Friends By Day, Enemies By Night
by dristi5683
Summary: With Chat Noir now working for Hawk Moth, Marinette must learn why and bring him back to her side...or defeat them both. To make matters worse, university will soon start and she's moving in with a roommate: A.A. Whoever that is. Crockpot burn. Touch of marichat; ultimately adrienette - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ladybug swung across a busy Paris street with Chat Noir closing in on her...again. She breathed out the panic clenching her insides and focused on her escape route.

"Oh, Bugaboo," he called with a teasing lilt.

She winced. The nickname was a knife through her already-shredded chest. It would be so much easier for the wound to heal if he didn't sound so much like the old Chat Noir, her former partner and friend.

Landing on the building's rooftop, her yo-yo snapped back to her outstretched hand, and she bolted forward into another sprint. She strained to hear his landing over her heart pounding in her ears.

It came much sooner than she'd expected.

Her gaze darted around as she ran, searching for the building's entrance.

There.

Sliding to a stop in front of the metal door, her fingers gripped the handle. Just as she yanked it open, Chat's silver staff slammed it shut. She blinked at his weapon glinting in the sunlight, a bitter taste forming in her mouth.

In a sweet sing-song voice, he said, "Ah ah ahhh." He stepped to her. "Where does my Lady think she's going?"

"Getting away from you." She faced him, yo-yo zipping around in a wide circle.

He placed a gloved hand to his chest. "You wound me."

"Only if you make me."

His smile dropped. "Give me your Miraculous."

Why did he bother? He knew she would never just hand it over.

Flinging her arm out, she whipped her yo-yo around his legs to capture him, but he leapt into the air, a black blur. She jerked her weapon back into her grasp and turned to the door.

His staff was a vertical bar hindering her path. She glanced up to the top where Chat sat perched, watching her.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

"Then don't." She sighed. "I still don't understand why you're working with Hawk Moth. Just come back to me, Chaton."

His eyes closed in a pained grimace. "I can't."

"Why?" she pleaded. Maybe this would finally be the day he explained his betrayal.

He jumped down, his staff shrinking to its portable size.

Muscles tense, ready to spring away, she stepped back.

Looking at her with those blasted green eyes, so achingly familiar and now so foreign, he pointed to the side. "Run."

Her brows furrowed.

"Run!" His chest heaved, drawing in a ragged breath.

She straightened and put her yo-yo away. "No."

He jerked, as if she'd slapped him. Then he snarled and swung his staff at her like a bat.

The impact didn't register right away. Shock dulled everything. She'd gambled on their friendship, their past...and lost.

Vaguely, she registered falling, wind whipping through her pigtails and around her slender form. Tears pricked her eyes.

Then sensation exploded in her like a fireworks show, jarring her back to reality. She gasped. The simple movement nearly made her cry out in agony.

 _Focus, Marinette,_ Tikki said.

Gritting her teeth, she twisted mid-air and flung her yo-yo to catch a street lamp. Her downward momentum suddenly stopped, jerking her shoulder nearly out of socket, and she went careening to the side. Releasing her weapon, she stumbled to the sidewalk and doubled over. She grasped the side of her ribs with one arm as the other hung limp at her side.

Realization that he'd hit her, _really_ hit her, stung worse than his staff had. He'd only ever chased her before. And, sure, they'd fought, but it was never with the intent to cause harm. She forced back a sob. Several tears escaped her tight hold and she quickly wiped them away.

A woman close by reached out a tentative hand. "Ladybug, are you okay?"

Marinette put on a smile and nodded. She looked up at the tall building and noticed a dark figure watching her from the rooftop before turning around and disappearing.

What was she going to do now?

oOoOo

Marinette glanced at the address on the paper, then looked at the buildings' numbers. As she walked, the shops changed from quaint to high end. There was no way she could afford an apartment in this district, even if having a roommate meant half the rent.

"This area looks expensive," Tikki said from within her purse, voicing Marinette's concerns.

A man skirted around her to cross the street, accidentally bumping into her injured shoulder. Yelping in pain, her gaze jerked to him, a blond in a sleek business suit.

"Pardon, mademoiselle," he said with an apologetic smile.

She brushed away her discomfort and grinned at him. "No harm done."

Striding through the arched entrance to the building's courtyard, she stopped, smile falling into an open-mouthed stare. There were sections of stonework that were intricate masterpieces. The long windows boasted elegant ironwork and delicate flowers.

She should turn around now and go home, rather than waste both their time. But...she was curious what the apartment looked like. And she did come all this way.

Once inside, and doing her best not to gawk, the concierge pointed her in the direction of the elevators, not disclosing the tenant's name. The paper listed the initials, A. A., but the man wouldn't give anything away, something about policy.

When she stood in front of a wooden door on the top floor, ready to knock, she hesitated. He must be famous or a politician or someone important.

"Are you sure we should be here?" Tikki asked.

"You're right. We should go."

Just as she swung around, the door opened behind her. She froze. The elevators weren't far. She could make it. Maybe the person would write off the oddity, thinking she got lost or something.

"Marinette?" a very familiar voice asked.

Adrien.

A. A. was Adrien Agreste.

Why couldn't the carpets be made of quicksand? Or even better, why couldn't Tikki have the ability to make her disappear at will?

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" he asked.

She shivered. Her name sounded so much better when he said it. Maybe if she turned into a pile of goo, she could seep through the floor and make her escape.

A hand lightly touched her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Her face flushed from the contact. She was definitely not okay.

"Yes," she tried to answer, but it was too high-pitched to be discernible to human ears.

 _Play it cool, Marinette._ She plastered on a smile and turned around.

He took a step back, his own smile slipping out of place.

Oh god, she must look like a serial killer. She dropped the act and gazed at him sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just..."

He perked up and words failed her. He looked amazing. A little taller since school ended, and broader. More man than boy now.

"You were just?" he prompted.

 _Lost._ Wait, she had to say that out loud.

"Oh! You're here to meet about the apartment," he said. Then, without giving her a chance to respond, he placed a hand on her lower back and ushered her inside. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Her mouth went slack. Was he happy she was the one who'd made the inquiry?

Gesturing to the space, he said, "It's close to the University and the area is vibrant. Plenty of stuff to do."

The living room looked like it belonged in a magazine. High ceilings, massive fireplace, fancy staircase, and modern, yet comfy-looking furniture. It even smelled expensive.

"I take it you're going to ENS as well?" Adrien asked.

She nodded, torn between looking at him and the space. The kitchen was visible through a pair of doors, and her dad would totally fangirl over it.

"Great! Let me show you your room."

My room?

He walked in the opposite direction of the kitchen toward a spiral staircase, but then he stopped and looked back at her.

"Adrien, I don't think—"

"Don't worry about the coed issue. I'll completely respect your privacy. Plus, your room has a lock and its own bathroom. And—"

"It isn't that." Could someone die from cuteness overload and mortification at the same time? It was good to know he was still kind and considerate, but how do you tell someone you couldn't afford what they most likely thought of as reasonable.

He walked back to her, his expression wary. "Is it me?"

"No!" She cleared her throat and willed her sudden blush to disappear. "I mean, you're amazing and cute—er, kind. I just…" She shrugged. "There's no way I can afford this. The only reason I'm here is because I was curious."

"Oh." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks turning a shade pink. "Well, I'd much rather have someone I know and trust living here, than someone I don't. Nino was supposed to room with me, but he and Alya got engaged."

Alya spent a lot of time with Nino now that he'd proposed. Marinette barely ever got to see her best friend. "Maybe one of your model friends would be willing to take it."

He shook his head. "I don't really know any of them."

They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Marinette said, "I'm sorry I wasted your—"

"What if you stayed here anyway? For free?"

She blinked at him.

"It's not like I need the money. And trust is a far more valuable commodity."

"Well...um...then I guess I'd have to say yes. But only if you agree to let me pay the electric bill and whatnot."

He beamed and the world was suddenly much brighter. "Okay then, come look at your room."

Was she dreaming? Did her life just fundamentally change in the span of five minutes? What would her parents think? Alya? Oh my, how was she going to live with Adrien Agreste? He'd see her when she was gross and sick, in the morning with bed head, at night and dead tired, even grumpy from a bad day. All her worst traits would be in broad view for him to see.

"Marinette?" he asked.

She followed him up the stairs, even though her brain screamed in terror.

Her empty room was nearly as large as the one at her parents', which was crazy big. But something was off. She glanced at the beige walls in slight distaste, then the long windows stretching from the floor to the ceiling. Walking to one, she looked out and the view had her mouth dropping in awe. Paris was laid out before her, teeming with life. What was off finally hit her. It was _quiet_. She was used to the sounds of engines, horns, and people talking. Studying was going to be so much easier without the distractions.

The bathroom he'd casually mentioned was ten times nicer than hers with its granite countertop, freestanding, jetted tub, and walk-in shower with multiple shower heads. And the closet was practically a whole other room. Was she salivating? It was highly possible.

On their way back to the stairs, he pointed to his bedroom. Which was across from hers. Like ten steps away. Four if she leapt. Twenty if she crept. But she wouldn't do that. No way would she try to listen to him sleep. Nope. Okay, she considered it but only for a split second.

"When can you have your stuff brought over?" he asked as they walked downstairs.

"Huh?" What if he brought a girl here? Did he have a girlfriend? Hopefully it wasn't Chloe. Never seeing her again was the best thing about graduating.

"You know, your bed and chaise lounge and—" He snapped his mouth shut, color tinting his cheeks.

His words finally made sense and she furrowed her brows. "You remembered my chaise lounge from when we prepped for that game tournament?"

"Tournament?" His gaze flicked around the room in thought. "Oh yeah, the tournament. Yeah, I remembered it from that." He chuckled, but it seemed a little off. "Anyway, do you need help getting it here? I can call a mover."

"Sure. So long as it's not a big deal. My parents have a lot of orders for the bakery this weekend and I'm...not exactly in the best shape to be lifting heavy objects right now."

Concern softened his features. "Why? What happened?"

"I, um, fell down some stairs yesterday. Hurt my shoulder and ribs."

His eyes widened. "Why didn't you say so? Here"—he gently moved her to one of the couches—"sit, rest. I'll get an ice pack and Tylenol."

She stifled a giggle. "I'm not that bad off. Really. I'll be okay."

"How did you fall?"

He sat next to her and her mind glazed over. "Someone hit me."

"What!?"

His hard voice snapped her out of her stupor. "I mean someone knocked me over. Accidentally. They bumped into me. And I fell. Besides, you know what a clutz I am."

"Yeah," he conceded, but still didn't look pleased. "You should be more careful. It's not as safe out there anymore."

"Not with Chat Noir switching sides," she said.

He tensed.

"How is Ladybug supposed to catch all of the akumatized people by herself?" she ranted. "Crime rates have even gone up because of him."

"Maybe no one would be akumatized if Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't exist."

She eyed him like he'd sprouted feathers. "But—"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I know it's a touchy subject for most people."

She'd been the one to mention Chat and Ladybug, not him.

He smiled, but it wasn't his usual carefree one. "When would you like the movers to meet you?"

After giving him a time, he walked her to the street. "Here's a key in case I'm not home. I have a crazy schedule. Sometimes I get booked for a last minute photo shoot or a fashion show, so don't be surprised if I have to run out or if I'm out late."

"Same here. I mean, not for modeling, but sometimes, the bakery calls—" She shook her head. "Sometimes, my parents call because the bakery is slammed and they need my help."

"Late at night?"

"People would surprise you." She affected a masculine voice and said, "I know you're closing, but I forgot my son's birthday. Can you have a cake ready for tomorrow?"

They laughed, but his was a little forced. Oh, yeah. His father, while a brilliant designer, wasn't very warm and loving.

Touching his arm, she said, "Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome, Marinette." He picked her hand off his arm and kissed her knuckles.

 _Breathe. Just breathe._

"I look forward to having you as a roommate," he added.

This time his smile was bright, and she floated out of the courtyard with her heart dancing in her chest.

* * *

AN - this is my first story for this fandom. I just love the show, much more than my four year old. Lol. And the active fan base on Tumblr is what encouraged me to go for it. I truly hope everyone likes it!

This is a multi chapter fic. I'm not entirely sure how long, but it's definitely not going to be short. I have the outline done and I can't wait to write it for everyone.

A big thanks to my sister for checking over my work. She's the best! :)

Update: we're going over the chapters and polishing them. First one is done!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Adrien flipped open one of Marinette's boxes as he helped her unpack and tensed. It was full of bras and panties. From sturdy, functional-looking ones to flimsy, lacy ones. An image of her in the red pair popped in his head, and he groaned.

"You okay?" she asked. Light streamed in through the windows, lending her dark hair a bluish tint and making her skin glow.

Marinette wearing that red pair really would look— No. He flinched and knocked over the box, spilling the contents across the floor.

Time stretched as he watched realization hit her. Marinette's eyes grew wide, lips parting in surprise, cheeks reddening. Warmth filled his, and, soon, they were two blushing statues.

He must've looked like a creeper going through her underwear. And he shouldn't have thought of her in that way. She was Marinette, his kind and compassionate friend. His gaze flicked down to her long, lean body, the lacy underwear set replacing her clothes, and he gulped. Why had he never seen how attractive she was before? He'd always thought she was pretty, but now…

Time snapped back into place when she laughed, a full, boisterous one that eased the dread consuming him.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't read the label on the box. Sorry."

She waved away his concern and knelt to pick up the clothes. "It's not like you don't have any yourself. Unless you don't wear underwear." She twitched. "Not that it's any of my business."

Her furtive glance at him had his insides sparking. What was wrong with him?

He stood and moved to a box across the room while forcing his mind on other things, like school exams and Chinese lessons and...having to hurt Ladybug. That did the trick.

Making sure the label said nothing personal, he opened it and pulled out her books, mostly about design and sewing.

When they were done unloading everything, he stood next to her in the doorway and looked at the space. "It feels like it's missing something."

"I didn't bring the rug and I got new sheets." She shrugged. "It's definitely not as pink."

There was still her dark pink chair and desk organizer and her lighter chaise lounge, though. "We can paint the walls to make it feel more like home for you."

She giggled. "I can't believe you remember my room so clearly."

He suppressed a grimace. He needed to remember that Adrien hadn't been in her room as often as Chat had. Her radiant smile made his knees weaken. _Get a grip, Adrien._ "If you need my help with anything else, just let me know."

She nodded, and they turned to leave at the same time. Their shoulders bumped into one another, then against the door frame, trapping them.

 _Oof,_ they breathed out in unison.

He almost laughed at the absurdity, but then she winced, and he remembered her injuries.

"I'm sorry," he said earnestly.

"It's okay." She rolled her shoulder. "It's a lot better than it was a couple days ago."

Looking up at him with those clear, blue eyes, she added, "Come on. Unpacking all day has made me starving. I could eat an all-you-can-eat buffet out of business right now." Her chuckle sent his insides sparking again.

He backed up and let her go out first. The image of her in the lacy red underwear popped in his head again, and he smothered it with things like quizzes, traffic, spoiled milk, no battery power…

oOoOo

Marinette tried not to stuff the entire slice of pizza into her mouth as they watched TV in the living room. He had mentioned a little Italian restaurant down the street and even went to pick up the food for them. He was so sweet...and absolutely adorable.

When he'd accidentally knocked over her box of underwear and sat there, staring wide-eyed at her like a kid who'd got caught having broken something, she'd been unable to contain her laughter.

She smiled at the memory.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." She took another bite of her pizza.

He groaned. "You're not going to let me live it down, are you?"

"I'm sure one day I'll forget it happened." She would never forget. The image was an indelible mark on her mind, and one she'd cherish forever.

He bumped his knee against hers, and she almost dropped her pizza.

"Your face says you're lying," he said, not noticing her mini stroke.

"My face says I'm trying to watch the show." She trained her gaze on the screen, unable to pay it any attention with Adrien sitting next to her on his comfy couch.

They grew quiet, eating in peaceful silence. The TV might as well have not existed. An alien invasion would go unnoticed with him so close to her. She glanced at him only occasionally, which was a massive compromise. Eighty percent of her had vehemently argued to just stare at him. There was a hint of blond scruff along his chin and his hair hung more freely around his face. She liked this more relaxed version of him. Granted, she liked every version of him.

A Breaking News report blared, jerking her attention off of Adrien.

The newswoman stared into the camera. "An akumatized woman is currently rampaging through the streets, turning people into cats with what appears to be a cane, and stashing the victims in her bag. Ladybug has not yet been sighted, and, thankfully, neither has the now-villainous Chat Noir. Please stay indoors and…"

Marinette and Adrien bolted to their feet at the same time. They looked at each other with surprise.

"I just remembered I have to meet my father to confirm my schedule for this week," he said, glancing at the TV.

Her gaze bounced in the same direction. "Um, yeah. I need to get to the bakery anyway. I promised my parents I'd be back around this time." Shaky footage showed the supervillain: an older woman with wild hair and a cane that shot out bright blasts. She cackled and picked up another cat.

His brows lowered. "You shouldn't be going out right now."

"I could say the same about you."

"But I'm not going near there."

She crossed her arms. "And neither am I."

They stood, two guards on sentry duty, staring each other down...until an explosion pulled their attention back to the news. She made sure to catch the location.

He sighed and gestured to the door. "Let's go."

Marinette quickly turned off the TV, then longingly looked at the food. Her stomach grumbled in protest at leaving it behind.

"We'll clean up later," he said, mistaking her expression.

She nodded and darted out the apartment with him. The ride down the elevator was torturous. She tapped her foot and stared at the red numbers ticking away as they descended. His cologne, warm and understated, teased her memory. She'd smelled it somewhere before, but she couldn't place it.

He cleared his throat. "I had fun today."

"Me too. Thanks for asking me to move in,"

"Thanks for accepting."

Her poor little heart wouldn't stop tripping over itself around him. Maybe she should ask him to have a defibrillator installed, just in case.

The elevator dinged, and they were soon out on the mostly-abandoned street. It seemed everyone was heeding the news' advice. The lack of bystanders certainly made her job easier, but it also made her wonder if the people were losing their faith in her.

He paused before walking away. "Be careful, Marinette. I don't like seeing you hurt."

Then he turned and left her standing there with a dopey grin and liquid bones.

"Marinette, the akuma," Tikki reminded her from inside her pocket.

The Kwami's words jolted her back to life, and she ran behind a tree to transform.

Throwing her yo-yo, she propelled herself to the rooftop, then ran toward the akumatized old woman was.

"I'm surprised Chat is not already there," she said.

Tikki murmured an agreement. _What are you going to do now that he's willing to hurt you?_

"Defend myself. He won't find me so vulnerable this time."

She jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she reached the source of the disturbance. A line of empty police cars sat with their lights on and doors open. Items people had been carrying littered the sidewalks. The street was a ghost town.

"No one will take my babies from me again," the woman shrieked.

Off to the side, a small child cried, twisting Ladybug's heart.

The supervillain stalked toward the boy. "I just need a few more to replace the ones that were taken from me."

Marinette stepped to the ledge and swung her yo-yo, getting ready to distract the woman.

"Took you long enough to get here," Chat said from behind her.

She grimaced. The woman was getting closer to discovering the boy's hiding spot, but Marinette couldn't leave herself exposed to Chat.

Spinning around, she faked a throw at him and leapt off the building while he deflected air. Her yo-yo caught a tree, and she sailed right into the woman's back, kicking her away from the boy.

Ladybug scooped up the child and leapt on top of a car, then to a second-floor balcony. "Stay here and be very quiet, okay? I'll come back for you."

She smiled and ruffled his hair.

His tear-stained face relaxed, only for it to tense up again. He gasped and pointed to the side.

Chat's staff sped in her direction.

She ducked. The weapon swept overhead close enough to flutter her hair.

"Can't you see I'm saving a little boy?" She shook her fist at him.

He lounged on the balcony railing next to them, lazily swinging his tail off the edge. "There would be no need to save anyone if you'd give me your Miraculous."

"Never."

He stood, balanced perfectly atop the ironwork, and looked at her as if he didn't understand her at all. "Why are you being so selfish?"

Her mouth fell open. Her? Selfish?

"Do you crave the attention that much you'd keep these poor people at constant risk of being akumatized and terrorized by those who get turned?"

His words stabbed at her, making her doubt herself.

 _Don't listen to him, Marinette,_ Tikki said.

She shook her head, jumped off the balcony, and ran in search of the old woman. Where was she? Surely one kick wasn't enough to take her down.

"You're not escaping so easily this time," Chat said from behind, as if falling off a tall building was easy.

Yo-yo in hand, she faced him. "And you won't find such an easy target this time."

He smiled, bringing up so many memories of them working together and watching out for each other. Her insides knotted into jagged boulders.

 _Breathe. Just breathe._

He slammed one end of his staff on the ground and catapulted himself up in the air. His weapon came straight down at her, and she darted out of the way, sliding into a fighting stance. She would not run anymore.

Twisting mid-air, he changed the angle of attack and landed, swinging at her. She ducked and skirted around him, striking at his legs over and over while evading his own assault on her. Capturing him was like trying to collect water with a sieve.

They flowed around one another, a cyclone of limbs and weapons, lashing out, blocking, and counter striking. She sucked in air, willing her body to keep up with his.

"I'm holding back, Bugaboo," he crooned.

She tried to move back to create enough space to use her weapon more effectively and to catch her breath. But he kept closing the distance between them. He knew her strengths and weaknesses. He knew exactly how she'd fight.

There was no way she could win like this.

Glancing to the side, she let him think she was going to run.

He shifted his weight.

Then she leapt at him, catching his arm and sweeping him over her toward the ground. While on his way down, she snatched the staff from his slackened grasp and flung it to the side. He landed hard on his back with a grunt.

"Not good enough," he said not so smoothly.

She stepped back, not breaking her fighting stance, and waited for him to figure out what she'd done.

Spinning up to a crouched position, he reached for his staff at his lower back. Except it wasn't there. His gaze leveled on her. "Where is it?"

As innocently as she could, she asked, "Have you lost your weapon?"

Brows lowering into a straight line, he grumbled that he didn't need it to take her down, then prowled toward her.

"Kitty!" the akumatized woman screeched, looking straight at Chat. Her bag was now full and churning from all of the cats inside. She glanced at it, then back to him. "I have room for one more."

She pointed her cane at him and fired.

Ladybug didn't think. She threw herself in front of Chat, twirling her yo-yo fast enough to repel the magic. The woman kept shooting at him with a single-minded determination that impressed her.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Chat asked. "I'm not your partner anymore."

"I don't see you stopping me," she said while still spinning her yo-yo to shield him.

"Only because I'd rather not get turned into an actual cat. It'd be a—"

He snapped his mouth shut, but she still heard the pun: it'd be a catastrophe.

Deep down, he was still her Chat. She'd just have to scoop him out of his litter box of troubles. In her mind, she snorted at the puns. He'd rubbed off on her over the years, but she'd never admit it to him.

"Your staff is over there." She nodded to the side. "We're going to get it, so you can protect yourself while I de-evilize her. Understand?"

He gave a sharp nod.

They began their slow advancement toward his weapon, and the woman shrieked, "Kitty, no. Come back here. Let mama take care of you."

He shuddered from behind her, and Ladybug snickered.

Ten steps and Chat was finally close enough to grab his weapon. His staff was a blur as he spun it around and around. "Go," he told her.

Nodding in approval, she sprung away, out of sight. She should take her time, let him sweat it out. After all, he deserved it for knocking her off the building.

She just didn't have it in her to torture him like that, though.

"Lucky charm!" she said, tossing her yo-yo in the air.

A red and black polka dotted megaphone fell into her waiting arms. She shrugged and searched for the items that would help defeat the supervillain. A discarded hand mirror on the sidewalk and a crate of kittens sitting on a balcony stood out to her. She could work with that.

Dropping to the ground, and careful to avoid notice, she snatched up the mirror, then darted to the balcony with the crate. She turned on the megaphone and placed it near the mewing kittens.

The woman's head whipped in her direction, but she still shot at Chat.

Ladybug placed the megaphone to her lips. "Free kittens. Come get them before they're taken to the pound."

This time, the woman looked from Chat to the kittens.

Apparently, she needed a little more incentive. Ladybug grabbed the crate's handle and said, "Okay, I guess I have to take them to the pound since no one wants them." She sighed dramatically.

"No! Don't take my babies!" The old woman aimed at Ladybug and shot.

Marinette lifted the handheld mirror. The magic hit it with a thump, bouncing off the surface to zip straight back to the old woman.

In a poof, she turned into a plump cat and her cane clattered to the ground. Ladybug flung herself at it and landed on the wooden shaft, breaking it in half.

The little akuma flew out and she quickly transformed it back into a white butterfly. Tikki's magic returned everything back to normal, including all of the people.

That was certainly easier than the last one. Now, if every akumatized person developed a fascination for Chat, forcing him to fight with her, life would be grand.

Smiling, she turned to look for her tomcat, but he was gone. Her Miraculous beeped, and she sighed. She'd hoped there would've been enough time to talk to him afterwards, maybe try to understand why he thought it would be better for everyone if there were no Miraculouses. It was the only way she could poke holes in his logic enough to bring him back.

oOoOo

Chat watched Ladybug retrieve the boy from the balcony and deliver him to the police before zipping away. He considered following her to discover exactly who she was—it would be far easier to take her Miraculous when she wasn't transformed—yet he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

He figured she'd saved him, so he owed her one. But only one.

* * *

 **AN** \- Thank you so much for commenting, favoriting, and following! I'm really happy there are people out there who are enjoying the story. If I ever get a fact wrong, feel free to let me know. I've never been to France, let alone Europe, so I'm bound to get some things wrong.

Major bear hugs for my sweet sister. Thanks for helping with the chapter!

One more thing. My little one is out of school all of next week, so I doubt I'll have enough time to write another chapter until after Thanksgiving.

Thanks again!

Update: another one edited!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Adrien," Marinette called as she ran down the stairs. Her pajamas fluttered in her wake. He was about to leave for a morning photo shoot, but she needed to talk to him since he had a similar viewpoint as Chat.

He turned from the door, looking extra scrumptious with his perfect hair and form-fitting clothes. Then he smiled.

Her brain blanked and her foot slipped. She thudded down the last couple stairs, eyeballs rattling, and found herself sitting on the floor, staring at nothing.

Did that just happen? Did she just fall down the stairs in front of Adrien?

 _Play it cool._

She jumped to her feet with a wide grin and a "Ta-Da!" as if she'd done that on purpose.

Halfway across the room to her, he stopped mid-stride and blinked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" She smiled even bigger and walked to him.

He tilted his head, observing her differently. "You really did hurt yourself by falling down some stairs, didn't you?"

"What? No, I'm fine." She twirled to prove her point.

"No, the last time. I thought maybe you were lying." He looked down sheepishly when her eyes widened. "It's stupid now. But I thought you might've been covering for someone."

Her heart jumped. Did he know about her and Chat? Did he know she was Ladybug?

"Me?" she squeaked. "Covering for someone? I don't know what you're talking about." Was her eye twitching?

"You know, like a boyfriend."

Chat wasn't her boyfriend.

"Like an abusive boyfriend," he clarified, probably because of how slack her face was. "That's what most victims say, right? They fell or ran into a door." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought that if something like that was happening, I could help. But then I didn't see any pictures of a guy in your room, and you haven't mentioned anyone." His cheeks flushed. "It was stupid. I'm sorry."

Oh, so he didn't think she was Ladybug. And he'd wanted to protect her. Her heart swelled to the point of bursting.

She touched his arm. "No, no. That's very kind of you. And I appreciate you looking out for me."

He beamed. "So, you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Nope. Unless I count you, since you're a boy and a friend." She twitched and quickly added, "And Nino. And my dad." Oh god, that just got weird. "And my dentist, the mailman, the clerk at the espresso bar across the street." _Stop talking. Just stop talking._

He chuckled. "Sounds like I have a lot of competition."

Then he turned toward the door, leaving her mouth to fall open. No, he was just joking. He couldn't have been serious. But she sure could dream.

Picking her jaw off the floor, she said, "Wait. Why do you think it would be better if the Miraculouses didn't exist?"

He paused with his back to her, now rigid. "I shouldn't have mentioned that."

"No, it's okay." She circled around him. "I'm just curious."

Glancing at his phone, he said, "The photo shoot is about to start. Can we can talk later?"

She nodded and smiled, though, inside, she slumped. "Break a leg! Er, good luck? Or is it just have fun?"

He relaxed and returned the smile. "Lock up behind me."

oOoOo

Adrien entered the apartment and found music playing from upstairs. He glanced at her room with its partly open door and saw her moving around.

After tossing his keys in the bowl, he took off his shoes. It had been stupid of him to bring up the Miraculouses. Everyone loved them, loved having a hero. Thinking differently made him stand out for the wrong reason, and his father wouldn't approve of that.

Now, he just had to figure out how to get her to forget about the subject. She was no Alya—the girl was still trying to find out who Ladybug was—but she was determined in her own right. He glanced upstairs and sighed. Maybe having a roommate was a bad idea.

No, she made this place warmer, brighter...happier.

Plagg zipped out of his pocket and looked at him. "Personally, I'm glad she's here," he said, as if hearing his thoughts. Though, over the years they'd learned to read each other so well he might as well have.

"What happened to no one can know you exist?" Adrien whispered.

"No one can know about me, but maybe she can talk some sense into you." He crossed his arms and stared a hole into Adrien's head.

"If you can't, then no one can."

Plagg puffed up his little chest, then scrunched his face in uncertainty on whether or not he should be proud of that. Adrien had to hold back a laugh.

"Regardless," the kwami said, "maybe hearing it from someone who makes your heart pitter patter will have an impact on you."

"She doesn't make my heart do that. She's just a friend." Adrien looked at the time, and considered making dinner for her.

Plagg followed him into the kitchen. "Kid, you've been saying that for years."

"And it's true. Now, what do you think she would like, chicken or fish?"

The kwami slapped a hand to his face, but then he saw a wheel of Camembert cheese and flew to it, licking his lips.

Adrien made up his mind and pulled out all of the ingredients.

After chopping all of the vegetables, he threw away the scraps just as someone knocked on the door. His head jerked to it, then upstairs. Maybe she was expecting someone.

He darted to the entrance before whoever it was could make any more noise and interrupt what she was doing. A quick check through the peephole showed a tall, burly man and a much shorter Asian woman, holding a plant and a to-go box from a bakery. Marinette's parents. Maybe she'd invited them over. That made sense. They'd certainly want to see where she was staying.

Except his father had never bothered to check on him here. The realization stung.

He shook the thought from his head and opened the door. "Hello, M. and MM. Dupain-Cheng."

Their bright smiles tilted down slightly at the sight of him. They'd probably been expecting their daughter to greet them.

Sabine recovered first. "Bonjour. Is Marinette here?"

"Yes. Come in. I'll get her."

They followed him into the living room. "Are you her roommate's...friend?" she asked, looking around, most likely for this other person.

He gestured for them to sit on the couch. "I am her roommate and this is my place. Would you like anything to drink?"

Marinette's very stout, very imposing father's brows lifted in surprise, then lowered into a straight line, a dark slash across his face.

Adrien backed up. "I'll go get her."

So...she hadn't told them she was moving in with a guy. A little warning would've been nice, but that was fine. He would just go hide in his room.

He knocked and her music lowered.

Marinette's happy face greeted him as she swung open the door. "You're back!"

"Yeah. _And_ your parents are here. _And_ they didn't know about me."

She blanched, turning into a pale marble statue with a crooked smile.

"You didn't invite them?" She still didn't move. "They're waiting for you in the living room."

Coming back to life, she nodded and walked toward the stairs. When he didn't follow, she stopped and gestured for him to do so.

He shook his head.

She narrowed her eyes.

Sighing, they went downstairs and she rushed to give them hugs. They hopped to their feet and threw out their arms in anticipation, their gifts now forgotten on the coffee table.

Adrien hung back, a vice squeezing his chest.

"Mama, papa, this is Adrien Agreste, my roommate," Marinette said, one arm around her mother and one around her father.

Adrien dipped his head slightly. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"You never mentioned your roommate was a boy," her father said, hugging her tighter to him.

Her chuckle came out strangled. "I, um, forgot."

His jaw hardened. "The same boy you had all those posters of?"

Adrien laughed inside at the memory when he'd first seen them on tv and thought she had a crush on him only to find out he was just an inspiration to her as a designer. No wonder her dad seemed more protective of her than he'd remembered.

Marinette's eyes widened into saucers.

"Tom," her mother chastised him. "Let her go and sit down. She's grown now."

He did so, though very reluctantly and, all the while, grumbling under his breath.

Then Sabine looked at Adrien. "I always thought you two were cute together."

"Mom," Marinette groaned, her face reddening, "we're just roommates. Nothing more."

Adrien nodded.

"Sure, sure." She looked around. "This is a lovely apartment."

"Thanks," Adrien said. "I can show you around if you'd like."

They stood, and, as he ushered them toward the kitchen, her mother said, "How many bedrooms are there?"

"Two," he answered. The apartment was large, maybe she thought there were more.

She nodded. "One for each of you?"

"Of course," Marinette said, looking harried. "Papa, you're going to love the kitchen."

They made it to the doorway, her father leaning inside with one hand on the door frame, ogling the space, before her mother sweetly asked, "And you two are being safe?"

Marinette groaned, but Adrien just smiled, thinking she'd been talking about security.

"Yes, ma'am. We take several precautions, like—"

A loud crack split the air.

Her father held part of the door frame he'd been touching.

"My apologies, M. Dupain-Cheng. I'm afraid they don't make things like they used to." It was something his father always said. Then, to reassure him since safety seemed so important to them, he added, "But the building is up to code and there have been no incidents reported."

Her father's eyes were still flinty.

Adrien swallowed. He looked at Marinette to encourage her to help, but her mouth was hanging open and she seemed stunned. What else could he say? "Um. We are very safe, though. Day and night." Shade by shade, her father darkened. "Why, just this morning—"

"It was nice to meet you again," MM. Dupain-Cheng said after a glance at her husband. She grabbed his arm and led him to the front door. "But I think we should be going now."

"Oh, okay."

At the entrance, her mother pried the piece of wood out of Tom's hand, then passed it to Adrien.

Was Marinette's father grinding his teeth? And why did she look to be on the verge of fainting?

"See you tomorrow," MM. Dupain-Cheng said to her daughter. She looked at Adrien and smiled. "Au revoir."

"Goodbye." Adrien closed the door and looked down at the broken section of the doorframe. What was that all about?

Upstairs, a door suddenly closed.

He glanced in the direction of her room, Marinette nowhere in sight, and shrugged. After tossing the piece of wood on the coffee table, he made his way into the kitchen to finish prepping for dinner.

oOoOo

Out on patrol, a desperate distraction after an awkward dinner with Adrien, Ladybug jumped onto a roof and scanned the streets for trouble. How could he not have understood what her mother had referred to? Her father probably wouldn't let her leave the bakery the next time she came over.

Did Adrien not think of her in that way at all?

Catching sight of a black figure a couple buildings down from her, just barely visible under the full moon, she froze.

Chat Noir.

He stood, leaning against a chimney with his arms crossed. Though his face wasn't lit enough to be visible, she knew he watched her.

She walked to the ledge. _Come back to me, Chat._

oOoOo

 _Go to her,_ Plagg said.

With the moon at her back, she was a sight to behold, majestic...a superhero. Which made him the villain.

He unclenched his jaw to speak. "If I do, I'll have to fight her."

 _You don't have to do anything._

"You know I do."

Why was she just standing there? Hadn't he done and said enough to make her hate him?

He certainly wanted to hate her. It would be so much easier that way. But he couldn't. He still loved her.

Trying to ease the pressure in his chest, he let out a long breath.

She didn't deserve this. She was kind, pure-hearted, and altruistic. He grimaced at calling her selfish and seeing the hurt his words had caused.

Lady Luck, some had named her. Then why did she get him as her partner? That was the worst luck of all.

An alarm blared not far from them. She looked in its direction, and he turned from her, running as fast as he could, not caring where.

Wind whipped his hair about, and he pushed his legs to move faster, to leap further. His chest heaved. His muscles burned.

He ignored it all and kept going, over buildings and landmarks, across parks and highways. He sprinted until he could do so no longer.

Feet stumbling to a stop, he saw an advertising column showing his face. A photo shoot he'd done for a watch company.

Staff in hand, he lengthened it and swung at the picture over and over again. Each impact reverberated through his arms, making him wince. He didn't care. He took his frustration and rage out on his image.

His heart pounded in his ears. Sweat slid down his face and made his hair cling to his skin.

 _Kid, take it easy._

Time slipped away. He slipped away. All that existed was the pain consuming him...until there was nothing left.

Hands numb, his staff fell from his slackened grasp and he collapsed to his knees, panting. Drops fell from his chin to splatter onto the concrete. He touched his face and was surprised to find he was crying.

 _Come on,_ Plagg said, sighing. _Let's go home._

* * *

 **AN** \- surprise! A chapter on Thanksgiving week after all! Brought to you by...lack of sleep. Lol!

FYI, I died laughing while writing this chapter. It was so much fun. And then I died again when I went over it with my sister. I hope everyone got a chuckle from it as well, and then immediately felt sad for our poor, struggling Adrien.

Thanks for reading and commenting, favoriting, and following. The interest in this story has really shocked me. Which is why I wanted to get a chapter in this week, as a thank you.

And, of course, my sister has my gratitude as well. I love that she lets me share my writing with her, and actually enjoys it.

Until next time.

Update: another edited chapter done!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alya charged into the apartment past a bewildered Marinette. "Girl, why didn't you tell me you moved in with Adrien?"

Marinette blinked as her best friend immediately went snooping, looking through the magazines on the table, checking out the pictures lining the fireplace, scanning the books on the shelves, and flipping through the mail on the stand next to the door.

"Nino didn't even know. I had to learn about it from your parents." She whipped around to give her the evil eye and brushed back wavy strands of hair from her face. "Do you know how lame that is? I show up to your place and your mom looks embarrassed for me."

"Well, you two have been busy with the wedding planning, and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Liar." She crossed her arms. "What are you hiding?"

Marinette finally closed the door. "Honestly, I can still barely believe it. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up any second."

Softening, Alya smiled. "It is pretty unbelievable." She hauled Marinette to the couch and made her sit. "Spill everything."

Marinette started with the discovery that Adrien owned the apartment and concluded with the disastrous surprise visit from her parents.

Alya nearly fell off the couch from laughing so hard, eyes screwed shut and cheeks bright with mirth.

Marinette raised a brow. "It's not that funny."

A tear leaked from her friend's eye and she swiped it away. She sat up and smoothed her face into a picture of calm, fractured by the occasional chuckle. "Okay, sorry. What happened next?"

"He made me dinner." She groaned. It was such a quiet, awkward dinner. But, at least, he could cook.

"That must mean he likes you. Guys don't do that for just anyone."

"I think he sees me only as a friend." She inhaled and straightened her slumped posture. "But that's okay. It's better this way. Less stress, you know? I can finally relax and be myself around him."

"Right," Alya said doubtfully. "Well, at least you'll never be starved of eye candy."

Vanishing the image of Adrien's dreamy smile and mesmerizing eyes from her mind, she changed the subject. "So what did you need?"

"You're still my maid-of-honor, right?"

"Of course."

Alya pulled magazines, cloth samples, and pictures from her book bag. "We've moved up the date."

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

Her friend went all bug-eyed. "No. We just don't want to wait forever to get married. Who knows what could happen. Chat Noir could beat Ladybug, and we'd all be done for."

"That's not going to happen," she said, not fully registering the front door opening.

"What's not going to happen?" Adrien asked while tossing his keys into the bowl on the stand.

Marinette bolted to her feet. "Adrien!"

Barely holding back a laugh, Alya muttered, "Relax, huh?"

She shot her friend a look, but Alya ignored her and said to Adrien, "Chat Noir defeating Ladybug."

His jaw ticked, but then he smiled. "Marinette is right. That'll never happen."

"Regardless, Nino and I are moving up the wedding date."

"Yeah, he just told me."

"Good. You being here will speed things up." She spread the contents of her book bag on the coffee table and began organizing everything.

Marinette walked to him, wringing her hands. "Is it okay she's here?"

His eyes turned from two hard emeralds to fields of lush spring grass she wanted to curl into. "Yeah. This is your place now too."

Her heart fluttered against her ribs.

"So," Alya said, breaking their locked gazes, "your job is to plan a joint bachelor/bachelorette party. Something that'll be fun for everyone. Here's the guest list."

And that was how Marinette found herself, hours later, walking with Adrien to different stores to pick up items needed for the party.

"I can't believe they're getting married in two weeks," she said.

A horn honked in the distance. Plenty of people meandered between the stores and cafes, filling the background with chatter and clanking dishes.

He laughed. "I can. They're crazy for one another."

"I know. But after university, not before, sounds more responsible." She looked at the checklist on her phone. "So, we still have to get the drinks, find a DJ, though I'm not sure what Nino is going to think about that, and order a cake. I can have my dad do that. Oh, and get decor—"

"Marinette?" a familiar voice asked.

Looking up, she found Nathaniel standing in the middle of the sidewalk, tall and slender, red hair shining under the sun. She stopped and beamed at him. "Hey!"

His hair was still long, and he stood straighter, with more confidence. It even showed in his eyes. He looked great, and she made sure to tell him that.

Color rose to his cheeks, but then he glanced at Adrien behind her and paled. Dragging his gaze back to her, he asked, "How've you been?"

"I'm well. Just out shopping for Alya and Nino's party. They're getting married."

He moved out of the way for a couple strolling by. "I heard."

"Oh, and you're on the guest list." She tapped him on the shoulder. "So make sure you keep next Saturday night open."

"You'll be there?" he asked, fingers grazing the spot she'd touched. A corner of his lips lifted.

She nodded. "It'll be at our place."

His small smile fell, and he glanced at Adrien again. "Oh, so you two are together?"

"You could say that," Adrien said, suddenly so close his body heat warmed her.

Marinette choked out a laugh. "We're just roommates."

Nathaniel relaxed and repositioned the drawing pencil behind his ear. "Great. Then I'll be there."

"We should finish that list, Marinette," Adrien said, his voice hard at the edges.

She nodded. "It was great seeing you."

Before she could wave goodbye, Adrien nudged her forward and left Nathaniel staring after them.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

His jaw was set and his brows were low. "Yeah, why?"

"You were acting weird."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I just need to wrap this up soon. I have another photo shoot tonight."

She shrugged, and they soon had bags of decorations in each hand. The drinks were to be delivered later. Mostly alcohol, and lots of it.

"Are you sure it's okay to have everyone drinking in the apartment?" she asked, as they walked. "We could always rent a place or go bar hopping as Nino suggested."

"Reservations won't be possible on such a short notice. Besides, the apartment is big enough. And safer," he added with a smile.

She groaned. He was always going to think that was her parent's top concern, and, therefore, hers. Which reminded her they were on their way to the bakery and of how she really didn't want a sequel.

"You know, I can order the cake by myself," she said. "That way you can get ready for your photo shoot."

He checked his phone. "I have time."

"But just in case. You don't want to be late."

Raising a brow, he asked, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

She spluttered, nearly coming to a stop. "Yes. I mean, no. Of course not. I. I was just trying to be considerate."

After watching her for a moment, Marinette doing her best to maintain an innocent facade, he said, "That's what I like about you. You're always so kind." He gave her a dazzling smile. "Like with Nathaniel back there."

She blinked the fogging effects of his grin away. Nathaniel? "Yeah. I guess."

"You always try your best to make people feel comfortable."

He wasn't wrong. But just what was he getting at?

"I remember he had a thing for you back at Dupont," Adrien continued. "Did you ever date him?"

Her feet slowed to a stop. "Date?"

"Go out? To eat or something?"

If she wasn't mistaken, he seemed a little jealous. She looked around, but the world appeared the same. Everyone had one head, down was down, and up was up.

A shop's door opened with a _ding_. "Marinette, honey," her mom said. "What are you two doing standing out there?"

Marinette looked around him at her. "I need a cake for Alya's party. Is that cool?"

"Certainly. Come inside, put those bags down, and take a break. I'll get you something to snack on."

With a sideways glance at Adrien watching her like she was his prey, she went inside. The aroma of fresh bread and sweet pastries wafted toward her, and she inhaled deeply. She missed smelling that all the time.

"Marinette," her dad said with glee. As her mom went to the back of the store where they made the bread, he darted around the counter to wrap Marinette in a hug that lifted her feet off the ground and dangled her bags. "It's good to see you."

She chuckled. "I love you too, Papa."

He put her down, stepped back, and looked—glared—at Adrien. "Hello, young man."

Elbowing his side, she corrected him, "Adrien is his name. Remember?"

Her strike had zero impact. A house could land on him, and he would probably walk right through it without notice.

"Bonjour," Adrien said, putting down his bags. "Your bakery smells as delicious as I remember it. And it looks very safe."

Marinette pinned her arms to her sides so she wouldn't slap a hand to her face. The groan, though, escaped her lips.

One of Tom's brows lifted. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

Adrien swallowed. "No. I just thought the walls looked...intact, and the door didn't stick, which means the foundation is good, right? And–"

When her father unconsciously cracked his knuckles, Marinette passed him her bags. He took them without removing his leveled gaze off of Adrien. She was just being cautious. The man had never been violent in her life, but he had also never been in this kind of situation.

"I thought safety is important to you," Adrien said, brows curved in confusion.

"That's not—"

"Dad," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the back door, "I need to have a word with you." Then she addressed her mom as they passed. "Adrien has the notes for the cake."

Sabine nodded.

Once they were in the living room, she tried to speak but her father said, "I'll not have you with someone who so casually talks about your intimate life. To your parents no less." He threw his arms up in dismay, not remembering he held her bags. Some items tumbled out. "And then jokes about it."

A giggle bubbled up in her chest. She thought of the situation, then of Alya's reaction, and she had to admit it was pretty amusing. By the time the little laugh reached her lips, it turned into a full-fledged guffaw.

"This is not funny, Marinette," her father said around gritted teeth as he crossed his arms.

She straightened and wiped her teary eyes. "It is, Papa, because he seriously thinks you're talking about safety. Then and now."

"But your mother asked—"

"If we were being safe, and he thought she meant locking the doors and whatnot."

His face bunched up in uncertainty. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "We're just friends. He's very respectful and wouldn't act like that. And he'd probably be mortified if he understood what the real topic was about, so can you not mention it? Just go back down there and be nice? Please?" She smiled as sweetly as possible to convince him.

Exhaling, as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders, he said, "Of course. Consider it forgotten. Now let's go help your mother." He turned and went down the stairs.

Marinette bent to pick up the fallen packages of balloons.

"That was good of you to explain the situation to your father," Tikki said, peeking out of her purse.

"I can't have my dad hating Adrien. Not if I plan on marrying him one day."

Tikki giggled at the joke. "I think he likes you."

"Of course my dad likes me."

"No. Adrien. I know you noticed that bout of jealousy."

She grabbed the last bag and stood, shaking her head. "He's probably just curious. I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to set me up with Nathaniel, like he did with me and Nino."

"Marinette," her mom called from the first floor.

Tikki hid in her purse as she went downstairs.

Before entering the bakery, she paused. Adrien ate a slice of salmon pie at the wooden work table with her parents standing on the other side. They seemed to be conversing just fine now, no suspicious looks or minced words.

Adrien noticed her and smiled, then her parents followed suit.

She could get used to this sight.

oOoOo

"Come here, kitty kitty," Ladybug called with a sly smile. That would surely make Chat's hackles rise.

She peeked around a chimney, but found nothing.

Tiptoeing to the next one, she jumped to the other side, yo-yo at the ready.

Still nothing.

She swung across the street and landed on another roof. "Oh, kitty."

Since running away was no longer an option, she'd decided to go hunting for answers.

A shadow moved.

She whipped around, flinging her yo-yo at the darkness. Silver flashed in the moonlight, his staff deflecting her weapon before vanishing.

She ran after him, leaping to the adjoined rooftop, down the balconies, across moving cars—a chorus of honks ensuing—and up another building.

"Chat, stop. I just want to talk."

He ignored her, not even slowing down a fraction.

Stubborn cat.

She chased him across Paris, bounding from property to property, toward the Eiffel Tower.

"Will you just stop already?"

He vaulted himself to the Eiffel Tower, then ran up and around the sides of the iconic structure.

She had a harder time making her way up, having to rely on her yo-yo. Each throw slowed her down that much more.

Stopping her ascent, she leaned out, the ground looming hundreds of feet below her, and latched onto a thick beam with her legs. The wind blew through her pigtails as she hurled her yo-yo at the black blur that was Chat.

As soon as the string grew taut, she jerked back with everything she had, ripping his hold from the structure. He fell, arcing out, down, and back to the Tower where she'd tossed him onto one of the lower beams.

After climbing down, she stepped to him as he tried to untangle his arms from his torso. He stilled when he heard her coming, then hopped to his feet and ran.

She yanked him back, dropping him to his rear. He got right back up.

"What's the matter?" she asked, pulling him back down. "You don't like being leashed?"

He continued to struggle against his binds.

She sighed and sat on him, straddling his torso. "You're not going anywhere until you talk."

He froze and stared at her with wide eyes.

"What does Hawk Moth want with the Miraculouses? And how does that benefit you?"

His surprise turned to indignation. "Get off of me."

"Answer me first."

He breathed out hard. "Don't make me use Cataclysm."

"Don't make me pull that ring off."

"You wouldn't."

She clenched her jaw. He was right, of course. "Just tell me why. If it's to save the world, I'll gladly hand the earrings over."

Tikki gasped. _Marinette, you can't trust him._

That was a given.

"I've already told you as much as I can," he said. "Let me go."

"No."

He called on his special power and hovered the hand radiating black bubbles of utter destruction over the string binding him.

She glared at him. "You wouldn't."

"I'm not the hero anymore, Milady." His voice was snarky now that he had the advantage. "Let me go."

Her commanding posture slumped. "Fine." She got to her feet and released him.

He spun up to a crouched stance, a cat ready to pounce. "Don't chase me again," he said, tone sharp enough to draw blood.

She reluctantly nodded.

When he stepped to the ledge, she couldn't stop his name slipping from her lips in a longing way.

"Don't." Looking over his shoulder at her, emotions flickered across his stony face so fast she couldn't pinpoint them. Then he jumped off the Eiffel Tower, scaling one-handed down its side.

Chat ran past an advertising column she knew held Adrien's image, slapping a hand against it as he went. The structure's internal light flickered out before the whole thing crumbled in on itself.

She sat with her feet dangling off the edge. "What am I going to do, Tikki?"

 _What you always do: never give up._

* * *

AN - Another chapter! And it's a thousand words longer than all the previous ones. I have the next one outlined and tomorrow I get to write!

Thank you so much for reading and commenting. I absolutely loved reading them all! This is an amazing fandom and I'm happy to contribute!

My sister and I had a couple good laughs going over this, mostly at ourselves: her misreading words (Chat eating Ladybug) and my own flubs. Lol. Thanks for making editing fun, sis!

Update: and another one done!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Beware, this chapter is entirely in Chat's POV and is, therefore, not light and happy. It is time for it, though. So, onward valiant Miraculousites and breach the troubled depths that is Chat Noir.

* * *

Chat Noir walked into Hawk Moth's lair with leaden legs. He'd been summoned, and that only meant one thing: a scolding.

White butterflies flittered around the dark, cavernous room. There was nothing in the space but failed expectations, thickening the air and clogging his throat. He could barely draw in a breath here.

Come to think of it, the only time he could easily breathe now was with Marinette. Ladybug used to be his refuge, but not anymore and, if he succeeded in taking her Miraculous, never again.

His father stood with his back to him, illuminated by the sunlight streaming in from the open circular window up high. He was always so rigid, so distant. No matter what Adrien did, he couldn't reach him. His blue eyes remained two frozen lakes.

But Adrien knew of one person who could thaw that iciness. His mother.

"Do you have Ladybug's Miraculous?" his father asked, not even bothering to face him. His hands, clasped behind his back, tightened into fists.

Gabriel knew Adrien hadn't retrieved it, but this was now a ritual of theirs. "No, Father."

"You've failed me again?"

How many times had he asked that, insinuated he was a disappointment? Twenty? Thirty? Each time was a needle in his pincushion of a heart. "Yes," he finally answered.

A long, stifling moment passed. If Gabriel's shoulders grew any sharper, they'd cut diamonds.

Adrien wanted to say something, but he didn't know what, so he stood there, waiting for the admonishment to begin, a levee against an oncoming hurricane.

"Do you not want your mother back?"

The question baffled him. This was new. "You know I do."

"Is seeing your mother's smile, hearing her laugh"—he paused, his head lowering a fraction as if the memories of her were too much to bear—"and feeling her gentle touches again not enough motivation?"

Adrien's whole being craved it, more than the air that was denied him here. "I do," he choked out the answer. How could he not? His mother was they key to everything: a family, a future, their redemption.

His father spun around, rage twisting his face into a vicious sneer. "Then why haven't you been trying?"

Taking a step back, Adrien's eyes widened from the vehemence. "I. I have been."

"Don't lie to me," he said with a swipe of his hand. The butterflies stirred, darting around frantically. "I agreed to not take your Miraculous if you used it to get Ladybug's."

"I know. And I will get it. I promise." His gaze fell to his feet. "There's nothing I want more than to get mom back."

Gabriel breathed in, long and slow. The action smoothed his face and reset his imperious posture. "My spies saw you running from _her_." Who he'd referred to was very clear based on how he'd practically spit out the word. Ladybug.

Grimacing, Adrien tried to think of what to say. His father wouldn't care about how he was being torn in two, frayed and raw. He only cared about competence and cruel honesty. "I've never hurt her before. And afterwards...after I knocked her off the building, I needed time to gather myself. I was weak. But it won't happen again. I swear it."

Seconds ticked by, each one a slice designed to draw blood until there was none left. He didn't allow himself to break eye contact with his father, though. He had to be hard like him, to be cold steel.

"Good." Gabriel turned around to look out the window again.

With that dismissal, Adrien lingered, wishing against all odds his father would say or do something to show he loved his son. Like how Marinette's parents did with her. The emotion showed in their eyes, in every touch and every word when they were together. It permeated the air, sweetening it, making it both splendid and nearly unbearable.

"Oh, and Adrien?"

Gaze shooting to him in hope, he asked, "Yes, Father?"

"Fail me again, and I will take your Miraculous."

His heart plummeted into a pool of icy water. He had to be hard. He had to be without weakness and without flaws. He had to be cold steel.

oOoOo

 _Adrien?_ Plagg asked.

Chat snuck across the rooftops back to the apartment. It was daylight and he didn't want to be seen. He needed more time before he confronted Ladybug.

 _Hey, kid. Don't ignore me._

He didn't want another lecture. After his father's, he was done. Besides, Plagg just made him even more confused. It was like having an angel and a devil sitting on his shoulders telling him what to do. Well, more like a half-angel and a devil. Plagg wasn't exactly innocent and pure.

 _Look, I know getting your mom back seems like a good reason to give Hawk Moth the Miraculouses, but it isn't. He's wrong, and what he's doing to you is wrong. I know I've said it a million times, but it's true. You've both been unable to grieve her loss because she might not have passed away. You need…_

Adrien let Plagg's voice fade to background noise as he skirted around chimneys and leapt from shadow to shadow. In his mind, getting his mom back would be the only reason to relinquish his Miraculous. That, and to save Ladybug's life.

Both had been reason enough to agree to work with his father. The memory of discovering Gabriel was Hawk Moth was still fresh enough to have only occurred days ago.

 _"Dad?" Adrien asked in a long, sleepy drawl, bleary-eyed from being dead asleep._

 _Gabriel stood over him, a faceless statue, barely visible in the dark bedroom._

 _Adrien sat up and rubbed his face. "What's wrong?"_

 _His ring's weight, a familiar presence after years of wearing it, was missing from his finger. He jerked his hand from his face and peered at it. The silver piece of jewelry was gone. He touched bare skin for further confirmation._

 _"Dad?" he asked, this time with dread._

 _Turning from him, Gabriel stepped to the large windows, hands clasped behind his back, one holding onto something._

 _Adrien threw off the covers and jumped out of bed, the cold snapping the last vestiges of sleep from his brain. "I need my ring back." He stretched an arm out, fingers extending that much closer to Plagg, now dormant in the Miraculous._

 _"I've given you everything," his father said with a glance back at him. "Because you are my son, her son. And when I look at you, I see her." He sighed. "It's almost as if she's with me."_

 _Adrien's arm fell to his side, mouth agape. This sentimentality was...unexpected. "I miss her too."_

 _"I know. It's why I'm giving you a choice." He looked back out the window again. Paris twinkled from its multitude of lights outside. "I can keep your Miraculous and you can go about living a normal life or you can have it back for a while and bring me Ladybug's."_

 _Time came crashing to a halt, running him over in the process. His father was Hawk Moth. His father. Was. Hawk Moth._

 _The room suddenly spun and his knees buckled. He staggered back to his bed and sat down. Was he breathing? He needed to do so. Right?_

 _"How—" Adrien swallowed but his mouth was too dry to do so. He had to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth to speak. "How did you find out who I was? And why are you akumatizing people?" His head fell into his hands. "Why?"_

 _Gabriel walked to him. "To bring your mother back."_

 _His head shot up. "How?"_

 _"When the power of creation and the power of destruction are brought together, the universe will grant a single wish."_

 _All of this time, his father had been trying to make their family whole again. And he'd thought Hawk Moth had just been a power-hungry sociopath. He wanted to laugh, but the weight of the revelation sat on his chest like a boulder._

 _"Dad, I want her back—"_

 _Gabriel smiled._

 _"—But I can't take Ladybug's Miraculous. It's not right."_

 _His lips compressed into a thin line. "Not even to save her life?"_

 _Adrien's brows lifted nearly to his hairline. "What?"_

 _"I'm tired of waiting. I will seek out the most vile of human beings and give them the power to wreak true devastation to get it." He bent at the waist to look him in the eyes. "I will get my wife back, no matter the cost."_

 _"You'd kill for her?"_

 _He nodded sharply and stood straight, not a single emotion showing to betray his words._

 _"But you'll refrain from doing so if I work with you?" Adrien asked._

 _"If you get me her Miraculous, I won't have to."_

 _Adrien gritted his teeth and held out an open hand. "Then I'll do it."_

 _Gabriel placed the ring in his palm. "Keep your kwami under control."_

 _"How?" He looked at the silver jewelry. Plagg was not going to be happy about this._

 _"We are the wielders and, therefore, their masters. Command it and they can't disobey." Gabriel pivoted on his heel and made his way to the door._

 _"Dad?"_

 _He stopped, not looking back at his son._

 _"How did you find out I'm Chat Noir?"_

 _"I had my suspicions for years now, since the akumatized hypnotist. You knew too much about the mansion's security and you were never with the superhero." He grabbed the doorknob, but didn't open the door. "And I saw your mother when you chastised me."_

Chat Noir blinked away the memory. His father had known he was a Miraculous wielder for years and for some reason didn't immediately take his ring. Out of love? The desire to keep his identity hidden? He hoped it was the former.

 _Welcome back,_ Plagg said. He sounded miffed.

Adrien rolled his eyes. He cherished the kwami, it was why he'd never ordered his silent obedience, but he could be annoyingly persistent.

"It needs to be done, Plagg. Better she loses her Miraculous than her life."

 _Even if she ends up despising you for it?_

He had to be cold steel. "Yes."

Chat jumped down from the rooftop to a small empty park, more a bundle of trees than anything.

Landing on all fours, he was about to transform back, but a screech startled him. He leapt to the surprised girl and covered her mouth with a gloved hand. Crap, crap, crap. He could've sworn no one had been here.

She struggled against him, getting in a good elbow to his stomach. He winced and sucked in a breath.

A familiar scent greeted him.

He released her and sprang backwards. "Marinette?"

She fell to her bottom, gazing at him with wide eyes.

Holding out his open hands, he said, "I'm not going to hurt you. I swear."

"Chat?" she asked, then quickly added, "Noir."

That was odd. For a second there, she'd reminded him of Ladybug. "Yes, but I'm not going to hurt you." Back in the day, he never had to assure people that. Life used to be so much easier.

"You won't?" she asked, head tilted to the side.

"Never."

"Wait. You remember me?"

"Of course. A man never forgets his damsel in distress." He grinned and winked at her, finally lowering his arms.

"Hold on. You'll never hurt me? But why?"

"Because I'm not—" A bad guy, he wanted to say before remembering the truth. "I'm not a mindless brute."

"Did you say damsel in distress?" she asked, one brow lifted in indignation.

Could she not stay on a single train of thought? "Yes. I did save you those"—he counted his fingers and gave up—"many times."

She got to her feet, and he rushed to help her. Thankfully, she didn't start screaming again.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"And why not? I'm menacing." He waggled his claws at her.

She snorted, but covered it with a cough. "You just said you'd never hurt me. Unless you're a liar."

Crossing his arms, he said, "I am many things, but I'm not a liar and I don't go around attacking people."

She mimicked his guarded stance. "Just Ladybug, then, huh?"

His mouth fell open. He never realized Marinette was this feisty. She was usually so sweet and timid. He liked it.

A corner of his mouth lifted. "Do you want me to attack you?"

"No," she squeaked, clutching her purse, as if he'd take it.

The action made him want to laugh. Instead, he thought of the pretty girl as prey and prowled around her. Then he pounced, snatched her in one arm, and extended his staff with the other, vaulting them to the rooftop.

They landed, and he let her go. She stumbled backwards, arms flailing. There was his old Marinette.

After righting her, he finally let out a laugh. "Scared you, didn't I?"

"No." A smile played at the edge of her lips.

They fell into an amicable silence as she looked out at Paris. He realized he was standing out in the open and slid back into the shadow of a nearby chimney.

His movement caught her eye, and she frowned. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why work with Hawk Moth?"

"The million dollar question." He lazily swung his tail.

She stepped to him, her black hair swaying gently in the breeze. "I'm serious."

"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you. And I'd rather keep my Princess around as long as possible."

He'd expected a blush, maybe a quip if she was still feeling feisty. Instead, she just stared at him with those impeccably blue eyes, so very different from his father's. Hers were the calm waters of a clear bay, warm and inviting. But the sadness filling them reminded him of everything just when the weight of his situation had started to lift.

His heart clenched, and he thought of cold steel, hard and capable. The despair froze in his chest, and he opened his eyes he hadn't even realized closing in the first place.

"Let's get you back to the ground," he said.

She'd begun to reach out to him, her hand suspended between them, but then she pulled it back and nodded.

He scooped her up and hopped down to the grass, not letting her go right away. Her warmth was a cocoon of comfort he struggled to shed.

"You can talk to me," she said softly. "If you need someone, I'm here. Like literally here in these apartments. I no longer live above the bakery."

He smiled and went with it. Stepping back, but not too far, he asked, "By yourself?"

He winked, and this time he was rewarded with a blush. She was pawsitively divine when her cheeks were tinted with that rosey hue.

"No. I'm living with someone."

"Your friend, that brunette?"

"No…"

He placed the tip of his claw under her chin and lifted it, so she was forced to look him in the eyes. "Then who?"

"Adrien."

"A boy!?" he asked in mock surprise, then narrowed his eyes. "Do you like him?"

Her jaw went slack. "What? I. I. No. Maybe." She breathed out hard through her nose and took a step back, further separating them. "That's none of your business."

Did she? It seemed it might be a possibility. He smiled even bigger. "Okay then, Princess. Until next time."

He shot himself to the rooftop again and moved out of sight, but continued to listen for her, waiting for her to leave. It took everything in him to not laugh out loud.

This could be fun.

* * *

AN - Thank you for reading! I ended with a moment of levity to help with the depressing nature of this chapter. I hoped it helped. Next one will be more fun, I promise.

Also, thank you for leaving a review and favoriting and following. I'm still shocked that there were only four chapters before this one and over seventy people have liked them enough to follow the story!

My sister hasn't watched the show, but she's asking a lot of questions about it. I might be wearing her down. Lol. Thanks for going over this with me! Now, go watch the show. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Marinette paced the length of her bedroom with her phone in one hand. "I think I did something wrong, Alya."

"Don't tell me you snooped through Adrien's room and got caught."

"What? No. That's something you would do."

Alya chuckled. "Did you confess your undying love for him in a song and dance?"

Ignoring the comment, Marinette gave a small cookie to Tikki and asked, "What if I made a mistake?"

"Girl, if you don't tell me what you did, I'm coming over there and prying it out of you."

She halted. "You can't come over."

"Why?"

"Nathaniel is."

"Nathaniel is what?"

"Coming over. To pick me up." She fell back on the bed, bouncing a little from the impact, and draped an arm over her eyes. Why had she agreed to let him pick her up? Because he'd been earnest about it, and it was really sweet of him to be gentlemanly...and she was a complete sucker.

"Why is he coming over?"

"Because someone gave him my number," she said accusingly, "and he asked me out."

"That's why he wanted it? I thought it was about the party." Alya paused and a loud rustling filled the speaker.

Tikki flew to her, crumbs falling from her little face, as Marinette pulled the phone from her ear until the grating sound stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Eating," she said around a mouthful of food, then swallowed. "So what's the problem? You said Adrien only likes you as a friend. It's good for you to move on. And Nathaniel is nice and has had a crush on you forever. Plus, he's cute."

"I know, but what if Adrien does like me, and I've just blown my chance with him?"

"Then why'd you agree to the date in the first place?"

"For the same reasons you've said."

"Okay then."

Marinette flung an arm in the air, nearly swatting Tikki in the process. "Okay, what?"

"Go on the date and have fun. If Adrien acts jealous, then you'll know. You can break it off with Nathaniel and ask Adrien out."

Bolting upright, Marinette sat straight-backed with newfound purpose. "Or maybe I can go on the date without him ever knowing."

"Yeah, sure. Or you can act like a crazy person." She laughed. "Look, you're overthinking it. You two aren't a couple, and you don't even know if he likes you. Go get ready for your date, so I can finish my lunch. Call me afterwards, okay?"

"Yeah," she grumbled, then ended the call.

oOoOo

"What do you think Marinette would like to eat tonight?" Adrien asked Plagg.

The kwami sat on the countertop picking at his claws.

"Still giving me the silent treatment, huh?" Adrien rummaged through the fridge, thinking of everything his old private chef had taught him when he'd been younger.

Adrien glanced at Plagg over the fridge door. "How long are you going to ignore me?"

The kwami crossed his little arms and thrust out his chin.

It took some effort to hold back a laugh. He wasn't afraid to admit Plagg was adorable, like a tiny black kitten. That observation had slipped out once, and the kwami had been mad for a week.

He went back to pushing around items, unable to think of a recipe for what he had. Closing the door, he said, "There's nothing here to work with. I'm going to the store. You coming?"

Plagg had no choice, of course, bound to the Miraculous wielder as he was. The kwami floated to him, face still upraised, and disappeared into his pocket.

Adrien opened the door and nearly stepped into Nathaniel, standing with a fist in the air, ready to knock.

"Um, sorry," the redhead said.

Adrien lowered his brows in confusion. "The party is next Saturday."

"I know. I'm here for Marinette." He fiddled with the drawing pencil he always carried. "I'm a little early."

"Early for what?"

"Our date."

"Your what?"

Nathaniel stiffened. "She didn't tell you?"

Adrien shook his head, still not moving from the doorway. Marinette was going on a date. The thought made his stomach turn to lead. But why? They weren't together. He had no claim on her.

After a long moment, Nathaniel asked, "Is it okay if I wait for her inside?"

Adrien forced himself to breathe. What was wrong with him? "Sure." He stepped back and let him in.

The redhead looked around the room. "Nice place."

"Thanks." He shut the door and dropped his keys into the bowl.

"Oh, no need to stick around because of me."

There was no way he was leaving now. He smiled, doing his best to not make it sharp. "It's cool."

"Yeah?"

"Sure. I haven't really seen you since Dupont." He gestured to the couch for him to sit. "What have you been up to?"

Nathaniel blinked, gaze bouncing from him to the couch as if he had a hard time understanding what he was supposed to do. He finally sat, and, after visibly swallowing, he said, "I, um, got accepted into an art program."

"That's great."

Silence fell between them. While Nathaniel avoided eye contact, Adrien couldn't stop staring at him. Why did she agree to a date with him? Did she prefer red hair over blond? Did she like the sensitive artist type over handsome and charming? What did he have that Adrien didn't?

Nathaniel blew out a breath and finally met his eyes. "I can see that she means a lot to you. It's great that she has so many friends who care about her. But, I swear I'm not going to do anything that'll hurt her."

Friends. The word was a barb in Adrien's chest.

"She's kind and compassionate," Nathaniel continued, "an artist like me, and she's beautiful. She's just...amazing. I've always thought so." He looked down and chuckled. "I feel so stupid for never working up the courage to ask her out sooner." Then his gaze found Adrien's. "I'm just grateful no one else did."

Adrien's molars were about to crack. He tried to unclench his jaw to speak, but failed. Offering a tight-lipped smile, he nodded. As much as he wanted to hate the redhead, he couldn't. Nathaniel was a good guy. And how could he hate anyone who saw how special Marinette was?

She was everything he'd said. And now she was about to go out with him. Maybe even kiss him.

Red tinted the edges of his vision and spurred him to his feet. His heart raged against his ribs. _What's wrong with me?_ Seeing Nathaniel's wide eyes, he said, "I should let her know you're here."

oOoOo

Marinette looked at her phone. Ten minutes until their date.

Checking the mirror one last time, she swiped at her red summer dress, smoothing away imaginary wrinkles; made sure her makeup was perfect; and that her hair, styled down this time, looked good. Nothing was too fancy, just a little _more_ than she usually looked.

"Are you sure about this?" Tikki asked, floating over her shoulder.

"He can't know about the date."

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel."

She gaped at the little red kwami. "I can't do that. If he doesn't like me in that way, it'll make living together weird. I'd have to move out and go through another apartment hunt again."

"But—"

A knock came from her door.

Oh no. Adrien. If he saw her like this, he'd know something was up.

"Yes?" she called, her voice too high.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just...not decent right now."

"Oh." He was silent for so long she thought he might've walked away, but then he said, "Nathaniel is here."

Every ounce of her blood _whooshed_ to her feet. "What?" Realizing the word had been a whisper, she said it once more, but far too loudly.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She took a deep breath.

If Alya were in this situation, she would be calm and just laugh it off.

She went for a chuckle, but it ended up being a cackle. The sound echoed off the walls.

"Marinette?"

Tikki looked embarrassed for her.

"Sorry, I just saw a funny video on my phone." She affected a laugh again, this time not sounding so maniacal, then gestured for the kwami to hide in her purse. "I'm coming."

She swung open the door, and he took a step back. "You sure went from indecent to perfect real quick."

The complement brought warmth to her cheeks. "You think I'm perfect?"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You look lovely...for your date."

His voice had hardened by the end of the sentence. Maybe he wasn't happy about having dates meet her at the apartment. But he knew Nathaniel. It wasn't like she'd met him online. "I'm sorry. You said it was okay with Alya, and I just assumed it would be okay with others too. I—"

"It is okay. He's a...good guy."

She nodded. "He is."

His eyes flashed, but it was probably just a trick of the light. "Anyway, he's waiting for you." He held out an elbow for her to take. "May I escort you to your suitor?"

She chuckled, for real this time, and slipped her arm through his. They walked side by side down the stairs. The contact, along with every slight touch, graze, and bump, melted her bones. She practically floated her way to the first floor.

Nathaniel stood when he saw her. "You look stunning, Marinette."

The warmth in her cheeks surged to blazing hot. This was so awkward. "You look handsome as well," she said. He wore slacks with a nice button-down shirt, untucked with the sleeves rolled up. He really was cute.

Adrien hadn't let her go. In fact, he was as immobile as a statue. She glanced at him, and he relaxed. "How about I pour us a glass of wine? We can all catch up for a bit before you leave."

"I don't think we have much time," Nathaniel said at the same time she said, "Sure."

Marinette looked at the redhead sheepishly. She was a horrible person. She should've said no to the date, rather than lead him on. She could get over Adrien another way. Like joining a convent.

He smiled and nodded to Adrien. "We can spare a couple minutes."

"Great." The blond walked to the wine stand and pulled out a bottle. "Marinette, Nathaniel was just telling me he got accepted into an art program."

She beamed at the redhead. "Congratulations! You deserve it. I remember how good you were, and now, you're probably phenomenal."

"I wouldn't go that far, but I can show you some of my work after dinner at my place if you'd like."

A loud _pop_ made her jump. Adrien held up the bottle opener and the cork with an apology, then poured them a glass. He was being really cool about all of this, not a hint of jealousy. Her insides twisted. They really were just friends.

"Marinette and I are going to ENS," Adrien said, handing them their glasses.

Nathaniel swirled the crimson liquid, then took a sip. "That's why you moved here?" he asked her.

"Yeah. It's kind of funny too because I didn't know Adrien owned the place until I showed up."

Adrien nodded. "I was as surprised as her. But it was a happy coincidence. Right, Marinette?"

Nathaniel watched them both.

"It did work out...well." She couldn't say perfectly because perfect would've been if he'd fallen to a knee and professed his love for her. She took a long pull from her glass.

Barely glancing at his phone, Nathaniel said, "We should really get going. I don't want us to be late for our reservation."

"Sure." She handed her glass back to Adrien. "I'll see you later."

His green eyes locked onto her, gluing her feet to the spot. But she had to let him go. It just wasn't healthy to pine over someone who didn't see you the same way. She dragged her gaze from him and focused on Nathaniel.

oOoOo

"Plagg, claws out!"

"I don't think this is a good idea," the kwami said as he was sucked into the ring, transforming Adrien into Chat Noir.

He locked the door and ran up to his room. "So, now you're talking to me?"

 _I know what you're going to do, and I don't think it's very smart._

"All I'm going to do is make sure he doesn't try anything stupid with her."

 _I thought you said he was a good guy._

Adrien stepped out onto the balcony and jumped to the rooftop. "You heard him." Changing his voice to sound like Nathaniel, he said, "Maybe I can take you back to my place to look at my art." He snorted.

If she sees you—

"She's not going to see me. Now where are they? I should've asked."

 _And sound like a jealous rival or, worse yet, her dad?_

He checked the street, scanning for black-haired beauties in a red dress. "I'm not jealous." When she'd opened her door, he'd about nearly fallen over. She normally never wore makeup or styled her hair, let alone wore a dress. Cute was no longer the word he could use to describe her. Gorgeous was more like it.

 _If you're not exhibiting jealousy, then I'm a human having a really bad dream._

Was he jealous? He thought of his reactions to Nathaniel. How he'd suddenly felt angry, insecure, fearful, protective...he was jealous.

He'd thought Ladybug was the only woman for him. But now Marinette had somehow snuck into his heart.

 _You okay, kid?_

Realizing he hadn't moved in for however long, he breathed out. "What am I going to do?"

Somehow Plagg knew what he was talking about. _Tell her._

"I can't. She's into Nathaniel."

His kwami groaned and said something, but Adrien had caught sight of the couple nearly blending in with everyone else on the sidewalk. He chased after them, careful to stay hidden from view. People looked up more than ever now, watchful for another akuma attack.

The two weren't holding hands, so that was a good sign. Maybe he could pelt Nathaniel with pebbles if he tried. Was that petty? Maybe, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

They made their way to a small restaurant known for their crepes and were seated outside. The weather was perfect, and, with the sun setting, casting hues of orange and pink across the sky, it was rather romantic.

He gritted his teeth and settled into the perfect hiding spot where he could keep an eye on them.

 _I suppose this is a step up from your other escapades._

"Yeah, yeah. Now be quiet, so I can listen to what they're saying."

They talked about Dupont, about what he did for holiday, and what they planned on doing after university. It was all rather bland and boring. Yet, she seemed to be enjoying herself, listening attentively and talking animatedly. There was not a hint of awkwardness that she had with Adrien. He had secretly hoped that she'd harbored a crush on him, but now, maybe he just weirded her out.

"Am I weird, Plagg?"

 _Weirdest person I know._

He was hiding out on a rooftop, spying on a girl he just realized he liked.

Oh my god, _he_ was the creep, not Nathaniel.

"I have to get out of here."

 _Not—_

Without paying attention, he stood and heard a gasp from the table below.

 _—right now._ Plagg sighed. _Oh well._

Marinette watched him with ever-widening eyes. When Nathaniel turned to see what she'd been staring at, Chat dropped to his hands and knees.

"Do you think she saw me?"

 _No_ , he answered sarcastically, _she could've mistaken you for a bird or maybe a gargoyle._

Peeking over the ledge, he locked eyes with her and waved.

Her brows shot to her hairline.

Nathaniel turned around again, but Marinette laid a hand over his, distracting him from doing so. Then she stood and walked toward the restaurant's entrance. With a glance at him and a nod to the back of the building, she went inside.

Chat ran in the direction she'd pointed and then jumped down to the alley to wait for her. The sun had officially set and the darkness lent an eeriness to the abandoned space. Dumpsters gave off a putrid odor, making him scrunch his nose in disgust, but he forgot about it as soon as she stepped outside.

"Are you spying on me?" she asked with her hands on her hips. Illuminated by the building's lights, she looked rather superhero-ish.

"No, I was just out minding my own business when I saw a beautiful face and just had to stop to admire it."

"Please." She rolled her eyes. "Twice now in two days is a bit strange, don't you think?"

"I like to call it fate." He eased his way closer to her. "You look like the cat's meow tonight. Pawsitively purrfect."

She didn't appear phased though, not by his stalking, nor by his puns. He frowned at her.

"Wait," she said, eyes bright. "Were you patrolling? I thought you might've stopped doing that once you switched sides."

She looked so hopeful, so happy that he couldn't let her down. "I do try to keep it a secret."

Her sudden smile was its own sun, brightening the alley and illuminating the darkness that had been consuming him the past couple months. He inched closer to her without realizing it. She was simply alluring.

"Your secret is safe with me then." She looked at her phone. "I should go before he starts to worry."

"Are you two a couple or is it just a friendly dinner?"

Her brows lowered, as if in thought. "It's our first date. I don't know what we are."

So did that mean she liked him or not? "Well, in my oh-so-humble opinion, you could do much better."

"You mean I could be with someone like you?" She grinned and tapped the bell at his neck.

His mouth fell open, heart nearly coming to a stop.

She laughed. "Relax, I'm just joking."

He drudged up a chuckle. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if your date is looking for you right now."

Her eyes widened in alarm, and she turned to the door. Before going inside, she said, "Be careful out there."

He continued staring, lips curled into a dopey grin, even as the door closed behind her. Why was she so kind to him? He didn't deserve it.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he vaulted himself to the rooftops and started running, listening for signs of trouble.

 _What are you doing?_ Plagg asked.

"Patrolling."

 _What!?_

"I'm not a liar. I said I was on patrol, so I'm out patrolling. But only for tonight."

 _Are we really going to save someone?_

Leaping across the street, he said, "Yes, but don't get too excited. I'm still the bad guy."

* * *

 **AN** \- thanks for reading! Is it bad that I love the jealous trope? Because I do. Lol! But I'll put a little different twist on it that you'll have to wait and see to find out. And Plagg got a taste of the good old days.

I love, love, love reading your thoughts. So thank you for leaving them! And I'm close to a hundred followers! That's wild! Thanks so much for showing your interest in the story. It makes writing this totally worth it!

Have I ever said I love my sister? No? Well, I do. (And this is after growing up together fighting like cats and dogs, with me literally kicking down her bedroom door. Lol) She's the best. And I appreciate her going over this chapter.

Update: 'tis done.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ladybug watched Chat Noir from across the street. They stood as two statues facing one another for what felt like an eternity. She'd looked away once to see if he would run again. He hadn't.

Her heart thudded, a bass drum in her ears.

This was the moment of truth. Had he made a turn for the better, like she'd hoped? The frigid sensation racing up her back told her it wasn't. He was far too tense, hands knotted into fists, shoulders as rigid as a steel beam.

"Give me your Miraculous," he called.

She sighed.

He pulled out his staff, she her yo-yo.

"This is your last warning." His voice held no snark, nor heat. It was as cold as the ice filling her veins.

She shivered.

Extending his staff, he lifted it overhead and leapt for her. The blunted end landed where she stood only a second ago, roof tiles cracking under the impact.

She hurled her yo-yo at his head, praying for a quick end to the fight, but he deflected it and closed the distance between them with a vicious swipe.

Ducking, she kicked at his legs. He jumped, avoiding contact. Yo-yo and staff twirled and jabbed, high and low, to the sides and back, so quickly they were a blur.

They moved around one another, a deadly dance.

She spun, throwing her yo-yo at him, then lashed out with a kick. After sliding backwards, he fell to his hands and knees, a grunt escaping his lips.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

He answered with a lunge and a swing that caught her in the side. She winced. That was going to leave a bruise.

 _Don't let him catch you off guard, Marinette,_ Tikki said. _He's not holding back._

"Yeah, I noticed," she muttered, immediately having to block another attack.

She backflipped away from him to create more distance, but he anticipated her move. As soon as her feet touched the rooftop, his staff punched her in the chest, then lengthened, pushing her back and pinning her against a chimney. Roof tiles had broken off the building as she'd dug her heels in to stop him. They clattered to the street below.

"Looks like I've caught you," Chat said, walking to her, the staff shortening with each step he took.

Hurling her yo-yo overhead—Chat lifted a brow at her seemingly bizarre action—it latched onto an antenna, the string pulled taut. She smiled and jerked down on her weapon with all her might.

The metal equipment tumbled toward them, forcing him to retreat from her. Its multiple prongs speared the rooftop. She released her yo-yo, throwing it again, and, this time, caught his legs. Before he could slip out of the trap, she pulled his feet out from under him.

He landed hard on his back, then spun up to his feet, staff swinging for her.

She leapt to a street lamp before jumping to the top of a car.

They bounded across Paris, attacking and dodging, springing away and darting in. More of his strikes than she cared to count had landed. Her limbs were heavy with fatigue, her lungs burned, and her side balked each time she moved.

Thankfully, he wasn't fairing much better. Chat's hair was heavy with sweat; he favored a side, which she made sure to take advantage of; and his chest heaved as he sucked in air.

They didn't use their special powers, even though Tikki had suggested it. It was just them, desire pitted against desire, skill against skill.

She grit her teeth and threw her yo-yo at his staff, trying to catch it, but he was too fast. And she was too tired.

Sirens blared.

A police van barreled their way with a whole string of them trailing behind.

Her mouth fell open.

The vans sped between her and Chat, cutting off their view of one another. Then Alya ran to Ladybug with her phone held up, most likely recording her. "Go, Ladybug."

"What?" Her soggy brain barely made out her words.

"Go! They're giving you a chance to escape."

Ladybug nodded and darted into the shop behind her.

A woman had been standing outside, holding the door open for her. "Go to the back. There's a car in the alley waiting for you."

There wasn't time to express her gratitude, so she hoped she at least looked thankful.

In no time, she was in the car, lying on the back seat, trying to catch her breath.

"Where to?" a familiar voice asked. Nino. She wouldn't be surprised if Alya had orchestrated this whole rescue attempt.

"Wherever," she managed to say.

He nodded and drove. "I can take you back to my place until it's safe for you to leave. My fiancé will probably faint from excitement, though. She's your biggest fan, runs the Ladyblog."

They merged with the other cars, blending in perfectly. The street she and Chat had been fighting on was cordoned off, forcing everyone to travel alternate routes and slowing down traffic.

"Thank you," she said.

"No prob. That was one nasty fight. Worst one yet."

It ranked up there with falling off a building, that was for sure. Who knows if she'd be able to walk tomorrow.

"Everyone's rooting for you. You'll stop him."

She pushed herself up and sat with her forehead resting on the cool window. It felt nice against her flushed skin. She'd been sweating as much as Chat had.

"I appreciate it," she finally said. She didn't know if she could stop Chat, but, at least, she had the city behind her.

oOoOo

Marinette woke up to the morning sun streaming in through the windows. She stretched and immediately regretted it. Her muscles cramped and her side protested with a burst of pain.

She groaned and looked at her phone charging on the nightstand. Eleven o'clock.

"How are you feeling?" Tikki asked.

"Like I fell while competing in the Running of the Bulls."

Her kwami giggled. "If it's any consolation, I'm sure Chat Noir isn't feeling much better."

The memories of last night rushed back to her like a deluge of water from a collapsed dam. Chat and her had fought like they never had before. What happened to him? He'd been softening toward her. And then, _bam_ , a one-eighty.

She slithered out of bed, trying her best not to engage any muscles. Would she look weird if she crawled everywhere today?

Alya wouldn't notice. She'd spent time with Ladybug last night and was probably still floating in astonished glee. Surprisingly, she'd been cool about finding Ladybug in their flat. She'd even given her space to rest and gather herself. Marinette had expected an explosion of questions, lights, and cameras. Instead, they'd made her soup—she'd been too tired to chew.

Ladybug would have to send them flowers.

Now on her feet, a momentous achievement, she walked to the bathroom with legs made of jello and got ready for the day. It was a slow, arduous process, but she survived it.

The biggest challenge was the stairs. She clung to the railing and stopped on each step. A couple times, she'd considered parking her butt right there and calling it quits, at least for a couple hours. But the thought of Adrien finding her like that suffused her muscles with enough energy to climb down the Mount Everest of stairs. Sure, there were probably only twenty steps, but that was twenty too many.

Catching sight of Adrien lounging on the couch, she straightened and painted on a normal, content expression. She walked into the living room where he watched the news.

"Well, good morning, sunshine," he said, smiling at her.

He had such a nice smile.

She returned the gesture, certain it didn't look half as grand as his had. "I didn't realize I was that tired. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me." He bent his long legs and told her to sit. "You're moving slowly today."

Carefully controlling her face, she nodded. "I fell again."

He lowered his brows.

"I was carrying an armful of to-go boxes to a customer's car and tripped over something in the road. I managed to save the pastries."

"But not yourself." He chuckled. "You're too much, Marinette."

She eased down onto the couch, sinking gratefully into its cushiony depths.

"You look like you need an Advil." He reached to the coffee table and tossed her the bottle.

"You're feeling sore too?" she asked while opening the lid. He didn't normally have pain killers lying around.

He looked back to the tv. "Just an extra hard workout yesterday. Nothing crazy."

After taking two pills, she settled back, and listened to the anchorwoman talk about the epic Ladybug and Chat Noir fight. Much of it had been caught on camera and experts were critiquing it, from their fighting style, predicting who could beat whom, to their mannerisms, and subtle tells that apparently said much about their relationship.

"They've finally waged war," he said. "Hard to believe, huh?"

She murmured an agreement. Ladybug didn't want war, though. She just wanted her partner back.

Her stomach grumbled.

"Hungry?" He flashed her another dazzling smile.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I don't want to get up."

"Must be bad to willingly starve yourself." He stood with a suppressed groan. "I'll get you something to eat."

"You don't have to."

She caught his hand to stop him from going, and he turned hers over to kiss her knuckles.

"I don't mind at all. Really," he added at her dubious expression.

As soon as he was in the kitchen, out of view, she fell back and fanned herself. Adrien Agreste had just kissed her hand like an old-fashioned gentleman. Of course, she was swooning like an old-fashioned lady, but she didn't care. She'd wear a girdle and a petticoat everyday if it meant him brushing those soft lips across her knuckles.

"Is a sandwich okay?" he called.

She said yes, and, soon, he came back with two plates of food. They ate their lunch together in silence. Nothing else was on tv besides the fight breakdown and eye-witness accounts, so he turned on a movie. She, honestly, had no idea what it was about. Following a plot was impossible with him so near.

Empty plates on the table, they found themselves spread out on the couch with their legs alongside one another.

"What's that smell?" he asked with a sly smile.

She took a whiff and caught nothing. "I don't smell anything."

"I think it's your feet."

Scoffing, she jabbed his hip with her toes. "They do not. I took a shower before coming down—" Her last word was swallowed in a gulp of surprise.

He'd caught her foot and started massaging it. Thankfully, his focus was entirely on his task because she might've been gaping, possibly even drooling. His fingers were like magic, finding the tight spots and gently working them to extinction.

She was dead. There was simply no other explanation for this wondrous experience.

oOoOo

Adrien might've been flirting. Hard. But she didn't seem to notice, acting as she usually did around him. That was both bad and good. Part of him wanted her to notice. How else would she realize he was into her and drop Nathaniel? But, in case she didn't actually like him more than a friend, her not realizing didn't make things weird between them. It was frustrating.

She shifted, grimacing from the small movement. He wasn't entirely certain he believed her story. She was as clumsy as she'd been back at Dupont, but something was off.

And it wasn't her feet. She smelled like a field of flowers at dusk, not cloying or overwhelming. Just a faint scent that made him salivate.

Her phone rang.

And it kept doing so.

"You going to get that?" he asked.

She lazily opened her eyes, then jolted when she realized someone was calling her. He had to hold back a laugh.

After checking the ID, her eyes widened and she sat straight up. "Nathaniel! I'm so sorry. I completely forgot...Yeah, I'm on my way."

"You're meeting him again? So soon?" They had dinner like two nights ago.

She said goodbye to Nathaniel and hung up. "I didn't get a chance to go look at his artwork, so he invited me over today."

"Lovely," he muttered.

"What was that?" she asked as she slowly made her way to her feet.

"You probably shouldn't be going out after hurting yourself."

She held back a smile, but it still shined through, making his heart pick up speed. "I'll be fine."

Following her to the door—they made a pitiful procession—he asked if she wanted a ride there, so she wouldn't have to walk.

"Moving will be good for me, work out the kinks and whatnot." She put on her shoes and lingered at the door. "Thanks for making me lunch and for the Advil."

As soon as she was gone, he transformed with Plagg saying, "Not again," as he was sucked into the ring.

 _Seriously? I thought you weren't going to be creepy anymore and stop spying on her._

He jumped to the rooftop and followed her to Nathaniel's building. "She's going to his place, Plagg. I have to make sure she's safe alone with him."

 _You're not going to sneak into his flat are you?_

"No, I'll just be listening for any sign of a struggle. Then I'll burst through the window and drag him out, hang him upside down over the Seine until he swears to leave Marinette alone."

 _You've thought way too much about this._

"I have." He settled behind a stone facade and watched as Nathaniel opened the door with a shy smile and gestured her inside.

Chat dug his claws into the stone, cracking one of the blocks in half. It fell to the rooftop by his knees. He brushed himself off and settled back, ears pricked for her melodic voice.

Time passed like winter molasses pouring from a clogged container. He crushed several more stones out of boredom, grinding them to dust and small chunks, then organizing them into piles based on size.

There was nothing, not a scream, nor a muffled plea for help. He stayed vigilant, though. Marinette's safety depended on it.

 _Can I just say—_

"Shh, I need to listen."

 _—that I don't think he's going to hurt her._

He sighed and leaned back against the short wall. "I don't think so either."

 _But it is great you care enough to ensure her safety. Kind of reminds me of the old day_ s.

Rolling his eyes, he said, "I'm still the bad guy."

 _Oh, I know. Last night proved that._

He winced. For some reason, he cared what the kwami thought of him. His father saw it as a weakness, that he was too attached. Gabriel had nearly taken his Miraculous from him because of it.

But he had to be cold steel, so he ignored the tendrils of guilt weaving around his neck like a noose.

The door opened, and he spun around to peek over the edge.

Marinette was smiling and making her goodbyes when Nathaniel leaned toward her, lips puckering for a kiss.

Before he knew what happened, a tiny chunk of the stonework he'd pulverized earlier flew from his hand to nail the redhead on the shoulder.

"Ouch," Nathaniel exclaimed, leaning back and grabbing his arm. "I think a bee got me."

Marinette scanned the building's across them, but he dropped out of sight before her gaze reached his location.

Satisfaction bloomed in his chest, sending a tidal wave of delight throughout him. A grin formed, stretching from ear to ear.

 _You sure are proud of yourself._

"I am."

Marinette consoled Nathaniel, then made her leave, sans kiss.

Chat followed from a distance, practically skipping.

* * *

AN - Thank you for reading and leaving kudos!

Once winter break is over, I think I can start posting twice a week. Maybe more. I'm having so much fun writing this story, I do so every chance I get.

Thanks, sister, for looking this over. We mainly go over it for the story and major typos. So if anyone ever notices something, let me know and I'll happily fix it.

Update: edited.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Chat Noir jumped from one building to the next, searching for Ladybug amidst the darkness of night. She'd only managed to escape the last time because of Paris' citizens. Part of him wanted to be proud. People went out on a limb to help her. They didn't have super powers. They were vulnerable, yet they stood as a wall between him and her. At the same time, though, they'd cost him the opportunity to finally end this nightmare.

She wasn't running from him anymore, she'd promised not to seek him out, and she knew she couldn't easily best him. He'd seen the realization in her exhausted eyes. Was she hiding from him now?

No. She wasn't a coward.

Stopping, he stood on a chimney and looked out over the ocean of buildings that made up the city landscape. Where was she?

He'd checked the major landmarks, the main streets, and dark alleys, even their old hangout rooftops. Granted, he'd been unable to thoroughly search the familiar spots. They'd brought back too many memories of when they'd take breaks from patrolling. She'd scowl at his pun-filled jokes, yet her eyes would twinkle. She'd tap his bell to the beat of songs that'd been stuck in her head as he tried to guess them. They'd share late night snacks and sometimes a meal if one of them had to skip dinner.

One memory rushed to the forefront on his brain: she'd brought dry cat food for him, expecting him to be disgusted. But he'd turned the joke around on her and popped a whole handful in his mouth with grateful excitement. Her look of utter shock had been worth the queasy stomach.

Clenching his jaw, he banished the memories to the furthest corners of his mind. The past was a waste of time. Wishing things could be different was even more so.

Focus.

Maybe she was still recovering. He'd pressed her hard, but he didn't think he had actually hurt her. Worry pricked his chest.

Cold steel.

He jumped down to head back to the mansion. His father was not going to be happy about this.

After vaulting himself through the circular window into the dark room, white butterflies scattering from his sudden appearance, he stood before Hawk Moth. "She's not out tonight."

"My spies have given the same report."

Chat moved to leave, but his father lifted a hand and said, "We need to force her out."

"I don't think she's hiding."

"Regardless, she must be there to de-evilize an akuma. We can attack her then."

"You said you wouldn't—"

"I won't. Not yet." His father looked down at him with eyes devoid of mercy, and Chat could practically hear a ticking clock. "No, I've found an entomologist who'd lost his research project. All of his specimens died, and he's currently drowning his despair in alcohol."

"A bug scientist?"

Hawk Moth smiled. "With a fascination for ladybugs."

Opening his mouth to ask if the man would hurt her, Chat snapped it shut. Weakness like that wasn't tolerated. Besides, he would be around to make certain the scientist wouldn't harm her.

"I'll give him another day to stew," his father continued. "He'll be that much more eager to capture the ultimate specimen."

Chat nodded. "Tomorrow then."

oOoOo

Marinette made sure to wear long sleeves even though it was a warm day. A nasty-looking bruise marred her forearm. One glance at it and anyone would ask questions. The memory of Chat's staff striking her, giving birth to the black and blue eyesore, was still laced with pain. He'd tried to disarm her, and it had almost worked, making her hand go nearly numb. Frankly, she was just grateful he hadn't broken a bone.

The party was only a couple days away, and she wanted to start prepping the apartment. She would clean, rearrange the furniture, put up some of the decorations today and deal with the rest as well as deliveries tomorrow.

She glanced at herself in the mirror.

"You look great, Marinette," Tikki said. "Besides, I thought you said you didn't care what Adrien thought of you."

"I don't." She fluffed her bangs.

The kwami giggled.

"I don't." She gave Tikki a stern eye. "Adrien's not interested in me that way, so it doesn't matter. I just want to look good for myself."

"Well, you do."

"Thank you," she said with a huff. Why was she being so testy about this?

Tikki, the saint she was, smiled, completely unperturbed, and disappeared into a pocket in Marinette's pants.

She walked downstairs, specifically not looking for Adrien, and definitely not noticing him sitting on the couch, playing on his phone.

He looked up at her, and she glanced away.

"Hey," he said.

She let the smile in his voice pull her gaze to him. His wide grin could put every storybook prince to shame.

He stood and crossed the room to meet her at the base of the stairs. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better. You?"

"Much. What do you have planned for the day?"

"This place needs to be picked up and the furniture rearranged to make room for the party."

He looked around the space. "I can help with that."

"You don't have anything to do today?"

He shook his head. "I'm completely at your disposal. Use me as you will."

Then he winked at her, and her brain spasmed. She stared at him. Was he flirting? No. He was just being goofy. But, damn, if he didn't suddenly remind her of Chat.

"So what would you have me do first?" he asked.

"Do you think we can move the coffee table, couch, and TV?" she asked. "It'll make more room for the dancing. Then we can set up…"

They got to work and, as the hours passed, were making pretty good progress. He was much stronger than he looked. He had stacked two lamps on a packed magazine rack on a small table and picked it up, balancing it perfectly. Well, it wobbled once when he caught her watching him. She shouldn't have had kept an eye on him so much. He probably thought she was micromanaging.

Then, after he'd been working for hours, he gripped the bottom of his sweaty shirt and went to lift it up, but stopped at her expression.

She wasn't even certain what her face looked like. If she had to guess, it would be nervous surprise mixed with eager anticipation: tongue lolling, eyes bugging, and blushing redder than a bruised tomato.

"Is it okay if I take it off?" he asked.

"Absolutely!" She coughed, adjusting her voice to an appropriate decibel. "I mean, if it'll make you more comfortable."

 _Don't stare. Don't stare. Don't stare._

She totally stared as he lifted his shirt overhead, revealing a very chiseled stomach and toned chest. His muscles flexed, bunching as he moved.

He tossed his shirt over the stair rail.

Adrien Agreste stood before her, shirtless and glistening. The world could end for all she cared.

Rescuing all those people as Ladybug must've racked up some seriously good karma.

"Are you sure this is okay?" he asked.

Oh god, she was making him uncomfortable. She needed to do something, to say something.

She made a sound.

He tilted his head.

Inhaling, she moved her mouth in such a way that would hopefully produce speech, but then he exhaled. His abs rippled, and she forgot everything.

"Marinette?"

Words. She needed words. "Couscous!"

"Couscous?"

"Yes, I need to get some couscous. And marmalade," she added, moving to the kitchen.

"But...we don't have either of those things."

She turned to the front door without breaking her stride. "Then I'll go get some."

Closing the door behind her, she exhaled long and slow. What she'd said finally hit her. Couscous? Marmalade? What had she been thinking?

She fished her phone out of her pocket and Tikki flew out with it. The kwami just looked at her with compassion.

Pressing Alya's name, she walked to the elevator.

"What's up, girl?" her friend asked.

"Adrien just took his shirt off in front of me."

"Then why are you talking to me? He should be beating you off with a stick right now."

He had probably thought he needed one. "I'm out getting some food."

"Right now? That's...odd."

She had no idea. And the time of day had nothing to do with it. "I needed to get out of there, Alya."

"Yeah, I imagine." She laughed. "I'm actually surprised your brain is functioning, let alone your legs."

"Barely." She stepped into the elevator, and before the door could fully close, a hand reached inside. Tikki zipped back into her pocket.

Adrien stood outside, wearing his shirt and an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable." He rubbed the back of his neck, then blocked the door from closing again.

"Is that him?" Alya whispered. "Get closer so I can hear better."

"I mean you have a boyfriend and all now." He said it like a statement, but he looked at her in question.

"Tell him Nathaniel isn't your boyfriend."

She blinked at him.

"Tell him!" Alya squealed in her ear.

He blocked the door once more. "I mean, you don't really need to get couscous and marmalade, do you? It's okay if it was just an excuse to leave. But if you're hungry, I can whip something up for you."

"Couscous and marmalade?" her friend asked, barely containing her amusement. "Girl, you're killing me."

Marinette just stepped to him, tongue unable to function.

"What's happening? Did he leave?"

"So what would you like to eat?" Adrien asked, ushering her back to the apartment.

"Phew, you're going with him. You were making me nervous."

"I'm fine, thank you," Marinette finally said and like a normal person to boot. Where was an applause track when you needed one? And why was he so nice? So perfect? It made moving on incredibly difficult.

"Good," her friend chimed in. "Now that your voice box is finally working, tell him you don't have a boyfriend."

"I'll talk to you later, Alya."

"Tell him!"

She ended the call and glanced at Adrien watching her. "I, um, had to ask her some questions about the party."

He just smiled and opened the apartment door.

oOoOo

Adrien overdid the flirting. Like shot it out of the Earth's atmosphere overdid it. He was so stupid, thinking a little flesh would make Marinette forget about her redhead and run into his arms. She wasn't that shallow.

From now on, he would be on his best behavior.

They worked some more, they ate dinner, then they went back to working. She was single-minded in her pursuit to have the best party for her friend. He appreciated that aspect of her, but he wasn't fully recovered from his fight with Ladybug and was getting tired.

He looked at her, brows lowered in concentration, hair sticking up at odd angles, cheeks pink from effort as she scrubbed the fireplace—which he thought was a bit much. He'd never even used it before—and his words died in his throat. She was beautiful, like Ladybug beautiful.

Then she leaned back and pushed up her sleeves, exposing a wide, dark bruise on her forearm that looked bone deep. Before he realized it, he knelt beside her and took her arm in his hands.

"What happened?" he asked.

She looked at him in confusion, then glanced down and snatched her arm back, lowering her sleeve. "It's just leftover from the accident."

"Did you land on a rock?"

"Mm hmm," she hummed as she went back to cleaning. "It's nothing."

A sinking feeling in his stomach had him furrowing his brows. "Marinette?"

"Yes?" she answered without taking her eyes off her task.

"You would tell me if someone was hurting you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Because you can. You can tell me anything." His words reminded him of what she'd said to Chat Noir. If she could be there for a villain, then he would make certain to be there for her.

Her scrubbing slowed, and she finally looked at him. Blue eyes, wide and soulful, met his. "That's kind of you."

"Is it Nathaniel?"

Her gaze went vacant for a second. "What?" She chuckled. "That boy doesn't have a mean bone in his body."

If he did hit her, he would have _no_ bones in his body.

She must've read his thoughts because she added, "I'm serious. He has nothing to do with the bruise."

Nevertheless, Adrien would still be on the lookout.

"Since we're having a serious discussion"—she put the cleaning brush down and fully faced him—"will you tell me why you don't think the Miraculouses are good?"

He sat back, stunned. Where had that come from? "I didn't say that."

"You're right." She looked away in thought. "You said it would be better if they never existed."

"Well, yeah."

"But why?"

For starters, he and his father wouldn't be supervillains. "People wouldn't have to worry about being akumatized. Don't you notice everyone's hyper vigilance? It's not right."

She nodded. "But that's not Ladybug's fault. Or Chat Noir's. It's Hawk Moth's."

"And if there weren't Miraculouses, he wouldn't have the power to akumatize people."

"That's like saying if one bad person uses something incorrectly, then no one should use it."

"This isn't just an _it_. These are super powers, something normal people can't fight against. There are no metal detectors or bullet-proof vests for akumas."

"They're not weapons of mass destruction. They do good too."

They could bring his mother back. That was about all the good they could do.

She noticed his hesitation and leaned toward him. "How many people have Ladybug and Chat Noir saved from criminals and life-threatening accidents? How many kids still have their parents because of them, and vice versa?

He remembered all of the times he'd helped someone as Chat Noir. How good it had felt. He grit his teeth. _Cold steel._

"It's—" It's not worth the cost, he wanted to say but was unable. He'd saved so many mothers he couldn't remember the exact number. If he could stop another kid from having to grow up without a mom, he would do whatever it took without hesitation. At least, he used to. Something deep inside him ached, like he'd lost a limb sometime ago and just now noticed it.

Thankfully, her phone rang, pulling her laser beam focus off him. "Hey, mom. What do you need? … No, we're just getting the apartment ready for the party. … Yeah, me and Adrien." She glanced at him, and he tried not to appear too interested in the conversation. "Sure, I'll ask. … No prob. Love you too."

She put her phone on the fireplace and tucked back her hair. "You don't have to say yes, but my mom invited you over for dinner next week."

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

Her brows drew together. "Really?"

"Yeah. They're nice, and I like seeing you interact with them...because it's cool seeing such a loving family...because. Well, because." He breathed out. He was so lame. She must think he was pathetic.

But her smile said otherwise. It was warmer than a fireplace on a cold winter day. "They think you're great. And they'll love you even more as they get to know you better, like I do. How I know you, not how I love you. Not that I dislike you. Because I do. I like you."

She blushed, and he touched her shoulder. "It's okay. I like you too. I couldn't have a better roommate."

"Yeah, roommate." Her smile went crooked.

Did he say something wrong? Regardless, he was happy the conversation had officially changed. "You know, I would think they'd invite your boyfriend over instead of me."

"Well, it's not like I live with him." For some reason her blush deepened.

"Do you want to?" He hadn't realized they'd gotten so serious. The thought of her leaving tied him in knots.

She laughed. "No, not at all. I'm happy right here."

They'd somehow managed to sit closer together, nearly touching. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him, and her soft scent drew him in. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her. His gaze fell to her lips as she licked them. The room grew still yet his heart leapt into a wild sprint.

Their phones buzzed and an alarm blared, cutting the quiet like an explosion. They jerked back from one another and looked at their phones. An akuma alert. The latest in Paris' attempt to protect its citizens.

He stood, surprised he'd forgotten the time. "Is it okay if we call it a day? I didn't realize how late it is and I need to do something for my dad."

It wasn't a lie, exactly.

She got to her feet as well and nodded. "Yeah, go on. There's just a little left anyway. I can handle it."

"Okay." He made to leave, but his feet wouldn't budge. "I am happy you're my roommate."

"Me too." But her smile wasn't her usual full one.

Did she not believe him?

There was only one way to rectify that. He'd have to find a way to convince her of his sincerity.

* * *

AN - you have no idea how fun this chapter was to write. My sister and I cackled like two crazed witches at the shirtless and elevator scenes. She totally gets my kind of humor. Thanks, sis, for looking this over!

For those of you guys keeping up with season two on YouTube, I'm sure you've caught some similarities. :) I couldn't resist.

I am beyond shocked this story is so well received. Seven chapters and there's nearly 200 kudos. If it gets there, I might explode from surprise and joy. Thank you so much for sharing the love!

The little one is officially on break, but because I've been writing like mad, there won't be a two and a half week wait for the next chapter. Hurrah!

Update: done!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ladybug felt eyes on her. The eerie sensation lifted the hairs on the back of her neck.

Standing in the middle of an abandoned street, she scanned the parked cars, sparse trees, and tall buildings, searching for the akumatized man. A flock of birds shot to the sky. Traffic rumbled in the distance.

Reports said he was tall and slender with short dark hair, middle aged, and wore a tan suit with a belt holding numerous gadgets.

He hadn't attacked anyone, just made an announcement that he wanted her Miraculous. It wasn't uncommon, but something about the situation made her pause.

She walked down the street, her footfalls landing softly against the pavement. "Show yourself," she called to the silent presence. "I know you're here."

Nothing stirred, not even a breeze to rustle the trees.

"I thought you wanted my Miraculous?"

The weight of that unknown gaze sharpened to a knifepoint at her back. She spun to face him, now in plain view yards away.

He didn't move. He just stood there, watching her. It sent chills racing up her spine.

"Hawk Moth wants my Miraculous," she stated. "What do you want?"

"To study you." His voice was smooth and dispassionate. "Do you know there are over five thousand different species of ladybugs? But none are as fascinating as you."

"Thanks?"

He began circling her while maintaining his distance. "Two legs instead of six. Though if I count your arms, four. Lean, which is congruent with the time of year. Bright colors mean you're poisonous. But we all know Ladybugs aren't. They're vulnerable insects."

His eyes roamed her form, not lasciviously. She felt more like a specimen pinned to the spot, about to be dissected.

"You do know that I'm not really a ladybug, right?"

He shrugged, as if he didn't care. "Nevertheless, you still make an interesting subject."

He grabbed a small bug-catching net from his belt. It expanded as he swept it down over her and the wide metal rim slapped the street with a heavy thud. Its net fluttered down to drape around her.

What the?

She pushed away the woven cloth and darted to the rim.

"I wouldn't do that," he warned.

Grasping the metal rim, electricity fried every cell in her body. She fell to her bottom, dazed and twitching.

"I can't have you escaping," he said as the rim shrunk.

She scrambled to her feet and jumped as the net closed, sealing her inside. The cloth pressed against her like concrete walls.

"Off to the lab now. Hawk Moth has granted me only a short time to collect my data."

He moved and the net dragged her along with him. She tried pulling apart the ropes, but they only stretched so far before springing back together.

Only one way out of this. She whispered lucky charm, and a pair of red scissors with black polka dots fell into her hands.

After snipping her way out of the net, she started to run—resupplying Tikki with energy was now top priority—but a cloud of noxious fumes drifted over her. Her muscles seized, tight and unresponsive. She fell to the side, toppling over like an imbalanced statue.

Holding a spray can, he knelt over her with pinched dark brows. "You've ruined this net." He clipped the can to his belt and noticed her gaze was on it. "Think of it as an insecticide." At her sudden rapid breath, he laughed. "Don't worry, it won't kill you. A dead specimen is no good." He picked her up and stood. "It's just a temporary paralyzing nerve agent."

He turned and Chat Noir stood before them. "Just take her Miraculous already."

"Not until I've had time to observe her."

Chat extended his staff. "Do as I say."

"Hawk Moth promised."

Jaw ticking, Chat prowled toward them.

"I will not have another project fail," the dark-haired man muttered.

The scientist put her down, thankfully in such a way she could still see them, then pulled out his can and sprayed Chat. But the blond stood his ground and raised his weapon overhead to strike.

"What? That should've worked."

Ladybug noticed Chat held his breath.

The scientist leapt away from the staff and pulled out two small batons that crackled with electricity. "You will find I am no easy prey."

The two fought, and Chat had to duck and dodge each strike. She didn't doubt that one tap would be enough to drop him like a fallen bag of flour. She could practically smell the ozone coming off the weapons.

At first, Chat pressed hard, pushing the scientist back by swinging at his ankles. He worked low to avoid the short reach of the batons. A smart tactic. His green eyes were focused, searching for vulnerabilities. The only time they'd darted toward her was when she'd been in the scientist's arms. His stony expression had been unreadable, leaving her to wonder if he still cared for her at all.

They moved so fast, they were a blur. Black swirled around a tan center, a tornado of deadly intent.

Then the tide turned and Chat had to flip away to nearly avoid a sizzling baton. The instant his feet touched the ground, a canvas net swept over him, sturdier than the one that had been used on her. It obscured his crouched form for a moment before it was sliced to ribbons. Bits of cloth fluttered in the air like confetti.

Vaulting himself over the scientist, Chat landed behind him and jabbed the akumatized man's back with his staff. The scientist twisted as he fell, lashing out with the baton. It struck Chat's arm, immediately making it go limp. He hissed in pain.

Surprisingly though, it didn't stop him. If anything, he fought harder, meaner.

She'd thought he hadn't been holding back with her the last they'd battled, but no. Compared to this new burst of rage, he'd handled her with kid gloves.

What kind of training had he been doing? And who had been training him? Hawk Moth? She'd considered him incapable of fighting since he'd always used others to do his dirty work, but maybe she'd been wrong.

Her earrings beeped in warning. If her Miraculous lost power in this state, she'd be doomed.

She struggled to move, but it was like willing a tree to stand on its roots and dance. Her heart thumped harder. Adrenaline flooded her system, sharpening her senses.

Life seeped into her limbs, just a wiggle of fingers and toes, but she nearly hooted in excitement.

Doing her best to not get distracted by the fight, she willed her muscles to engage. Some twitched. Her earrings beeped again, sending another spike of adrenaline to crash through her.

 _Come on,_ Tikki urged. _Move_.

Her ankles flexed, then her knees. She pulled her legs in, though they felt only partially attached. Her movements were jerky and uncoordinated.

Glancing at the ongoing fight to make sure they wouldn't notice her getting up, she forced her arms to cooperate and pushed herself to her hands and knees. It was frustratingly slow, but she grit her teeth and didn't let up, even as her earrings beeped again.

Only a couple left.

 _Get up!_

She stood, wobbling ever so slightly. It felt good to be on her feet. Now, she just had to walk without tumbling over like a drunkard.

With one last look at the fight, she made her way across the street and to the edge of a building. By the time she rounded the corner, the last beep sounded and her red suit vanished.

Tikki fell into her hands and Marinette quickly opened her purse to feed the kwami.

"That was close," Tikki said around a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie.

"Way too close," she agreed. "You ready?"

The kwami nodded and was quickly sucked back into the earrings.

"Lucky charm." She caught a giant roll of paper. Flypaper, the label said.

Her lips spread into a grin. "Nice. As to the akuma, I think it's in the belt since all of his gadgets have been used and discarded."

 _Except the batons,_ Tikki added.

She peeked around the corner and glanced at the men still fighting. "With the way he's swinging it around, I don't think it's in one of them."

 _Only one way to find out._

Okay then. She drew herself up and dashed around the building, unrolled the paper with a quick flick of her hands, and draped it over the ground. A strip of grass and flowers separating the street from the sidewalk hid the sticky paper from their line of sight.

Gripping her yo-yo, she stood behind it and cleared her throat. They didn't hear her. "Excuse me," she called.

They stopped mid-swing and looked at her.

"While this is thrilling, I'm getting kinda tired. So if we could _wrap_ this up." Oh boy, she was getting as bad as the old Chat.

Abandoning the fight, they rushed to her in what seemed to be a race between the two. They jumped over the strip of flowers and landed on the flypaper.

Feet stuck, the scientist fell forward to his hands, his batons, a foot in front of him, were equally ensnared. Chat landed, wobbled, but caught his balance before he fell. He tried lifting his boots, but they wouldn't budge.

Avoiding the menacing black cat glaring daggers at her, she walked to a tree and snapped off a small branch to break the baton. When nothing happened, she pulled his belt off. One quick swipe to the sidewalk and a black butterfly tried to flap away. She caught it in her yo-yo, but didn't de-evilize it.

"What are you waiting for?" Chat asked.

"If you think I'm going to let this flypaper vanish while I'm still standing here, then you don't know me at all."

"So you are hiding from me."

She stepped to him. "No, Chat. I'm giving you more time."

"I'm not going to change my mind."

"Why? What did I do wrong? Why do you hate me?"

His mouth went slack and his emerald eyes softened. "I don't. I just need your Miraculous."

She turned on her heel, grumbling, "Then maybe I should take yours." At least that way, he wouldn't get himself into anymore trouble.

"What? No. You can't."

Surprised by the sudden panic in his voice, she looked at him over her shoulder. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Just promise me you won't."

"No." She spun to face him. "No promises unless you finally explain everything."

He glared at her, his jaw clenching. "I am the only one keeping you and Paris safe!" His chest heaved as if it had taken everything in him to utter those words.

Sirens blared as she blinked at him. Keeping her safe? Keeping _her_ safe? Anger burned through her like a wildfire. "What are you talking about? You've been fighting me and terrorizing the city. The only person you're keeping safe is Hawk Moth."

"You don't know anything!"

"Because you tell me nothing!" Her muscles trembled, and she made herself back away from him. One more step forward and she would've been on the flypaper too.

His nostrils flared and he ripped his gaze off her to stare at nothing. "Just go. De-evilize the akuma before the police get here."

"I should let them arrest you first."

"You'd regret that."

"Is that a threat?" she asked, her heart in a vice.

He sighed. "Not from me, it isn't."

She almost asked the same question she'd given voice to a hundred times now. Why? But she ground her teeth and turned around before he caught the tears welling in her eyes. "I don't think I know you anymore. And I certainly can't trust what you say."

She threw her yo-yo and swung away with tears, cool in the breeze, sliding down her flushed cheeks.

* * *

AN - Merry Christmas! I made sure to get this written in time as a present for you. And if you don't do Christmas, then it's a thanks-for-reading chapter. :)

The support from everyone in this fandom is amazing and, honestly, touching. It really does encourage me to write as much as I can and post more often, which I'll be able to start doing soon. Yay! Thank you so much for leaving reviews and favoriting and following.

My gratitude also goes to my sister. She reads the chapters aloud to me so I can hear if she stumbles over a confusing sentence or pauses because something I'd written pulled her out of the story. Plus, I get to hear when she chuckles, aww's at the cute parts, and sighs in sadness or joy. It's really helpful and I appreciate the time and effort!

Update: edited!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Marinette weaved her way through their friends chatting over the music and opened the door. Nathaniel smiled at her and leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek, a bit too close to the lips.

She suppressed a wince. She had to stop this before it got too far. It wasn't right, and he deserved someone who could give their heart fully to him. Hers belonged to Adrien, even if it would be the death of her love life.

Tomorrow, though. No reason to start drama during the party.

"These are for you, ma chérie," he said, offering her the bouquet of lilies he held.

"They're lovely." She smelled the flowers and was disappointed they held no aroma. She smiled anyway. "I'll go put these in water. Mostly everyone is here if you want to say hi."

He nodded, and she turned to catch Adrien watching her from the side of the room. His eyes were two hard stones again. He shifted his focus back on the people talking around him, though he didn't seem fully engaged. She wondered why he didn't like Nathaniel. He was nice.

After setting up the flowers in the kitchen, she checked on the food and drinks, and made sure the freezer wasn't fully stocked with ice. It was necessary for her plan. The caterer was an older woman built like a tank with a face that was just as hard. Marinette liked her. The toughies always had soft centers.

"Adrikins!" a familiar and oh-so-annoying voice practically screeched. Chloe. She was going to regret getting Alya to invite her as well. Adrien wanted her there, and who was she to tell him no?

She poked her head into the living room and saw Chloe smothering Adrien in a hug. Sabrina stood behind her taking a picture of the two.

Marinette gripped the newly-replaced door frame.

"Thank you for inviting me." She hooked her arm around his.

Were they together? He hadn't mentioned that they were. Marinette turned to the counter where the caterer poured glasses of champagne for the toast and downed one.

The woman looked at her with a raised brow.

"I'll just go wash this." Marinette focused solely on the clear glass and the warm soapy water, not thinking about the way Chloe was so cozy with him.

It was fine. She was fine. Who he liked and spent time with was none of her business.

She handed the now-dried glass to the caterer, then steeled herself and walked back into the room.

"Girl, you okay?" Alya asked. "You look like you ate something rotten."

"Chloe."

"Say no more." She took her arm and pulled her into the crowd. "I can't believe everyone came. But I bet it was more to see Adrien's apartment."

"Are you kidding me? People like you and Nino. They're totally here for you two." She nudged her with an elbow. "Oh, I talked to Adrien about the Miraculouses."

"Did you find out why he's no longer a giant Ladybug nerd?"

She sighed. "No."

A familiar determined expression settled over her friend. "I'll look into it."

Marinette barked a laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just feel bad for Adrien."

Alya feigned indignation with a scowl, then spoke out the side of her mouth. "Here comes Chloe and Sabrina."

Marinette glanced in the blonde's direction and grit her teeth. Her arm encircled Adrien as she led him toward them.

"Congratulations on your wedding." She released Adrien and wrapped Alya in a hug.

Sabrina took another picture.

"Wow, um, thank you," her friend responded, eyes wide and brows high, looking at Marinette in question.

She just shrugged. Maybe this was a case of the body snatchers.

Chloe pulled back and grinned at Marinette. "I hope you're taking care of my Adrikins. He told me you're rooming with him."

"I am. But, really, he's been taking care of me. Did you know he cooks? And he gives phenomenal foot massages."

Instead of Chloe fuming with jealousy, she just stood there with that annoyingly sincere smile still in place and said, "I know."

Marinette frowned.

Adrien chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "How about I show you the rest of the place?" he asked the blonde.

"I'd love that." She snaked her arm around him and, as the three of them moved toward the dining room, she added, "l don't see any raggedy pieces of furniture. Did Marinette really move in?"

Marinette's frown twisted into a scowl. Not body snatchers, then. Just plain Chloe.

She took a deep breath. "There is no one else who can get under my skin like her."

"Preach'n to the choir," Alya said.

"I think I need another drink."

Alya's brow lifted. "Another?"

"I wasn't going to drink at all, but...Chloe could drive the Pope to the bottle."

She laughed. "How about we do the toast and officially start the party?"

"Sounds good to me. Just let me check with the caterer."

After everyone held a glass and was gathered into the living room, Marinette stepped to the bottom of the stairs to stand with Adrien. He smiled at her, and she nearly broke her champagne flute from gripping it so hard. He furrowed his brows, but she turned to face Nino and Alya and lifted her glass.

"To my best friend, Alya, we party tonight in honor of you and Nino." The crowd cheered, and she waited for it to quieten. "You wanted to spend your last days of freedom together, rather than apart, because your upcoming wedding is not a funeral for bachelorhood, but a celebration of the love you two have shared for years now. It's a beautiful sentiment, and I'm glad I get to experience it with you."

She glanced at Adrien as everyone took a sip. Hers turned into a long pull that left only a swallow.

He leaned toward her. "Are you okay?"

"You could've told me you and Chloe are a thing." She couldn't bring herself to say 'couple.' But she really should've just kept her mouth shut. It wasn't her business who he dated. He didn't like her and that was just fine. No drama tonight.

His brows shot up. "We're—"

"Adrien. Adrien. Adrien," the crowd hollered.

He was forced to turn to the throng and give a toast she barely heard over Chloe's imperious gaze leveled on her.

As soon as he finished speaking and everyone took the requisite sip, she made her way to the kitchen to keep herself busy. She helped the caterer put away the glasses and restock the food.

No drama. This was Alya's night, and it had to be perfect. It would be, especially when her plan came into play.

The music blasted and the lights, now dimmed, cast shadows everywhere.

"Who are you hiding from?" the caterer asked.

"I'm not hiding."

"Then why do you keep ducking below the counter every time someone walks by the kitchen?"

She tucked back her hair and scoffed. "I was just. I—" She sighed. "It's stupid. I'm sorry to be a bother."

The woman smiled at her. "Don't let people get to you. That only feeds them."

Marinette stood straighter. She was right. Chloe was probably gloating right now, thinking she'd scared her away. "Thank you."

Nino and Alya danced in the middle of the crowded living room along with Rose, Kim, and Alix. She hadn't seen much of them over the summer and they all looked pretty much the same.

Off to the side, Juleka talked with Mylene, and, after noticing Marinette, she waved her over.

"Great party," the shy girl said, practically yelling to be heard.

"Thanks!"

Chloe twirled by with arms around Adrien like steel manacles. He glanced Marinette's way, but then they were back in the middle of the undulating crowd.

"Marinette?" Mylene asked.

"Yeah." She smoothed her face of the completely ridiculous jealousy eating away at her and blew out a breath. "I'm going to get a drink. Do you guys want one? A bottle of wine or a barrel of whiskey?"

They looked at her like she'd gone crazy, but she laughed as if it was a joke, and Juleka smiled. "I'll take a glass of red wine."

"Yeah, I'll have one too," Mylene added.

"Two glasses of wine coming up."

Marinette delivered their drinks, then went back for her own. She settled onto the couch in the dining room next to Max as he played a game.

"Wanna battle?" she asked him, picking up a remote.

"Sure." He flipped to the menu and changed the settings to two player. "Maybe this time I'll beat you."

She scooted forward and sat perched on the edge of the cushion. "In your dreams."

It was the perfect distraction. She'd forgotten all about Chloe and Adrien and having to break it off with Nathaniel. Instead, she focused on winning, crushing the life out of Max, and pulverizing his spirit.

"Marinette," the caterer said, breaking her out of her trance, "we're out of ice."

That was her cue. She paused the game and stood. "Sorry, Max. Looks like you'll have to wait to feel the sting of bitter defeat yet again."

"Savage," someone said, and she realized they had an audience.

She bowed, feeling rather relaxed, then picked up her empty glass and put it in the kitchen.

Nathaniel stepped to the counter as she grabbed her purse. "Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"I actually have to go get ice right now. Maybe later?"

His face fell, but he quickly put on a smile. "Sure. Do you want me to go with you?"

She twitched. No one could go with her. "I actually need you to tell Adrien he's in charge while I'm out."

"Oh, okay. Be careful." He leaned forward to give her a kiss, but she purposefully dropped her purse and bent to get it.

She stood and waved goodbye.

Tomorrow. She just had to make it through tonight and then she wouldn't feel like a jerk any longer.

After slipping out of the apartment, she made her way to the little cluster of trees on the side of the building.

"Careful not to drink too much, Marinette," Tikki said.

"Don't worry. I know I have to be sober in case there's an akuma attack." She tapped the kwami's nose. "You ready to make Alya's night?"

Tikki nodded, and Ladybug jumped to the top of the building.

oOoOo

Adrien finally freed himself of Chloe's nagging and hid in the kitchen. She wanted to make certain Marinette wasn't a gold digger trying to weasel her way into his life by getting herself pregnant and so on.

"You too." The caterer shook her head. "Kids these days."

Adrien looked for the second person but found no one else. Maybe she'd been sampling the liquor.

"If you see a blonde girl with a high ponytail and sunglasses on her head, I'm not here."

"Sure, sure." She pulled out a tray from the oven. "How long do you plan on staying down there?"

"I don't know. Until Chloe gives up being ridiculous."

He settled back in the corner and tapped out the beat of the song.

"Excuse me?" Nathaniel asked the older woman. "Have you seen Adrien?"

She nodded down to his position

 _Traitor_ , he mouthed.

"You didn't say anything about a redhead."

Nathaniel poked his head over the counter, and Adrien pretended to be tying his shoes. "Hey, man. What do you need?"

"Marinette said you're in charge."

"Why? Where is she?"

The caterer nudged them aside to put a bowl on the counter. "She went to get ice."

Nathaniel nodded in confirmation, then turned to leave.

"So, you guys are serious now?" Adrien asked him before he got too far. Marinette had been upset earlier. He wanted to think she might've been jealous, but that was absurd. She'd made it clear she was into Nathaniel.

He stopped. "Huh?"

"You and Marinette. She said you were her boyfriend."

His face brightened, eyes nearly sparkling. "Really?"

Adrien was officially confused. Why would he be surprised she told him? Unless they'd been keeping it a secret. "Yeah. Sorry if I wasn't supposed to know."

"No, that's great! Has she said anything else?"

"Not that I can think of."

Nathaniel suddenly hugged him. "I'm so glad you're not into her. For a while there, I thought you were, which made things weird, but—" He sighed. "This is great." He nodded and walked out.

Adrien found himself scowling at the redhead's back.

"Strange kids," the caterer mumbled.

"I guess I better check on everyone. Make sure there's enough toilet paper." Maybe he could use that as an excuse to leave for a bit. Marinette shouldn't get to be the only lucky one.

"Ladybug!" Alya squealed.

The music came to an abrupt halt and everyone who'd been in the dining room surged into the living room.

Ladybug was indeed in the apartment, standing at the top of the stairs. Adrien marveled at her, then wondered if he should change into Chat Noir and try to get her Miraculous. But no, without Marinette, he had to be available. Plus it would be too suspicious.

"Alya," Ladybug said, "creator of the Ladyblog, and my number one fan—"

"Excuse me," Chloe said from somewhere in the room. "I'm your number one fan."

Ladybug ignored her and continued. "I heard you're getting married, so I wanted to personally congratulate you."

"Can I get a picture with you?" Alya asked.

"Of course."

The brunette ran up the stairs fast enough to make any coach proud. "I can't believe you know about my wedding."

"It's all over your blog."

Alya squealed again. "You still read my blog?!"

Nino beamed at her as she took selfies with the superhero. He was totally in love with her. Adrien smiled at them. There was no way he'd ruin their night by picking a fight with Ladybug.

"Too bad Marinette isn't here," Nathaniel said.

 _Not him._ Adrien withheld an eye roll and nodded in agreement. Marinette would've gotten a kick out of seeing Ladybug. Or, at least seeing Alya's glee.

"So, I was thinking," Nathaniel said, "since you're cool now, maybe we could all go on a double date."

"All?"

"You and Chloe."

He shook his head. "We're not together."

"Oh. Well, maybe just the three of us then?"

Great, now he thought they were all going to be best friends. "Sure." Maybe he should also start a practice of self-flagellation.

Ladybug disappeared into Marinette's room, much to the dismay of the partygoers. He'd be sure to tell Marinette to lock her windows, not that anybody else could reach the top floor of their building. It was the principle that mattered.

oOoOo

Marinette walked inside carrying two bags of ice, careful to act like she didn't know Ladybug had been here. The superhero's name was on everyone's lips, and she had to focus to keep a straight face.

"Oh good," Chloe said, "the help has arrived."

Ignoring her, Marinette deposited the ice in the chest and was immediately pounced on by Alya.

"You missed the most amazing thing ever! Ladybug was just here!"

Marinette beamed as her friend gushed about it for ten minutes straight and showed her the pictures at least twenty times.

Nathaniel, standing taller than he had all night, moved to Marinette's side and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Welcome back," he said with a smile that could've lit a planetary system.

He was practically a different person, confident, even suave. What had changed?

Stunned, she was unable to move as he swooped in to kiss her on the lips.

People hooted around them, and Nathaniel pulled back blissfully unaware that she was a statue. Alya stared at them, unblinking, as if she needed a reboot.

"Looks like we might have another wedding soon," Chloe said as she and Adrien passed by. He looked away from Marinette, face completely unreadable.

Her heart plummeted to her feet. No, to the fiery pit of the Earth's center.

Alya shouted, "Drinks!" Then she pulled Marinette to the kitchen. "What was that?"

"I don't know. I thought he was starting to realize I wasn't into him."

"What are you going to do now?" she asked while pouring them a glass of whiskey.

"I have to tell him. I'd planned on tomorrow, but maybe I should do it now."

"Normally, I'd say yes, but...could you hold off? Until after the party? I want people to remember it for Ladybug showing up, not for Nathaniel running out, crying."

She nodded and picked up her glass. "For strength."

Alya followed suit. "For friendship."

They laughed and downed the alcohol, expecting it to burn. It didn't. Not bad.

"That's not how you drink good whiskey," the caterer said with her gruff voice, making them jump from her sudden appearance. "You sip it, like wine."

Alya looked at Marinette, who merely shrugged. The caterer was an interesting woman.

"Let's get some for everyone else," her friend suggested.

They loaded up a couple trays and carried them out. In no time, they were filling seconds and thirds, to the point of going back for more bottles.

Remembering Tikki's words, Marinette didn't drink anymore. She felt a tad light and pleasantly happy, and that was good enough for her. But not for others.

People danced with abandon. They talked louder, laughed harder. Several couples snuggled in the darkened corners, and someone had even fallen asleep on the couch next to Max. All the while, Marinette kept herself busy, doing her best to stay clear of Nathaniel and Chloe.

"Marinette," Adrien said, catching her arm as she passed by him in the kitchen to drop off a tray, "you can take a break, you know. Maybe go spend time with your boyfriend." The word held some heat. "He's been looking for you."

"Why don't you like him?" Nathaniel really was a sweet guy, and she just didn't understand the barely contained animosity.

The question seemed to take him aback. His face blanked and he looked away while shifting on his feet. "It's not that I don't like him."

"But whenever you refer to him, you have this angry vibe."

He stopped and stared at her. "I'm not angry, Marinette. I'm. I'm…" His green eyes sparked with something, maybe jealousy. Whatever it was made her heart rate jump to double time.

She should do what Alya said and tell him Nathaniel wasn't her boyfriend. But no. No. She couldn't put everything aside for the very slim possibility he liked her as more than a good roommate.

A lock of hair slipped out from behind her ear, falling forward to block her peripheral vision, and he tucked it back for her. His fingers lingered on her jaw and neck, stealing all thoughts from her head. She lifted her chin to look at him more fully, and her breath caught at what she saw: desire, raw and pure.

He closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his own, soft yet demanding, as if laying claim to her body. And Marinette let him. She yielded, muscles turning to water, bones to mush.

Under his scalding touch, there was no party, no Nathaniel, no Miraculouses. It was just Adrien's affectionate lips, his sweet taste, and heady scent wrapping around her, filling her, consuming her.

His fingers tightened around her arm and the back of her neck, and pulled her closer against him.

Her grip on the tray slackened. It fell from her hold and crashed to the floor, making him jerk back in surprise. He paused, took in their position, and practically jumped away.

"I shouldn't have done that. I've. I've had too much to drink." Picking up the tray, he handed it over without looking at her. "Forgive me."

He turned and left her standing there confused. The kiss was everything she'd ever imagined it to be: passionate, yet gentle. But it had to have just been the alcohol. It made people do things they normally wouldn't, things they would later regret.

The caterer mumbled something under her breath about kids as she worked.

Knees weak, Marinette touched her swollen lips, pulsing in time with her heartbeat. She sighed. Too bad it hadn't been a real kiss.

* * *

AN - I'm cruel, I know. Muwahaha. But hey, they did kiss.

Thanks for favoriting, following, and/or commenting! It's always fun to read your thoughts on the story, any predictions, misunderstandings (looking at you, M. Lol), and just hear that you're enjoying the fic. I love it all.

My sister is sick right now, so I'm sending extra love her way. Thanks for double checking my work!

Update: fixed a made better


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"The party was great, Marinette. I still can't believe Ladybug came," Nathaniel said as he let her into his apartment building.

"Yeah." Her voice lacked its usual chipperness. She was going to break up with him and just thinking about it made her stomach twist into knots. They climbed the stairs together, and he reached out to grab her hand. Pretending to not notice, she clenched her purse, and asked, "How are you feeling today?"

"Great, actually," he answered. "I'm glad Adrien told me you said I was your boyfriend."

She tripped on a step, and he caught her from falling on her face. "He said that?" she asked.

He nodded, not letting go of her arm. "I thought he might've been jealous of me, but he made it clear he wasn't."

She was careful to not let her disappointment show. The kiss had definitely not meant anything then. They went inside his flat, and he closed the door behind them. Taking advantage of her freedom, she stepped away.

"He even said he'd go out with us later," Nathaniel added once he turned to face her.

"He did?" she squeaked and corrected her voice. "Like today?"

"Yeah. Are you busy?"

"Um, well, it's just that—"

"It's okay if you can't." He took a breath, then looked her in the eyes. "I want you to know that I'm not going to rush this. At first I thought you weren't interested in me more than a friend, but then Adrien made me realize that you're just shy. And that's okay. We can take it slow."

"Oh." Say it, Marinette. Break it off before it gets too far. She shifted on her feet.

"And that includes anything physical. I can't help but notice how nervous you get when we're close." He lifted his open hands as if in surrender. "You're in control here."

Why did he have to be so nice? There was no way she could hurt him after that speech. "Okay."

oOoOo

Adrien considered staying in his room the rest of his life. She undoubtedly remembered the kiss. She'd drank some but not enough to make her forget.

He mentally berated himself for the hundredth time. He'd said he would be the perfect gentleman around her and then he had gone and smooshed his face to hers.

But it had been amazing. Her lips had melded perfectly to his, her soft floral scent had enveloped him, and when he'd pulled her tight against him, it felt so right.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

It didn't help that Plagg sat on his desk, eating Camembert and making kissing sounds.

"Shut it, Plagg."

The kwami snickered.

Adrien stepped outside his room and noticed her bedroom door was open. She wasn't inside. He checked downstairs but the apartment was empty too.

All that stress for nothing.

Putting the apartment back in order, he placed the small table in the entryway. The front door unlocked with a click and he barely avoided the door as it swung open.

Marinette walked right into him. He flinched from the contact, not because it was upsetting. No, he wanted more. He wanted to feel her against him and it took all of his control to keep his hands to himself.

"Oh, sorry," she said and moved to the side just as he stepped there to let her pass.

"Oops." She tittered and looked up at him.

He stared down into her crystalline eyes. He should move but she smelled so good and her warmth penetrated his marrow.

A soft blush swept across her cheeks.

Was she thinking about the kiss?

Play it cool, Adrien.

He laughed and gestured for her to move first. "I think the party was a success."

Stepping into the living room, she looked at the space, now completely back to normal. "You didn't have to do this by yourself. I would've helped."

"It's okay. It felt good to be up and moving."

"Yeah. It's why I went out." She placed her purse on the coffee table and watched him carefully. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit off," he fibbed. "Next time, don't let me drink so much. I can barely remember the latter half of the night." He chuckled and straightened the painting next to him on the wall, waiting to see how she would respond.

"You definitely didn't seem quite yourself."

"Oh? I didn't do anything stupid, did I?"

She shook her head, biting her lower lip. He wanted it in his mouth.

Jerking from the unexpected thought, he nearly knocked over the painting. He quickly righted it, and said, "Good."

She sat on the couch and pulled down the sleeve hiding her bruise. He hadn't noticed anymore on her. Granted, she kept herself pretty well covered these days, so he couldn't know for certain.

"Nathaniel mentioned that you agreed to meet up later," she said.

"I did?" Adrien hadn't thought he meant the very next day.

"Don't tell me you don't remember that too?"

"Too?" he asked innocently. She definitely remembered, but she didn't seem to hate him. That was a good sign.

Waving away his question, she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "It's okay. I'll tell him you can't."

"No, no. I can." He hated his life. "I'm getting hungry, so how about dinner?"

She peered at him. "Are you sure? 'Cause you don't have to."

"I am. It'll be good to get to know him better. Especially if he's going to be around more often." He looked at her in question.

"Okay. Dinner, then."

He sighed. Guess this meant he now had to get a whip for self-flagellation. Maybe he could find one with little metal barbs on the end. Or maybe he should just hand her a knife and tell her to stab him through the heart and be done with it.

When had he become so melodramatic?

oOoOo

"Oh god, Tikki," Marinette said as she sat at her vanity, getting ready. "What am I going to do?"

"Eat and drink."

She shot her kwami a look through the mirror. "I know that, but how am I supposed to talk to Adrien with Nathaniel there?"

"Maybe pretend like whoever you're talking to is the only person there. You're certainly doing better around Adrien."

"I'll try." She breathed out and grabbed her brush. "I can do this. And tomorrow I'll break it off with Nathaniel."

"Sure you will," Tikki said dubiously.

"I will."

"Uh huh."

"I will," she said, brushing her hair with too much force. She just had to find the right time.

The doorbell rang and she bolted off her stool, sprinted downstairs, practically flying down the steps, and slid to a stop in front of the door.

Adrien was halfway off the couch when she realized he was there. He lifted a brow at her and stood up straight. "Excited?"

She ignored the fierce blush warming her cheeks and said, "I thought you were in your room, and I didn't want to make him wait."

"He's waiting right now."

"Oh, yeah." She turned to the door and grabbed the handle.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Yes?" She glanced at him over her shoulder.

"You look lovely."

Smiling, she thanked him and returned the compliment. But he always looked gorgeous.

After greeting Nathaniel, keeping it short and sweet, they walked to the restaurant with her sandwiched between them. She figured if they ordered and ate quickly, the night would be over early and she would be free of the awkwardness.

"I asked if he wanted to do a double date," Nathaniel explained as they were ushered to their table.

"You did?" She nearly stopped right in the aisle and looked at Adrien. "Why didn't you bring someone?"

"Because I'm not dating anyone."

"But Chloe?"

"We're not together. I tried telling you that last night."

Oh. She flushed and turned away. She shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Especially with her complicated situation as proof that things were not always as they seemed.

When they approached their table, the two men reached for her chair at the same time. Adrien realized his mistake with a chuckle and let Nathaniel pull it out for her to sit.

"Maybe next time he'll bring someone," the redhead said while settling in his own chair. "I'm sure being Adrien Agreste, you can have any girl you want."

"You'd be surprised to know that's not true."

He'd glanced at Marinette as he spoke. She flinched, gaze shooting to Nathaniel, but thankfully he was busy perusing the wine list.

What had that glance meant? He'd probably just done it because she'd been looking at him and that was the conversational thing to do. Right? Was she reading too much into everything or was she correct? She wanted to scream.

"I'm certain you're exaggerating," Nathaniel said from behind the paper. "How about a merlot?"

They agreed and, after a long bout of silence where she avoided their gazes, they each held a glass in front of them. She needed to start up a conversation. Something. Anything.

"How about that party?" she asked. "Lots of surprises."

Adrien's eyes bored holes in her head.

Oh, shoot. She hadn't meant his kiss. Don't look at him. Don't look at him.

Staring at her glass of wine, she took another drink.

"Yeah," Nathaniel agreed, then chuckled. "Do you think Ladybug visits all of her fans on special occasions?"

"Of course not," she answered. "I mean, I think she doesn't. Because, you know, there'd be no time for keeping the peace." She took a gulp of her wine.

"True," Nathaniel agreed. "Has Alya stopped talking about Ladybug?"

She shook her head. "She'll probably tell her great grandchildren about it. I'm happy for her, though."

"Too bad you missed it."

"I had to get ice. It wasn't like I orchestrated it." Oh god! Her nervousness was going to give herself away. She swallowed more of her wine.

To spur them to start looking at the menu, she picked up hers.

Adrien touched her elbow from below the table and looked at her with concern.

She smiled.

Based off his lifted brow, it didn't reassure him. She probably looked like she was about to crack.

She totally was.

"I'm thinking about having the filet," she said. "What about you two?"

They finally picked up their menus. With their attention off her, she took a long, deep breath.

oOoOo

Adrien was miserable. Nathaniel watched Marinette with a twinkle in his eye that made his blood boil, and she twitched and stammered every time one of them looked at her.

He did this to her. She'd been completely—well, mostly comfortable before he'd kissed her. He thought acting like he'd forgotten would make things okay, but that clearly wasn't the case.

This dinner needed to end early.

"Will you excuse me?" he asked her.

She nodded and he stood. On his way to the bathroom, he pulled out his phone and texted his father the code for the akuma, along with their location. He'd make sure Marinette was safe during the attack.

By the time he got back to his table, she was no longer there. "Where'd she go?" he asked Nathaniel.

"To the restroom." He leaned forward. "Do you know what's wrong with her? She's acting a little strange."

Adrien shrugged and hoped she'd return soon. His father didn't mess around. Timing was crucial with their work, and he'd added 'ASAP' to the text.

Someone in the back of the restaurant, where the restrooms were located, screamed. He shot to his feet, knocking his chair over. Marinette?

Before he could make his way toward the sound, a woman in a black and white waitress-styled catsuit walked out. "I'm so tired of dealing with customers. Always complaining. Always so demanding. Well, here's your order."

She tossed a paper from her notepad at a table of people. One of the girls turned into a chicken. Two turned into cows, breaking the chairs they'd been sitting in. The lone guy turned into a salmon.

Adrien darted toward the group, slid under a table, and jumped over a chair to toss the wide-eyed fish in the large fish tank near the entrance. Then he picked up the chicken before the cow stepped on it.

He spun and found two more tables turned to animals...and a vegetable? There was a large head of cabbage resting on a chair.

Livestock bleated and mooed, adding to the cacophony of the fleeing customers, screaming in terror.

What if she'd already gotten to Marinette?

He made his way back to the restrooms and burst through the girl's door. No one was in there. Maybe she'd escaped. Then again, maybe she hadn't. His breath turned to lead in his throat.

This was all his fault. He thought he would be saving the day, and now Marinette was probably a goat. Where was Ladybug?

After changing into Chat Noir, he charged into the dining room and swatted the akumatized woman away from the front door. She was about to leave, but he needed her contained so Ladybug could quickly transform everyone back.

The woman collided into a wall with a loud thud. Pictures fell from their hooks and shattered against the ground. She looked at him in confusion. "You're supposed to be helping me."

His father was definitely going to make him pay for this infraction. "Did you change my friend?"

"I have no idea who your friend is."

"She's tall and slender, black hair with bangs. She wore a loose pink top and jeans."

Her gaze drifted to the side in thought as a chicken walked by, clucking.

Ladybug barreled through the front door, yo-yo swinging, then stumbled to a stop upon seeing his offensive stance against the akumatized woman.

"Chat?" she asked.

The woman reached for her notepad and Chat knocked it from her hand with his staff, then slammed his weapon down on it.

The black and purple butterfly floated out, but Ladybug just stood there, watching him.

"The akuma," he reminded her.

She nodded and captured it with her yo-yo.

As he turned to run away, she yelled for him to stop. "Why are you helping?"

"I think she turned a friend. De-evilize it, so I can find her."

"Her?" She blocked the chicken from trying to escape the restaurant without taking her eyes off him.

He considered not telling her. It was better if people didn't know who he was close to, but she wouldn't hurt her. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You just showed up to her friend's party."

Ladybug's lips soundlessly formed Marinette's name in surprise. "How did you know I—"

"It's on the Ladyblog. Hurry. She could be a fish stuck in open air for all I know." Remembering one of the victims, he added, "Oh, yeah. There's a guy in the fish tank."

She nodded. "Thanks."

"This isn't a truce. I still need your earrings."

Then he was out the door and leaping over the building. He de-transformed as Ladybug's magic spread around the area, righting what was wrong. After running back to the restaurant, he looked for Marinette. Instead, he found Nathaniel huddled with some of the other patrons on the curb.

"Have you seen her?" Adrien asked Nathaniel.

He shook his head, staring at him with...awe? Adrien suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You ran into danger. You saved people. You were like an actor in a movie."

"What happened?" Marinette asked from behind Adrien.

He turned and wrapped her in a tight hug, then pushed her back to get a better look at her. "You're okay?" Of course, she was. Ladybug's magic fixed everything. "Did you get turned?"

It took a moment for her to respond. Was she still stunned from the attack? "Yeah, I was." She looked around him at Nathaniel. "What were you saying?"

"Adrien swooped in and saved people." He demonstrated with his hands. "It was phenomenal, like a stuntman, like a super—"

Adrien barked a laugh. "He's exaggerating." Then he lowered his voice and added, "Probably shock."

"No." Nathaniel got to his feet and stepped to them. "I know what I saw. And you deserve the praise. That fish-guy might not have lived long enough for Ladybug to do her thing if you hadn't—"

"Thank you, Nathaniel, but I don't deserve anything." He stared the redhead down. "Anyone would've done what I did. It wasn't special." The last thing he needed was the media on his ass. Besides, he was the reason for the attack, he didn't want admiration.

"You're still a hero in my book."

Adrien grumbled and then caught Marinette looking from her boyfriend to him. It seemed she was trying to put pieces of a puzzle together, but they wouldn't snap into place.

He waved them onward. "Let's just grab a quick bite to eat. I'm hungry."

"I think I'm going to do a comic about you," Nathaniel continued as they walked down the street. "Adrien the Brave. No, Mr. Valiant. Or..."

Marinette snickered and Adrien glared at her, though his heart somersaulted in his chest just having her at his side, safe and sound.

* * *

AN - guys, I'm flabbergasted by all the amazing reviews. They literally made me teary eyed. As with most writers, I have serious self-doubt issues, and all of the comments just mean so much to me. Thank you!

My sister loves my work, of course, but she's biased. Lol! And I love her all the more for it!

Update: edited!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12** \- we are officially at the first quarter!

"Who is she?" Gabriel asked Adrien.

They stood in his father's room with the door closed so no one could hear them. Adrien should've realized he would've been listening in through the akumatized waitress.

"My roommate," Adrien finally answered, careful to not show any emotion.

Gabriel walked to his glass desk completely relaxed, which meant tenser than a taut barbed wire. The man did not know how to chill. "You never mentioned your roommate was a girl."

"I didn't think it was important."

He picked up a paper. "You like her."

It wasn't a question, and he didn't deny it.

"You need to get rid of her." Replacing the paper, he faced him. "No distractions."

 _Cold steel._ "She isn't."

"You didn't even try to get Ladybug's Miraculous because of her."

"I told you I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Gabriel stepped to him, considering his son behind those cold eyes rimmed with glasses. Adrien wished he could read his thoughts. Was the man his kind mother had fallen in love with still in there? Or was Adrien wasting his time?

Standing before him, his father said, "As I've explained to you before, I will wear the earrings and erase the akuma's effects before combining the Miraculouses. You have no reason to worry about what harm they may cause."

"I just don't—"

Gabriel swiped a hand between them, anger finally cracking through his icy shell. "If you can't hold up your end of the bargain because of some girl, then it's over."

"I am holding up me end." He clenched his hands into fists. "And nothing is more important than getting her Miraculous."

They stared at each other for a long moment, then Gabriel exhaled through his nose and moved back to his desk. He sat and faced Adrien. "I guess you'll have to prove it to me."

Adrien's mouth fell open before he could clamp down on his surprise. Hadn't he already? He'd given up everything for their family.

Gabriel gestured for him to go and Adrien ground his molars so hard, he thought they would crack.

oOoOo

Marinette pulled out her friend's wedding gown from her closet and unzipped the cover. "Are you coming over later for the final fitting?" she asked Alya over the speakerphone.

"You know I am. Eight o'clock sharp."

Putting the dress over the mannequin, she said, "I hope you like it."

"Are you kidding? You made my wedding dress. Of course, I'm going to love it."

The gown was fun and quirky, but elegant and stunning, just like her friend. She honestly couldn't believe Alya had wanted her to make the dress. Marinette wasn't a professional seamstress at all, but it meant the world that her friend trusted and believed in her.

"You've been watching your weight, right?" she asked, examining her work.

"Rude."

"You know that's not what I mean. You're beautiful no matter your size. I just don't think I left enough fabric to let it out much." She sat back in her chair, chest tightening. "Maybe you shouldn't have asked me. I don't—"

"Stop panicking. I was just giving you a hard time." She laughed. "Yes, I've been watching my weight."

"I'm sorry. I just want it to be perfect for you."

"It will be."

A series of sharp taps pricked her ears.

"What's that sound?" Alya asked.

Marinette spun to face the windows. Outside, Chat hung upside down with a crooked grin. He waved.

"Nothing," she answered her friend. "I have to go."

"Okay." She sounded suspicious. "I'll see you in a bit."

Marinette climbed onto her desk and opened the top window. Warm air rushed in. "Chat?"

His smile widened. "The one and only."

She blinked at him, completely confused as to why he was there and how he knew which room was hers.

"You going to let me in?" he asked.

"Maybe."

He looked shocked and offended, though it was so exaggerated, she knew he was teasing her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Checking up on you."

"Why?"

"You were there when the akuma attacked last night."

"I'm fine. From what I heard you got there before Ladybug." She eased off the table, and watched as he slipped inside, so sinuous and graceful. "You weren't following me again, were you?"

He laughed, but it came out strained. "No." He closed the window behind him, cutting off the city sounds of people and traffic, and hopped down to her.

"I heard you were trying to rescue me." She took a step forward and poked him in the chest. "I also heard you were the one who defeated the akuma."

His mouth opened and closed, as if he wasn't sure how to respond.

In a flash, she wrapped him in a hug. His lithe form was as rigid as a pole, but then he softened and placed his gloved hands on her lower back.

"Thank you," she said, squeezing him tighter.

He exhaled in her hair, his breath cool as it fanned across her neck.

She shivered.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat, Marinette."

Breaking the contact, she stepped back and asked, "Why?"

"Sometimes, I think you're the only person who doesn't think the worst of me."

He looked so sad, so alone. "What about Ladybug? You've been partners for years."

"Not anymore. We're enemies now, remember?" His gaze drifted to the wedding dress and his expression changed to curiosity. "Did you make that?" He walked to it and touched the ruched midriff.

Suddenly embarrassed, she shifted on her feet, wishing she could cover the dress.

"The detail is amazing. If—" He cut off whatever he was going to say with a click of his teeth. "Has Alya seen it?"

The question sounded so normal, like he was part of her regular life. "How did you know it was for her?"

"I follow the Ladyblog."

Trying to detect a lie, she watched him for a moment, then said, "She's only seen the design. She's coming over later for the fitting."

"I'm sure she'll love it."

"I hope so." She looked at it and suddenly questioned everything. Maybe it wasn't right at all. The cut could be all wrong. And the beadwork. And the draping of the skirt. The wedding was a week away. If she started now, maybe she could make another. Who was she kidding? She was no good. Maybe she should just hire someone.

"Woah, woah," Chat said. "What just happened in that pretty head of yours?"

She glanced at him. "Nothing."

"That was not nothing. You looked like the floor had just fallen out from under you."

"I'm just thinking, maybe, it's all wrong. That. That I'm—"

He crossed the space to her and took her face in his hands to stare down into her eyes. "You're phenomenal. You just have to believe it."

For some reason, she flushed under his touch.

He stepped back, hands falling to his sides.

The doorbell rang and both of their gazes shot toward her bedroom door.

"Alya?" he asked.

Oh, no. She smacked a hand to her forehead. "It's Nathaniel. I completely forgot."

"That boy from your dinner date?" His voice was tight.

"Yeah. He's actually here to see Adrien."

The doorbell rang again.

"I have to go." She looked from her door back to Chat, but he was already gone.

oOoOo

Adrien walked in the apartment to find Nathaniel sitting on the couch, watching TV. Marinette and Alya's voices drifted down from her room. He'd considered staying out longer to avoid the redhead, but it'd been an hour already.

Nathaniel jumped to his feet. "Adrien!"

"Hey." He tossed his keys in the bowl.

"Sorry to ambush you like this, but I wanted to see what you think." He swept his drawing notebook off the coffee table and walked to him.

Adrien hadn't even been able get two steps away from the door. "I really don't think—"

"This is the concept art for your character. I have several costume designs I thought looked cool."

"Marinette!"

She walked to the railing, trying to hide a smile. She thought this was hilarious, the little minx. "Yeah?"

Nathaniel was practically shoving the book into his hands, so he took it just to get him to back off. "Your _boyfriend_ is here."

"Oh, he's not here for me. You two chat. We're just finishing up."

He grumbled, but smiled when he realized the redhead was staring at him.

oOoOo

Marinette zipped up the wedding dress and hung it back in her closet. "Are you certain you don't want to keep it at your place?"

"No way. I don't want Nino stumbling over it." Alya hopped off the bed. "Why haven't you broken up with Nathaniel?"

"Because I'm weak and pathetic."

Alya snickered. "No really."

"Really, Alya." She closed her closet door and leaned on it, head hanging. "I went to his place yesterday for that very reason and I couldn't do it."

"The longer you wait, the harder it'll be."

"I know."

Pulling her away from the closet door, Alya set her on the bed. "Practice on me, and then I'll drag Adrien out of the apartment so you can do it."

Her heart started racing. "I can't do it here."

"You have to and you will. No more stalling."

"But—"

"Not another word, unless it's"—she changed her voice to sound like Marinette—"Nathaniel, you're amazing, but not the one for me."

"I don't sound like that."

Ignoring her, Alya made her repeat the words.

oOoOo

Adrien moved to the couch, flipping through the pages filled with sketches of him. They were good. Really good. Adrien looked at him, impressed.

"What do you think?"

"I like it?" He tried again. "I like it."

"But which one?"

"They're all good. Just maybe not the cat one." It looked way too similar to Chat Noir.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "I don't want anyone to think I'm doing a comic on a villain."

Adrien snapped the drawing pad closed. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm good." He took the book and opened it again, turning to a page. "I already drew the scene at the restaurant with you saving the fish guy. Here."

He put it back in his hands. Without looking at it, Adrien said, "Nathaniel, it's cool you're doing this and all, but I'm not a hero."

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. And the fact that you're so humble about makes you more of a hero."

"I'm not being humble. I'm just being honest."

"Another trait of a hero."

"No."

"Yes."

"Stop!"

Marinette and Alya walked out of her room. "Adrien," Marinette admonished him. She looked at him with a raised brow.

He took a long breath. "Forgive me, it's been a rough day and I'm tired."

Nathaniel waved away his concern. "It's okay. Maybe we could go out sometime, so I can draw you better. I don't think I have the torso just right."

Adrien heaved a sigh.

The girls came downstairs. "Can I have a look?" Marinette asked Nathaniel.

"Definitely." He beamed.

Adrien quickly grabbed the book from him and ripped out the page of him dressed like Chat Noir.

They all looked at him with wide eyes.

He folded it, stuck it in his pocket, and smiled. "Just not that one. It's a bit much."

"Okay." Marinette took the book and sat on the couch. Nathaniel trailed after her.

As she scanned the drawings, Alya strolled over next to him. "Hey. How about we go get some ice cream for everyone."

Adrien looked askance at her. She seemed up to something. "I'm not hungry."

"But we really want some. Mind walking me there?" she asked, staring him down.

She was definitely up to something. He glanced at Nathaniel sitting next to Marinette and wondered if they were scheming to give the couple some alone time. He wanted to grind his teeth.

"Chocolate for me, please," Marinette said.

Nathaniel shook his head. "I'm good."

Adrien sighed and looked at Alya, then gestured to the door.

oOoOo

"Nathaniel," Marinette said, putting the sketchbook on the coffee table.

His gaze bounced from it to her. "You didn't like any of them?"

"No, no. They're all amazing." She shifted on the couch, looked at his soft blue eyes and kind face, and grimaced. "You're..." Her stomach twisted. She felt queasy. "You're an amazing guy, and—."

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," he said, pale and shrinking.

"No, you shouldn't." She took a deep breath. Alya's voice yelled in her head to not chicken out. "Listen. You're amazing, but I'm not the guy for you. Er, I'm amazing, but not for you. No, wait. You're amazing, but not—"

"Is that why you came over to my place yesterday? To break up with me?"

She crossed an arm in front of her chest and nodded. Her mouth was drier than the Sahara desert.

"But you told Adrien that I was your boyfriend."

"Actually, he assumed that...and I just didn't correct him." She mumbled the last part, hoping he would miss it.

His back straightened. "Why didn't you?"

She shrugged, both arms now crossed over her chest. "I'm not sure exactly."

"Were you trying to make Adrien jealous?" he asked, voice hard but uncertain.

Her gaze snapped to him. "No, not at all."

A war of emotions played out on his face. One second, sadness flickered in his eyes. The next, anger. "What about me wasn't good enough?"

She groaned. "It's not that, Nathaniel. You're amazing. And you deserve someone as amazing as you."

"That's a cop out." He jumped to his feet, anger having won out over sadness. "Tell me why you couldn't love me back."

 _Back?_ He loved her? Oh no. She lifted her hands to calm him down. Last thing they needed was for him to get—

A black butterfly floated down to him and landed on the stylus tucked behind his ear. He morphed into the Evillustrator, wearing the same black beret and white and black uniform as the last time.

Great. Just great.

oOoOo

"Now, tell me what you're really after," Adrien said as they waited to pay for the ice cream.

Alya gasped, looking shocked and horrified and incredulous. After a moment of Adrien not backing down, she dropped the act. "What's with you?"

"Me?"

"No. The small creature in your pocket."

He looked down to make sure Plagg wasn't peeking out.

Alya snorted. "Don't tell me you really do have something in your pocket?"

"Of course not. I was just playing along." He laughed to sell the lie. "What about me?"

"Why are you no longer a Ladybug fan?"

The other people in line looked sideways at him, and Adrien turned his back to them. "I never said that."

Her brows lowered. "But you don't like the Miraculouses?"

"In a way."

"Yet you still like Ladybug?"

"Who doesn't? She's a true hero."

She rubbed her forehead. "Okay, so when did your opinion about the Miraculouses change?"

"When Chat Noir switched sides." That was close enough to the truth.

"Because the Miraculouses can be used for bad?"

Adrien glanced away and nodded, but it was way more complicated than that. He kept flipping between they were bad because they allowed his dad to be a villain, to they were good because they could bring his mother back. Though, more often than not, he settled on they were bad.

"What are you holding back?" Alya asked, eyeing him carefully.

"Nothing." She was way too observant for her own good. "I think our order is ready."

The man behind the counter held out their cups of ice cream. Alya grabbed hers and Adrien took Marinette's. As they walked out, Alya started right back up again.

"All right, no more deflecting. Why do you now think it'd be better if they never existed?"

He laughed. "That wasn't deflecting. It's called completing a transaction."

Jumping in front of him, she planted her feet and stared at him, waiting for a real answer. She really was tenacious.

He sighed and answered. "Because it would solve a lot of our problems."

"Which of your problems would they solve?"

"What are you trying to find out?"

"Deflecting again," she said, as if taking a mental note. She spooned in a mouthful of ice cream, then asked, "Do you hate Chat Noir?"

Adrien paused, taken slightly aback by the change in questioning. "I don't know."

"Defensive. Interesting." She tapped her chin. "A lot of people don't like him now. Some, like Marinette, think he can still be good again. Why are you on the fence?"

"I don't know. I don't even think too much about it."

"Ha! A lie." She held her spoon in the air, then quickly licked off the ice cream before it fell on her hand.

"Why am I under interrogation?"

"Why do you feel like you're being interrogated? What are you hiding?" She moved closer to him, peering at him through her glasses.

A loud explosion came from the direction of his apartment. Fireworks burst in the sky, a sparkling display of red and pink hearts, Cupids, and roses. They seemed too perfect to be real.

Alya looked at them. "Oh no."

"Alya?"

"Nathaniel must've been akumatized."

His gaze zeroed in on her. "Why?"

"I got you out of the house so Marinette could break up with Nathaniel."

Adrien dropped the ice cream and ran.

* * *

AN - because we're just now reaching the first quarter, I have a feeling this baby is going to be long. If the number of chapters stay consistent, that would make 48 total. O.o

With Nathaniel finally out of the way, that can only mean one thing. Adrien and Marinette getting together. Don't expect it to happen quickly though. I have to torture you first. Lol!

Thank you so much for reading, favoriting, following, and commenting. I'm over 100 favorites now. So crazy! It all makes writing the story worth the time and effort.

My sister is better now, and the kids are back in school, which means we can pump out chapters faster now. Yay! I'm already working on the next one. Thanks for all the help, sis!

Update: another one edited!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Adrien sprinted behind a building, transformed, and vaulted himself to the rooftops where he continued running toward Marinette.

He leapt across the street to his building below the cascading fireworks and found it oddly, and unfortunately, roofless. Falling into his apartment, he twisted mid-air and landed on his hands and feet in the kitchen. He straightened while overhearing Nathaniel asking what she didn't like about him.

"I can erase any of my faults," Nathaniel continued. "Do you wish I was taller? More muscular?"

"You shouldn't have to change yourself for anyone," Marinette said, sounding surprisingly calm.

"But I will for you."

"No. There's someone who'll love you the way you are. And you shouldn't expect anything less than that. "

"I don't want anyone else."

Chat slipped to the doorway and peeked around the edge. Marinette was definitely calm despite her situation. She stood, facing Nathaniel while leaning on one leg with wrists bound by a golden rope.

"Just take a deep breath," Marinette said, her hands lifted in a soothing manner. "You're emotions are clouding your—"

"They're not. I've always loved you and I always will." Nathaniel looked away and his face seemed to solidify in certainty. "And one day you'll love me too. We just need to get married first."

Chat's fingers curled around his staff, and he eased into the room, trying to stay out of Nathaniel's sight.

The distraught man drew on the tablet on his forearm, and Marinette's clothes slowly transformed into a wedding dress. Lace traveled up her arms and across her chest, then swept down in a slender cut, hugging her curves, before flaring out at the end. Her hair swirled into a soft updo that had her looking more beautiful than Chat had ever seen her.

His feet had stopped as he stared at her in awe.

Marinette looked at him and gestured with her eyes to Nathaniel, wanting him to attack.

Having been caught gawking, a blush spread across his cheeks, thankfully hidden under the mask. He refocused his attention on Nathaniel and crept closer to him.

"Chat Noir," Nathaniel said, though Chat sensed his father behind the words. "Prove yourself."

His breath turned to lead in his throat and his gaze darted to Marinette watching him with wide, trusting eyes.

I'm sorry.

He straightened and put away his staff.

"Chat?" Marinette asked, brows furrowed.

Once Ladybug got there, he'd take her Miraculous, and his father would put everything back to normal. She would be okay.

Trust me, he thought to her.

 _Why aren't you rescuing your lady love?_ Plagg asked.

Chat ignored him. He had to be cold steel.

"Please," Marinette begged, her posture now tense. "I need you to help me get out of here."

He shook his head, a knife piercing his chest.

Nathaniel—no, his father laughed. "Good. Now all we need to do is wait for Ladybug."

Marinette bit her lip, clearly trying not to panic.

Why wouldn't she trust him?

"No," Nathaniel said, clenching his stylus as he drew on the tablet. "We're getting married. Ladybug will find us at the chapel."

Stairs appeared, and, as he walked up them to the top of the building, the ropes binding Marinette's wrists pulled her along. A slide took them down to the street.

Nathaniel walked with purpose, a plan clearly set.

Chat kept his gaze trained forward unable to bring himself to see the fear and betrayal in her eyes.

"I'm sure you'd like all of our friends there," Nathaniel said to her.

"It's a sham marriage, so no, I'd rather not waste everyone's time." Her voice was solid. If she was scared, she hid it well.

He had to hold back a proud smile.

 _Do you really want to watch her get married to this guy?_ Plagg asked.

Of course not, but Ladybug would come before then.

"It's not a sham," Nathaniel said, drawing again. "It's real and everyone will be there." A dozen large, box-shaped men in suits appeared before him. "Go. Gather our friends, willing or not."

They turned and took off in a dead run in every direction.

"We'll need an officiant too," he said, more to himself.

He drew a news camera into existence. A light shone on him and Marinette, and he smiled pleasantly.

"Good evening, Parisians. Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I will be getting married in just a few minutes at the Chapelle Expiatoire. But we need someone to do the marrying." He stepped closer to the camera, filling its lens with just his face. "If no one comes, then rest assured it will no longer be a _good_ evening." His smile twisted into a sneer before the camera disappeared with a single swipe on his tablet.

"This won't work," Marinette said.

"Someone will show up."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

Nathaniel drew a majestic horse and carriage, complete with a driver. He looked at Chat. "I don't think there will be room. Surely, you understand."

Chat's hands tightened into fists. Where was Ladybug?

Nathaniel held out a hand to Marinette to help her up into the carriage. Her binds lifted her arms, but she fought, planting her feet and pulling back with all her might. Her lips pursed and her face turned pink from the effort.

After a long moment, she gave up, chest heaving.

Nathaniel tsked. He climbed inside the open carriage and watched as she was forced to do the same. "You'll come around."

"You can't force someone to love you," she said, looking right at him. "That's not how it works, and, deep down, you know that."

He looked away, uncertainty flashing across his face.

"Nathaniel, listen to me," she continued. "You're better than this. Stronger than Hawk Moth. Fight it."

He blinked at her. "But I've always dreamed of marrying you."

"Not me. Someone who can't wait to have your ring around their finger. Someone who will happily say I do."

Chat held his breath, wanting him to see reason, wanting her free.

"You're right," Nathaniel declared. But, instead of freeing her, he told the driver to go.

What was he up to?

 _You not helping isn't winning any points with her,_ Plagg said.

"If I don't hold up my end of the bargain," Chat whispered as he walked behind the carriage, "he won't hold up his."

 _She might not trust you after this._

"I'll explain it to her. She'll understand."

Any moment and Ladybug would be there, especially now that he did that broadcast.

They stopped at the historic chapel and walked along the gravel path through the manicured garden. Nathaniel unlocked the wooden doors and had the lights turned on, while simultaneously decorating the place, all with the power of his tablet. Chairs appeared on each side of the domed room. Flowers, the color of Marinette's eyes, hung in the arched recesses along the curved wall and around the base of a large statue. A harp started playing on its own.

Chat couldn't help but be a little impressed.

"Nathaniel," Marinette tried again, but someone rushed into the building.

Hoping it was Ladybug, Chat turned, staff in hand, then sighed and put the weapon back.

A small, balding man huffed and panted, clearly not used to the exercise. "I'm here. I'm here." He wiped his brow. "Paris Officiant Paul Monfret, at your service."

"Good. Stand here." Nathaniel looked at Marinette. "Or would you prefer him by the statue?"

She tried to cross her arms, but, unable to do so. she settled on a glare.

"I guess either will do." Nathaniel walked to the doorway. "Here comes our friends."

The hulking goons came charging into the space, carrying or half-dragging their old classmates. Mylene was nearly frightened out of her mind and Alix kicked relentlessly at her captor. The men placed them in the chairs and golden ropes bound their legs to their seats. Everyone grumbled and hurled curses besides Alya. She held up her phone, most likely recording everything, and stared at Marinette in worry. Nino kept looking around the room, possibly for Adrien.

Where was Ladybug?

"Nathaniel, stop this," Marinette demanded. "I don't love you. I don't want to marry you. And I never will."

He clicked his tongue and bent over his tablet. "I was afraid you'd say that."

Every muscle in Chat's body demanded to attack him. His limbs ached from the need. But he couldn't. Gabriel would do much worse if he did.

Hearts appeared above Marinette. She lifted her head to look up at them, then snapped her gaze to Chat, fear no longer kept in check. "Chat, stop him before it's too late."

He tried to understand what was happening, but they appeared to be more decoration than anything else.

"Soon"—Nathaniel looked at Marinette, hand still on the tablet—"you will love me. Always and forever."

The hearts lowered closer to Marinette.

Oh. His pulse jumped.

"Chat, please," she urged.

He glanced to the doors, wishing Ladybug would show.

Growling in frustration, he leapt toward her, pushing her out of the way of the descending hearts. She fell to the ground as an odd, staticky energy zipped through him.

He blinked, looked at Marinette lying there staring up at him and felt nothing for her. Then the most wondrous voice swept through the room, drawing Chat's attention like a homing beacon.

Spinning toward the sound, he gazed at Nathaniel. His heart beat wildly as tingles erupted throughout his body. All the tension he'd been holding melted, and he glided toward the angelic creature on a cloud of love.

"What are you doing?" Nathaniel asked, backing away from him.

Chat stretched his arms toward him, fingers dying to touch that silky skin. "My love. Oh, my sweet, sweet love. I've finally found you."

Realization dawned on Nathaniel, and his face coiled into the most beautiful sneer he'd ever seen. "No. The hearts were meant for Marinette. Not you!"

Nathaniel turned his tablet to him, stylus in hand, but Chat bounded his way and captured him in a hug. "I love you, Nathaniel Kutrzberg. And I'll never let you go."

"Get him off me," the glorious redhead called to his divine creations.

The large men grabbed at Chat, but he fought back, while not letting go of Nathaniel. "But we're meant to be together. Don't deny my love."

oOoOo

Marinette watched in fascination as Chat tried to plant kisses on Nathaniel's face and hands while fighting off the goons. At times he was successful, brushing puckered lips across a cheek, forehead, and even an eye.

Just when she doubted if Chat had even wanted to be her friend, he'd saved her, taking the fall to keep her free. It made her heart swell to the point of bursting. But she couldn't lie there all day. She had to get the akuma.

Other than the sounds of the fight and the harp playing, all their friends were as quiet as the dead, watching the scene with gaping mouths. Alya continued recording everything, of course. That would complicate things.

And where was the officiant? She scanned the space and found him nowhere in sight. Smart man.

Careful to stay out of view of her friend's phone, Marinette searched for the stylus as she crept toward the writhing mass of bodies.

Nathaniel still held onto it, though just barely. He struggled to free himself of Chat, pushing, shaking and trying to kick him off. No matter how much he yelled at his goons to get Chat, they could do nothing. It was like he had a Teflon exterior and hands coated in super glue.

She would laugh later. Right now she had to stay focused on the stylus.

Sneaking up behind them, she hid at the base of the statue…

waiting…

very...

patiently.

She yawned.

"Marinette," Nathaniel said, reaching for her. Chat took advantage of the free space and climbed more on him. "Help me."

She lifted her bound wrists and shrugged.

Two of the goons latched onto Chat's legs and pulled. He moved a whole two inches.

"You cannot separate me from my dear Nathaniel." Without letting go of the redhead, Chat grabbed his staff and swung it at the men. The weapon connected with one and knocked him into the other.

They both fell in a tangled heap of limbs to the marbled floor, then scrambled to their feet.

Marinette leaned forward. The blow hadn't even fazed them. One's nose was clearly broken, smooshed to his cheek, yet he hadn't even winced or grunted. They just kept on trying to get Chat with an eerie single-minded focus.

"Oh, come on," Chat said in a long groan. "I'm just trying to show you my love."

"Get. Off. Of. Me."

Nathaniel reached his stylus toward his tablet, but Chat blocked him once again.

Needing him to knock the stylus free, she sighed and leaned back against the statue. If she snatched it out of Nathaniel's grasp, Hawk Moth would begin to think she was Ladybug. And with her bound hands magically leashed to Nathaniel, so many witnesses, and Alya recording everything, getting out of this mess would already be nearly impossible. She couldn't make one wrong move.

All of the goons jumped on Chat and Nathaniel, forming one giant dog pile. Some of their friends tittered. She couldn't tell which, blocked by the fight as they were. It did seem rather cartoonish.

The mashed pile twitched, then shot to the ceiling. Goons fell everywhere. She flinched as one dropped close to her. Chat's staff had extended practically to the ceiling before shrinking to its portable size once more.

"You wound me, my dearest, sweetest Nathaniel." Chat stroked the redhead's face. "Why don't you want me? Why don't you love me?" He snuggled his face into Nathaniel's chest and started crying.

It was rather sweet. She had no idea Chat was such a softie. Sure he loved to flirt and was protective of those he cared about, but this was a whole new side.

Nathaniel struggled to push him off, to free himself, and to draw on his tablet. Nothing worked.

The goons snuck toward them. One cinched his big arms around Chat and hauled him off Nathaniel. More men rushed to help their brethren, while others helped their creator sit up.

"Finally," Nathaniel said, positioning the stylus over his tablet.

"No!" Chat flung his staff.

Marinette straightened.

The weapon hit Nathaniel's hand and he cried out in pain.

Chat's eyes widened in alarm. "My baby!" He escaped the goons and flung himself at Nathaniel, apologizing with every breath he took.

The men were on him in a flash, and they were all back to the jumbled dogpile of before. All the while, the stylus rolled her way.

 _Thank you._

Careful to avoid being seen, she picked it up and crawled around the hulking statue, the train of her wedding dress trailing behind her.

Staying in a crouched position, she transformed, broke the stylus, and de-evilized the akuma, then changed back into herself, happy to be back in her normal clothes. Tikki winked at her before flying back into her pocket.

She crept to the front of the statue as the harp stopped playing and the flowers disappeared. When the chairs vanished, everyone gasped as they crashed to the floor.

Nathaniel sat up in his normal clothes with a hand rubbing his head, looking confused.

Chat was no different. "What happened?"

As she went to him, Alya rushed to her and stepped between them. "Girl, when I saw those fireworks, I got so scared. Adrien left me to go after you. And." She paused in thought. "I wonder what happened to him." Her friend shrugged and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you're okay."

She hugged her back, but looked for Chat. Where was he?

oOoOo

Chat had snuck out of the chapel as everyone checked on each other. Marinette was well and that's all he cared about. He looked around the building for any sign of Ladybug, hopped to the roof, and peered through the night.

Nothing.

All of his memories after the hearts claimed him were gone. He hoped nothing embarrassing happened. But he couldn't think about that right now. He had to find Ladybug and try to salvage the night.

She'd obviously been at the chapel, otherwise he'd still be under the magic's influence, yet she'd left no tracks and not one person had mentioned seeing her.

Chat sighed and leapt across the street.

Only one thing left to do now...face his father.

* * *

AN - you have no idea how many times I rewrote this chapter. Lol. I wanted it to be different, but I kept writing myself into a corner. Thankfully, my sister helped with brainstorming and came up with Chat falling in love with Nathaniel. Thank you, you beautiful woman. :D

Thanks for reading and for showing the love, and that includes all the guests whom I can't respond to individually. I appreciate it all.

Update: we still cracked up while going over this. Lol!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"You interfered," Hawk Moth said facing him in the shadowy lair.

"I didn't think she'd show up." Chat felt the need to explain himself though he knew it was pointless.

"She always shows up."

"But it'd been so long, and—"

His father slammed the end of his cane down. "You interfered!"

Chat winced, but then he considered how his father had used his feelings for Marinette to test him. He clenched his hands and leaned forward. "Why would you even akumatize Nathaniel when you know I care for her?"

"Your loyalty should be to me. Not some silly girl."

"She's not silly."

Gabriel breathed out hard, turned from him, and walked to the large window. "This is pointless. You're pointless."

"I'm still committed to getting mom back."

"Words are cheap." His voice was back to its usual cold, detached manner.

Chat's pulse thundered in his ears. "I've given everything to you."

"Not everything," his father said under his breath.

"People hate me now, and I've lost my partner."

"Tack on having a fickle son, and then we'll be even."

Chat had never wanted to hit him before. But, right now, it took every ounce of control to not grab his staff and charge. Spinning on his heel, he left the room before he acted on the impulse.

oOoOo

"Adrien!" Marinette jumped off the couch and ran to him as he entered the apartment. She stopped halfway there.

With his lowered brows and lips pressed into a thin line, he looked upset. No. Murderous. But then he glanced at her and his face softened.

"Are you okay?" she asked, feeling a tad awkward standing in the middle of the room. The TV played in the background. She'd been watching the news, waiting for Adrien to come home.

He tossed his keys in the bowl. "I should be asking you that question."

"I'm fine." She waved away his concern. "You weren't part of the group brought to the chapel and then you weren't here when I came home and I...got a little worried."

A smile slowly spread across his face. "You were worried about me?"

"Of course. You're my friend."

His smile dropped. "Well, I'm fine. One of those goons tried to get me, but I was able to hold him off until he disappeared."

"Oh. That's good." Now that the pleasantries were over, she wasn't sure what else to say. 'By the way, I broke up with my technical boyfriend because I love you,' seemed a bit too much.

He took a breath and walked to her. "Alya said you broke up with..."

She tensed, not ready to explain why if he asked, but he was no longer looking at her. "Adrien?"

Gaze fixed on the TV, he walked toward it. "Is this from tonight?"

"Yeah. They're using Alya's recording." Alya had been thrilled when the various news stations contacted her, hoping this would be her in for investigative journalism.

Walking to his side, she noticed a blush spreading across his cheeks. That was odd. The screen showed Chat clinging to Nathaniel, telling the redhead how much he loved him. "What's wrong?"

He wouldn't look at her. "Chat Noir really did that? The footage hasn't been altered?"

"Well...yeah, he did, but he was under the Evillustrator's love magic."

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "He kissed him?" Adrien squeaked.

"Many times." Marinette couldn't hold back a chuckle. It had been pretty funny.

He groaned and sat on the coffee table, still watching the screen. "This is so embarrassing." He looked at her and added, "For Chat. Because of, you know, his image."

"I'm surprised you care what people think of him."

"I don't." He smoothed his face, but then Chat started crying and Adrien shot to his feet. "What?! No. This has to be fake."

She wasn't certain if she should laugh at his reaction or ask questions. Laughter won out. She covered her mouth with a hand to hold most of it back.

His gaze leveled on her. "It's not funny."

She shook her head and tried harder to not let her merriment show. "Not funny at all."

"It isn't."

"I know."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm being serious."

"Me too."

He stared a moment longer at her, then grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "It isn't funny."

She nodded. "You're right. It was all done against his will. And it would've been me acting like that if it wasn't for him."

His outrage vanished like a snuffed out flame. He blinked at her in surprise.

"I wanted to thank him, but he left before I could even check on him." She hoped he was okay. If Adrien was acting like this, then Chat had to be reeling.

"You wanted to check on him?"

"Of course. He saved me." She tucked back her hair and looked away from his intense gaze.

"You really are the kindest person I know."

Her cheeks heated, and she tried to brush away the compliment. "Anyone would thank their rescuer. It's not so much as kind as just having good manners."

"Then I should tell your parents they did a fantastic job raising you," he teased.

Her parents. She smacked a hand to her face. "I can't believe I almost forgot about that. The dinner is tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I completely forgot to tell you. Can you still do it?"

Glancing to the side, he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. I think so."

"Great. I'll call and tell them." She ran to the stairs. Her phone was in her bedroom. But then she stopped on the bottom step. "I'm glad you weren't affected by what happened to me and Nathaniel."

He chuckled. "I'm glad you didn't end up as his love slave."

If she had, she would've been stuck like that forever. "Yeah. Me too."

"Goodnight, Marinette."

She tried not to smile at the sound of her name on his lips. "You too."

oOoOo

Adrien walked up the stairs to ask Marinette when they were meeting her parents for dinner. He'd been unable to remember if she'd given him an actual time. Last night had been a doozy. A day he hoped to forget entirely.

Her bedroom door was open. Barely. Well, more like not latched shut. But surely she'd have it fully closed if she wanted privacy. He lifted a hand to knock, but paused. Maybe she was still asleep. The whole Evillustrator fiasco had probably worn her out.

He eased open the door, not wanting to wake her in case she really was sleeping, and his legs locked into place.

She stood facing away from him, wrapping her hair in a towel and twisting it atop her head. Another towel was draped around her hips, exposing smooth curves, lean muscles, and an expanse of creamy skin that was mared with bruises. So many bruises. Big and small, old and new. The ones on her ribs looked the worst. He didn't know how the fragile bones there weren't shattered beneath such a ghastly sight.

His whole body erupted in a tapestry of emotions that produced violent sensations: nausea, a thudding heart, tense muscles. Empathy was a thread that weaved its way through him. But anger was the most dominant emotion. White hot anger. It welled up in him like an active volcano. He couldn't breathe. All he saw were patches of black and blue, green and yellow.

He charged into her room. "What happened to you?"

She flinched and grabbed her shirt to cover her chest, though her back was still to him. "Adrien," she gasped in alarm.

"There's bruises all over you." He squeezed his hands into fists. "Who did this to you?"

She stood as still as a mannequin.

"Was it Nathaniel?" He had to swallow his fury, lest she think the vitriol was directed at her. "Have you been covering for him this entire time?"

She spun to him. "I've told you a million times, no."

Black and blue, green and yellow. He couldn't blink the colors away. They were burned into his retinas, fanning the rage consuming him.

No one should touch her that way. No one.

"Then who?" he asked.

Her gaze bounced around the room before settling on him. "No one. I'm just really clum—"

"Enough lies, Marinette." He stepped toward her and she stepped back, clenching her shirt tighter to her. "Those are not random bruises." From all his years of fighting, he knew each of those spots were designed to inflict pain.

"You're right."

He breathed out. Finally. "Who is it?" He wanted a name, so he could tear the person limb from limb.

"No. It's not like that." She shifted on her feet. "I've been taking self-defense classes."

"You've been taking self-defense classes?" It just seemed odd. He couldn't see her beating up on people. "It looks more like you've joined a fight club."

"This place is intense. No holding back. Because if you hold back during training, you'll hold back in a fight. And. And that's bad...in a life or death situation." She looked anywhere but at him. "And I bruise easily. Not enough omega-3 or something. Plus, I'm not very good at it. Obviously. Which is why I've been keeping it a secret."

All of her words swam around in his head, not fully making sense. "Not enough Omega-3?"

She nodded.

He rubbed his forehead. Marinette had been taking some kind of hardcore self-defense class. Because she felt unsafe. His heart thudded offbeat. Because he—Chat Noir—had changed sides. In a way, it was his fault. "I'm sorry."

Her head tilted to the side. "For what?"

"I'm." He looked around him for something to say and realized he was practically standing on her while she wore only a towel. Stepping back, he said, "I'm sorry for barging in here and for making you tell me your secret."

As if she realized it too, her cheeks lit up like a Christmas light. "I guess it had to be told eventually. You've noticed too many bruises anyway."

Continuing his retreat to the door, he nodded. "I'm glad I know. I hated thinking someone was hurting you." Granted, he still had his doubts, and he was definitely going to check out this place.

He turned to leave, but remembering why he'd come here to begin with, he stopped. "When is dinner with your parents exactly?"

She told him the time and he escaped before his eyes accidentally drifted lower than her face. She may have been covered, but the sight was still one to behold.

oOoOo

"Lying always leads to more complications," Tikki said after Adrien had left.

"I couldn't exactly tell him that I'm Ladybug and that fighting Chat Noir is what's causing all the bruises."

The kwami reluctantly nodded. "What are you going to do now?"

Marinette threw on a shirt. "Not lie."

"You're going to sign up for classes?"

"I don't see what else I can do."

"But after all these years, you're going to be good even without the suit. People might ask questions."

"I'll come up with something."

"Do you even have time to take classes?"

"I'll make time."

"But—"

Tying on her shoes, she sighed and looked up at the kwami hovering in front of her. "I'm doing the best I can here, Tikki."

The kwami flew to her face and hugged her nose. "Just be cautious, okay."

She smiled. "I always am."

Tikki didn't look assured as she flew into Marinette's purse.

Adrien was in the kitchen, so she popped her head in. "I have to run an errand. I'll meet you at my parents' place, okay?"

He lowered a glass from his lips and leaned against the counter. "It's fine if you're really going to go take a class. You don't have to keep it a secret anymore."

"I know. But I just need to pick up some things I'm running low on."

Setting the glass down, he paused, then said, "Maybe I can go take a class with you one day."

Her sudden laugh came out panicked. "No. No. It's embarrassing enough as it is. I don't need an audience."

His face fell.

"But maybe one day." She needed to stuff a sock in her mouth before she invited him on one of her patrols. "I'll see you later."

Before she could leave, he ran out into the living room saying, "Wait."

With one hand on the door, she faced him.

"If you ever need to talk about what happened last night, you can come to me. I know breakups aren't easy."

Her insides melted like butter in a hot pan. She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him, pinning his arms to his sides. "Thank you. That's really sweet of you to say."

Pulling back, she found him blinking in surprise and, realizing she'd probably crossed a line, she hurried back to the door. She cleared her throat, said goodbye, and left the apartment.

"Friends hug. That wasn't too weird, right?"

Tikki poked her head out of her purse and shrugged.

Marinette groaned and stepped into the elevator.

oOoOo

Adrien stood dumbfounded in the living room. Marinette wasn't a casual toucher, yet she hugged him as easily as if they did it everyday. He wished they did.

"Do you think she likes me, Plagg?"

His kwami had zipped out of his pocket as soon as Marinette had left. "I don't have a clue about you humans. You're all so strange. Everyone has access to Camembert and yet no one eats it." He shook his head. "Such odd creatures."

"Now that she's not with Nathaniel, should I ask her out?"

"Do we have any Camembert?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, still staring at the door. "You're right. I should wait. I don't want to be the rebound guy."

* * *

AN - not a major chapter, but I'm setting up things to come. I have so much planned for this story. Argh!

Seventeen comments for the last chapter! I'm so happy everyone liked it. I was worried it would be too different from what might have been expected.

To the guest asking about my posting schedule, i make it a point to update every Friday and, now that I can write more, another random day, depending on when the chapter is completed.

Today is my sister's birthday! Btw, she was tickled pink by all the comments too.

Thanks everyone!

Update: edited


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Marinette barreled through her parents' door to find them and Adrien in the kitchen, talking and laughing. Music played in the background. They held kitchen utensils—not to wield in a fight to the death, but to cook. Together. As one happy unit.

The charming sight made her all tingly inside.

Her dad picked her up in a big hug. "You're finally here."

"Sorry I'm late. I got...held up." She really needed to work on lying.

When he sat her down, he looked her over as if to make sure she hadn't lost a limb or her sanity after Nathaniel had been akumatized last night.

"Marinette, honey," her mom said, "you didn't tell us Adrien can cook."

"Yeah, he's great," Marinette said. "And he's been kind enough to make me a couple meals."

His cheeks flushed slightly. "It wasn't that big of a deal." He turned to check the pan on the stovetop, and her mom glanced at Marinette with a wink.

Marinette's mouth nearly dropped open. What did that wink mean?

"I think the food is ready," he declared.

"You two," her mom addressed them, "go sit at the table while we make everyone a plate."

Pulling out a stool, Marinette sat and fiddled with her napkin as Adrien took the space next to her, leaning in so close she could smell his cologne. It beckoned her, like an old-fashioned cartoon, pulling her by the nose. She glued herself to the stool and stared at the blob she was making with her napkin.

"I like your parents," he whispered. "They're fun. And they clearly love each other and you." He nudged her with an elbow. "You're lucky."

She nodded. It was cool that he was happy for her, instead of resentful. She just wished it didn't have to be that way for him.

"So the wedding is just a couple days away," her mom said, bringing plates of food to the table. She placed them in front of Adrien and Marinette.

With a dip of his head in thanks, he said, "Everything is coming along smoothly."

"Yeah, we just did the fitting and the dress is now perfect."

Her dad joined them with her parents' plates and they all sat and ate, talking about life in general. Except, she noticed her mom kept steering the conversation back around to them. What was she up to?

Marinette could probably figure it out if Adrien hadn't sat so close to her. They kept touching, a knee bump, a foot tap, an elbow graze. Each occurrence sent an electric jolt through her that narrowed her senses to only him. And her father kept eyeing them, making her more hyper aware of Adrien. She could barely keep up with the conversation.

"What do you think, Marinette?" her mom asked.

Adrien reached for his glass, brushing against her. Her heart performed it's hundredth backflip that night.

"Marinette?" her mom asked.

"I think it's great," she answered, not having a clue as to what she'd just been asked.

The table grew quiet.

She blinked. What just happened?

They were all staring at her.

"You think it's great Chat Noir is with Hawk Moth now?" her mom asked carefully.

"What? Well. Um. I only meant that separation makes the heart grow fonder." Good god. What was she saying? "Because you know, maybe Ladybug and Chat Noir will realize how much they mean to each other, and when they team up again, they'll be stronger for it."

"That's...optimistic," Adrien said into his glass

Her mother laughed. "That's our girl. Always the optimist."

Marinette stuffed food into her mouth so they wouldn't ask her anything else.

"How's life living with each other?" she asked them.

"It's been great," Adrien said. "Marinette is very considerate and tidy. We make a good team, actually."

"Well, that's pretty special." Her mother grinned at her. "Even couples have a hard time adjusting to each other's idiosyncrasies."

What was she implying? Marinette swallowed her food just to put a stop to whatever her mother was up to. "Maybe it helps that we're _just friends_."

"Oh no, friends have an even harder time. There aren't any hormones to blind them to their faults."

Marinette's eye twitched. Did her mom really just mention hormones?

"I don't think Marinette has any faults," Adrien said, smiling obliviously.

Her mom's grin turned even more pleased, and her dad stopped eating to watch them.

Marinette put her fork down. "Adrien is very sweet—"

Her mother hummed.

"—which is why he won't say anything bad about me in front of my parents."

"No, no. I'm being serious," Adrien said. "You're everything I could've wished for in a roommate."

"Right. _Roommates_ ," Marinette said staring at her mom. If she kept at this, whatever _this_ was, she was going to scare him off.

Ignoring her daughter, she said, "You know, Adrien, I do believe Marinette used to have a crush on you."

" _Mother_."

Adrien's gaze darted to her in surprise. "Really?"

She shifted in her seat and ended up brushing her leg against his. She almost groaned in pain. This whole dinner was a torture session. "A long time ago."

Her mother's hard stare bored two fiery holes into her head.

"Oh." He chuckled and looked down at his plate. "I never knew."

"Yes," her mom confirmed. "The time you came over to train for that video game competition, she was worked up into a tizzy."

Marinette blushed and refused to even glance at him to gauge his reaction.

"You know," he said to her. "I still have the lucky bracelet you gave me that day."

Her nerves spiked in excitement and maybe hope. "Really?" she asked, finally looking at him.

He nodded.

"I still have the one you gave me too."

He flushed slightly.

They watched each other from under their lashes.

"I'm sorry." Her father lifted his hands. "I can't wait any longer. Now that you're not with Nathaniel"—he swung his imposing gaze to Marinette as she tried to desperately hide behind her glass—"which I'm not pleased you never even told us you were dating him to begin with." He focused on the both of them. "Will there be something going on between you two?"

She coughed, nearly choking on her drink.

Adrien froze with his fork halfway to his mouth, eyes wide.

"Tom," her mom admonished him. "We were supposed to ease into that."

Her dad just kept staring at them.

"Well—" Adrien started, but the building's doorbell rang.

As her dad got up to see who it was, she studiously avoided Adrien, who was finally putting down his fork.

"It's Nathaniel," her dad said. "I'll tell him to go."

Nathaniel? What was he doing here? She stood. "No. It's okay. I'll go talk to him." He deserved that much.

Adrien got to his feet as well, but she lifted a hand to hold him off. "I'm okay. Stay and eat."

Not looking entirely pleased, he nodded and sat.

She got halfway to the door when someone knocked on it. Her dad must have let him into the building.

"I'm not letting you confront him alone," he said, confirming her suspicion.

Sighing, she opened the door and Nathaniel rushed to her, pulling her into a hug.

A stool fell over from behind her.

"I'm so sorry," the redhead said against her. He stepped back and looked around the room.

Adrien, now standing, seemed on the verge of jumping over the table. Her dad was just as rigid, and her mom looked a touch nervous.

Nathaniel addressed the room, though he was barely able to maintain eye contact with anyone. "I'm sorry about the trouble I caused. I don't remember anything I did, but I saw it on the news, and I'm...I'm..."

"It happens," Marinette said.

"I know, but even though I was upset…" He looked down. "I'd never force you to do anything."

She nodded. It sucked that Hawk Moth made a spark of negative emotion turn into an inferno, twisting people into versions of themselves they didn't recognize. "I blame Hawk Moth. Not you."

"But he wouldn't have been able to akumatize me if I—"

"You got upset. It's okay." She squeezed his arm.

"I'd like to still be your friend if that's okay."

"I'd love that."

"Nathaniel," her mom said. "Would you like to join us? We have enough for another plate."

"I don't want to impose."

"You're not."

Her mom grabbed him a chair as her dad made him a plate of food.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked Nathaniel. The table wasn't that big, so Marinette was sandwiched between him and Adrien.

"After I texted you and didn't hear back, I called Alya."

"Oh." She pulled out her phone and found the messages. "I always mute it when we eat."

Nathaniel thanked her dad for the food, then nodded to Adrien. "I'm glad they didn't get you last night."

"Yeah." The blond took a bite of his food.

"Though I bet if you were there, you could've rescued Marinette."

Adrien tensed.

"Why is that?" her father asked.

"You don't know?"

Both her mom and dad shook their heads.

The redhead blinked at them. "He's a hero."

"No, no. I'm not." Adrien smiled politely.

"But he is." Nathaniel retold the night of the Akuma attack at the restaurant and Adrien's role in it. His voice hadn't lost a miota of the awe it held when it had first happened.

Marinette wanted to snicker.

Adrien shifted on his stool. "He's being too kind."

"I'm not. I've never seen anything like it. Except with Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Adrien laughed as if he'd told a mighty joke. "Well, I'm definitely not Chat Noir."

"I know that. You'd never be the villain."

"Then does that make you Ladybug?" Marinette asked, smiling to hold back a laugh.

"Of course not. I'm no one. And really I just did what anyone else would have."

Her dad looked at Adrien as if seeing him in a new light. Was her father impressed? Even her mom seemed more taken with him.

"He's just humble," Nathaniel said to her parents.

Grumbling, Adrien shoved another forkful into his mouth.

"I'm actually doing a comic using Adrien as my inspiration."

"Oh?" her mother asked.

"I'm working on his origin story right now."

Adrien blurted out, "Marinette started taking self-defense classes."

She glared at him.

"Oh," her mother said more in surprise this time. "When did you start?"

Pushing around her food, she said, "A while ago."

Her dad leaned forward. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine. Everything is fine."

Her mother tsked. "We all know that means the opposite."

"It's not like that, Mom." She pushed her food around a little faster, her fork scraping against the plate. "I've just always thought it would be good to learn."

"I've never heard you mention it before."

"Because I've only ever thought it."

"Is it hard?" Nathaniel asked.

"Not really." Ignoring Adrien's pointed stare, she said, "I'm starving. Can we eat now please?"

oOoOo

Adrien and Marinette walked back to their apartment after saying goodbye to everyone. They glanced at each other occasionally before quickly looking away. It was painful.

"That didn't turn out so bad," Marinette said.

"It was nice of your mom to ask Nathaniel to stay."

She nodded, and they fell silent again. The sun had set during dinner, and the street and building lights illuminated the people passing them by.

He cleared his throat. "I hope you don't mind I outed you. It's better people know so they don't jump to the wrong conclusions if they see your bruises."

"You're right. I just don't like worrying people."

"They'll worry more if they find out like I did."

She elbowed him. "You mean if they walk in on me half naked?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he said, "I didn't see anything if that helps."

"I know you didn't. And I would be okay if you did." She flushed as his wide-eyed gaze landed on her. "I mean it's not like I would be emotionally scarred." Someone throw her a life saver, for crying out loud. "Sorry about my dad pestering you about the whole intentions thing. I don't know why they planned that."

"I get it. We are living together, after all."

"Yeah, but he knows better."

"Does he?"

"Well, you're you and I'm me."

"And that means?"

She blinked at him. "That you're you." She waved a hand at all of his gloriousness. "And I'm me."

He came to an abrupt halt, forcing her to do the same. "Marinette, anyone who doesn't see how amazing you are is a blind fool."

Her breath stalled. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? No. He'd called her amazing before, even back at Dupont. "Thank you."

"Marinette…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm…" His gaze suddenly dropped to his feet. "I'm sorry about you and Nathaniel." He got them walking again, a faster pace than before.

"Oh." She wanted to tell him she had never really been into Nathaniel, but that sounded bad, so she settled on, "Thanks."

* * *

AN - everyone ships Adrienette. And just wait for the next chapter. It's Alya's wedding reception. *snickers*

My sister was surprised by all the birthday wishes. She wanted me to tell everyone thank you!

You all are seriously awesome. I absolutely love this fandom. Thank you so much for gifting me with your thoughts, favorites, and follows. Each email notification is a happy surprise.

Update: edited…a bunch. Lol


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16** \- I did some research on French wedding receptions, but nothing extensive. So, I might've Americanized it. My apologies, if that's the case.

* * *

Nathaniel watched Marinette stand with Alya at the head table talking to a guest, smiling brighter than the sun. She was the epitome of beauty in her flowing bridesmaid's dress, a soft pink that contrasted wonderfully with her black hair and made her skin glow.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, the ache in his chest flaring. Forcing his gaze away from her, he stared at the white table cloth covering the circular table he sat at. The hall was filled with the chatter of people, soft music, and clanking dishes. He wasn't very social, but he was happy to be here for Alya and Nino. They'd always been nice to him. Plus, Adrien was here.

Adrien the Brave. He didn't think he'd ever get over that night at the restaurant. The guy was so frustratingly humble about it too, but that was always the case with real heroes.

He searched out Adrien and found him walking around the tables, making small talk. Nino was with him, his ubiquitous headphones now wrapped around his neck. Surprisingly, he hadn't worn them during the ceremony.

When Adrien came near his table, Nathaniel stood and waved him over. The blond did so with a smile. He was the coolest person ever.

"Hey," Nathaniel said, trying not to appear too eager to talk to him. They hadn't had a chance all evening. "Everything looks like it's going smoothly."

"Yeah. Keep your fingers crossed. It was good seeing you."

Adrien moved on, and Nathaniel made sure to congratulate Nino as he passed. He sat and tried to remember the details of Adrien in a suit to draw later. The model could easily pass for a blond James Bond. It gave him another idea for the comic book.

The waitstaff swept in behind them, clearing plates and pouring drinks, then the lights dimmed and the DJ told everyone it was time for the first dance.

Nathaniel walked to Marinette as Alya and Nino stepped out onto the dancefloor, a spotlight shining down on them as a slow song played.

Marinette had eyes only for her friend, but she did glance his way and smile.

"May I dance with you tonight?" he asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure."

Her smile was now strained. Hoping he hadn't crossed a line, he added, "As friends."

She relaxed, and they went back to watching Alya and Nino.

The couple swayed in time with the music, not being too adventurous with the dance moves. Alya beamed, the definition of a blushing bride.

"She looks great," he said to Marinette. "The dress is perfect for her."

"Thank you. I think so too, but I'm mainly just happy it's holding together." She laughed.

The DJ cut into the song, and, instead of inviting everyone to join the couple on the dance floor, he asked for the maid-of-honor and the best man to do so.

Marinette's eyes widened, whether in alarm or surprise, he didn't know. Adrien had the same look on his face. Strange. Why would Alya not tell them?

Nathaniel nudged her forward. "I think that's your cue."

She nodded, but didn't move. She just stood there, staring at Adrien as if he were the boogeyman.

Face now composed, the blond model made his way to her with not a hint of a smile on his face. Were they not happy about having to dance with each other? They shared an apartment. What was just one dance, especially for their best friends?

Adrien reached her and bowed slightly, holding out a hand for her to take as another spotlight centered on them. She seemed to be holding her breath, a frightened deer ready to bolt. Maybe she didn't like being the center of attention—well, half of the attention since Alya and Nino were out there too.

Saving Adrien the embarrassment of her fleeing, he gave her a little shove forward. She squeaked and ended up catching Adrien's hand for support. The model used it to spin her into him, and she landed with her hands on his chest. A fierce blush sprang to her cheeks, but Adrien pretended to not notice and led her further onto the dance floor, as if he'd been ballroom dancing his whole life. Nathaniel wouldn't be surprised if he had.

James Bond, indeed.

The two moved awkwardly. Well, Marinette moved awkwardly. She kept stumbling over absolutely nothing. It was like her legs didn't know when to bend and when to straighten. And she was still blushing, refusing to look at Adrien.

It was so weird.

As they passed Alya, Marinette gave her a solid glare, but the brunette only stared hard at her, as if trying to communicate something. Then Adrien twirled them away and Marinette was forced to hold onto him tighter. He pulled her in until only a sliver of space separated the two. She seemed to gasp, her lips parting slightly, and her gaze finally met his.

The room ceased to exist for them. Their eyes took in nothing else. They barely even blinked.

Nathaniel's stomach twisted.

She liked him. That was why she would blush and stammer around him. No...based on the way she looked at him, she loved him. And he her.

Which explained why she couldn't be more than friends with Nathaniel.

He stepped back, easing between the multitude of guests to meander back to his table. Adrien had really been jealous. It hadn't been his imagination. Yet Adrien had tried to be cool about it. He'd been selfless.

He really was a hero.

Nathaniel stopped in his tracks.

And what better ending for his comic book than for the hero to end up with the girl?

The song ended, and as another began, the DJ finally invited everyone on the dancefloor.

"Nathaniel," Marinette called from behind him.

For some reason she was holding back her feelings for Adrien. But why? Was she afraid of rejection?

She walked around to face him, watching him carefully. "I didn't know she had that planned. But we can dance now if you'd like."

An idea struck, like a gong in his head. And it was perfect.

She waved a hand in front of him. "Nathaniel?"

"Is Adrien still on the dancefloor?" he asked.

Her brows creased. "I think so."

"Then let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the throng of dancing couples.

Nathaniel wrapped an arm around her waist, searched out the blond model, found him with Alya, then steered him and Marinette toward them.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm great, actually." And, surprisingly, he was.

As he carefully weaved a circuitous path so as to not alert her of his true mission, he stood taller, feeling a bit like James Bond himself. Maybe he could write himself into the comic as the sidekick or the mysterious benefactor.

"Alya," he said once they reached her and Adrien. "May I have this dance?"

She took one look at Marinette and tossed Adrien over to her friend as if the model was bad Ladybug intel. The two suddenly found themselves in each other's arms again, standing still with dazed expressions, and Alya guided Nathaniel away like absolutely nothing had happened.

"Thanks for coming," the brunette said.

He blinked, just as surprised as them at the quick turn of events, even though it was his goal. "You know she likes him?" he asked, putting together her swift action. He wanted to slap himself. Of course she did. They were best friends.

"I, um. I. It's just that—"

"It's okay. That's actually why I cut in. Because Adrien was dancing with you. Great wedding, by the way. Thanks for inviting me."

"You know?!" She glanced at the people now looking at them and lowered her voice. "But I thought you liked her. I mean. I know she broke up with you, but still."

"I do. She likes him, though, and he likes her."

She closed her hanging jaw. "Why?"

"Well, I guess because he's good looking and can do everything. And she's kind and beautiful and—"

"No. Why would you make them dance together when you know they like each other?"

"Because Marinette won't do it herself. She's too shy around him."

She stopped dancing. "But why?"

"Because I want her to be happy."

Alya looked at him like he was the cutest puppy in the world, and got them moving again. "That's really kind of you."

He shrugged. "If there's anybody other than me for Marinette, I'm glad it's him. But I'm not going to lie. It stings."

"I'm sorry." They quietly danced for a while longer before she spoke again. "Have you noticed anything strange about Adrien?"

"Other than how awesome he is?"

She snickered. "No. It's just his view on the Miraculouses and whatnot. It's a little strange."

"He should have a Miraculous. And then, maybe they'd finally defeat Hawk Moth and free the city."

When she didn't respond, he looked down at her. It seemed she was no longer present. "What?"

"Nothing. Maybe. I don't know. Just something you said." Her gaze landed on Adrien, her brows twisting slightly, as if she was trying to solve a puzzle.

All he saw, though, was a blushing Marinette doing her best to not look at Adrien while he couldn't keep his eyes off her. "It's like she's blind when it comes to him."

Alya barked a laugh. "And stupid."

"You know, I think I have a plan on how to get them together."

She looked up at him, a brow raised. "Whatever it is. I'm in."

oOoOo

The music lowered, changing to what had been playing during dinner, which meant it was now time for dessert. Everyone began moving back to their tables.

Marinette breathed out in relief, happy to be finished dancing.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you again," Adrien said as a server passed them a sparkler and a set of matches.

She nodded. His feet probably had felt like they'd been put through a meat grinder. She'd stepped on and tripped over them at least a hundred times. Being so close to him, soaking in his warmth, breathing in his scent, _touching_ him had rendered her speechless and, apparently, immobile.

And she'd somehow ended up in his arms for at least five songs. It was like everyone was square dancing, changing partners so quickly until they were together.

"I'm sorry you got stuck with me so much," she finally said. Now that they weren't locked together, she could think.

"I enjoyed it."

"No one enjoys getting stepped on. I've probably ruined your shoes."

"You could ruin every pair I own and I'd still want to dance with you."

She stumbled, and he caught her, holding her up with his hands on her arms. Her heart hammered at her ribs as she stared into the liquid green of his eyes.

He pulled her closer to him.

Her breath turned to lead in her throat. It felt so much like he was flirting with her, but he was probably just being extra nice so she wouldn't feel bad. Still, the air seemed to spark around them.

"Marinette," he whispered, his voice low and gruff.

Transfixed, she leaned closer to him. "Yes?"

The lights dimmed and the DJ said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for...le gateau! Le gateau! Le gateau!"

Everyone started chanting with the DJ.

But what did Adrien want to say? She lifted her chin to better look at him.

He licked his lips. "I—"

Sparklers lit up all around them, and they jerked away from each other, fumbling with the matches to follow suit.

Her dad and an attendant wheeled out the cake, a four-foot tower of cream-filled puff pastries dripping in caramelized spun sugar and wrapped with a pretty ribbon. Her dad had made it, and she was proud her family had been such a big part of Alya's wedding.

The flames sputtered out and the newlyweds broke off a couple of the pastry balls and fed them to each other. Everyone clapped and cheered. Then her dad wheeled the cake away to be cut and served to all the guests.

Adrien's hand was still on her arm and he stood incredibly close to her.

She looked up at him again. "What were you going to say?"

"I just—"

Someone clinked a glass and started a speech, but she was so focused on Adrien...until she heard her name.

"...Marinette, and the best man, Adrien," Nathaniel said, and all the guests turned to look at them. It didn't help they were still standing while mostly everyone else had made it back to their seats.

Adrien released her and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Marinette tittered and waved at those near her.

"They've done a fantastic job helping out our newlyweds here," Nathaniel said, holding up his glass, and gestured to Alya and Nino standing there still chewing, looking very much surprised at the toast. This wasn't on her schedule. He must be winging it.

Marinette swallowed.

"They've been very generous. Adrien offered up his place for the coed bachelor party, and Marinette made Alya's amazing wedding dress." People clapped. "They're the most amazing people I know."

Adrien, rubbing the back of his neck, and Marinette, fiddling with her hands, glanced at each other. Guilt wrapped around her like a hungry boa constrictor. She'd just broken up with Nathaniel and here she was hoping that Adrien was about to confess his love for her. She was a terrible person.

She slid a step away from the blond.

Alya cleared her throat, looking hard at Nathaniel, as if to tell him to stop, but he continued on. "I don't think I've met anyone quite like them. She's so beautiful, yet she either doesn't know it or doesn't care. And she's kind, like give-you-the-shirt-off-her-back kind. And, to top it all off, she's very talented."

That boa constrictor of guilt cinched around her, tightening with every compliment he uttered. It was hard to keep the corners of her lips lifted in what she hoped was a pleasant smile. They seemed to weigh a hundred pounds each.

"And Adrien…"

The blond's shoulders lifted, as if to hide under them.

Alya cleared her throat even louder.

"He's a one-of-a-kind guy. This man isn't just a pretty face. And don't get me wrong, he does have a very attractive face, right Marinette?"

She froze. People were staring at her. Adrien was staring at her. Could she pass out from too much blood to her face?

"She's just shy. Adrien, I'm certain she thinks you're attractive."

Marinette groaned.

Alya slapped a hand to her face.

"Anyway, this guy ran into danger to help people. He's a true hero. And I just realized something today, he's also selfless." He paused in thought. "You know, when their traits are laid out like that, they seem like quite the _pair_."

Had he drank too much? That could be the only excuse for such a speech at Alya's wedding, or anywhere for that matter.

"I'm glad I know them and was brought back into their lives." He lifted his glass higher. "To Marinette and Adrien."

oOoOo

Nathaniel thought the spontaneous speech went quite well. If they hadn't already known the other's good traits, then they did now. And he hoped that calling them a pair would be like a subliminal message, digging into their brains, helping them to accept the possibility.

"What was that?" Alya asked, grabbing his elbow and pulling him off to the side.

They'd just finished passing out the pastry balls and everyone was now eating them.

"I thought they needed to hear the other's good qualities."

"So you work them individually. Not in front of everyone." She pinched the space between her brows. "Didn't you realize you were making them feel guilty?"

"Guilty?"

"Yes. That's why they looked so uncomfortable. It was like you were trying to drive them apart."

Oh no. He'd thought they were just being shy. Hopefully he hadn't ruined everything.

"Listen, play it cool until the bouquet toss," she said. "This is what we're going to do…"

oOoOo

Alya had been right. Marinette wouldn't even look in Adrien's direction now. Which told Nathaniel she was keenly aware of the blond's location. Which meant there was still hope.

As for Adrien, he would glance her way often. He seemed to always be on the lookout for her, making sure she was okay. Another heroic trait.

They were so frustrating, though. Nathaniel wished he could come out and tell them to drop the act and just get together already.

Alya looked pointedly at him.

Nathaniel took the cue and walked to Marinette. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

They moved to where Alya had indicated would be the best spot for her to catch the bouquet.

"What did you need?" she asked.

"Um." He looked around him, wishing he had thought of something beforehand. "Well, I…" He coughed. Hurry it up, Alya.

"Do you want some water?" She started moving away, but he grabbed her arm.

"No, no. I'm okay." A hard gaze bored into the back of his head. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Adrien watching him, his eyes feline and predatory. Nathaniel immediately released her.

Protective. That was another heroic trait. Except the good guy didn't usually have a murderous look. He shivered.

The DJ's voice filtered in through the speakers. "Ladies, get your game face on. It's time for the bouquet toss."

Finally.

Alya appeared not too far in front of them and winked conspiratorially as most of the women filled in the space. Nino and Adrien walked to where she'd said they'd be and everything seemed perfectly set up.

Nathaniel was about to leave the mass of girls when Alya turned and tossed the bouquet. It went wide. She didn't tell him she was a terrible shot.

Needing to do something, he pushed Marinette in the bouquet's direction. She pitched to the side, arms and legs flailing. Everyone around her scooted back to avoid getting hit.

Marinette fell in slow motion as the bouquet sailed through the air. People watched in shock and horror.

Shame filled him. He'd been so focused on the mission, he hadn't considered that she might get hurt in the process.

He reached for her, but Adrien was faster.

The blond leapt forward, like a cat springing into action. He caught her with both arms, twisted mid-air, and landed on his back.

A collective gasp rushed through the room like a breeze through a grove of trees.

Marinette lifted her head and gazed down at Adrien. "You saved me."

His arms stayed wrapped around her. "I guess I did."

Further proof he was a hero!

The bouquet of flowers hit her in the back. Leaves and petals sprang free in every direction as it bounced off her. Adrien snatched it out of the air and looked at it for a moment, as if not realizing what he'd caught. Then he handed it to her. "I believe this is yours."

She blinked at it, then at him and a savage blush colored her cheeks. He grazed his fingers across her flushed skin.

Alya covered her mouth, probably to contain a squeal of delight. It certainly was an intimate moment. So intimate they had to have forgotten they had an audience.

And then, everyone clapped, breaking the spell.

Nathaniel sighed in exasperation. But he supposed it was unreasonable for him to expect anything else.

Jerking away from Adrien, Marinette whipped around, caught sight of the crowd's eyes on them, and jumped off him. As Adrien got to his feet, someone hooted and asked if they were getting married next.

Adrien ignored the comment, but Marinette turned a shade redder. He handed her the bouquet, now bald in patches with some of the flowers sticking out of place, and she tried to hide behind it.

"Okay. Now that's done," Alya said, coming to her friend's rescue, "Nino and I are ready for the last dance."

The music kicked in and everyone forgot about the bouquet toss fiasco. Everyone except Adrien and Marinette. She kept looking from the bouquet to him and he kept pretending to not notice.

* * *

AN - it looks like I got a bunch of new readers recently. Welcome! I'm glad you found my story. Thanks for leaving reviews, favorites, and/or follows!

My sister and I cackled while brainstorming for this chapter. Nathaniel is just great. He won't be so prominent anymore, but he'll be around playing Cupid. Lol. My sister has started reading the reviews to her husband and he's like, why are you so invested? It's because this is as much her baby as mine. I think she checks everyday now. :D

To everyone sharing the story and actually talking about it with their friends, I'm just so incredibly amazed and elated and honored. You have my sincerest gratitude.

To the guest, and anyone else, who's went back and reread the story… O.O You must really like it to do so. I've only ever done that for just a couple fics, including published ones. So, to me, that's a huge compliment. Thank you!

To the guest asking about a future scene with Marinette and Adrien in self-defense class. There will be a scene like that, but a tad different. I'll say no more. Muwahaha.

Update: edited and still laughed at the cringey speech.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Chat Noir leapt over a metal disc, landed, and bent backwards to avoid another disc flying for his head. One hit him in the thigh, dropping him to his knee. He growled and swung his staff in a wide arc as he spun up to his feet, then snapped it in the opposite direction. Three ricocheted off his weapon with a bone-jarring impact that made his arms nearly go numb.

He did it, though. Two at one time had been his previous record.

Proud, he glanced at his father. The older man just stood against the far wall with his hands resting on his cane, lips a thin slash across his face, eyes hard and cold.

A disc slammed into Chat's forearm, knocking his staff from his grip. Another struck his lower back, nearly ripping a cry of pain from his gritted teeth. His kidney did not like that one bit. He might be peeing blood for the rest of the day.

"Focus," his father hissed.

Twisting out of the way of a disc, Chat flipped over a low one, and dove for his weapon. Just as his fingers curled around the silver rod, a training turret shot it further from him.

Then a disc rammed into his hip and sent him sprawling out on the floor.

His father tsked in annoyance.

oOoOo

Marinette followed the self defense teacher's instructions: dodge, groin kick, knee. She watched herself in the mirror as she effortlessly slid through the actions. This was definitely more aggressive and straight forward than she usually fought. Her instincts told her to leap away, create distance, and use her yo-yo. But maybe this was exactly what she needed. Chat knew all of her old moves, and his fight with that Bug Guy clearly showed he could do more.

"That's good," the teacher said in his deep voice. He turned to one of the assistants and gestured for him to come over. "Have her go through the movements with you."

The young man nodded, introduced himself as Jeremy, and shifted into a fighting stance. He slowly extended his fist, which she dodged and completed the routine in a heartbeat, careful to not actually make contact with him.

Her partner blinked.

The teacher had been about to walk away, but he turned to her. "Have you done this before?"

She shook her head.

"Is it okay if we make it harder?"

"Sure."

He had Jeremy move faster and deflect her two attacks, forcing her to work around his defense.

She did it with ease.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"I have older brothers."

They nodded in understanding.

"Let me see your punches."

The movements felt foreign and, therefore, a tad awkward.

"Put on some gloves," he said, then looked at Jeremy. "Get some pads and have her hit different combos." As he ran off, the teacher told her to not hold back. He wanted to gauge her strength.

While she was weaker without the kwami's magic, she was no wilting daisy. Her partner moved around, forcing her to follow him. With a flick of his hand, holding the pad in a specific position, she had to hit it with the correct punch: jab, cross, hook, uppercut. They moved faster and faster. He tried to trick her with the pads and where he would step next.

She didn't let up despite her breath coming in quick bursts and her arms turning to lead. Apparently, the suit definitely lent her endurance as well. They flowed around the space, using the other sparring partners as obstacles. Several times she had to jump out of the way of a kick or a wild swing.

"Good," the teacher remarked after she completed a lengthy combo without breaking stride. "You're quick and nimble. Working defensively would best suit you."

She wiped the sweat from her brow with her forearm. "I was kind of hoping I could work more offensively since that's a weakness of mine."

Watching her under bushy brows, he seemed to consider her words. Finally, he nodded. "Go work the heavy bags. I want to see it flying by the end of the week. Jeremey, make sure she has good form."

oOoOo

"Again," Hawk Moth commanded.

Chat picked himself off the floor, his hip protesting any and all actions, but he ignored it.

The turrets extended out from every wall in the large room, whining as they charged for the next volley of attacks. He moved to his staff and bent to pick it up.

"Leave it."

Chat paused, his hand hovering over the weapon. "But—"

"Consider it punishment for your failure."

Clenching his hand into a fist, he stood and waited for the blast of discs. If he knew his father at all, they would be even more relentless.

The first came straight at him, then one from every angle, forcing him to drop to his hands and knees. He rolled out of the way of another barrage. The constant flow had him, ducking, spinning, flipping, and leaping out of the way. There was no time to think, only to react.

He moved, weaving a complicated dance that served to trick the turrets. Several discs smashed into one another, sending them careening off to the sides. He snatched one out of the air and hurled it at a barrel while evading three more.

The disc crashed into the turret, denting the barrel and leaving it useless.

He smiled.

Not bothering to see what his father thought of the victory, he continued to dodge the discs, like a bull hunter taunting his prey.

That was how he needed to work, he realized.

He wasn't on the defensive. The turrets were. They were his prey.

oOoOo

Marinette peeled off her overshirt and dropped the sweaty cloth next to her bag. Her tank top clung to her, but there was nothing she could do about that. They must not like using the air conditioner because the room was sweltering.

"Your endurance is insane," Jeremy said, plopping down to the mat.

She drank most of her water bottle without stopping to take a breath. "I run a lot," she somewhat lied.

He climbed to his feet and waved to the bag he'd been holding for her. "Keep at it and you'll be kicking everyone's butt in here. You leaving?"

"No. I have the afternoon free, so I'm going to try the ground class."

"Cool. I have to go, but feel free to ask me to partner with you again."

She nodded, beaming. He'd given her his stamp of approval.

Walking to the front with a little pep to her step, she signed in for the class. A group of people sat around, waiting for it to start, some talking, but for the most part, they kept to themselves. There did seem to be a camaraderie between the girls. Several smiled at her in greeting.

They all filed in and partnered up. Hers was a guy, but that was fine. The extra weight would be a welcome challenge. He introduced himself and asked if it was her first time.

"Kind of. First time in a class."

His brows creased, but before he could ask anything else, the teacher demonstrated how to escape from the bottom while someone straddled him. It looked easy enough. Just buck your hips up, wait for them to land on their hands, then take out an arm and flip them over. Piece of cake.

Her partner sat on her hips, and she planted her feet, thrust her hips in the air, and...nothing. He didn't budge an inch.

She pursed her lips and tried again. Still nothing. The man was a boulder. No, a mountain.

"Don't just go up. Push me forward," he explained.

That time he rocked slightly.

What the?

She tried again and again with only minimal progress. Either he weighed a thousand pounds or she really needed to start doing some leg presses.

The teacher stopped beside them. "Let her go through the motion, then make it harder once she gets it down."

Her partner nodded and did as instructed.

Marinette performed the escape at least ten times, all the while internally grumbling that they had to go easy on her. This was proof enough, she needed to be here.

oOoOo

"Again," his father said.

Hands on knees, chest heaving, Chat looked up at him. "But I destroyed all of the turrets. And I have to meet Marinette."

Gabriel stepped forward and pulled apart his cane. A wicked sword slid out. He wielded the glinting blade in one hand and the wooden shaft in the other.

"Get your staff."

Chat sighed, picked up his weapon, and shifted into a fighting stance.

As expected, his father did not wait to attack. Gabriel leapt, slashing down with the sword. The blade slammed into Chat's staff, vibrating his arms like a struck gong.

His father lashed out with the shaft, aiming for his ribs, but Chat spun away and swung his staff in a low arc. Gabriel jumped clear and unleashed a barrage of strikes that made Chat dodge and parry so fast their weapons were a blur.

The sound of the fight filled the air, the sword's _hiss_ , the staff's _whoosh_ , huffs of breath, grunts of effort, clangs and sharp whacks as the weapons struck.

His father held nothing back, save for actually cutting Chat, though he wasn't above a small, indiscreet slice. He wanted Adrien to be harder, more vicious. The only time he'd been able to achieve that level of aggression had been with the bug scientist.

"You're holding back," Gabriel said without breaking off his attack.

"I'm not." Chat redoubled his offense to prove his point.

The sudden flurry didn't even make him flinch. "Fight me like you fought the scientist."

"I am."

"No." His father caught him in the solar plexus, nearly knocking the wind from Chat's lungs. "You see me as your father. You see Ladybug as your partner. Let all that go."

Chat dove out of the way and took a moment to catch his breath. In a flash, his father was on him again, not granting him even a second to recover.

"How did you defeat the turrets?" Gabriel asked as he swung his sword.

Dodging the blade, Chat muttered, "I thought of them as my prey."

"Who am I?"

He furrowed his brows. "My father."

A whack to the head had Chat seeing stars.

"Wrong."

He stumbled back, barely able to fend off the next attack.

"Who am I?"

Chat couldn't think. He struggled to stay upright.

"Who am I?!"

His father pressed him harder, pushing him back step by step. Several strikes landed, each one harder than the last. Pain zipped through him, as if lightning had struck him over and over.

"Prey!" he finally answered. The realization reinvigorated his muscles. His attacks picked up speed and gained power, knocking his father back several steps.

Gabriel smiled cruelly. "Who is Ladybug?"

"My prey," Chat said through gritted teeth.

"Good." Gabriel straightened and slid the sword back into the cane. Chat turned to leave, but his father said, "That girl, your roommate—"

"Marinette."

Gabriel nodded and walked to him. "I want to officially meet her."

"Why?" he asked cautiously.

"If she's going to be part of your life, then I think it's only appropriate we become acquainted."

Chat's brain had a hard time processing this oddity. His father didn't like spending time with anyone if he didn't have to. Adrien was inclined to believe that included him too. "Here?"

"No." He stopped in front of him and brushed something off Chat's shoulder. "I haven't had time to inspect the apartment. So we'll kill two birds with one stone."

He blinked. Who was this man?

"See if she's available in a week, after the fashion show."

He texted Marinette, and she responded right away. "She is."

Something flashed in his eyes. "Good. " Then he turned on his heel and strode to the window.

oOoOo

Marinette squealed in delight. Dinner with Mr. Agreste!

"My ears," Alya said through the phone.

"Sorry. What should I wear?" She'd been staring at her closet for ten minutes now.

"Something fashionable, I assume."

"Maybe one of my new designs?"

"Yeah, but don't brag. And leave your book in your room. This way he doesn't think you're just trying to hit him up for an internship."

"Hey, he was the one who asked about dinner." She sighed, body nearly collapsing into a boneless pile on the floor. "How amazing would it be if he did offer me one, though?"

"Very."

This time they both squealed.

Tikki just smiled at her.

"I should make a new one."

"Now?" Alya asked incredulously.

She plopped in her desk chair and threw open her design book. "Yeah. That way if I don't like it, there'll still be time to try again."

"Girl, you're crazy. But do your thing. Fill me in later, okay?"

"Okay. Have fun on your honeymoon!"

She ran to the store, picked up some fabric—when she got back, Adrien still wasn't home. He'd been gone all day—and got to work on bringing her design to life. She draped the fabric over her mannequin, marked and pinned where needed, then darted to her sewing machine. The smooth fabric slid beneath her fingers as she guided it under the needle. Her tongue poked out as she focused, needing everything to be perfect.

"Psst," a voice whispered in the room.

She jerked upright, thinking Adrien had finally come back from wherever he was, and turned off the machine. Spinning around with a smile, she found her room empty.

Her brows furrowed.

Something fell from one of the higher windows.

Marinette jumped back, grabbed her parasol, and wielded it like a bat. She must've forgotten to lock the window the last time she came through it as Ladybug.

Chat Noir stood from his crouched position, hands in the air. "Relax, Princess. It's just me." He chuckled softly at her fight stance.

She breathed out in relief and dropped the impromptu weapon.

Stepping to her side, he poked at the cloth sticking out of the sewing machine. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a dress." Thinking about having a nice dinner with Adrien, even if it included his dad, made warmth blossom in her cheeks.

"Oh? What for? Another boyfriend already?" He picked up her design book and looked at the image she'd drawn there.

"No." She grabbed the book from him. "I'm having dinner with Adrien and his father in a week."

He eyed her as she hugged the book to her chest. "You don't have to be embarrassed. The design is great. And you will look pawsitively purrfect."

"I hope so."

"How could you not? You're beautiful, no matter what you're wearing."

She gave him a sidelong look and laughed. "You're funny. But thank you." Putting the book down, she asked, "Did you come here to see how I'm doing after the akuma attack?"

He leaned against her desk. "Yes."

"I'm okay, but you had me worried for a bit there. I thought..." She glanced away and crossed her arms. "I thought that maybe we weren't really friends after all."

He was suddenly before her, bending slightly to look her in the eyes. "We are friends, my only friend as a matter of fact. I just thought Ladybug would've gotten there right away. But then she didn't. And I couldn't let you fall under his spell."

As he stared at her, a weird feeling coiled low in her belly and her heart beat faster.

"Thank you," she breathed out, then strengthened her voice. "I realize it wasn't easy for you to take the fall like that, especially with what happened between you and Nathaniel—"

"Do not bring that up," he groaned.

"—and I appreciate it."

He leaned closer to her. "I would do it again for you."

"You'd kiss Nathaniel again for me?" she asked, smiling.

"On national TV."

He was so incredibly close to her, the air warmed between them. But then he pulled back and moved toward the window, leaving her slightly shaken.

Before he got too far, she said his name.

He stopped.

"I could use some help with the dress...if you don't mind staying longer."

Turning to her, his green eyes were surprisingly shy, even vulnerable. "I don't think I'll be much help."

"Just hold this for me so I can cut it." She grabbed a swath of fabric marked with dotted lines and put it in his hands. "You can hold still, correct?"

He froze in place better than a street artist imitating a statue.

A corner of his mouth lifted as she suppressed a laugh.

They worked together for several hours. He was quiet, respectful of her need to focus. The only time he cracked a joke was when she made a mistake and had to unravel a section of the garment. She'd been about to wad up the fabric and throw the whole thing out, but, instead, she had to wipe tears of laughter away. He'd hand her tools and fetch the correct colored thread and even model certain pieces of the dress. They made an excellent team.

And she made sure to tell him that.

A light pink dusted his cheeks below the black mask. "I just followed your lead."

"No, you anticipated my needs. You bolstered me." She held the completed dress in her arms. "Thank you."

He shifted on his feet. "I had fun. Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"Yeah. And..if you ever need to talk, about anything, I'm all ears."

She desperately wanted him to confide in her about why he switched sides and what Hawk Moth had over him, but she realized she couldn't push it. He seemed to need a friend more than anything right now. And she would be that person for him. Besides, she preferred this path over trying to take his Miraculous. Though, that was still on the table.

Staring at her, he finally nodded. "Thank you."

He turned to leave, and she said, "Wait. Don't you want to see the finished project?"

"I will. I mean, yeah, I do."

"Okay. Close your eyes."

She darted behind the screen and checked to make sure he wasn't peeking.

He wasn't.

After throwing off her clothes and slipping into the long-sleeved black dress, she stepped out and said, "Ta da!"

He took her in.

"Look what we did!" She twirled and the skirt flared out. "It's perfect."

He didn't say a word.

She stopped and looked at him. "You don't like it?" She turned and inspected herself in the standing mirror to see what was wrong with the dress.

"No, it's just. You're just." He breathed out. "Amazing."

Cautiously glancing over her shoulder at him, she asked, "Really?"

He nodded, and she couldn't stop the blush from rising to her face.

"Thank you." Her gaze fell to her feet, and when she looked up again, he was gone.

She exhaled and sat on her chaise lounge, fanning herself. When had Chat ever made her feel so...weak?

"Tikki?"

The red kwami flew out of her drawer. "Yes?"

"I think I have a problem."

"Why? He trusts you and might even confide in you. You're one step closer to stopping Hawk Moth."

"I know, but, Tikki." She fell back on the cushions. "I think I like him."

"Really?" The kwami hovered over her.

"I used to think he was cocky and just a giant flirt. But, he keeps showing me that he's so much more." She groaned. "I can't be attracted to two guys at once."

Tikki nodded. "That is a problem."

* * *

AN - Yes. Yes, I will play up sexy marichat. Don't judge me. :P

You might've noticed I didn't get out another chapter this week. My little one has been sick. She's actually home from school today too, which is why I posted this early.

Thank you for all the comments again! They make me smile and laugh and even wiggle in joy. This has been the most enjoyable fic to write because of you all.

Also, welcome new readers! Thanks for favoriting and/or following. And, if you can't for whatever reason, that's cool. Thanks for reading!

Guess what? I'm going to visit my sister in May! I'm so excited. We'll get to do editing in person, which is always a blast. The wine involved adds to the hilarity of my flubs, of course.

Update: edited


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Through the metal bars of his makeshift prison cell, Chat Noir watched Ladybug zip away. The sly girl had tricked him, had him run right into a trap, a literal trap. The cell had dropped over him when he'd rounded a building.

Panting, she'd stopped her mad dash, turned to face him, glanced at his ring, then at him.

He tensed, clenching his hand into a fist so she'd have a hard time removing his Miraculous. But she didn't move. Her gaze softened, and his breath caught in his throat. The look she wore spoke volumes. She still had hope, even after all this time.

Muscles twitching from near exhaustion—the fight had been a doozy—he shifted, taking in the police standing guard not far away, as if they could stop him. Their portable prison cell was definitely no match for him.

Using his Cataclysm, he turned the bars to ash, made to go after Ladybug, but then realized he couldn't, not with a ticking clock over his head. Which had to have been her plan all along.

Growling in frustration, he vaulted himself to the rooftops and sprinted in the opposite direction of her. He landed behind a chimney, breath quick and high in his chest. Sitting—more like collapsing—he leaned against the brick. Beads of sweat slid down his face. Too tired to wipe his brow, the salty water stung his eyes, but he didn't care.

His Miraculous beeped its last warning and Plagg flew out of his ring, arms crossed and narrowed green eyes staring straight at him. "One of these days, you're actually going to hurt her."

"Or maybe she's going to hurt me." She was getting better at catching him off guard now and most of his mistakes didn't go unnoticed. He smiled. That was his Ladybug, always adapting to the situation.

No. She was his prey. He couldn't think of her as his Ladybug anymore.

He reached inside his jacket pocket for Plagg's food and groaned. She'd gotten some good strikes in that would no doubt nag him for several days.

"Eat," he told the kwami. "We need to report back, then get to the apartment as fast as possible." He didn't want to be late for the quasi date Nathaniel had set up with him and Marinette to show them his completed comic.

Plagg grumbled, either because he didn't like being commanded or because it wasn't Camembert being offered to him. He latched onto the trail mix bar and took a bite.

Adrien looked around the rooftop and stiffened. This was one of their hangout spots. He had to get out of here. "You ready?"

"Not yet," the kwami said around a mouthful of food.

Using the chimney for support, he got to his feet. This was the exact spot he'd found her after his father explained everything to him.

"Hurry, Plagg."

"If it were cheese, I'd be done by now, but this bar takes a lot of chewing." The kwami finished the sentence with a sidelong look at him.

"We _need_ to go."

"Why?" He looked around, most likely for danger. Then he almost dropped the bar. "This is where you first told her you wanted her Miraculous."

Adrien nodded, hoping that would spur Plagg to eat faster, but no. He chewed even slower.

"Come on," he urged, fingers curling into fists.

"You don't like to remember turning on her, do you?"

Blocking out the memories, he growled at the kwami.

"You don't want to remember the look of betrayal on her face?"

Her blue eyes, widening in surprise, then shining with the beginning of tears, haunted him. "Stop."

"How she backed away from you in fear?"

"Don't."

"How she pleaded?"

Adrien covered his eyes as the memory overcame him.

 _"Chat!" Ladybug hopped to her feet with a bright smile. "I've been waiting for you."_

 _He latched his weapon to his lower back and walked to her, taking slow breaths. His heart thudded in his chest, his knotted stomach twisted, and his mind raced with what he would say to her._

 _"You okay?" she asked._

 _"Of course, Milady." He tried to smile, but failed. "I just need to talk."_

 _"It's a slow night. Plenty of time to talk and eat." She bent and lifted a bag of food from Marinette's parents' bakery. "I got your favorites."_

 _He stopped beside her. "That's...great."_

 _She plopped to her bottom and leaned against the chimney, then patted the spot next to her. When he didn't follow her lead, she asked, "What's going on? You seem off."_

 _Careful to not sit too close to her, he looked her in the eyes and forgot everything he'd planned on saying._

 _"Cat's got your tongue?" She laughed._

 _He swallowed._

 _"Oh, come on." She playfully slapped his arm. "That deserved at least a smile from Mr. Pun himself."_

 _His muscles quivered. He felt sick._

 _Her grin fell. "I'm officially worried now. Talk to me, Chat."_

 _"I…"_

 _She watched him as he fell silent, then nodded for him to continue._

 _"I need your Miraculous."_

 _A loud guffaw burst from her lips. "You really had me going there. I actually thought something was wrong."_

 _"I'm being serious."_

 _She chuckled some more and reached into the bag of food._

 _He gripped her arm. "I need your Miraculous."_

 _Her eyes narrowed as if trying to see the joke, but, as he stared at her with all the seriousness of someone in mourning, those blue eyes widened. "Why? How? Wh—"_

 _"Please."_

 _She pulled her arm from him and scrambled to her feet. "Have you been akumatized?"_

 _He stood and shook his head._

 _"Surely you wouldn't admit it if you were."_

 _He let her turn him around, looking him over. "I'm me."_

 _"No. My Chat wouldn't ask for this."_

 _"I'm me—"_

 _She shook her head._

 _"—but I need your Miraculous."_

 _Acceptance replaced surprise as she watched him. "How did Hawk Moth get to you?"_

 _"We talked. And he's not doing this for power. He has a noble purpose."_

 _One of her brows lifted, warping her mask. "You believed him?"_

 _He nodded. "I need you to trust me. Will you please give me your earrings?"_

 _"No. Never."_

 _He recoiled as if she'd slapped him. "Why?"_

 _"Because he's manipulating you. You don't terrorize a city for noble purposes."_

 _"You don't understand."_

 _"You're right." Her eyes shone in the moonlight. "I thought we were partners. Friends."_

 _"We are. Which is why you should help me."_

 _A tear slid down her cheek. "Don't do this."_

 _He stepped forward, reaching out to her, and she flinched back as if his hand was a snake. He balled his fingers into a fist and pinned his arm to his side. "I need your Miraculous."_

 _"You know I can't. I won't."_

 _"Not even to help me? To protect the city?"_

 _"What?" She shook her head as if to clear it. "No. Whatever he's said, it was a lie. He's tricked you, Chat."_

 _Anger flashed through him. "He didn't lie!" He thrust out a hand, this time not out of concern. "Give me your Miraculous."_

 _She tried to step back but was blocked by the chimney._

 _Torn over what to do, he froze. He thought she would have trusted him enough to hand over her earrings. If she'd asked him, he wouldn't have hesitated._

 _Maybe they weren't really the friends she'd claimed them to be. A hole ripped through his chest, then widened to a chasm as he realized what he would have to do._

 _Hardening himself, he said, "Give them to me."_

 _"Don't do this." Another tear fell from her eyes and her lips quivered. "Please."_

 _The gaping hole in his chest throbbed, the pain threatening to buckle his knees. He shook his head._

 _"Chat." She wiped the moisture from her cheeks. "I'm begging you. Don't do this."_

 _He moved to pin her against the wall and take the earrings himself, but she twisted out of the way, yo-yo in hand._

 _Thinking she was going to attack him, he reached for his staff. Except, his fingers found only his suit._

 _Sliding her hand out from behind her back, he realized she'd taken his weapon from him when she'd looked him over. Before he could reach for it, she hurled it away from them._

 _His mouth fell open._

 _"I had to do it, in case you'd been akumatized." She sniffed, her eyes still brimming with tears. "I can't give you my Miraculous. You had to know that."_

 _He shifted into a defensive stance and waited for her to make the first move._

 _"I won't fight you, Chat. And that you think I would, hurts. We're partners."_

 _"Not anymore."_

 _She took a sharp inhale as if he'd cut her. Then she threw her yo-yo and swung away from him._

 _The hole in his chest flared in pain._

Adrien touched the spot. It was numb now, but the wound was always there, a reminder of what he'd lost.

"You okay, kid?" Plagg asked.

He found himself crouched on the rooftop, his head hanging between his knees. "I didn't ever want to hurt her."

"I know."

"Why couldn't she have just given me her Miraculous?"

Plagg settled on his shoulder. "You know why."

"But all of this craziness would finally stop."

The kwami sighed and took another bite. "I'm almost ready."

Chat nodded. He didn't want to report back to his father for another lecture. "He was different when Mom was around. And, with her back, he could be different again."

"Sometimes people change too much, get too set in their ways to go back."

He looked at the kwami, slightly afraid to ask the question that'd been lingering in the back of his mind. "Have I changed too much?"

Plagg shook his head. "No. You're still you, just...misguided."

Adrien got to his feet. "Then so is he."

"But—"

He transformed into Chat Noir, jumped off the building, and ran back to the mansion.

oOoOo

Marinette sat at the table for four, though there were only three place settings, in a restaurant that consisted mostly of smaller, two-person tables. Everyone here looked to be on intimate dates. Romantic music played in the background, candles bathed the patrons in soft light, and deep red and rich fabrics decorated the space.

Why on Earth had Nathaniel picked this place? This was supposed to be a casual meeting for him to show them the finished comic.

And where were they?

After arriving just on time, she'd been sitting there for ten minutes now. Her water glass had already been refilled and people were starting to glance her way in pity.

To top it all off, neither of them were answering her texts.

The waiter approached her, and Marinette was tempted to order something. She was starving.

"Would you like more water?" he asked.

She shook her head. "They'll be here in a couple minutes."

With a polite smile, he turned away, probably not believing a word she'd said. She was starting to doubt them herself.

Five more minutes passed.

Sighing, she stood and grabbed her purse.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Adrien said, rushing to her. "Were you leaving?" He looked around the table. "Where's Nathaniel?"

"I have no idea. I thought both of you stood me up." She smiled so it didn't sound like an admonishment.

"I had something come up and I couldn't use my phone."

"It's okay." She lingered by her chair, uncertain if they were going to stay since it was just them.

His gaze darted around the restaurant. "This is…"

"Yeah." She laughed. "I'm surprised he picked it."

"We can go if you want?"

Did she want a romantic dinner with Adrien? Of course. But maybe he didn't want it. And she shouldn't so soon after she'd just broken up with Nathaniel.

She opened her mouth to say they should leave, but the waiter came back bearing a bottle of champagne. "Welcome, sir. Please sit."

"I don't think I asked for that," Marinette said, gesturing to the champagne with creased brows.

"This was ordered for the table when the reservations were made."

"Nathaniel ordered the bottle?" she asked. That was so weird.

"Oui. He just called and said he was indisposed for the night, but he wanted you both to enjoy the champagne. Now, please sit."

They obeyed the command, and he poured them a glass, then walked away.

"That was...nice of him." Adrien shifted in his seat.

Not her choice of words, but they would do. "It was."

He took a sip from the glass. "You look beautiful as always."

Heat rushed to her cheeks. "You're just saying that to be nice."

"Absolutely not." He stared at her with incredulity. "I think you're gorgeous. It's..." His gaze dropped to the table. "It's distracting sometimes."

The warmth in her cheeks burst into a blazing fire. She snatched the menu off the table and hid behind it. He thought she was pretty. She wanted to scream and jump and dance and scream some more.

She composed herself and cleared her throat to make certain it wouldn't be all screechy, then looked around the large paper. "I think you're gorgeous as well."

His sudden blush made her heart cartwheel in her chest. She whipped the menu in front of her before he could see her grinning maniacally.

"I guess we should eat something while we're here," he suggested

"I am pretty hungry." All she had for lunch was a protein bar after the self-defense class, and then Chat had appeared.

"Me too." His rustling must've meant he'd picked up his menu.

They were officially on a romantic date. Except not. But she was still counting it. When Alya got back from her honeymoon, she would get a full report.

"Anything new?" he asked.

She peaked around the menu to find him looking at her. "I started taking ground classes at the self-defense place." Then behind the paper, she added, "And I completely suck at it."

He chuckled. "You'll get better with practice. No new bruises?"

"Nope. And look"—she dropped the menu to pull back her sleeve—"this one is completely healed. Along with most of the others."

"That's good."

"But I can't promise there won't be more."

This time, he disappeared behind his menu. "Where is this place?"

She told him and tried to look at what dishes the restaurant offered, but was unable to focus on the words. He thought she was pretty. And they were practically on a date.

Taking a deep breath, she lowered the large paper and grabbed her glass of champagne. "What about you? Anything new?"

He stayed frustratingly behind his menu. "Nope. Just got some exercise in, and then I spent some time with my father."

"I'm surprised he wants to have dinner with me," she said, then sipped her champagne.

"Same here." He put down his paper. "He was the one who'd brought it up too. I think it's good. Once he sees how amazing you are, he'll understand why I..."

"Why?" she prompted, trying to hide her excitement. He thought she was amazing, and wanted his dad to know her. She wanted to pinch herself to make certain she wasn't dreaming.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Why I picked you as a roommate...and a friend."

She smiled. "It's great you want your dad to like me and that you care enough about him to include him."

"Everything I do is for him. For our family." His gaze went distant, and a deep sadness suddenly filled the space around him. "Even if it's not exactly what I want."

She touched his hand resting on the table, and his gaze jerked to her. The ferocity in his green eyes, like a cornered cat, had her pulling back. She hadn't meant to invade his personal space, only to offer comfort.

He laid his other hand over hers and squeezed. "Thank you."

She was unable to speak, which was for the best. Otherwise, she might literally scream—she certainly was inside. Adrien was touching her hand!

She nodded, then glanced down at the glorious contact, highlighted by the candle. Angels sung on mountains high. Fireworks ignited around them. Crowds cheered. A corner of her lips lifted, and she hoped she didn't look all dopey.

He didn't move his hand.

Should she move?

Was it getting weird?

If this moment never ended, she would be absolutely okay with that. Who needed to eat? Not Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Her stomach grumbled, but she ignored it.

"Would the couple like to order?" the waiter asked.

They flew back in their seats and looked everywhere but at each other.

"We're not a couple," she said, shifting in her chair.

To which, Adrien agreed. "We're just friends."

The waiter blinked at them. "My mistake. Are you ready to order?"

Adrien shook his head and glanced at her.

"I need a couple more minutes, please."

Adrien and Marinette lifted their menus without saying a word to each other.

He'd just held her hand...with both of his. They were soft, but not weirdly so, and hard, more muscular than bony. And she wanted to touch them again. Though, any part of him would suffice, like his golden hair and those abs...those wondrous bundles of muscles lining his long, sinuous torso, preferably glistening from sweat.

Focus.

She quickly picked one of the dishes and put down her menu to find he'd already done so...and had been watching her.

He looked away, flushing slightly.

Her insides fluttered with the force of a million butterflies.

"So...Nathaniel," he said, moving his champagne glass a little to the side. "I wonder why he couldn't make it."

She checked her phone to make sure he hadn't finally responded. Nope. Hopefully, it wasn't something serious. "I'm kind of worried. He's never done this before."

"We can leave and go check on him."

"Maybe we should." Her stomach protested the decision loudly.

He chuckled. "And then we can get something to eat."

As they stood, her phone buzzed. "It's Nathaniel. He says he's sorry he couldn't join us. An important project is keeping him busy. But to stay and have fun."

"That was oddly good timing." He looked around the room.

Did he think Nathaniel was hiding out amongst the other patrons? That was simply too preposterous to be true.

Still, her gaze flicked around the room as well.

"I guess we'll stay then?" he asked.

"I'm okay with that."

* * *

AN - Surprise! Another chapter only a day after the last one. Whaaaat!? A guest said it was their birthday, so I wanted to make certain to get this out just for them. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, guest-person!

So, I've been working on this flashback for a while now. This one, along with when Gabriel took Adrien's miraculous, have been in the outline for awhile now because I think they're crucial backstory info. I kinda want to write more though. If you have any requests, let me know.

Also, I've been thinking about getting art made for the fic. But I have no idea what scene/pose would best represent the fic. Let me know what you all think. And if you have any artist friends or are an artist, please pass me the info.

Thanks for sticking with me! Can you believe we're over 50k words now, and we're only six chapters away from the halfway point? My goodness. I hope everyone knows how grateful I am to have so many awesome readers. And an awesome sister. ;)

Update: edited


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Getting ready for self-defense class, Marinette came out of her bathroom, towel in hand, and froze.

Chat was in her room.

Heart in her throat, her gaze darted to the bed where Tikki had just been a moment ago, humming contentedly. She'd been next to her bag that he was currently staring at.

Not seeing her kwami, she nearly sighed in relief. Tikki must've hidden inside the bag...and Chat was about to reach inside it. She really needed to start locking that window.

She swallowed her concern and said, "You know, it's not polite to snoop."

He flinched and jerked his hand back. "I was just curious where you were going."

"It's my gym bag." She walked past him, shoved her towel inside the bag, then zipped it up. "You could've asked."

"You're right. I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck in an Adrien-like way that softened her scowl. "I won't do it again. I promise."

She nodded and allowed herself to relax. "Do you need something then?"

"No. I just wanted to see you."

Narrowing her eyes, she asked, "Are you sure you're not just trying to make up for inviting yourself into my bedroom?"

"No…" A corner of his lips lifted. "It's just been a while, and I've missed my princess." His gaze pinned her to the spot.

Heat rose to her cheeks. The last time he'd been in her room, he'd left her feeling all confused. He'd been incredibly sweet, helping her with the dress she'd made.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing?" Realizing how she'd phrased the word, she tried again. "Nothing."

He smiled and slunk toward her. His green gaze roamed over her face. "Were you thinking about me?"

"No," she lied, and he chuckled as if he knew the truth.

He turned away, and she sagged a little, taking in a breath. It seemed his close proximity had stolen all the oxygen from her lungs.

Sitting in her chair, he leaned back and tapped the armrest with the tips of his claws. "What made you decide to start working out? You look perfect."

Her blush deepened, and he grinned a little more. "It's actually for…" She trailed off, somewhat embarrassed.

"For?"

"I've been taking self-defense classes."

He nodded. "Smart. Especially since you have the villainous Chat Noir sneaking into your bedroom." His words came out sultry, and she did her best to ignore the sudden butterflies in her stomach. He popped to his feet. "Let me see what you've got. Maybe I can help."

"Really?"

"Sure. I know how to fight, and your safety is important to me. I don't want anyone hurting my princess."

Sparring with him would help her when they really fought. But she might slip up and do something that would remind him of Ladybug. Unable to pass up the opportunity, she said, "Okay."

In a flash, he pounced on her, snatched her up, and landed on the bed, hovering over her.

This was not the kind of help she had in mind.

His blond hair fell alongside his face as he gazed down at her. "I have you trapped."

His smug expression lit a fire within her.

Recalling what she'd been taught in the ground classes, she knocked his weight off one of his arms and flipped him over, straddling his hips in the dominant position. "What was that?" she asked victoriously.

He blinked up at her, then cleared his throat. "Not bad."

"Not bad?! I got you, the infamous Chat Noir, pinned."

"You think so, huh?"

Hands on her hips, she nodded.

The next moment, she was on her back, bouncing a little on the bed, with a certain weight officially gone. She lifted to her elbows, half dazed, and caught him leaning against the far wall, lazily swinging his tail.

"What was that again?" he asked.

She grumbled and hopped off of the bed. "You've asked for it now, buddy."

He laughed. "Okay. I'll play fair."

After walking to her, he slipped into his usual fighting stance. She shifted into the one they taught in class.

They sparred, each holding back their strikes, giving only a tap to let the other person know a blow had landed. Then, he'd done something she'd never seen from him. The move had tripped her up and sent her falling backwards, arms flailing.

His face went slack with dread and he reached for her.

Their fingers caught and she used the contact to pull him off balance with her. She flipped their positions and landed on top of him.

He looked up at her, a scant couple inches away, eyes dark with desire. His warm scent flooded her head, clouding her thoughts. She licked her lips, and he lifted to kiss her with a suddenness that left her stunned.

Then something within her was unleashed, and she returned the kiss threefold.

Threading her fingers into his hair, she pulled him with her as she sat upright. He wrapped his arms around her and slid his hands along her back, one to graze across her ribs, the other to settle over the top of her hip, kneading the flesh there.

She opened her mouth to him and allowed the kiss to deepen, filling her with a heat she could hardly bare. It scalded her in an immensely pleasurable way that had her seeing stars. She leaned back, breathing in much needed air, and he planted hot kisses along her jaw. When he reached her neck, he sucked the tender skin there, and she bit back a moan, or, at least, tried to. It slipped out, and he tensed, coming to an abrupt stillness.

And so did she.

Realizing what she was doing, she gasped and jumped off him. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." He got to his feet as she paced the room. "I can't do this."

"Because I'm Chat Noir?"

She rubbed a hand over her face, trying to ignore the lingering delightful sensations on her lips, jaw, and neck. Just thinking of what they'd been doing had her go all tingly again. She groaned. "No. I like someone else."

"Someone else?"

Stopping, she said, "I'm a horrible person." Then she turned to him, barely seeing his surprised expression. "You have to go."

"Wait. Who else do you like?"

She shook her head. "This is all too complicated." Her brain was going to explode. Not to mention her ovaries. Why wasn't he leaving? "You have to go. My class is going to start soon anyway."

"But—"

She grabbed her bag, then ran out of the room and the apartment, pausing only long enough to lock the door.

Tikki flew out of her bag and looked at her. "That was…"

Insanely amazing. "It was wrong, I know. He's supposed to be my enemy. I need to get his Miraculous and end all of this craziness."

"Yes. But I was going to say it was an interesting development."

oOoOo

Chat stood alone in her room, utterly confused. She liked someone else. Who? He wanted to go after her and shake the answer out of her. Was it him, Adrien? Could it be possible?

 _So, um_ , Plagg said. _Are we going to talk about this?_

"No."

 _Good. I'm just going to pretend you didn't kiss her senseless then._

"Plagg," he groaned.

He'd been trying not to think about it. The memories flooded his mind, and he recalled how devious she'd been in flipping their positions mid-air. And her lips. Her warmth. How she felt under his hands. Ugh. She was driving him insane.

He needed to see her again. But not as Chat. That would be overkill.

She'd said she had a class. And he had the address she'd given him the other night on their somewhat-date. Which had its own bundle of questions.

Darting to his room, he grabbed a pair of gym shorts and a shirt, then leapt out of his window to the roof.

 _What are you up to now?_

"I'm going to join her in the self-defense class."

The kwami snorted. _I don't think Chat Noir will be welcome there._

"As Adrien."

 _You sure you want to do that? It might come off as a bit overprotective._

"I said I was going to make certain she wasn't lying to cover for someone actually giving her the bruises."

 _Yes, but she clearly has been taking classes. She even got you a couple times._

"I let her."

 _Uh huh._

"It's true," he lied. Marinette had quick reflexes and was surprisingly strong for her size. She might actually be able to take on most guys.

He hopped down to an empty corner, de-transformed, and walked into the training center. People sat around in the front as others worked out in a large open space in the back. Different classes were going on at the same time. Some worked punching bags, and Marinette was mixed in with them, putting on her gloves while talking to a guy.

"May I help you?" a burly man asked.

Adrien barely heard a word he'd said. Was that guy working with her the one she'd said she liked? They did seem awfully friendly, smiling and laughing. He casually touched her. Granted, to adjust her form as she focused on a heavy bag.

"Are you here for information or to take a class?"

He lifted his change of clothes. "To take a class."

"Then follow me."

Adrien filled out the paperwork and paid for the class, then went to change. He stepped onto the mats, barefoot as the sign dictated, and walked straight to Marinette.

"Hey," he said to her back.

She tensed and slowly turned around. "Adrien?"

The guy just looked at the both of them. Adrien nodded at him, but stayed focused on her. "I thought I'd come check this place out. I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's cool."

The guy stepped forward. "Hey, man." He stretched out a hand and Adrien shook it. "I'm Jeremy. I've been helping out Marinette since—"

"Since I started," she jumped in. Her smile was too big. Something was definitely up.

Jeremy nodded.

"I'm Adrien. Her roommate."

"Cool. Our girl has a lot of potential." He clapped her on the shoulder, and Adrien considered breaking his hand. "She learns quickly. But I guess that's because of her b—"

"Background," she cut in once again. "Remember that time I took fencing with you, Adrien?"

"Yeah. You gave me a run for my money." She'd gotten in a couple points.

"Fencing, huh?" Jeremy remarked. "This will be a bit different than that."

"That's why I'm here." He made sure to show teeth as he smiled.

"Let me find you a good partner then." Jeremy looked around, then ran off.

Once he was gone, Marinette swung to face him. "Why are you really here?"

He took a step back. "You made it sound like fun."

"You're here to make sure I wasn't lying, aren't you?" She breathed out hard. "I told you Nathaniel wasn't hurting me."

"I believe that it's not him."

Surprise flashed across her face. "Who else could it be?"

"I don't know." He glanced at Jeremy talking to a much larger bald guy. He certainly had the know how. He carried himself like a fighter who enjoyed the thrill.

"It's not him."

"So it is someone."

She laughed. "Your concern is sweet, but you don't need to show up here to investigate."

He pointed to her forearms. Now that she wore a tank top, he caught the new bruises there. "What about those?"

Jeremy walked up from behind him. "Blocking overhead strikes. She worked on them yesterday and everyone bruises their first time." He gestured to the guy he'd been talking to. "This is Daniel, your partner," Jeremy introduced him. He was definitely a big dude, taller and nearly twice as broad as him.

"Um, Adrien," Marinette said, "I don't think your dad would approve of this."

"What does his dad have to do with anything?" Daniel asked.

"Wait," Jeremy said, clapping his hands. "You're that model." He laughed. "Yeah, you definitely don't want to be here. People slip and accidents happen. With your profession, you'll be lucky if it's just a groin kick."

Adrien narrowed his eyes. "I'll be fine."

"Adrien, think about it," she said under her breath, looking not at him but up at Daniel.

"I'll be fine." If she only knew he was Chat Noir, then she'd be nervous for The Rock over there and not him.

The bell rang and they joined the others on the center mats The teacher had the class go through a warm up, then showed everyone what to work on: a set of strikes and counterattacks. It seemed simple enough.

The big guy had them move off to the side, away from the mass of people and rolled his shoulders. "Jeremy said you know fencing."

Adrien nodded.

"Know how to punch?"

"Of course."

"Good. Hands up."

He jabbed and Adrien deflected the strike while stepping into him with a cross and an uppercut, just as the instructor had shown.

"Not bad."

Adrien glanced to where Marinette performed the same actions with Jeremy. They flowed smoothly back and forth. He clearly wasn't being hyper aggressive with her, but he also wasn't letting her get away with anything.

Daniel had them switch, but he did the series faster. So Adrien picked up the pace, letting his gaze drift back to Marinette at the end.

"I know I'm not as pretty as her," the big guy said, "but eyes on me."

Adrien barked a laugh and ended up catching her attention. She waved at him. Jeremy swatted her hand down and had her refocus.

"You and her together?" Daniel asked as he gestured for him to attack.

"No. Why?"

They moved around a bit more, rather than sticking with the straight forward and backward instructions.

"You're both watching each other. And you're here because of her." After he threw the uppercut, he grabbed Adrien and added in a knee that stopped right in front of the blond's face. "Are you afraid she might be into someone here?"

Adrien looked at Marinette again, wondering if Jeremy was the guy she liked, and completely missed Daniel's ready stance. One moment he was watching her, the next a blast of pain shot through his skull. His head snapped back as a light exploded in the struck eye.

Important note, Adrien thought. Getting hit hurts a lot more when not in the Miraculous suit.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry, man." Daniel bent and tried to look at Adrien's eye, but the blond had it covered with his hand. "I thought you were paying attention. Are you okay?"

"Adrien," Marinette said, suddenly next to him on the side he couldn't see. She peeled his hand away from his eye. "Let me see."

She and Daniel both sucked in a breath.

"I'll go get an ice pack," the big guy said and ran off.

"Does it hurt?" she asked. "That was stupid. I'm sorry. Of course it hurts." Then she slapped his shoulder. "What were you thinking watching me and not your opponent?" She clicked her tongue.

Jeremy came up on his other side. "You weren't much better, Marinette. Take this as a cautionary example."

She flushed under his pointed stare. Jeremy might very well be the guy she liked. Adrien's heart sank. For some reason, that hurt more than his eye.

Daniel passed Adrien the ice pack. "Thanks." His father was going to kill him. "How bad is it?"

"It won't swell closed," Daniel said. "I didn't hit you that hard. But you'll have a black eye."

Great.

Marinette darted to the side and came back with her gym bag draped over her shoulder. "Come on. I'll walk you home and get you set up there."

"You don't have to."

"Get your clothes and let's go."

"Okay. Okay."

Daniel followed Adrien to the men's locker room. "I normally wouldn't bother with this, but since I owe you one...Jeremy is happily married. He doesn't wear his ring when he trains, and he sees Marinette as one of his sisters. So you've got nothing to worry about here." Daniel clapped him on the shoulder and left the room.

So then who was the guy that she liked?

* * *

AN - My sister said she wants to punch him too. Lmao! And she's not a violent person. But the obliviousness is killing her. I love it though and so does she.

But hey, that kiss...am I right? Oh, she's in so much trouble. Lol

Thanks for be awesome readers. I love you guys. :)

To the guest mentioning about posting everyday, that would be awesome. But I think my husband would divorce me, and my kid would forget she had a mom. Lol! I'd love to be able to write fast, though. I think I'm slow compared to others.

Update: edited...a bunch. Lol


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Posture sharper than a straight pin and with hands clasped behind his back, Gabriel stood facing the large painting of his wife. He knew Adrien was in the room—Natalie had announced his arrival—but he chose to ignore his son's presence.

Adrien held back a sigh.

Sunlight filtered in through the sunroof, lightening the dark walls and black curtains. He'd always wondered why his father chose such a somber and dispassionate decor. Now that he knew Gabriel was Hawk Moth, it made sense.

"We were supposed to leave for the fashion show in a couple days," his father said.

"I know."

"Then why do you have a black eye?"

"I thought it would be a cool new edgy look." He refrained from laughing out loud.

His father's hands tightened into fists. "My son cannot look like some two-bit hooligan."

"The press already knows what happened. Everything is okay."

"The other designers think you'll be a distraction from their clothes."

This time he allowed himself to sigh. "I told you I'm sorry. It was an accident."

"You're staying here. I've already found your replacement."

Adrien crossed his arms. "Fine."

Gabriel finally faced him. "I don't think you understand. You're taking my place."

"What?" Was he saying what Adrien thought he was?

"Pick a person, akumatize them, and stay out of the way for once."

"But I already have Plagg."

He walked to him. "He'll be fine in the box for a day."

Plagg never came out in front of Gabriel, but he could hear him grumbling in his pocket. "Why are you trusting me with your kwami?"

"Are you saying you'd keep it? Turn your back on your mother?"

Adrien stayed quiet. The thought had crossed his mind.

"Don't worry." He turned to his desk. "I know you wouldn't do that to your family." Tapping on the computer's keyboard, he added, "Besides, my spies have been instructed on how to take you down should that happen."

His father had already made plans against him should he turn. For some reason, that didn't sting like it should have. "Sounds like fun."

Gabriel stopped typing and looked up at him over his glasses. "You'll find that controlling others isn't so easy."

"I'll do my best." Adrien turned to leave.

"One more thing."

Stopping, he faced his father.

"Ladybug was out last night."

"There was a fire."

"And you were there?" he asked, testing him. What else could it be? With his spies, he knew exactly where Chat and Ladybug were the moment they appeared.

"Yes."

"Yet you didn't attack her."

Lifting a brow, he said, "She was saving lives."

A long moment passed where Adrien hoped his father would see reason and leave it at that. "I thought you learned your lesson," Gabriel said.

Both of Adrien's brows lifted. "I did. Ladybug is my prey."

His father slowly straightened. "Does the lion not attack because the prey is young or old, or doing something innocent or unassuming?"

"Actually, lionesses do the hunting."

His eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you attack her?"

"Because she was saving lives," he answered, exasperated.

Gabriel scoffed. "Sentiment."

"I told you from the beginning that no one dies. That includes people she's actively rescuing."

"What about afterward?"

Adrien didn't have an answer for that.

His father turned his back to him. "Go."

The silence filling the room screamed bitter disappointment. It cut him worse than any admonishment ever could. Taking a step forward, he said, "We will get mom back."

A wall of ice and all of Antarctica might as well have been separating them. His father made no move, let alone a sound, to signify he'd heard him.

Adrien shivered, and left the room with heavy feet. The only prick of light offering solace was meeting up with Marinette...and Nathaniel for lunch.

oOoOo

Wine bottle in hand, Adrien rushed down the green expanse of the park toward the pond. He dodged people playing frisbee as well as the blankets of lounging couples. Nathaniel had chosen another odd place for them to meet to look at his comic.

He slowed to a walk and made sure his breathing and appearance were calm, not harried in the least. A couple young girls giggled his name after recognizing his face, but his gaze found Marinette and he found himself transfixed. She was simply radiant.

Marinette opened a blanket to lay over the grass somewhat close to the water. The slight breeze made both the cloth and her skirt billow out. Sunlight bathed her in a warm glow and made the pond sparkle. It was the perfect image of a picnic.

The wind picked up, sending her hair and blanket to whip wildly about. Brows furrowed, she lowered the cloth to the grass and stepped barefoot on the edge in a wide legged stance to keep most of it down. The other half, though, refused to cooperate.

The sight made him smile, and he stopped to watch her.

Bending forward, she planted her hands on the blanket and spread it out as she lowered to her knees. Not yet reaching the other end, she kept stretching and stretching, until she went too far and fell flat on her stomach, face buried in the cloth.

A laugh burst out from between Adrien's pressed lips. He darted to her, grabbed the picnic basket, and placed it on the curled edge her fingers were desperately reaching for.

To her prostrate form, he said, "You looked like you needed a little help."

"Did you just see all of that?" she asked, the blanket muffling her words.

He bit back another laugh. "No. I didn't see you just tackle this blanket."

She groaned and continued lying there in the shape of an X.

"Are you going to stay like that the entire time?"

"Maybe."

"You know, if another breeze comes, you're going to give everyone over there quite a show," he said referring to her skirt facing the direction of the wind.

"I have shorts on."

Smothering another chuckle, he bent forward and whispered, "You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed. I'm just making sure this blanket smells okay."

"Does it?"

"Like a summer breeze."

He straightened and finally allowed himself to laugh. "Marinette, you are quite possibly the most adorable person I know."

Her head snapped up and she looked at him through her bangs. Her cheeks were indeed flushed. "I am?"

"Absolutely." He held out a hand for her to take.

She pushed herself up to her knees, grabbed his hand, and stood nearly eye to eye with him.

Enjoying the feel of her touch, he didn't let go of her.

"Thank you," she said, the words coming out breathy.

Her blue eyes transfixed him, luring him in closer. He thought of how her lips had been on his recently as Chat Noir, so soft and tantalizing, and he wished he could kiss her like that again. But he was not the daring villain and he had no alcohol in his system to blame.

Just as he let go of her, a gust of wind knocked her forward. She collided into him, chest to chest, legs tangled around his, and hands latched onto his arms. The blanket encircled their ankles as if to shackle them together.

He blinked.

She did too, her eyelashes brushing across his neck like two feathers.

Should he move? He didn't want to.

And apparently neither did she.

"Marinette?" he asked.

She jerked back, trying to step away, but ended up tripping over the bundled blanket. Falling backwards, her eyes widened, lips parting. Then, snapping out of his stupor, he caught her, yanking her back to him with enough force to have her smooshed against him once more. This time, though, her arms were wrapped around him as if in an embrace.

He definitely didn't want to move now.

What if he wrapped his arms around her too? No. He had to find out who she liked first. No point in making a fool of himself if it wasn't him.

The young girls off to the side giggled and then ran away when he looked at them.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm such a klutz."

Still holding onto him, she looked down at herself and lifted a leg, shaking it to free her foot from the blanket.

He watched as she worked, thinking only of kissing her senseless. His entire being demanded it of him. His fingers yearned to tighten around her, not letting her escape.

Good lord, he had a problem.

When she separated herself from him, every cell in his body booed.

Spreading out the blanket again, she said, "Let's pretend that didn't happen." She pointed at where he'd come from. "Go back and let's start over."

He glanced at the people throwing the frisbees, then looked back at her with a raised brow.

"Go on," she demanded.

Shrugging, he walked a few steps away before turning around.

"Further."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I wanted everything to look nice before you got here. And Nathaniel too," she added almost as an afterthought.

"But—"

"No."

He marched over to her, kicking up the blanket on purpose.

She gasped in horror.

"I don't care if it's perfect," he said, looking her in the eyes. "You're here and that's all I need."

A light blush dusted her cheeks. "Need?"

"Want," he tried to correct himself, and failed.

Pink turned to red. "Want?"

Heat rose to his own cheeks. "All I'm saying is that you being here makes it perfect. Nothing else matters."

He was making it worse, wasn't he? Someone slap him before he confessed his love for her.

Those same girls ran by, screeching 'kiss.' He wanted to chunk something at them.

She inhaled. "Then help me with the blanket."

He put the bottle of wine next to the basket and did as she said, grateful for the distraction. Once the cloth was spread out, they settled on it and looked everywhere but at each other.

He'd said too much and she didn't like him. That was the reason for the awkwardness. It had to be.

"Your eye looks better."

He shrugged. "It's the makeup. My dad didn't want me out in public without it on." He glanced around them. "Where's Nathaniel?"

She flinched, as if she'd forgotten he was supposed to be there too, and grabbed her phone out of the pocket hidden in her skirt. "I don't know." Her thumbs flew over the screen as she texted him a message.

A reply came back right away.

"He says his project is taking longer than expected and that he should be here in about fifteen minutes, but to not wait for him to eat."

"Have you seen this project?"

She shook her head. "The last time I was at his place was right after the party."

"Oh. Has he said what it was?"

"No."

"Is it commissioned?"

"I don't know anything about it."

He threw his hands up in the air. "Do you even talk to him?"

She laughed. "Not really."

"I'm starting to doubt there even is a comic."

"There is." She reached for the basket to pull out a couple containers of salad, some bread, and spoons.

Watching her carefully, he took the proffered food. "You seem okay."

"It's a beautiful day. No major crises in the city or my personal life. Of course, I'm okay."

"No. About the breakup."

She chewed her food slowly, making him wait forever for a reply. "I am okay. He was sweet, but I never planned on marrying him."

"Who do you plan on marrying?"

Suddenly tense, she stared at her container.

He leaned forward. "Is there someone you've thought about?"

She swallowed. Hard.

"Ah ha. You do like someone else." It took everything in him to play it cool. "Come on, tell me who it is."

She shook her head.

"I'll keep it a secret."

She shoved a heaping spoonful of salad into her mouth, then shrugged as if talking would forever be impossible.

He eyed her. "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll figure it out though."

Her face paled.

"Is it Jeremy from your self defense class?"

Her brows furrowed and she shook her head.

"Good. Because he's married." He considered the other men in her life. "Daniel? The Rock looking guy?"

She nearly spit out her food trying not to laugh and shook her head again.

He took a bite of the tuna salad and hummed in delight. "This is really good. Did you make it?"

She nodded.

"You should cook more." Back to the topic at hand, who else could it be? He wanted to ask if it was him, but he couldn't bear it if she laughed.

One of the young girls who'd teased them earlier about kissing, yelled for help.

They jerked their heads toward her.

The girl stood near the water, waving for someone's attention. "Help! My friends aren't coming back up!"

Except for the choppiness of the wind, the water was pretty much still. But there wasn't usually a lot of splashing with drownings.

Others started running toward the pond, but Adrien and Marinette were already diving in.

Marinette's head popped above the water a moment after him. She pointed off to the side. "There's one right there. Get her and I'll look for the other."

Adrien nodded, dipped under, swam in the direction she'd pointed, and felt around for a limb, clothing, hair, anything. He found only water. Diving lower, he caught a flailing arm and hauled her to the surface.

He searched for Marinette, but didn't see her. Panic made his nerves light up. The girl in his arms started wailing, hitting the water, and kicking him, so he swam to the edge and carried her to the grass. A desperate woman took her from his arms.

"Thank you," she said and immediately went to calming the frightened girl.

The moment he was free, he turned to the water and found the surface empty. "Did the woman I jump in with come up?"

"No," the girl answered, eyes fixed on the pond, chewing her lip. "I told them not to go in. I told them."

Marinette had been under too long. He doubted if even he could hold his breath for that long.

Someone shouted, "There!"

Marinette swam to the bank, legs kicking furiously. He breathed out in relief, but then he realized the girl she'd rescued wasn't moving. His heart clenched. Silence rushed over the people watching.

After dragging her out just enough to be clear of the water, Marinette positioned her hands on the girl's chest and pumped. Everyone darted to her, but stayed clear to let her work. A woman sobbed. Another was talking to the police on the phone. But nothing distracted Marinette. She continued the CPR as if her own life depended on it.

The girl coughed, water spilling from her mouth. She blinked and dragged in a breath that sounded ragged and raw. The girl's parents rushed to her, picking her up and squeezing her between them.

Marinette sat back, chest heaving, and pushed away the wet hair plastered to her face.

Adrien's jaw went slack. She was the most amazing person ever. Here she was, absolutely normal, yet she hadn't hesitated in rescuing the girls.

Her gaze found his and she got to her feet, smiling. "Good job, partner."

"Partner?"

"Yeah. We made a pretty good team."

They really had. She'd known what to do, directed him, and he'd followed through. It reminded Adrien of him and Ladybug.

Concern flashed across her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He schooled his features. "I was just thinking the picnic is ruined now."

She laughed. "So a little water is enough to take Adrien Agreste down, huh? I'll have to remember that the next time you leave your shoes out for me to trip over."

"I never leave my shoes in the middle of the room. Besides, this isn't a little water. We're soaked."

He tried not to glance at the way her dress clung to her curves, but then that made him think of her in a towel, sans bruises, which made him think of the box of her underwear he'd spilled after she'd moved in. And to top it all off, he thought of how she'd kissed him—Chat, and what that might be like if she was in her underwear, wrapped in a towel, and soaking wet. His nerves sparked from head to toe by the time his mind was done spiraling out of control.

When he glanced at her, he realized her gaze was on his own wet clothes. He shifted, suddenly uneasy. Did she find him attractive? She hadn't answered Nathaniel at the reception, but she did say he was gorgeous at the restaurant. Granted that was after he'd called her that. She could've just returned the compliment to be polite.

Their eyes met, and a blush colored her cheeks. He felt his own warm.

"Ugh, just kiss already," the girl who'd called for help said. The one he'd saved stood beside her with a dopey grin on her face, as if she was watching her favorite romcom.

"We're just friends," he snapped, and ushered Marinette back to the blanket, which he planned on wrapping around her, partly to keep her warm, but mostly for his own sanity.

One of the little brats yelled, "Yeah, right, mister," at their backs.

* * *

AN - Nathaniel is at it again. Lol! From the beginning of the story, I've been waiting to work in a scene where Adrien and marinette rescue someone and have them work together as a team once again, only they don't know it. I hope it turned out well.

Thank you for being patient with me. This week has been crazy, valentines and taxes. Which I'm still not done with. Hopefully I'll have more time to write next week. Though the little one is out of school for Memorial Day. Life, argh. Lol

My sister is awesome. You all are awesome. And I'm a lucky gal. :D

Update: editeD


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Chat stood on the iron railing outside Marinette's window. It was surprisingly locked. Maybe she was trying to keep him out after he'd kissed her. Honestly, he hadn't planned it. She'd been right there, so tantalizingly close, and the next thing he knew, his lips were on hers. And it was amazing.

Marinette looked up at him and froze.

He blew her a kiss and snickered when she flushed. Teasing her was going to be so much fun.

She waved to shoo him away.

Putting his hands on his hips, he scowled.

She mimicked him.

So she was going to play hard to get. Okay then. "I'll be good!"

Her eyes widened and she jumped on her desk to open the window. "Shhh. You trying to get yourself caught?"

"Unless Ladybug is around somewhere, I don't think it matters." He slid in beside her and gave her a crooked smile. "Did you miss me?"

She sighed and climbed down to the floor. "You said you would be good."

"I can be very good." He waggled his brows.

"Out." She pointed to the window.

Lifting his hands in surrender, he said, "Okay, okay. I'll stop."

She nodded, grabbed her design book, sat on her bed, and proceeded to flip through the pages.

"If you tell me who the lucky guy is," he added as a caveat.

A sigh escaped those wondrous lips of hers.

He plopped in her chair and swung side to side. "Seriously, who is he?"

Without looking up at him, she said, "None of your business."

"It is too."

Finally, those blue eyes met his. He could stare into them all day. "And why is that?"

"Because…" Because I love you, but he couldn't say that.

"Exactly." She looked down at her book. "Besides, I don't want you to torture him."

He faked a gasp of horror. "I would never do such a thing."

"Mm hmm." She flipped a page.

"I wouldn't."

Silence greeted him.

"Fine. Don't tell me." He stood and walked around her room, poking at the various things scattered around.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just looking."

"At what?"

"At everything." He took in all of the framed pictures on her dresser, mostly of her family and friends, some from Dupont.

"Why?"

He looked over his shoulder at her and gave her a sly smile. "Does it make you nervous?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Everything here is part of you, and I guess I'm just getting to know you better."

Placing her book on her lap, she said, "You can always ask me, you know?"

"Okay." He walked around and sat facing her again. "What do you love most?"

"People. Specifically the kindness in each of us."

"Even me?"

She nodded.

That she saw him in such a positive light filled his heart with happiness. He leaned forward. "What do you fear most?"

"Not being able to help someone." She looked down. "Losing them."

He didn't think someone close to her had passed away. "Have you? Lost someone, that is."

She took a breath and shook her head. "Not yet. What about you? What do you fear?"

Thinking of his mom, his father, and even Ladybug, he said, "I guess the same as you."

"Really?"

He nodded. "What makes you angry?"

"Wait. Who are you afraid to lose? Ladybug?"

Ignoring her question, he said, "I'm thinking people being inconsiderate really lights a fire in you."

She snorted. "Fine. At least tell me what you love most."

"You don't want to know that."

"Why? Is it cat food?" She snickered.

"No," he huffed.

"Kitty litter?"

A growl bubbled up from deep in his chest.

She smiled. "Catnip?"

Pouncing on her, she squeaked in alarm and fell backwards on the bed. Her book dropped to the floor with a soft thump. Hands on either side of her head, he stared down at the pulsepoint in her neck ticking faster. He wanted to kiss that spot. Hell, he wanted to kiss every inch of her. "I love the way your heart beats faster when I'm near."

"Well, you did just attack me." She flushed a lovely shade of pink.

"That too. I love when you blush." He bent closer to her neck and breathed in. "And I love the way you smell."

"It's just my soap." Her words trembled slightly.

He gently brushed his lips across the pulsepoint. Her heartbeat thrummed under his touch.

She swallowed. "Chat."

Straightening his arms, he looked down at her. "I know. I said would be good, and I don't want to upset my princess."

She blinked at him. "You fighting Ladybug upsets me."

Huh. She didn't ask him to back off. "Unfortunately, I can't do anything about that." Testing the limits, he placed a firm kiss on the crook of her neck.

"But you can." Her voice came out much higher than normal and considerably more breathy. "You can stop and return to her. I'm sure she'd forgive you."

"It's not as simple as that."

"Why?"

He kissed her neck again, then suckled the tender skin there.

Her sharp intake of breath was music to his ears. Tingles, painfully pleasurable, shot straight through him. He nearly groaned.

"Chat..."

"Yes?" he asked, working his way closer to her jaw.

"I. I…"

"You?"

She placed her hands on his sides, and the simple touch sent him over the edge.

Capturing her lips with his, he relished the feel of her against him. Soft and warm. No, scalding. He was on fire. Or she was. He couldn't tell, and he didn't care. Nothing mattered but this moment with her.

Her fingers gripped his waist, but then she pushed against him, clearly trying to create distance. He yielded and sat upright. Her lips were red and puffy. She panted and gazed at him under hooded lids. "I can't do this. I...I like someone else."

"But you like me too."

She said nothing.

"You're not committed to him are you?"

She shook her head.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I want to be in a relationship with him."

"Does he want to be with you?"

She shrugged. "He doesn't even know."

"Then be with me."

Her lips parted in surprise.

"I want you, Marinette. And you clearly want me." She flushed, and a corner of his mouth lifted at the beautiful sight. If he couldn't have her as Adrien, he'd happily have her as Chat Noir. "Will you be mine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

She bit her lower lip, and he wanted to tug it free with his teeth. Giving into his desires, he bent to do just that.

"I can't."

He froze inches away from her.

"I don't even know you. The real you, that is."

Sitting up straight, he said, "I'm me."

She pushed herself up and leaned back on her arms. "Yeah, But what's your real name? What do you look like? How old are you? What is your day job? Where do you—"

He laughed. "All that matters is that I...like you." He'd almost said love. "And that you like me."

"I can't be with a giant question mark. I mean, sure we have undeniable chemistry, but that's not enough."

Slipping off her, he stood at the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you my true identity."

"And you won't tell me why you're with Hawk Moth. You won't tell me why you can't go back to Ladybug. You won't tell me anything."

"Because I can't," he said louder than he'd intended. "Please, Marinette. Just accept me as I am."

She looked away from him. "I can't allow myself to fall in love with a mask."

Why didn't she understand he was more himself this way than he was as Adrien? Why couldn't she see that he was already in love with her?

"I don't see you for days. I have no way to contact you. What if you get hurt? How will I know? How can I—"

He lifted her chin with a finger. "I love you, Marinette."

She shook her head.

"I do."

"But I—"

"I know you like someone else too." He took a breath, wondering if he was tempting fate. "Tell him."

Her eyes widened in fear.

"Tell him. Maybe he likes you too and you choose him." Just the thought of it stung. "Or maybe he doesn't, in which case, I'll be here. And we'll figure out the rest in time."

"I can't tell him. It'll make things too weird if he doesn't like me."

"So what? It's not like you live with him." She tensed as he bent to place a soft kiss on her lips. Was her reaction because of what he'd said, and she actually liked him? Or because he kissed her? "Figure out your heart, Marinette. I'll be waiting."

Chat leapt to the desk and out the window, his own heart in a vice.

oOoOo

Chat had said he loved her. And he seemed completely sincere. Marinette wasn't sure how to handle that information. He barely knew her. How could he develop such deep feelings for her. And he wanted the same from her.

Chat, the very same person who she fought at least once a week, the same person who sided with Hawk Moth...the same person who was kind and self-sacrificing when it came to her, the same person who kissed her senseless and yet tenderly, loved her. Her.

And she knew she could love him back. But, at the same time, she had to fight him, to protect herself from him, maybe even officially turn on him.

To say she was confused and conflicted was a severe understatement.

And maybe he was just as vulnerable right now. Maybe he would talk to Ladybug instead of fight.

"Tikki," she said glancing at the kwami watching her with concern. "Spots on."

Ladybug jumped out the window and leapt in the direction Chat had gone.

 _What are you going to say to him?_ Tikki asked.

"I have no clue."

Where was he? He couldn't have gotten too far.

 _Be careful to not give yourself away._

"I won't. I just want to see if he'll talk."

 _And if he won't?_

She sighed. "Then I guess we'll fight again." The thought of doing so while his amorous touch still lingered on her skin made her insides knot.

Stopping on top of the tallest building near her, she looked around. It was daylight so he should be easy to spot, yet he was nowhere in sight.

 _Well_ , Tikki said, _on the plus side, you don't have to fight him._

"Yeah." She picked up her drooping shoulders and forced herself to be positive. He might open up to Marinette...eventually.

 _Do you love him?_

She dropped to her bottom and rested her chin on her hand. "I don't know. I've always cared for him. We've had each other's backs for so long. But now, I see there's more to him. And I certainly enjoy kissing him." He had her heart beating so quickly she'd felt light headed.

 _Can you keep your feelings separate should it come to taking his Miraculous?_

"I think so."

 _Marinette_.

"Yes. It'll be for the best and I'll be helping him. So yeah, it won't be a problem."

An alarm blared in the distance, and she got to her feet. "Looks like we're needed."

oOoOo

Adrien came home not long after he left as Chat Noir. He'd wanted to press Marinette, see her reaction to Chat and maybe gather information about this mysterious guy she liked, but she'd left. Maybe she'd needed fresh air. He certainly had.

Deciding to kill time with chores, he started with his laundry, then moved onto picking up his room. His father had offered to send a maid over everyday, but he preferred not to have people hanging around all the time. Once a week was plenty.

As he emptied the trash cans, the building's concierge sent up flowers and a card from the family of the girl Marinette had saved. Thinking it would be a nice surprise if he set it up in her room, he opened her door and froze.

Ladybug was in Marinette's bedroom. From the looks of it, she'd just slipped inside through the window.

She stared at him, a deer in headlights.

His hand twitched, wanting to reach for his staff that wasn't even there, but, instead, the card bent in his grasp. It made him remember himself. He wasn't Chat Noir right now, and she wasn't his enemy.

"Ladybug? What are you doing here?"

She lifted a finger. "Well, actually. I'm, uh." She scratched her head. "I'm just checking on the girl who lives here."

"Marinette?" Were they in cahoots? Maybe Marinette didn't even care for Chat. Maybe she was just trying to get close to him so she could take his Miraculous for Ladybug.

She nodded in answer.

"Why?" He had to be careful to keep his tone light.

"Because...she's a friend of a...friend. And I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

Oh. Maybe Ladybug didn't trust Chat with her. Maybe she thought he would hurt her. He wasn't certain which theory upset him more. "Do you check on her often?"

"Oh no. I'm far too busy. This is my first time here. I'd almost forgotten about her actually."

So neither theory was true? And she really was just checking up on her since Marinette was important to Chat? Or maybe she was lying. Argh, he needed the truth. "Well, as far as I know, she's well."

"That's good." She eased back to the windows. "I'm glad to hear."

He stepped further into the room. "I'll tell her you stopped by. If you want, that is."

"It doesn't matter."

Why was she acting so weird? She was definitely hiding something. "Ladybug?"

She stopped on top of the desk.

"How are you handling things? With Chat Noir?"

"It's not easy. But everything will be okay."

Affecting a concerned and hopeful expression, he asked, "Do you have a plan?"

She tittered. "Not really. But, one way or another, he'll come to his senses."

One way or another, huh? So she was using Marinette, trying to turn her against him.

"What's wrong?" She hopped down to him.

He blinked away the sudden anger and took a step back. "Nothing. Why?"

"For a moment there, you seemed upset."

"I was just thinking about how Chat Noir and Hawk Moth need to be stopped."

She nodded, then pointed to the flowers and card with a slight smile, "Did you get those for Marinette?"

"They're from the family of a girl she rescued from drowning."

"Oh. I heard about that." Her gaze drifted to the side before landing on him with sudden determination. "She sounds pretty cool."

"She is."

Ladybug stepped closer to him. "And she's kinda cute too, right?"

"Yeah." Beautiful was a more appropriate word.

"So you think she's pretty?"

He felt like a spotlight should be on him. "Yes."

She leaned in. "You wouldn't happen to like her, would you?"

He swallowed. "Um." Maybe she thought he might get in the way of her plans to use Marinette against Chat. "We're just friends."

"I know. But do you like her as more than a friend?"

He wanted to say no, but he couldn't. For some reason he couldn't lie about his feelings for her. "I...I don't see how that's any of your concern."

She flinched back. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just get excited when it comes to love and romance." She moved to the desk and jumped out the window, but stuck her head back in. "It was good seeing you again, Adrien."

oOoOo

Marinette walked inside the apartment like a normal person. No more jumping into her bedroom as Ladybug. Seeing Adrien in her room had been a close call. If she didn't know better, she'd say he'd seemed suspicious. But he was just surprised and then probably scared when she'd interrogated him. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Hey," Adrien greeted her from the couch as soon as she closed the door. "Some flowers and a card were sent here for you. They're in your room."

"Thanks." She moved to the stairs, but he blocked her path.

"Ladybug was here today."

She widened her eyes. "Here?"

"In your room."

Trying to look confused, she lowered her brows. "That's odd."

"Apparently, she was checking on you."

"Even odder."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. I have no idea why she'd check on me."

"She said you're a friend of a friend."

Why did he seem so suspicious? And tense? If his jaw was any sharper, it'd cut paper. "Oh. That."

"That?"

"Yeah. Um, I don't know if I should even tell you this, but I've run into Chat Noir a couple times and he must've mentioned me."

"To Ladybug? Aren't they enemies?"

She shrugged, surprised he wasn't taken aback by her knowing Chat. "I won't even pretend to know what goes on with superheroes."

He softened. "So you don't know Ladybug?"

Squashing her hatred of lying, she looked him in the eyes and shook her head. "Would it have bothered you if I did?"

"No." He smiled and sat back down. "It would've been pretty cool actually."

Maybe she'd read him wrong? But, still, something seemed off. "Yeah. Alya would've definitely died from jealousy."

He laughed. "Very true."

"I'm gonna check out those flowers."

"Sure." He changed the channel on the television.

Stepping up the stairs, she couldn't help but think of how strange that entire conversation was.

* * *

AN - that's the last marichat kiss. And we're so close to adrienette actually becoming a thing! Three more chapters, folks. Just three.

Only one update again this week. I swear the days go by so fast. Plus, it didn't help that one of my writing days landed on a holiday, which meant no school for the little one. Hopefully, I'll get back into the swing of things and be able to update more often.

Thanks for sticking with me! And especially for the comments. I love them more than I love s'mores. And you guys have no idea how much I love s'mores. Nom nom.

As always, my sister has my gratitude as well. Her unwavering support means the world to me. *hugs*

Update: edited


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Adrien stood in his father's lair, surrounded by white butterflies. Moonlight shone through the open window. It was weird being up here by himself.

"Are you certain you have to do this?" Plagg asked.

"If I can get her Miraculous, this will all be over. I won't need to fight her or anyone else ever again."

"All right then. Don't do anything you'll regret."

If it brought his mother back without causing any harm, then he wouldn't regret a thing. "I'll see you in a bit."

Plagg nodded, then disappeared as Adrien removed his ring and placed it in the box.

Despite holding his father's butterfly brooch, he waited to put it on. He just needed a moment longer before he became Hawk Moth.

Gabriel had left him with several choices of who to akumatize, but Adrien wasn't certain. Ladybug always had a harder time with the more cunning people as well as the unpredictable ones.

The purple kwami hovered nearby, quietly watching him. Adrien felt bad for the little guy. It couldn't be easy having his father as his Miraculous wielder. "Are you ready, Master?" Nooroo asked.

Adrien shifted on his feet. "You don't have to call me that."

"Yes, Master."

He sighed and pinned the brooch to his shirt. At the command to transform, the butterflies surrounded him, then shot away as Nooroo's magic took over. The purple suit and mask fit him perfectly. Even the cane felt right in his hands. He'd thought becoming Hawk Moth would be foreign, but it was as natural as being Chat Noir.

The kwami was silent in his head. Compared to Plagg, that was definitely foreign.

Using his newfound powers, he looked over Paris, scanning all the various emotionally upset people. There were many. It was a bit overwhelming.

 _Focus on the type of person you want_ , Nooroo said. _It'll help to narrow the search._

He nodded and decided on unpredictable. It went from thousands of people in his head to hundreds. Some were definitely disturbed, so he eliminated them as well, then those with violent tendencies.

A guy, walking aimlessly down a crowded street, liquor bottle in hand and swaying from inebriation, caught his attention. He mumbled about nobody wanting to get drunk and everybody judging him just for having a little fun.

Maybe the man had a drinking problem, but he seemed innocent enough.

Hawk Moth extended out an arm and a butterfly landed on his palm. After following his father's instructions to evilize it, he opened his hands and found the little insect still white.

Wouldn't that be his luck? If he couldn't even do this simple task, Gabriel would surely go back on their bargain.

He closed his eyes and sent his anger and frustration into the akuma. Come on. Evilize.

Peeking at the white butterfly, he exhaled in frustration. "What am I doing wrong, Nooroo?"

 _You're not upset enough. Think of what you hate most. Let it consume you._

What did he hate? He certainly disliked this. At times, he loathed his father. He hated that his mother died. He despised Marinette's bruises. He hated the guy who held part of Marinette's heart. What if she left him too? What if he became alone and bitter like his father? The fear, anger, and sorrow filling him flowed into the butterfly.

It's black wings flapped twice before it took to the air and flew out the window.

The man continued stumbling down the street as the akuma landed on his liquor bottle, connecting him to Adrien. He stopped, face no longer slack, and looked up.

"Boozer, I am Hawk Moth. Get me Ladybug's Miraculous, and...um, everyone will party with you and...no one will ever judge you for drinking to excess again?" He should've thought about what he was going to say first.

"They won't?"

"No," he said, forcing himself to sound certain.

Boozer raised his bottle in salute. "Then it's time to party!"

A black cloud transformed his drab clothes into a white seventies disco suit. He danced, or at least tried to, down the street. He tripped over his feet constantly and kept falling off balance.

Waving his bottle around, he hollered at the people near him to have a drink and join the revelry. They tried to ignore his antics as they passed, but he ended up splashing everyone. Angry faces went slack then turned jubilant.

Some started dancing. Others laughed until they fell over. One person bumped into another and got into a drunken fight.

The man didn't even seem to notice. He just kept onward, singing at the top of his lungs and waving his bottle around. Everyone who came into contact with the glowing alcohol acted as if they'd spent the whole night at a bar.

Well, that was one way to not ever be judged again.

Eventually, several dozen people were under the spell, causing quite the ruckus. Police had even been called to the scene, but they too got splashed and added their cars' flashing lights to the spontaneous party.

"Boozer, where are you going?" Hawk Moth asked, as the man walked away from the boisterous crowd.

"I'm gonna go get my friends."

"No. Stay where you are so Ladybug can find you."

"But I want my friends here," the man whined, slurring his words slightly. "You promised I could have fun."

"Fine." Hawk Moth sighed. "But be quick about it. We need Ladybug to easily find you."

"Yeah. Yeah." He whistled as he went, splashing people left and right.

A larger fight had broken out and several people started knocking over cars and chunking rocks at windows.

Hawk Moth grimaced. The sight made his stomach turn to lead, but he ignored the uneasy sensation. He had to be cold steel.

As alarms filled the air, Ladybug landed in front of Boozer, and Hawk Moth couldn't help but to exhale in relief.

"I don't know what you're up to," she said, "but this party is officially over."

"Out of my way, Polka Dot Girl." He tottered off to the side to go around her.

She gripped her yo-yo. "It's Ladybug."

"Get her Miraculous," he urged the akumatized man.

The guy stopped, swaying on his feet. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot." He hiccuped. Then he pointed his bottle at Ladybug. "Mothball says I need your Miraculous."

Her yo-yo fell as she stopped to laugh. "Mothball?"

Hawk Moth pinched his brows. "My name is Hawk Moth."

"That's what I said."

She wiped her eyes. "All right, sir—"

"Boozer."

"It's time for you to sleep it off." She shifted into her fighting stance.

A news van peeled to a stop near them and a team hopped out of the back, lights on and camera rolling. Good. Maybe his father would be watching the news and see that he was handling things fine on his own.

"Nah," Boozer said, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. "I'd rather party."

He suddenly pitched forward, as if a rug had been pulled out from under him, and stumbled around.

"Look, you're in no condition to take me on," she said. "Just tell me where the akuma is and I'll get you home, safe and sound."

He lifted his hands in a sloppy version of his own fighting stance, swaying slightly. Her head moved side to side as she tracked him. Then he ran at her, but ended up tripping over his feet.

Hawk Moth ground his teeth. This was useless. She would have his akuma in record time, and his father would think he was even more incompetent.

Somehow, Boozer got twisted around, flopped to his back, rolled over his head, landed on his hands and kicked Ladybug right in the stomach with both feet.

Her breath rushed out as she was pushed back a few steps.

Hawk Moth's mouth dropped open.

"Fine," she said. "We can do this the hard way."

She hurled her yo-yo at him, but he just bent backwards so far a normal person would've fallen right over. Her weapon sailed uselessly overhead. He straightened and stumbled around, tipping this way and that. Ladybug tried to anticipate his move, but, at the last second, he went in another direction and fell into her, sending them both to the ground. One second, he looked like a rag doll. The next, he lashed out with an elbow, but she was already on her feet.

Boozer stayed lying on his side, gazing up at her under drooping lids, and took a sip of his liquor.

Seemingly confused as to what to do, she exhaled in frustration. "Get up."

He smiled lazily. "I don't wanna."

Swinging her yo-yo, the little disk struck the ground where he'd been. The man rolled to his belly, then to his back, his side, and belly again as she tried to hit him with her weapon over and over.

His bizarre movements inched him closer to her, until he spun to his feet, and flailed his arms about. The wild barrage struck her several times before she gathered herself to block the rest.

Even though he was as limp as a wet noodle, his attacks were precise and heavy handed.

This was the strangest fighting style he'd ever seen. And Ladybug clearly didn't know how to work around it.

"Listen here, mister—"

"Boozer." He lifted his bottle in salute.

She grumbled. "Stop this nonsense, right—"

His constant swaying caught him off balance and sent him careening to the side. His bottle flew from his grasp.

Hawk Moth cringed, waiting for Ladybug to strike it with her yo-yo and eliminate it as a possibility of holding the Akuma.

And that was certainly what she'd intended. She'd reeled back, about to launch her weapon, but as the bottle flipped mid-air, the liquid spilled onto her.

Hawk Moth held his breath. Would it affect her?

She slowly blinked, her raised hand dropped to her side, her yo-yo fell from her grasp, and her perfect posture slumped.

No way. "Get her Miraculous!"

Boozer lowered his head and charged Ladybug like a bull, ramming her in the stomach.

She stumbled backward and laughed like Adrien had never heard. "Did you just headbutt me?" A snort punctured the laughter. "I can honestly say that was a first."

"Now," Hawk Moth said. "While she's distracted."

Boozer rushed to her, but she swung away from him...and ran into a parked car. "I'm okay," she yelled while still laughing, then took off again. This time colliding with a mailbox. Her merriment never lessened.

Hawk Moth winced each time she crashed into something. "Follow her."

oOoOo

Alya watched the news as Ladybug ran into a street lamp, still laughing with abandon. She jumped off the couch and grabbed her umbrella from the closet.

"Where are you going?" Nino asked.

"To help Ladybug," she said, nearly to the front door.

"But we were unpacking."

"We'll unpack later. Come on."

They'd just gotten home barely an hour ago, and then an akuma alert had been sent out, and she stopped everything to watch the news.

Nino locked the door behind them and followed her out of the building. "What are we gonna do?"

"I bet the Akuma is in the bottle. We're gonna get it and break Ladybug out of the spell, so she can de-evilize it."

"How are we gonna do that, babe, when Ladybug couldn't?"

As soon as they were in the loaner car, they drove in the direction the superhero had been heading. "He won't be expecting us."

"Did you see that dude fight? There's no way we can do anything."

"Nino. There is always a way. Besides, while he's focused on Ladybug, we'll be focused on him."

"And if that liquid gets on us?" he asked. She lifted the umbrella, and he took his eyes off the road long enough to glance at it. "That's my smart girl."

A red blur swung by, giggling uncontrollably.

"There she is," Alya shouted.

Nino swerved hard to make the sudden turn and slammed the gas pedal. "Do you see Boozer?" he asked.

She looked around. "No."

Another car, swerving all over the road, came up fast behind them. She clenched the door and the seat. "Nino!"

He pulled off to the side as the car sped by, the man's head hanging out the window as he whooped in delight.

Nino frowned. "He could've hit our car."

"Not us, huh? Just the car."

"It's a loaner. I have to be careful."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on. We can't let Hawk Moth win."

He pulled out onto the road and took off, just not as quickly as she'd hoped. Oddly enough, there wasn't any traffic, let alone police cars. Maybe they'd decided to stay out of the fight since several units had already fallen victim to Boozer's magic.

Ladybug swung back around their way and, upon seeing Alya pressed up against the window, she waved hi.

"That way!" Alya called.

"I know," Nino grumbled as he turned them around and drove off again. "I don't see her. Do you?"

Alya craned her neck to look out another window toward the night sky. "I don't see—"

The car dipped as Ladybug landed on the hood with a loud thud.

"Nooo," Nino moaned. "She probably dented it."

Ladybug slid off the car, walked to Alya's side, and swung open the door. "Alya!" The superhero pulled her out and wrapped her in a hug. "It's been forever! I've missed you."

With her arms pinned to her side, Alya looked back at Nino in question.

He simply shrugged.

It had been a little while since she stopped by her party. Maybe she was still grateful that Alya had orchestrated her rescue the last time. "We're here to help."

"Help?"

She nodded, her ribs starting to ache under the force of her hug. Man, Ladybug was strong.

"I don't need help. I'm just out having fun."

"No. You're under Boozer's drunken spell."

"Nah. I'm just having—"

Tires screeched in the distance.

Ladybug tilted her head toward the sound. "I don't know why that guy keeps following me."

Alya exhaled. "He's trying to get your Miraculous."

She tensed. "No one's gonna take my Miraculous."

Finally. "You keep him distracted, and we'll try to get his bottle."

"Good idea. I need another drink."

Alya groaned. "Sure. Just keep him busy."

Ladybug nodded and jumped toward the sound of the oncoming car. Her landing was a little off, but at least she didn't fall over.

Nino got out of the car and ran to Alya. "So what's the plan exactly?"

"Hide and sneak up on him."

He slapped a hand to his face. "That's it? I thought you had more than that."

"Don't give me that look. It's not like I've had time to really think about it." She grabbed his hand and pulled him around the side of the car to hide. "Now. Shh. I don't think he's seen us yet."

The car's engine roared as it raced toward them.

"I don't want to die today," Nino whispered.

She rolled her eyes again, but gave him an affectionate shoulder bump.

The car stopped. Music blared from inside, then grew louder as the door was opened.

"No more games, Ladybug."

That didn't sound like the same man who'd been shown on the news. Alya scooted to the bumper and peeked around the edge. Well, it was the same guy in the horrendous suit. Just the way he spoke was off.

"Chat?" Ladybug asked the akumatized man.

What? Was she confused?

"Give me your Miraculous," he demanded.

"Where's the real Hawk Moth?"

Oh, so Chat was controlling the guy. Interesting.

"That's not important," he answered.

"Does he have yours? Did you lose a bet? Or play a game of swap 'til you drop." She bent over, laughing.

"It's not funny."

She chortled that much more.

Alya snuck to the edge of the bumper closest to Boozer or Chat Noir or whomever. Talk about confusing.

"I know what you're doing," he said, his voice hard.

Hands on knees, she looked up at him. "Well, yeah. I'm laughing. It's kinda obvious."

"No. I know you're trying to turn Marinette against me."

Ladybug and Alya froze.

What?!

"Did he just say what I think he did?" Nino asked suddenly behind Alya.

She nearly jumped out of her skin. "Holy bananas, Nino." She took a breath to calm her heart. "Yeah. Let me listen."

"I never thought you'd stoop to using people," Chat/Boozer said.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you were in her room."

She crossed her arms. "How?"

He paused, then said, "I smelled you."

"So what." She threw up her arms and ended up swaying. "I was just checking on her since you care about her."

How come Marinette never told Alya she knew Chat...and that he visited her?!

Nino elbowed her. "Are you going to get the bottle or what?"

What she really wanted was to sit right there and get the rest of the scoop. But Nino was right. She frowned at him. "Fine."

"Just know that it won't work," Chat said. "She knows what it means to be a real friend."

Ladybug sighed with more exasperation than Alya had ever heard her own mom emit when dealing with the twins. "I didn't and won't give you my Miraculous because I am your friend."

Alya moved in a crouched position while holding her umbrella at the ready.

Chat/Boozer shook his head. "This is a waste of time." He held out his hand. "Give me your Miraculous."

"No." She stuck out her tongue at him, then snickered uncontrollably.

He growled. "There's no point in talking to you like this. I'm letting Boozer off his leash and…"

Alya had accidentally slid over some loose gravel, producing a slight crunching sound. She wished she could disappear in the middle of the road.

"And?" Ladybug asked, waving her arms to get his attention.

Chat/Boozer turned toward Alya, but Nino jumped out from the front of the car beside Ladybug. "Hey Lame-o!" He threw his shoe at him. "Over here."

"Ni—" The akumatized man's stiff Chat Noir-like posture went limp, and he looked up, swaying once again, back to his old self.

Maybe the surprise had lost Chat Noir's connection to him.

"Sweet," Boozer said. "More people to party with."

Alya jumped on his back, swinging her umbrella at the bottle in his hand. He switched his grip, but she latched her legs around his waist and hooked an arm around his neck. Though she wasn't certain what that actually gained her.

"Get off me."

She kept batting at his bottle, but he kept moving it just out of her reach.

"Ladybug," Nino said, "do something."

The superhero, practically on the ground in tears from laughing so hard, would be helping no one. Alya grumbled.

"Hold on, Babe. I'm coming." Nino grabbed his other shoe and hurled it.

The darn thing somehow hit her on the head! "That is not helping!"

Boozer jerked side to side, clearly trying to knock her off, but she held on tighter. At one point, she was certain they were going to fall right over, but he always managed to maintain his balance. How could someone be so floppy, yet so in control?

He lifted his bottle, as if to toss it at her, and she shrunk back behind him even more. Knowing it wouldn't be enough, she popped open her umbrella and managed to shield herself from the splash.

"I can't see." He swatted at her umbrella. "It's in my face."

"Now, Nino!"

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Nino's voice grew louder as he approached them. Then there was a _wack_ and a cry of pain from Boozer.

Glass shattered and the akumatized man stopped flailing about.

"What happened?" Ladybug asked as Alya jumped off the man and closed her umbrella.

"The Akuma!" both she and Nino shouted.

Grabbing her yo-yo, she captured the butterfly. "Did you guys just save me?"

"Yes," Nino said as Alya merely shrugged.

"Well, thank you." She looked around them, then lowered her voice. "I, um, didn't give anything away, did I?"

"No," Alya rushed to say before Nino could mention what was said about Marianette. Her husband looked at her, but kept his mouth shut.

There were more and more curiosities piling up around her best friend and Adrien. And she was determined to solve this puzzle.

* * *

AN - somebody made me art! Nekozuki2018 did, and it's awesome! It's my cover art on fan fiction and it's also on both of our tumblr blogs. I feel very loved right now. It's the same with all of the comments. I had my monthly everything-is-pointless day (I hate hormones. Lol) and going back to reread the comments and seeing the art pulled me through it enough to finish a chapter. It's hard to write when you lack the will to do anything. XD

Exploring Hawk Moth's power was a lot of fun. I, of course, made some stuff up, so it's not entirely canon, but that's okay. And I've wanted to do an out-of-it Ladybug since the bachelor/ette party. Lol. If you're wondering about Boozer's fighting style, I totally used drunken Kung fu for him. It made perfect sense.

Btw, we're close to the halfway point!

If you don't have an awesome sister, I'd let you borrow mine if I could, but I can't, which is good because I wouldn't really because she's mine. Haha! I'm just teasing...or am I? :P

Update: edited


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Remember the plan, Nino," Alya said as they walked to Marinette's door for their dinner date.

"Don't mention what Chat Noir said about Marinette, and talk to Adrien to see what's going on with him."

"Perfect." She wanted to see if Marinette would tell her on her own. She was doing her best to be cool about the situation, but it was eating at her. "You ready?"

"Babe, I was born ready."

She laughed and hooked her arm around his as he rang the doorbell.

Marinette greeted them with a bright smile. "Welcome back!" She wrapped her arms around the both of them.

Alya returned the hug. "Are you ready to tell me everything I've missed." _Hint. Hint._

"Of course. Get in here." She backed up so they could walk inside. "But you have to tell me how the honeymoon went first."

"Hey, man." Adrien said, slapping Nino's hand in some kind of guy greeting.

Alya pulled Marinette toward the stairs. "Show me the dress you made first."

She glanced at Adrien. "How long before the food is ready?"

"There's time." He waved her away. "Show her how amazing you are."

Marinette blushed and Alya smiled. She had her suspicions about Adrien, but he definitely made her happy. Too bad they were both dimwits who couldn't see they liked each other. "How's Nathaniel?" she asked as they climbed the stairs.

"You know, he's been a little strange lately."

"Oh really?" Alya hid her smile. He'd better have followed through with their plan.

"Yeah. He kept setting up times to meet with Adrien and me to show off his comic, but then he kept canceling at the last second. Something about a project."

Alya hummed. At least he hadn't botched that. Just thinking about his speech at the wedding reception made her cringe.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked.

"Nothing." She jumped on her friend's bed. "Show me the dress."

"Yes, ma'am." Marinette pulled out the black garment from her closet and showed her the front and back. It seemed formal with the long sleeves, yet the short full skirt lent it a casualness.

"It's lovely. Sophisticated and simple." She pointed to the scalloped neckline. "With a touch of your girly flair. It's you."

She beamed. "Thanks."

As Marinette looked over her handiwork, Alya asked, "Anything exciting happen while I was away?"

"Nope."

"No akumas?"

"Just the one yesterday."

"Anything on Chat Noir?"

Marinette shook her head and put away the dress.

The girl wasn't going to tell her about him. She thought they didn't keep secrets. Alya ground her teeth.

Marinette hopped on the bed next to her. "Okay. Tell me about the honeymoon."

oOoOo

"How've you been feeling lately?" Nino asked as they watched a football match.

Adrien glanced at him. "Fine."

"A black eye, huh?" It was so weird to see him with the bruise. Adrien just didn't put out the tough guy vibe.

"That's what I get for not paying attention."

"At Marinette's self-defense class?"

He nodded.

Nino sighed. "Dude, just ask her out already."

Adrien shifted on the couch. "It's not the right time."

"Why?"

"Because it's too soon—"

Nino made a buzzer sound. "She wasn't even that into Nathaniel."

"I'm not certain she's that into me."

"Are you kidding me?"

He shook his head. The hardness that had been slowly surrounding his friend these past several months fell away as uncertainty overcame him. "She's never given me a hint."

"Have you?"

"All the time." He sagged a little. "I've told her I think she's gorgeous, that she's all I need. I can't be any more obvious than that."

Nino scratched his head. "Alya says Marinette is dense when it comes to guys."

"I don't want things to be weird around here"—he gestured to the apartment—"if I ask her and she says no."

"She won't say no."

"How do you know?"

Nino flopped back into the cushion, eyes on the game again. "I am married to her best friend." He didn't look at Adrien as the blond processed that information.

The conversation hadn't gone as Alya had planned. She'd told him to ask about why Adrien didn't like the Miraculouses and what was going on in his life that was changing him. But Nino chalked it up to Marinette. Love made people act weird. Granted, he'd started changing before then. Nino pursed his lips and snuck a peek at his best friend deep in thought.

Nah, he was fine.

oOoOo

Something was off about Alya. She seemed somewhat upset, slightly standoffish, but Marinette had no clue as to why. But maybe she was wrong. Alya had given all the juicy details of her honeymoon and Marinette was officially jealous. It'd sounded romantic and fun, and she wanted what they had. They were just so perfect for each other.

They walked down the stairs, and Adrien stood from sitting on the couch. He turned off the tv and smiled at her. Tucking back her hair, Marinette returned the smile.

Nino reached for Alya and pulled her in for a kiss. "I missed you."

"Shut up." Her words would've sounded harsh if it wasn't for her affection oozing through the two syllables.

Marinette caught Adrien watching her, and they both quickly looked away.

"I've heard a lot about your cooking," Alya said to Adrien. "It better be good."

"No pressure. Thanks."

Alya grinned at him. "You're welcome."

They moved to the table as Adrien went to prepare their plates.

"He's actually practicing the recipes for tomorrow," Marinette explained. "So be honest and tell him if it's good." She bent closer to them and whispered, "It's important to him that it's perfect for his dad."

"Good luck pleasing that dude," Nino said out the side of his mouth.

Alya elbowed him. "Be nice,"

"I know he's not easy to get along with," Adrien commented as he walked in, carrying plates of food, and everyone leaned back in their seats, "but I have to try."

Marinette nodded. "It sounds like a step in the right direction."

"I guess the good thing is that you won't need any ice." Nino looked around expectantly. "Because he's so cold."

Alya smacked a hand to her face.

"What?" Nino asked, laughing at his joke.

She grabbed his hand and interlaced her fingers with his. "Nino, I love you, but sometimes you don't know when to be quiet." She faced Adrien. "I'm certain your dad will appreciate the gesture."

Setting down the plates in front of them, he paused in thought and frowned slightly. "Actually, I'll be surprised if he does."

Marinette's heart clenched for him.

When he left to get the last two plates, Alya turned on Nino. "No more jokes about his dad. Or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

His mouth fell open. "Fine."

Then Adrien came back with the last of the plates, and Alya said, "The food looks really good."

Marinette thought so too.

"Thanks." He sat down. "Be honest, okay?"

They nodded and took a tentative bite.

"Dude! This is actually really good." Nino dug into his plate without looking up at them.

He should have because the smile Adrien suddenly wore made her insides flutter with happiness.

"Nino's right," Alya said. "This is good. Marinette said you could cook, but I thought she was just being nice."

Marinette scoffed. "I wouldn't lie to you."

Alya glanced at her and the flash of hurt had Marinette sitting back in surprise.

"So there's nothing you'd change?" Adrien asked.

Nino didn't stop eating to answer. He just shook his head. The girls both told him it was perfect. All the while, Marinette tried to figure out what she'd said to upset her friend. It clearly had something to do with lying. But the only thing she withheld from her was her superhero identity.

Marinette almost groaned. Had she said something when she was under Boozer's spell? "Alya, tell me about your adventure with Ladybug."

Adrien sat up straighter. "Yeah. How long had you been there before you took Boozer down?"

Alya blinked at them.

"Oh, man," Nino said. "You should've been there. Boozer was driving like a maniac trying to chase down Ladybug. Almost hit us. And then he comes up to her." He paused to laugh. "Dude, she was acting all silly, like she'd been drinking. It was pretty funny."

"Did she give anything away?" Marinette asked. Maybe she'd spilled the beans and Alya was waiting for her to confess.

"Nah. What was crazy though was that Chat Noir talked through Boozer."

Alya cleared her throat, and Adrien's fork dropped to his plate. The resulting clang cut through the room and made them jump.

He smiled. "Sorry. Butter fingers."

Nino looked at Alya, looking at Adrien, and Marinette watched all of them, very confused. "What happened?"

Alya sighed, as if in resolve. She put down her own fork and faced Marinette. "He said some things."

"I'm sure just the usual Miraculous demand, right?"

Nino studiously ate his food, Adrien stared at them both, still pale, and Alya just shook her head.

"What else could he have said that would have you acting strange?" Could he have mentioned her? No. Why would he have?

"Really, Marinette?" Alya crossed her arms.

"Maybe we should talk about this later," Nino suggested, staring pointedly at Alya. His gaze darted toward Adrien for a brief second.

What did Adrien have to do with anything about this?

Alya seemed about to give in to Nino's plea, but Marinette leaned forward. "Will someone please tell me what's going on here?"

"You've been spending time with Chat Noir. In your bedroom. And you never told me."

A thousand cotton balls couldn't have sucked out any more moisture from her mouth. She tried to swallow but failed. She snuck a glance at Adrien and found his eyes fixed on his plate while he slowly ate, just like Nino was doing. "Well, he stops by occasionally."

Alya lowered her brows. "And why does he occasionally stop by?"

"I don't know. Maybe he needs a friend."

"Oh, it sounded like you two were much more than friends."

Adrien suddenly coughed on his food. He reached for his drink and took a sip.

"Alya, can we talk about this upstairs?"

She followed her gaze to Adrien and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

They stood and walked briskly up the stairs, silent and tense. Marinette had no idea what she was going to say.

oOoOo

Nino shifted in his chair. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Adrien nodded.

"People can be friends with the opposite sex...while they visit in their bedroom...and keep it a secret from everyone." He grimaced. No matter how you sliced it, it sounded bad.

"Yeah." He took a bite of his food. "I'm sure she's just trying to help him."

"Exactly. It's Marinette. She'll help anyone. Even the villain."

Adrien bristled.

Thinking he was upset that she might be putting herself in danger, Nino added, "Which I'm certain he wouldn't hurt her. I mean, he hasn't attacked anyone besides Ladybug."

"How upset is Alya?"

"They'll talk it out and be okay." Nino stuffed a forkful of food in his mouth. "Just you wait, they'll come back laughing, all happy again."

oOoOo

"How come you never told me?" Alya asked after refusing to sit down.

"Because he asked me not to."

She sighed. "I get it. I do. But it still stings."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and I'm sorry you had to find out about it that way." Marinette walked to her and pulled her in a hug. "If I keep a secret, it's to keep you safe."

"I can take care of myself," she said a little petulantly, but released her crossed arms and hugged Marinette back. "I'll forgive you if you tell me everything now that the cat's out of the bag."

Marinette laughed. "I guess that's only reasonable."

Alya darted to the bed, sat and patted the spot next to her. "And I mean everything."

Sitting with her friend, she told her how they'd first stumbled into each other, how he'd found her on a date with Nathaniel, how he'd been looking after her when the waitress was akumatized, then how he'd checked up on her after the attacks.

"That explains why he didn't want you to be spelled into loving the Evillustrator," Alya remarked.

Marinette nodded.

"You know what that means, right?" Alya asked.

"That he likes me."

"And do you like him?"

Her friend watched her so closely, she didn't even try to lie. "I think I do." Before Alya could flip out, she added, "He's different with me. He's soft and caring. He helped me make the dress. And he—"

"Kissed you," her friend finished her sentence. "Oh my god. That's—"

"Crazy. I know."

"Yeah, but how was it?"

"The kiss?"

"No. How was his hair."

Remembering the feel of it in her hands, she sighed. "It is really soft."

Alya pushed her shoulder. "Shut up."

"It is. And he kisses with as much passion as he fights."

"Sounds pretty damn hot."

Marinette blushed.

"Wait. But what about Adrien?"

"I know. I'm terrible." She fell back on her bed. "I like them both."

Alya lowered to the covers as well. "That's not terrible. What would be terrible is if you were still quasi dating Nathaniel while drooling over two other guys."

"I do not drool."

"You're drooling right now "

"I am not." Marinette elbowed her, and they laughed.

"Come on. You can tell me more later." Alya sat up and got to her feet. "I'm hungry." As they walked to the door, she added, "That boy can cook."

Marinette nodded, happy everything was cool between them.

"Do you think Chat Noir can?"

She gave her a sidelong look.

"Well, you might need to stack their attributes to see who you should keep."

"There probably isn't even a decision that needs to be made."

Alya stopped at the door. "Why do you say that?"

"Adrien might not even like me."

"Girl, don't be ridiculous. The boy is in love with you."

"How do you know?"

"He got a black eye because he kept watching you, missed a fashion show, and doesn't seem mad in the slightest." Alya opened the door and walked out. "Besides, I am married to his best friend."

* * *

AN - I just love Alya. Lol. Next chapter is the halfway point which will be major. Be prepared.

Welcome new readers! And old readers! And young readers! And old readers! Lol. Please excuse my goofiness. Thanks for continuing to stick with me. Even with my weird update schedule this week. Which reminds me. I'm going to conserve a chapter next week. Spring break is the following week, and you know what that means. No school, no writing. I figure everyone would rather have one chapter each week, instead of two, then none for practically two weeks.

In case you haven't picked up on it, my sister reads my notes, which is why I like to always thank her. Because she deserves at least that. The girl isn't getting paid to help me. Lol


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24** \- 2nd quarter mark!

"This is your last chance," Hawk Moth said to Chat as they stood in his lair. "If you hold back again, our deal is over."

"But I haven't been—"

"You are!" He gripped his cane and breathed out hard. "After everything, you are."

It was true, of course. No matter how hard Chat tried to be cold steel, to think of her as his prey, he couldn't erase his memories of her as his partner, his friend...his love.

"I grow weary of this. Either she's your prey or she's someone else's. Someone much more dangerous than you, with zero fondness for her."

The thought of some psychopath laying waste to the city and to her filled him with acceptance. "She's mine," he said through gritted teeth.

"She's what?"

"She's. Mine."

"Your what?"

He curled his fingers into tight fists. "My prey."

"No more holding back?"

Shoving his fear and protests to the back of his mind, he stared his father in the eyes. "No."

Gabriel watched him closely for a long moment, searching for any sign of reluctance or doubt. "Good."

Chat walked toward the window, then stopped. "Akumatize Nino."

"What?" The surprise in his voice pleased Chat.

"He's my friend. I won't turn on him to help Ladybug."

A cruel smile crept into place. "He has to be upset for Nooroo's magic to work."

"So have one of your spies break his headphones."

His father laughed. "Yes. Good idea...son."

Chat's heart twisted. He hadn't referred to him so affectionately in a long time.

"Go. Get her Miraculous and let's bring your mother back."

Nodding once, Chat turned and jumped out the window.

oOoOo

Ladybug swung to the rooftop overlooking Chat standing in the middle of the street. She walked to the ledge and looked down at him. He stood differently. He'd even called her out differently. More certain than ever before. More cold. She shivered.

The police had already evacuated the local businesses and cordoned off the streets around them. They were standing by, ready to help if needed.

Lifting his head toward her, he said, "Let's end this once and for all."

He almost sounded like a different person. Almost like Hawk Moth.

She exhaled long and slow.

 _You might have to take his Miraculous,_ Tikki said.

"I know." The knife that had been lodged in her chest since Chat turned on her, twisted.

 _Can you do it?_

"I don't think I have much of a choice."

 _Marinette, you can't let him have yours._

"I know," she bit out. Doing this meant she'd finally given up on him, she'd turned her back on him. It would break what little connection they had left. She touched the ragged ache in her chest.

 _Once he's out from under Hawk Moth's influence, he'll understand why you had to do it._

She hoped so.

"Face me!"

 _Stay strong, Marinette. Master Fu, all of Paris, and I believe in you._

She could do this. She could do this. She could do this.

Steeling herself, she jumped down to the street, and he immediately shifted into a fighting stance, staff still hooked to his lower back. In return, she didn't reach for her yo-yo at her hip.

"Chat." She'd tried to make her voice sound firm, but even she heard the pleading there.

He just stayed in his crouched position, watching her with eyes that felt foreign. There was no point in demanding her Miraculous. She would not give it up, and it seemed he'd finally accepted that fact.

"Please," she said.

He blinked, his face softening for a split second before hardening again.

She sighed and slid into her usual fighting stance. She had to be careful to not use the same moves as the ones from her self-defense class.

The air around them felt empty, like they were all that existed on the planet: no animals, no traffic, nothing. Yet it was full, charged, as if a dangerous storm brewed around them.

Her steady breaths were loud in her ears. He could probably hear them, along with the pounding of her heart. But he was so silent, practically a void, a wound walled off to prevent further infection.

They observed each other, waiting, gauging the other's resolve.

This wasn't her Chat Noir. She would not be fighting him today. No, this was Hawk Moth's creation. It was he who she would be fighting. Her Chat Noir was a prisoner. One she would free, no matter the cost.

As if he'd read her thoughts, he snarled and charged. It took four long steps to reach her, each footfall landing as if in slow motion. His arm stretched, fist aiming for her, coming so close it stirred the strands of hair near her face. His green eyes were two stones forged from icy determination and bitter resignation. She blinked, twisted around, and shoved him away with both of her hands.

Stopping mid-slide, he flipped to her with a sudden kick that sent her flying back against an advertising column. The thick glass cracked from the impact. Her breath rushed out, but she threw up her arms and blocked a flurry of punches. Her bones seemed to groan in protest at each heavy strike.

She had to escape before he overpowered her.

At his next punch, she grabbed his wrist, spun out of its path, and sent it barreling to the advertising column behind her. The glass shattered around his fist.

He didn't even grimace. Instead, he whipped his other arm around to backhand her.

She blocked it at the last second. But damn. He wasn't holding back.

He came at her faster, harder. It reminded her of how he'd fought the bug guy. His fury lent him a speed that kept her on her toes, always reacting, barely able to counter with a punch or a kick. It was dizzying.

She focused on her breath to steady her racing heart and let her attention expand. She couldn't let him box her in, mentally or physically.

Ducking under a swing, she spun away and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell, then popped right back up as if landing on a trampoline and continued onward.

He was a speeding train, relentless and powerful, landing strikes that had her biting back cries of pain. For every punch she dodged, he landed two. For every kick she blocked, another hit with double the force.

Her arms were growing numb and sluggish. Even her legs felt like they'd gone through a wood chipper. But she forced herself to keep going.

 _Use your yo-yo,_ Tikki suggested.

If she did, then he would surely follow suit, and she was barely keeping up with him hand to hand. Adding weapons might just be too much.

No, she was capable, and if she timed it perfectly, she'd have his Miraculous and could finally take a break.

They flowed around one another, practically two spinning tops, trying to knock the other off balance. She doubted any onlookers could make out the barrage of attacks. Hell, she barely could.

One second, it was the classic back and forth. The next, they hit each other at the same time.

She blinked. Somehow, they'd ended up several feet apart.

 _Now, Marinette!_

Grabbing her yo-yo, she hurled it, caught his arm, and yanked him to her. He fell to his stomach and landed at her feet. She stepped on his wrist and bent to take his ring.

"Don't."

Not wanting to see the betrayal in his eyes, she stared at the paw print on his black ring. He clenched his hand into a fist so she couldn't slip his ring off.

"You've left me with no choice," she said while trying to pry his fingers open.

"Hey, hey, heyyy," a male's surfer voice called from behind her.

She looked back over her shoulder to find the Bubbler standing victoriously in his red, blue, yellow, and black suit. Oh, Nino. She had to free him.

Chat tried to pull away, forcing her to hold on tighter.

No, she needed to get his Miraculous first. It had to be her top priority.

This was the perfect time for the police to help. She grabbed the flare from her boot and shot it overhead. A red light zipped across the blue sky before fizzling out.

The Bubbler laughed. "You think I'd let the police stop the fun?" He lifted his arms and pointed at all the bubbles floating above the buildings. Sure enough, each one contained a cop, even their cars.

Great.

He grabbed the wand from behind his back and aimed it at her. Several shimmering bubbles plowed toward her.

Releasing Chat, she spun her yo-yo, popping the bubbles into multiple smaller ones that floated away harmlessly.

Something rammed into her back and sent her sprawled out on the paved road. Hearing the familiar whoosh of Chat's staff, she rolled out of the way and flung herself up to the building with the Bubbler.

They fought, wand and bubbles against yo-yo with what little strength she had left. Using her newfound offensive skills, she charged him, hitting pressure points and every sensitive spot she could remember.

"No!" Chat Noir shouted.

He vaulted himself to the rooftop as well, forcing her to break off her attack. Two opponents and no backup was simply too much for her.

 _Use your lucky charm_ , Tikki said.

"That's the plan."

After fleeing and ducking behind a dumpster, she activated the special power and caught a large red fan with black polka dots. That was pretty straight forward.

Hiding the fan behind her, she ran out from the alley and stopped in the middle of the road, facing Chat Noir and the Bubbler as they walked toward her. The menacing sight made tingles rush up her spine. He'd never fought alongside an akumatized person before. He used to just watch and wait, or, lately, help fight them.

 _Are you ready?_ Tikki asked.

"I'm definitely ready to end this."

 _Good._

"Two against one isn't a fair fight," she yelled at them.

Chat shrugged. "Take it as a compliment, Milady."

Cocky cat.

Gripping her yo-yo with one hand, she held the fan behind her with the other and readied herself for another fight.

"Round two," the Bubbler said, then swung his wand.

Bubbles flew her way, and she quickly exchanged her yo-yo for the fan. The wind pushed the translucent spheres back toward them.

Chat's eyes widened in surprise. He whipped out his staff and proceeded to pop as many as he could. The ones that had escaped his frenzy coalesced around him until both he and Nino were ensnared.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo at the Bubbler's wand before it was swallowed up as well. Her weapon struck it with enough force to break it in two, and the little akuma floated out as Nino transformed back to his usual self.

"What?" He looked around, realized he was trapped inside a bubble with Chat Noir, and scooted as far away as he could. "Ladybug, get me outta here!"

Chat just glared at her with eyes like green fire. He really did hate her now. "I will get your Miraculous."

Leaning closer to him, she looked straight at him so he'd see her resolve and said, "Not if I get yours first."

oOoOo

Adrien made it back just in time to prepare dinner and pick up. He unlocked the door and threw it open, careful to not drop the groceries. He would clean while the salt worked its magic on the eggplant, and—

The place was immaculate.

Marinette rushed out of her room and ran to the top of the stairs. "What took you so long? I thought I was gonna have to entertain your dad all by myself."

She was in her black dress and her hair was tied up in a soft bun. She looked prettier than he'd ever seen her.

"Adrien?"

"Oh, sorry." He snapped out of his stupor and went to put the groceries in the kitchen. "I got held up."

She had cleaned for him. The woman really was amazing.

Downstairs now, Marinette helped unpack the bags. "Are you nervous?"

"A little. He wants to inspect the apartment too."

"Inspect?"

"Yeah, Natalie made sure it was suitable first, otherwise I wouldn't have even gotten the place. But he's...meticulous."

She made a noise, and he turned to notice she'd gone pale.

"You'll be okay. Just don't take any offense to what he says or how he says it or even how he looks at you." He rubbed the back of his neck. "That's just how he is."

She nodded, albeit slowly. "Can I help with anything else?"

"You're good. You've done enough already." He pulled out the chef knife and cutting board. "What have you been doing all day, besides cleaning?"

"Oh, not much. So what do you think?" She stepped back to show him her dress, and he felt like a dolt for not acknowledging it first.

"You're beautiful. I mean, it's beautiful." How much looking was considered staring? He pulled his gaze back to the pile of vegetables in front of him, ready to be washed. "I think my father will appreciate the design."

"You do?"

"Yeah. But sometimes it's hard to tell with him."

Grabbing some plates and silverware, she said, "I'll get the table set."

By the time his father walked through the door, Marinette was refreshed, but noticeably nervous. She kept shifting on her feet and fidgeting with her dress, as if it didn't fit right, which was insane because it was tailored specifically for her.

Gabriel adjusted his glasses. "The concierge did not ask nearly enough questions to make me feel the security here is up to par."

"I told him you were coming," Adrien said.

"Not an excuse." His gaze swept the living room, then landed on Marinette.

She dipped her head in respect. "It's a pleasure to meet you again."

"Hmm." He gestured for her to turn around.

She did so without hesitation.

"Your design?"

"Yes, sir." She smiled but it was a little crooked.

He hummed again and walked away.

Adrien gave her a thumbs up when, in all reality, he had no idea if that was a good sign.

His father moved to the dining room as if he'd been there a hundred times. He'd probably studied the layout of the apartment and knew the exact dimensions. Taking his place at the head of the table, he sat and surveyed the tabletop decor, filled with candles, dishes, and flowers.

Marinette had gone a little overboard, but Adrien couldn't blame her. He pulled out her chair, then sat in his own across from her.

Adrien was excited to share the food he'd prepared with his father. It was his first time to do so. "I made dinner—"

"You could've called in the chef."

"Adrien is actually a really good cook. He's..."

Gabriel's upper lip curled, and she fell silent.

Okay. They would not be taking a moment to converse. Adrien stood. "Let me make you a plate."

He served his father first, careful to give the perfect portions just as he preferred. When he placed Marinette's plate before her, she offered a sympathetic smile. They were both nervous it seemed. He really wanted his father to like her and see just how amazing she was.

Gabriel watched their interaction as if looking through a magnifying glass. He showed no thoughts on his face. Zero. The man would kill at poker.

They ate in heavy silence. Each clink and scrape echoed in the room. Thankfully, nothing was crunchy. The sound would've been deafening.

"Father, Marinette is pursuing her design career at ENS. Like you did."

"I know."

Her brows shot up. "You do?"

"I make it a point to know everything about the people closest to us."

Adrien withheld a groan.

"You do?" This time it came out as a squeak.

"Yes. I know that you are a baker's daughter, made good grades despite your tardiness, and earned a scholarship."

She blinked as he took a bite of his greens and chewed thoroughly before swallowing.

"And," he finally continued, "I know that you are unable to afford this apartment, even with a roommate splitting the cost." He tapped his chin with his napkin. "I believe that's what freeloaders do. Take advantage of people's kindness."

Adrien's jaw dropped. What was he doing? "Father—"

Gabriel held up a hand and continued to stare down Marinette. "I know that you wish to be a designer and, while you do have a modicum of talent, you'll never make it." He leaned forward. "Never."

Tears lined her eyes as she sat straight-backed in her chair. "I'm sorry you feel that way." She breathed in and placed her napkin on the table with so much care, she must've been holding a plethora of emotions back. "And, quite frankly, I'm sorry I ever looked up to you. That you were my idol." Then she stood and looked at Adrien, and his heart twisted, as if to wring out every drop of life it held.

She turned and walked out.

He shot to his feet, but his father said, "Let her go. It's better this way."

"You planned this from the beginning?" His fingers gripped the edge of the table.

"Attachments are a distraction and a weakness we cannot afford."

"No."

One of his father's brows lifted.

"Marinette is the kindest person I know. She's not freeloading. I had to practically beg her to move here."

Both brows were now lifted.

"And she can stay here as long as she wants." He ran out of the room and up the stairs to burst through her door.

She didn't glance his way as she shoved clothes and books into several suitcases. When she pulled out a drawer to dump its contents into a bag, he caught her hand. "Stay."

"No." She tried to wrestle her arm free while avoiding looking at him. Drawing pencils and erasers spilled to the floor.

"Please."

She finally faced him and his chest constricted even more. Her cheeks were splotchy and wet. The blue in her eyes shone even brighter as if the tears somehow amplified the color. "I can't stay here now. Your father hates me."

"This is my apartment that I pay with the money I've earned. I say who stays. Not him."

"But—"

"Marinette, please. I have never stood up to him, but just now. Just now, I did. For you. Because I want you here. With me."

"You do?" She looked away confused. "Why? I add nothing."

He shook his head and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You couldn't be more wrong."

Her brows knitted together.

"You make me happy, Marinette. Just thinking about you brightens even my darkest moods."

"But—"

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, uncertain as to how she would respond. She had welcomed Chat, but she might not feel the same about him as Adrien. And then there was the other guy she liked. Despite what Nino had told him, he couldn't help but think it wasn't him.

When she lifted her face to return the kiss, the icy knot in the pit of his stomach melted. It was as if he'd jumped into a fire, and, instead of burning, he craved more of the mesmerizing flames. It swirled through his veins, skated along his skin, and ignited every nerve ending.

Touching the back of her neck, he flared his fingers across the soft skin there and traced the shell of her ear with his thumb. He stepped closer to her, careful to not eliminate the space between them entirely...just in case she didn't want him to.

The gap grew warm and seemed to magnetize, drawing him closer to her. He resisted, but she lifted to her toes and claimed his lips as her own.

While the kiss was similar to what they shared when he was Chat, passionate and immensely satisfying, there was something different. Then it clicked. They were both being careful. This was more than he could have hoped for, and he didn't want to ruin it or scare her away.

The front door opened and closed in what could only be his father leaving—he'd deal with him later—and Adrien pulled just a few centimeters back. Their lips still grazed one another, their breaths intermingled, their heartbeats thudded and galloped together as if in a three-legged race.

"I like you, Marinette," he said practically against her. "And, while I know you used to have a crush on me, I hope that one day you'll maybe see me in a similar—"

"I've never stopped having a crush on you."

He blinked and leaned back. "What?"

"I've always liked you. Well, not always. When I thought you'd put gum on my seat, I wasn't too keen on you. But then you gave me your umbrella, and…" She sighed. "I can't believe you actually like me."

"I've been giving you clues for the past couple weeks," he said exasperatedly.

"Alya says I'm—"

"Dense when it comes to guys. I know."

"How?"

"Nino told me yesterday." He stepped back and immediately missed her close proximity. "So will you stay? Here? With me?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him in a hug that was both comforting and titillating. "Of course."

Adrien wanted to kiss her again, wanted to throw her on the bed and have as much of her as she would give him. But he stayed in her gentle embrace, absorbing as much of the moment as he could, from the feel of her against him to the sound of her melodic voice so close to his ear, and the smell of her filling his nose.

For the first time in months, he was at peace.

* * *

AN - okay. So we have the full split of Ladybug and Chat, and the joining of Adrien and Marinette. And Adrien finally stood up to his father. What will happen now? You'll just have to keep reading, my friend. ;)

70 thousand words and we've finally reached the halfway point. It's hard for even me to believe. Lol. But thanks for all the love. Favorites, follows, and reviews just bring so much joy, I can't even explain it. I guess it just makes it all feel worth it. So thank you, thank you!

And thank you to my sweet sister. She's been looking over my writing from the very beginning and has always shown interest and joy, which feels pretty special


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Marinette peeked out her bedroom door to see if Adrien's was closed or not. It wasn't, which meant he was downstairs. She quickly shut her door.

"What are you waiting for?" Tikki asked. "Just go out there."

Her heart leapt at the thought of seeing him. He'd kissed her last night, said he liked her, and wanted her to stay with him. Adrien Agreste liked her. Her!

"You're doing it again," Tikki said.

"What?"

"Spacing out while smiling."

"I can't help it." She sighed. Adrien had kissed her: soft, warm lips, caring and tender touches. And he smelled divine. He wanted her. Her!

The kwami giggled.

"What do I do when I see him? Kiss him? Talk about what happened? Or not mention it and play it cool."

"You'll have to decide that for yourself. But if you wait any longer, he's going to think you're avoiding him."

She straightened. _Well, I can't have that._

Throwing open the door, she stepped out and ran into a hard, yet soft body. Strong arms wrapped around her and caught her as she fell backwards.

Surprise melted into embarrassment, and, refusing to look at him, she blushed.

He lifted her chin to him, but she still couldn't bring her eyes to meet his. "Hi."

"Umfg."

He chuckled. "Are you not going to look at me?"

His warmth, the sound of his voice so close to her ear was turning her to goo, a hormone-filled, quivering pile of goo.

"That's very rude, you know. Especially after I confessed my heart to you."

He was trying to kill her.

"I was going to ask if you wanted breakfast, but I think I like this more." He dipped his head and nibbled on her earlobe.

She squeaked. Her body jolted, and she used the sudden movement to free herself and step back into her room. "Breakfast is great!" She grimaced at the noise level.

He squinted and rubbed his ear. "I'm sorry. That was cruel. But I can't help it. I love your blush."

Her cheeks ignited to a blazing fire, and his devious smile made her heart stutter offbeat. In a way, he reminded her of Chat.

"You're killing me, Marinette."

"You?! Do you _know_ what you're doing to me?" He moved closer to her and she stepped back. "Ground rules here."

He stopped and lifted a brow in question.

"We're taking this slow. Okay?"

Now his cheeks flushed. "I wasn't going to. I mean, I wasn't expecting..." He created a little more distance between them, shifting into his usual shy-Adrien stance. "Slow is perfect. I don't want to make living here uncomfortable for you."

She breathed out in relief. "And privacy is still very important to me."

"Same here."

"Good."

"Good."

With both of them blushing, standing awkwardly, eyes everywhere but on each other, she had no idea how they were supposed to live together, let alone function normally.

He barked a laugh, and her gaze snapped to him. "Look at us. It's like we're fifteen again."

A corner of her lips lifted. "I feel fifteen again." Her cheeks warmed even more, proving her point.

"We're adults now."

"Mostly."

"So let's go downstairs and eat breakfast."

She gave a sharp nod. "Yeah."

When he held out a hand for her to take, her heart twirled like a four year old with a ribbon.

oOoOo

After breakfast, Adrien left to meet his father as per "requested." He'd expected this. He did go against his dad, after all. But he still dreaded it.

Passing through the front gate, then through the front door, he stepped into the desolate mansion. A feather landing on the marble floor would've been heard like an avalanche.

"Natalie?" he asked, his voice echoing in the cavernous foyer.

Nothing.

He shrugged and walked up the stairs to his father's office to find it empty. Well, this was weird.

Stepping out into the hallway, a _hiss_ perked his ears and had him ducking. A blade zipped by overhead and struck the doorframe.

What the?

Hawk Moth swung the cane's wooden shaft, and Adrien stumbled backwards out of the way. "What are you doing?"

"You've been lulled into complacency."

Adrien twisted away from a jab that was meant for his stomach.

"I've been too easy on you."

Blond strands fell to the floor as the blade skimmed way too close to his head.

"You clearly think you can do whatever you want."

"Father." Jumping over a low swipe, he stared at Hawk Moth. "Stop."

Plagg flew out of his pocket for the first time in front of his father. "Transform."

Adrien shook his head.

"Listen to your kwami," his dad said while thrusting at him again.

"No." He ran behind a statue and used it to block another swing. The head came clean off and broke into pieces as it hit the floor. His eyes widened at the sight.

"No?" Hawk Moth asked.

"Come on, kid. Transform."

Adrien drew in a breath and walked out from behind the now-headless statue. Spreading his arms, he looked his father in the eyes and said, "Do it. Kill me."

Plagg grabbed his ear and tried to get him to move out of the way, then mashed his little body against the side of his head as Hawk Moth's blade sailed for them both.

Despite his calm stance, Adrien's heart thrashed against his ribs. His legs hardened, as if commanding him to kick or run or something. But he forced himself to stay put, just like how he forced his eyes to stay open and locked onto his father's.

The blade stopped so close to his head, it was a silver blur in his peripheral vision.

Hawk Moth breathed out hard through his nose, stepped back, and sheathed the sword inside the cane. "Get out."

"I love her."

His jaw ticked.

"I love her as you love mother."

His father turned his back to him.

Adrien took a slow step in his direction. "But my care for her doesn't lessen my commitment to you and mom. If anything, it helps me understand you better. I would do anything for her."

"Turn away from everything?" He looked over his shoulder at him. "Risk everything?"

"Yes."

Moving to Adrien, he placed a firm hand on his shoulder, and Plagg flew away from his father, as if afraid to be too close. "Then I am happy for you."

His face didn't look happy though.

oOoOo

"He kissed me, Alya," Marinette said over the speakerphone for the tenth time. She had to wait until close to noon to call her friend. Marinette was a morning person. Alya, not so much. "And then...he nibbled my ear earlier today."

"Girl, you better not be playing with me."

"I'm not, I swear. His father hates me though." She'd said that at least ten times too. Parents usually loved her, but no one was quite like Gabriel Agreste.

"Well, you can't have everything."

"Alya!"

"What? Ladybug looks after you, Chat Freaking Noir wants you, and Adrien basically fought his dad for you. Oh, and you get to live in an amazing apartment for free." She paused. "Now that I think about it, I hate you too." Her laughter negated her words.

She groaned. "I forgot about Chat."

"You forgot about the dangerous, leather-clad man who sneaks into your bedroom and kisses you senseless?"

"I forgot that I have to break the news to him." Marinette leaned back in her seat, needing the support now that her spine was missing.

"I'll have the cops on speed dial."

That earned a snort.

Tikki watched her from the top of her dresser, clearly not liking the change of topic. Her kwami had said Chat was now too dangerous and unstable to be around as defenseless Marinette.

"He won't hurt me," she said to the both of them. "Besides, I can defend myself now...mostly."

"Mm hmm," Alya muttered into the phone.

"It's just that I don't want to hurt him or, worse, lose him. I don't think he has anyone else in his life right now, besides Hawk Moth, of course."

"It might be for the best if you lose him. I heard him and Ladybug are officially over. No more playing."

"They were playing before?" she asked out the corner of her mouth. Her bruises hadn't come from friendly sport.

"You saw the footage. Looked like they declared war. I just wish I knew what changed."

"Me too."

Silence filled the line before Alya tentatively said, "You could always ask him."

As Marinette, she very well could.

Tikki shook her head and flew to her ear. "You don't want him to become suspicious."

Marinette muted the phone. "You were okay with it before."

"That was before he snapped."

She waved a hand at Tikki. "He already knows I disapprove of what he's doing. Surely I can dig deeper."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

The kwami never thought anything was a good idea. "It'll look like a friend's concern. Which is true."

"Marinette!" Alya said with some bite. "Did you mute me?"

She quickly unmuted her. "Sorry! I was just um...going to the bathroom."

Her friend huffed. "Did you hear what I was saying?"

"Um…"

Alya grumbled. "I said, maybe you can set me up an interview with him."

Tikki and Marinette's brows creased. "With who?"

"Chat Noir."

"Chat?"

"Yeah. It'll be great actually. I'll be the first to—"

"Alya." Had everyone gone crazy?

"Please?" her friend begged.

Marinette rubbed her forehead. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Absolutely. Come on, Marinette. Please?"

Tikki shook her head, but Marinette sighed in resignation. "Fine. I'll ask."

Alya squealed. "See, I could never hate you."

Loud kissing sounds threatened to deafen her. Marinette lowered the volume as Tikki crossed her arms in indignation. When the noise stopped, she increased it again.

"Hey, maybe you can ask Chat to shred Mr. Perfect's designer suits." Alya snickered. "I can't believe he said you don't have talent. Washed up old man."

Marinette couldn't help but smile at her friend's protectiveness.

"Who would want an internship with him, anyway?" She scoffed. "Not us."

"I didn't know you wanted one in the first place."

"You know what I mean."

Tikki's eyes bugged and she shot into the dresser. Marinette whipped around in her seat to see Chat climbing to her window. "Alya, I have to let you go."

"Is it Adrien or Chat Noir?" Her voice took on such a gossipy tone it was practically comical.

"Chat."

"I swear, you're life is better than any soap opera."

Chat waved at her from outside. _If she only knew._

"I'll call you later," Marinette said.

"You better or I'm calling the cops."

She hung up and tried to think of what to say to him. 'Hi! The man I love says he's into me too, so we're done. Please don't go crazy.'

He tapped on the glass in question, and she popped out of her chair to let him in.

Landing beside her, Chat gave her his signature crooked smile and winked. "How's my princess?" Without giving her a chance to respond, he slipped a hand into her hair and leaned toward her.

She slithered away from him, skillfully avoiding his lips. "He said he likes me too!"

Chat froze. "What?"

"It all came out last night. And, well, while we're not a couple, it's kind of leading that way."

He grinned.

Her tense shoulders fell. "What so funny?"

"Nothing. You're just cute."

"I am not."

Raising his hands in surrender, he said, "You're right." He slid closer to her. "You're beautiful."

She eased back. "Chat, I just said—"

"That you're not in a relationship with anyone."

Her mouth fell open. "You don't care that I like someone else?"

"Nope."

He curled a finger under her jaw and drew her to him like a hypnotist. She blinked and stepped back even further. "But I care."

"You care that you're not in a relationship with anyone?"

"Yes. No." She shook her head. "It's leading that way. I _want_ it to go that way."

He put his fists on his hips. "You really like this guy, don't you?"

"Yes."

"But you're into me too?"

She blushed.

He growled. It was a dangerous sound. Not run-for-your-life dangerous. More like, lock-your-chastity-belt dangerous. He prowled toward her, each step a sinuous move that had her nerves tingling, then stopped so close they practically touched. "Maybe he won't mind sharing."

"You don't even know who he is. Maybe he's the jealous type."

He brushed back her hair. "He won't be jealous of me."

His touch muddied her brain. She leaned into his gloved hand and closed her eyes. How could he be so gentle with her, yet so volatile with Ladybug? It brought out such an odd, tangled mix of feelings inside her.

"Where'd your thoughts go?" he whispered next to her ear. His cool breath fanning across the sensitive skin there made her shiver.

"What happened yesterday?" Using Alya's words, she added, "Why did you go to war with Ladybug?"

He sighed and stepped away from her. "I can't talk to you about that."

"But you can kiss me senseless?"

He smiled. "Senseless, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Was it Hawk Moth? Did he threaten you or something?"

"Look at you."

She glanced down at herself and softened her stance. She'd even curled her hands into fists.

"Were you going to take him on to protect little ole me?" Placing a hand on his chest, he batted his eyes at her.

"If that's what it takes."

He dropped the silly act and looked at her. "You mean it, don't you? You'd go fight Hawk Moth for me."

"To help you." She'd wanted to say save, but that would sound too much like

Ladybug.

"That's...kind, but I chose to be with him. Now, if you really want to help me, you could get Alya to write something about Ladybug needing to give her Miraculous to me."

 _Alya_. Maybe that was a path to get answers. "Or you could ask her yourself."

He lifted a mask-covered brow.

"She wants to interview you."

"Me?"

Marinette nodded.

"Um…" He glanced at her, a mischievous expression replacing his uncertain one. "Do you want me to do it?"

"Yeah. Maybe it'll help your cause." It wouldn't, but she sure hoped she was selling it.

He crept closer to her. "I'll do it for a kiss."

"What?!"

"Just one little kiss."

Good lord, she wanted to, but that was wrong. She looked down and breathed out. "I can't. I—"

"You're not officially with him." He touched her jaw, angled her face up, and leaned in closer. He smelled so delicious, like baking spices blooming over heat.

She pulled back. "Chat Noir, you listen here. I will _not_ be seduced."

"For now." He chuckled as she glared at him. "Okay. Okay. I'll just say this guy is very lucky...whoever he is."

"Nope, I'm not falling for it. He will forever be a mystery to you."

"Until you start going on dates with him, and then maybe I'll just happen by and see who he is."

 _Dates_. She'd forgotten about that. Adrien Agreste was going to take her on a date. It was something she'd dreamed of since she was thirteen.

He waved a hand in front of her face. "What was that goofy grin for?"

"Nothing. Just a joke that popped in my head."

He narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Don't tell me the truth." Turning from her, he walked to the desk and said, "I have to go. Tell Alya, I have some free time next week." He bowed with a flourish that would've been comical from anyone else. From him, it was just downright sexy. "Until next time, my fair princess."

In one smooth leap, he was out the window and away from her apartment.

"Quick, Tikki, spots on."

They performed one of the fastest transformations, then jumped to the rooftop and checked to see where Chat went after he left her, purely for reconnaissance reasons. She hoped to find Hawk Moth's lair.

In daylight, he should've been easily visible and looking like a flea, bounding from building to building, yet he was nowhere.

She spun around, searching high and low, even making certain he wasn't hiding, watching her. But nope. It was like he just disappeared.

Where could he have gone so fast?

The sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door drifted out from her open window. Adrien must finally be home! Careful not to squeal in delight, she slipped back into her room, de-transformed, and greeted him with a broad smile.

* * *

AN - is Hawk Moth done with Marinette? I don't think sooo. Just what will he do now? Muahaha

The story is still so much fun to write, mostly because of you all. I absolutely look forward to reading every comment and seeing the number of views. I know there are a lot of silent readers with no account to favorite or follow, and I just want to say hi and thanks for reading! And there's a lot of people from other countries where English isn't their native language and that's just awesome. Props to you because I only speak English and I wish I knew another language too.

Also, props to my sister. I read a chapter to her while she went out for a walk, and I was tired by the end. Lol!

To Anonymous Reader, thanks for commenting on the chapters as you went through the story. It was fun to see your progress.

To the guest who said my sister is better than yours, i totally laughed because that's a funny comment. I have no idea how old you are, but if you're young, I'm telling you, we fought hardcore when we were young and then we didn't talk much for awhile. Then, one day, we started and haven't stopped. And my writing has brought us even closer together. So there's still hope for yours. :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Marinette rushed down the street toward her self-defense class. She was going to be late, and she hated that. Five years of tardiness should have numbed her to it, but nope.

She bumped into someone and nearly dropped her phone. "Sorry," she said to the man without stopping her race to beat the clock.

"You should be sorry," Alya remarked over the phone, not realizing the apology was meant for someone else. "You talked to Chat yesterday, but you're just now telling me about the interview today."

"Adrien showed up as Chat left and I got distracted."

"You think that's an excuse, but it's not. This interview could set off my career. It'll be the biggest news of the century."

"Really, Alya." She shifted her gym bag back onto her shoulder and rounded a building. "He said next week, so there's plenty of time for you to prepare."

"I know that, but, honestly Mari, you get distracted way too easily. First with Chat and now with me?"

Marinette stumbled to a stop, mouth slack and phone nearly slipping out of her hand again. "I am a horrible friend." To her and Chat.

Alya sighed. "I didn't say that—"

"But it's true. I'm sorry, Alya." She hoped she heard the sincerity there.

"You know I can stay mad at you, but I appreciate the apology."

Marinette breathed out and started speed walking again.

"I take it Chat is okay with the relationship news?" Alya asked.

"Yeah. Surprisingly so."

"I can't believe you had the guts to go through with it."

Marinette blinked as she dodged a person taking their sweet time down the road. "I had to. He deserves my honesty." At least as much as she could give. Guilt wiggled through her like a barrel of slimy worms. Every time she saw him as Marinette, it felt like she was lying to him. It was why Adrien was the easy choice. Granted, in a way, she was lying to him as well, but, at least, she wasn't fighting him, trying to take his most valuable possession. She had to keep a level head around Chat. She bit her lip. Well, she had to try.

"So, what did he say?"

"He offered to share me with Adrien." She still couldn't believe that herself.

"Shut. Up."

"I couldn't do it, though, you know?"

"No." Alya barked a laugh.

"I can't tell Adrien about him. And without the consent of everyone involved, it would just feel wrong. I couldn't do that to him." She came up on the training center and ran inside. "I'm here now. Gotta…"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Adrien was here, training with the big bald guy, Daniel. He hadn't come back since the black eye incident.

"Is it Chat Noir or Adrien?" Alya asked in that gossipy tone again.

"Adrien."

"Aw, he probably wants to spend more time with you."

The instructor waved her toward their group away from Adrien. He must be getting a private lesson. He was definitely focused, not noticing her as she passed by.

She hung up with Alya, dropped her bag to the side of the mats, and joined the lesson on escaping chokeholds.

As the instructor explained what to do, she couldn't stop watching Adrien through the mirrors. And it wasn't because he was shirtless and glistening from sweat. While that was definitely a wondrous sight, he seemed off. There was a hardness to his brow and jaw she'd never seen before. He had to be biting his mouthguard. Plus, his movements were intense bursts that lacked the soft fluidity of his fencing days. It was almost as if he were a different person.

Jordan elbowed her. "Pay attention."

She tried. She really did, but the two seemed to really be getting into the sparring session. And it wasn't just her having a hard time focusing on the choke escape demonstration. Others now had eyes glued on them, even completely turning around to see better.

Adrien was very light, moving easily and quickly, snapping punches and kicks. Daniel was like a tank, grounded and firm, absorbing hits as if they were nothing, even though the impact was clearly heard.

"Damn, he really can fight," Jordan said.

A sudden flurry of punches and kicks pulled everyone, including the instructor's attention their way. People from various stations in the open space joined the onlookers. A hush swept over the growing crowd, leaving only the music playing in the background and the popping of their strikes to fill the space.

Something niggled in the back of her mind as she watched them spar. Adrien was silent, green eyes trained on his opponent as if nothing else existed, muscles rippling with each twitch of movement. His counter strikes seemed vaguely familiar. She bit her lower lip as she watched.

Daniel zipped in for a takedown, but Adrien flipped over him and landed with a back kick that left the big guy sprawled out on the floor.

Everyone sucked in a breath, some clapped. It was impressive.

Normally, that would've been it. The one down would get up, they'd touch gloves, then start back into it again, but Adrien's shoulders didn't soften. He didn't let go of his fighting stance. He didn't even stop for a breath.

As Daniel climbed to his feet, just getting his bearings, Adrien shot in, scissoring his legs around the larger man's and twisting them out from under him. One second they were standing. The next, Adrien was over him, just wailing on Daniel. Even with the gloves it looked brutal.

While everyone was stunned, blinking as if in slow motion, Marinette darted in, latched onto an arm rearing back for another strike, and pushed Adrien back off the bigger man. She fell on him and grimaced, realizing she hadn't thought this through. Sure, she had used his momentum against him, but he still outweighed her, definitely outclassed her. If he was in a haze, he might not even realize it was her on him.

"Adrien, stop," she said in his ear, hoping the sound of her voice would snap him out of it. "Please."

Like a balloon deflating, the tension hardening his muscles under her vanished. "Marinette?" He looked at her, then at their position. "What happened?"

"You tell me."

"I don't know. I was sparring, and then. And then." He shook his head. "What did I do?"

"Nothing too serious. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Daniel's feet came into her peripheral vision. "What the hell, man?"

They both looked up at him, holding his bloody nose, and Marinette released Adrien to stand. "That looks bad." She turned to Jordan to ask him to get a rag, but he was already on his way to them with one in his hand and an ice pack in the other.

She stepped out of the way as the instructors got everyone back to their stations to focus on what they'd been teaching before the interruption.

Adrien jumped up, concern and something else altogether etched onto his face. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I went off like that."

"That was a punk ass thing to do." While Daniel was definitely not happy, he didn't look to be starting another fight.

"I know. I'm sorry." Adrien's gaze fell to his gloves, then to Daniel's busted face. He looked appalled at what he'd done. "This was a bad idea." He apologized again, grabbed his bag, and left, all the while avoiding Marinette.

"Newbies never have control," someone said as the door closed behind Adrien.

Running after him, she called his name.

He didn't stop. While he wasn't running away, he certainly wasn't meandering down the street.

Catching up to him, she said, "What happened back there?"

"Stress and, I guess, competitiveness."

This was different than the time he'd dueled Kagami with unbridled intensity. "But where did you learn to fight like that?"

"My father."

Jumping in front of him, she planted her feet and made him stop walking. "Wait. Gabriel Agreste knows how to fight?"

"He's had me in all kinds of classes for as long as I can remember. Not just fencing and piano."

"Okay, but—"

"Marinette, please. I just want to go home and take a shower before I have to meet a designer."

She nodded, doing her best not to feel rejected. "Yeah. Sure. You have things to do."

"I'm sorry I made it weird for you back there." He reached for her, only to pull back and stuff his hand in his pocket. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Of course, we live together."

He blinked. Normally, she would've expected his little crooked smile to appear, but his face remained troubled. "Yeah. Sorry."

After walking several steps away, he turned to face her. "Thank you. For stopping me." He glanced to the side. "But if that ever happens again, you should probably stay away. I, um"—he rubbed the back of his neck—"I don't want to hurt you." He seemed to want to say more, but he spun on his heel and took off at a faster pace than before.

oOoOo

Marinette rushed back to the apartment, hoping to catch Adrien as soon as he got home. She didn't want to bug him, but the whole sparring session just felt strange. And why would he say he didn't want to hurt her, as if it might even be a possibility? Just what was going on with him?

Upon hearing someone inside the apartment, she threw open the front door, expecting Adrien. Who she found, though, was his dad.

Marinette's legs seized and she stumbled to a stop.

He stood near one of the large windows, looking outside, while talking on the phone. To whom or about what, she had no idea. Her brain was still trying to process the fact that Gabriel Agreste was in the apartment, without Adrien. Surely he knew his son was meeting with a designer. The man dictated his son's professional life. So why was he there? What did he want?

"Thank you, Natalie," he said before hanging up and turning to face Marinette. He watched her for a long moment, as if sizing her up. "I suppose you are surprised to see me."

Surprised? She'd expected to see baby kangaroos dancing a little jig before she expected to find him standing in the living room again.

Her gym bag fell off her shoulder to the floor with a loud _clunk_. The man's frosty blue eyes didn't veer off hers for a second.

Clasping his hands behind his back, he stepped toward her. It took everything in her not to back away. "I realize I was unnecessarily harsh with you that night. I apologize for that."

Marinette's mouth dropped open, and she quickly closed it.

He moved a little closer to her. "Unfortunately, there are people who see our wealth and fame and believe they are entitled to a piece of it. Adrien's kindness makes him an easy prey."

"But I—"

"That wasn't your intention. I understand that now." He finished his slow walk to her, stopping an arm's distance away. "So please understand that what I did wasn't personal. I was just protecting my family."

She nodded. While his method was a bit much, she did understand his motive. It was the same reason she didn't tell her family and friends that she was Ladybug.

"As to what I said about your design talent—"

Her heart jolted, partly in fear, partly in excitement.

"—it was a lie. You do have an eye for fashion and a gift of creativity. I saw it in the derby hat you made years ago."

He remembered the competition!

"And I think you would make a great addition to the company. As an intern, of course. But you would be working closely with me."

Was she standing or was she floating? Her body felt airy, a feather, dancing in a breeze.

"Is this agreeable with you, Miss Dupain-Cheng?

"Yes," she squeaked, then cleared her voice. " Thank you. I won't let you down."

"I expect you not to." He moved out of her way. "Now, bring me your design book."

On her way to the stairs, their phones beeped and buzzed the familiar akuma alert. Oh no. She froze on the bottom step.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"An akuma."

He looked at his phone. "It's nowhere near here. We should be safe."

"That's...good." How was she going to get him out? She grimaced as an idea came to her. "You know, I think I left my book at my parents'."

"You think?"

"Actually, I'm certain." She crossed the room to him. "I can go get it, and you can wait here. Or I can bring it to your house later if you need to leave."

"Your design book should be your most sacred item, Miss Dupain-Cheng, kept safe from prying eyes."

"It's just my parents. I doubt they'll steal my ideas." She smiled, amused by the image of them taking her designs and turning them into cookies and cupcakes.

"Are you certain you want a career in this industry?"

Her nerves spiked. "Most definitely, sir."

His brows lowered, probably thinking she was a flaky kid, but then his face softened. "I'll have the Gorilla drive us there."

"You don't have to go out of your way. It's just my design book."

"Which will reveal who you are—"

She swallowed.

"—and help me better understand how to work with you, to help you grow."

With a sigh, she nodded. He really was being nice and helpful. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he seemed. Regardless, she needed to get rid of the akuma. It wouldn't take long. She could escape for a bit and be right back with him none the wiser.

"Well?" he asked.

"Okay. Let me get my purse."

"It's on your shoulder."

She glanced at it and blushed. "Oh. Maybe I should change first?" At his exasperated look, she quickly added, "Actually, let's just go."

"Wise decision."

As he walked to the door, Tikki's head popped out of her purse, her expression impatient. Marinette lifted her hand and shrugged. She was trapped, on her way to her parents' place to get her design book that was upstairs in the apartment. Why was her life so complicated?

They filed into the fancy black car and sat in silence as the large man drove them toward the bakery. Gabriel stared out the window, sitting straighter than a pole. It was hard to see Adrien in him. He was just so much warmer and gentler than his father. Except, today when he sparred. The set to his jaw and the hardness in his eyes did remind her of the cold designer. It gave her a chill.

"Are you cold?" Gabriel asked.

She'd thought he wasn't even aware of her presence. "No. But thank you for your concern."

He said nothing else.

Fiddling with her fingers, she opened and closed her mouth several times.

Gabriel slowly turned to face her. "Do you have a question?"

"I was just wondering about Adrien."

"Yes?"

"Well, he seemed a little off today."

One of his brows lifted.

"He was sparring with one of the guys at the self-defense place, and…" She tried to think of how to describe what happened. "It was like he was a different person, harder." Crueler.

"Was he victorious?"

"Yeah, but—"

"He's just under some stress. I've been pushing him hard these past several months."

That could be it. "I didn't even know he could fight like that."

"Remember I said that people try to take advantage of us?"

She nodded.

"Abduction has always been a possibility, and Adrien needed to know how to protect himself. Keeping him safe was the main reason I wanted him home schooled."

That did make sense, in a paranoid, overprotective way.

The car stopped, and they climbed out. She rushed ahead of him and opened the door. "Mama. Papa," she called.

Gabriel stood in the middle of the bakery inspecting every inch with his hawk-like gaze. He looked so out of place, she would have laughed if he wasn't standing next to her.

"Marinette?" her father asked as he walked in from the back. "I wasn't expecting you today." Then his eyes landed on Gabriel and he tensed. "Oh, you brought a...guest."

"This is Adrien's dad, Gabriel."

They nodded at each other in greeting, the designer sizing up her father.

"Welcome," her dad greeted him. "Can I get you anything? I just made some macarons."

"No, thank you. We're just here to retrieve her design book."

"Oh?" His brows crinkled. "I don't think I've seen it here."

Gabriel looked down at her, and he definitely had to be thinking she was indeed flaky.

"I'll go look for it upstairs." _And leave to take care of that akuma._ As she moved to the back, she said, "His macarons are the best in Paris. You should have one."

Then she ran to the second floor and barged through the front door. Her mom looked up from the computer she sat behind and smiled. "We weren't expecting you today."

"No time to explain. I need to get my design book. Gabriel Agreste is downstairs. Please make sure dad doesn't thoroughly embarrass me."

Her eyes widened and she stood. "Did he offer you an internship?"

"Yes."

They both squealed, grinning from ear to ear.

"But your book isn't here," her mom said.

"I left it upstairs."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Keep him company as I look for it, okay?" Not waiting for an answer, she darted up to her old room, transformed into Ladybug, and flung herself off the balcony.

Akuma, book, then back to the bakery. "We're going to have to get this done in record time, Tikki."

 _And hope your parents don't try to help you find it._

She swung and released her yo-yo that much faster.

* * *

AN - dun dun dunnnn! Sly Gabriel. And poor Adrien. I hope he can keep his two worlds separate.

I said this to someone on AO3 and I think it's important enough to put in my notes. One of the reasons I love reading comments is because I find people's interpretations of what is written fascinating. We all color stories and fill in the blanks with our life experiences, preferences, understandings, hopes, etc. And if you get frustrated with or hate a character/circumstance, that's totally okay. I want to write original fiction one day and I can only hope people will be so taken with the characters/story they develop strong reactions.

Even my sister will sometimes come up with something different than what I had intended. If it's not too far off, I'll keep it as is. Otherwise, I'll tweak the chapter. It's also why I keep her in the dark on certain things. I want to see where she thinks the story is going.

Thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Adrien watched Ladybug swing away from the woman he'd akumatized, not even stopping to offer her comforting words. She'd dropped in with a Lucky Charm already in play, broke the woman's necklace, captured the butterfly, and left. No fighting, no talking, nothing. It was like she was in a hurry.

He placed his father's Miraculous on the stand and slipped on his ring. Plagg came out, not entirely pleased with being put away again.

"I doubt it'll happen often," Adrien said trying to placate him. "He had something important to do today."

"Yeah. Well, I don't like not knowing how you're doing."

Adrien smiled. "I care about you too."

"I didn't say that." He waved away a couple white butterflies fluttering around him.

"I know."

Plagg crossed his arms and grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" he asked, leaning closer to him, eyebrows rising expectantly.

"I said I do care about you. Now, let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

Adrien wished he could hug his kwami. "Okay, But I want to see Marinette as Chat."

"Why? You're dating her now. You can mash faces together anytime."

His pulse jumped at the thought of kissing her. "I feel like the old me when I'm with her as Chat. And it's nice to have someone not running away in fear when they see me. Plus, I guess, I want her to accept all of me, Adrien and Chat Noir."

"Okay, okay. Transform already."

Adrien did so and jumped out the window. He made his way to her bedroom, but found it empty.

 _Maybe she's still at the training center,_ Plagg suggested.

Chat settled to wait on the railing outside her window. "What do you think of her?"

 _She's nice. Doesn't put up with your nonsense. But I don't think she likes Camembert._ He paused. _Maybe you should find someone else for a mate or whatever you call your significant other._

Chat laughed. The kwami's thoughts never veered far from his favorite cheese. "I can't believe I didn't see her as anything more than a friend until now."

 _You were too infatuated with Ladybug to see anyone else._

"True." Chat hopped to a window that held flowers, snipped off a thick stalk that contained a whorl of red petals, then jumped back to hers. "Maybe it was a good thing all of this happened."

 _I wouldn't go that far._

"What if I told her who I am?"

 _Now you're being ridiculous._

"No, seriously. What if she's the one? I can't hide who I am from her forever." Plagg was quiet, so he continued. "I'm not talking about today, but eventually." Or maybe he wouldn't even have to. If the wish canceled out the Miraculouses, there would be no Chat Noir. Plagg would be free, not bound to a person. And he could just be with Marinette as Adrien. Clean and simple.

 _There have been times when my wielder tied himself to another and revealed his identity._

Chat perked up. He never talked about his past. "Really?"

 _But…_

After a long torturous moment, Adrien asked, "But what?"

 _It's always been Chat Noir and Ladybug._

"What do you mean?"

 _Nothing. Forget I said anything._

"You can't leave it at…" Marinette's door opened, and Chat stood from his crouched position while tucking the flower in his belt at his back. "We'll talk about this later."

Marinette glanced his way and flinched in surprise. She was still in her workout clothes, so maybe she really had stayed longer there. Good, the better she learned to defend herself the more likely she'd be okay while he was around. Maybe it was selfish to put her at risk by being around him, but he couldn't kick her out, especially not now.

Daniel's bloody nose flashed in his mind, twisting his already knotted insides even more. He'd have to make it up to him somehow. Going off on the big guy wasn't planned. Hell, he wasn't even certain how it had happened, but it made him nervous. No. It had him frightened.

Instead of climbing to unlock the window, she waved him in and put her design book on the dresser. He hadn't realized she'd taken it with her to self-defense class.

"I don't have much time to hang out today," she said as she opened her closet doors. "I got an offer for an internship and had to rush to my parents to get my design book and now I'm running behind."

So that's where she'd been. "That's great news."

"I know," she said, bouncing on her toes while pushing clothes aside. He couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

"So what are you going to be late to?" Of course, he knew it was their date, but he had to pretend he didn't. She couldn't grow suspicious of him.

"That's none of your business." She pulled out a blue dress.

"That one's nice. It highlights your eyes."

Putting it against her, she faced him. "You think?"

"Or you could go as you are. If he doesn't appreciate your natural beauty, then you need to get rid of him."

"He's already seen me in my pajamas." She froze as if she'd said too much.

Chat wanted to snicker. Instead, he acted like he hadn't heard a thing. Walking to her, he pulled the long flower out from his belt and handed it to her.

She hesitantly took it. "How did you know I like snapdragons?"

"I didn't."

Looking down at the flower, she said, "Thank you, but—"

"It's not an engagement ring." He winked at her, enjoying how her eyes widened. "I saw it and thought of you, that's all."

She smelled it and smiled. "It's lovely."

Standing so close to her, seeing her enjoying the simple gift made him yearn to kiss her. As if sensing that, she walked away and put the flower on the dresser.

He sighed and reminded himself that he would kiss her later as Adrien.

She turned to him, suddenly shy. "Will you ever talk to me about you and Hawk Moth and Ladybug?"

"Huh?" The random question took him by surprise.

"I know you don't like talking about it, and I don't want to push you away, but I can't help feeling like you don't trust me."

"I trust you, but…" He breathed out. "One day, I'll tell you everything."

"When it's all over with?"

He nodded, and her shoulders sagged. "I do trust you, otherwise I wouldn't be here." Wanting to change the subject, he gestured to the gym bag she'd dropped by the door and asked, "I take it you're still learning to defend yourself?"

"Yeah," she said morosely, her mind still elsewhere.

"Good." He waggled his brows, trying to lighten her mood. "Care to show me some new moves?"

She chuckled. "I don't think we should."

"Are you implying that I can't control myself around you?" He slid a little closer to her. "Or that _you_ can't control yourself around _me_?"

She rolled her eyes, but her visible gulp made his stomach flip in excitement. "It's not that. I just need to get ready."

"Sure."

"I do."

He shrugged. "Okay."

She hung the dress on the doorknob and marched to him. "Hands up, mister."

"Oh, I'm scared."

"You should be." They circled each other. "Why do you even care if I know how to protect myself?"

"Just in case something happens." If he had to teach her how to protect herself from him, then he would. The thought of hurting her made his skin crawl and his stomach turn sour. "I don't want you to get hurt. Ever."

She threw a punch, which he blocked and countered with ease. "Who's going to hurt me?"

"Hopefully, no one." He charged her, and she jumped deftly out of the way. "That was good."

"Yeah, but I keep falling back on defense. I should've attacked."

"Then let's do it again."

They worked on it until fleeing wasn't her first response. She sidestepped him and landed a couple strikes that might've hurt had she'd put any weight behind them.

Catching her arm, he pulled her into him, the front line of their bodies touching. The feel of her warm chest expanding outward with each quick breath, pressing more fully against him, made him growl.

Her eyes zeroed in on him, pupils dilated. His knees nearly buckled from the need to claim her lips, to feel more of her against him, to bathe in her scent.

"Chat." She blinked.

"I know." His voice came out too gruff, so he cleared it and stepped back. "You need to get ready."

She tucked back some hair behind her ear. "Yeah."

"Unless you need help in there?" He nodded to the bathroom. Her blush deepened to a bright red, and he chuckled. "I'm just joking." He wasn't, but he didn't want her to ban him from coming back. Jumping to the desk, he said, "Until next time, my princess."

oOoOo

Marinette got ready to go on a date with Adrien while thinking about Chat Noir. "I have problems," she announced to Tikki.

The kwami just giggled.

"No, really. It's weird to fight him, yet be attracted to him, while being in love with someone else." Normally, she'd stop seeing Chat out of respect for Adrien, but she needed to keep him close, which just made her feel all kinds of guilty. What kind of girlfriend would she be to Adrien once they became official? And what kind of friend is she being to Chat if she's just keeping him around to take his Miraculous? She sighed. "I'm not too late, am I?"

"Not any later than usual."

She put her brush down. "At least, I'm consistent."

Tikki flew alongside her as she walked out of the room. "Have you thought more about how you're going to take his Miraculous?"

Thankfully, he hadn't been there during the akuma attack. It had made cleaning up faster and prevented her from having to confront that problem just yet. "Besides trapping him in goo, I haven't been able to come up with anything."

"Neither have I."

"You've never had this problem before?"

"This is the first time."

"Oh." She locked the front door behind them. She'd been hoping experience might've given her kwami a different perspective. "Well, we'll get through this and then if it ever happens again in the future, you'll be able to help your wielder more."

Tikki zipped into her purse as they neared the elevators. "I'm just hoping this doesn't ever happen again."

Marinette would've preferred if it had never happened to begin with.

After reaching the restaurant, she met Adrien in the front. He stood and smiled at her, green eyes twinkling slightly. That he actually wanted to be with her still made her head spin, her heart race, and her palms grow clammy. This was their first real date, she realized, and tripped over her feet.

He leapt her way and caught her. "You okay?"

She was in his arms. He was so close. They were touching. "Hi."

He blinked. "Hello."

Why did he have to smell so good? It made her head all cloudy and her legs all jello-y. She leaned in closer and inhaled.

"Do you like my cologne?"

She froze. Did she just? Oh man. It was a good thing he couldn't see her face.

Bending to her, he grazed his nose along her ear, then said, "You smell nice too."

His breath caressed her skin like silk. His voice buzzed every nerve and made her knees buckle.

His grip on her tightened. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Sorry," she said. "I, um, shouldn't have worn heels. You know how clumsy I am."

"I don't mind."

She peeked up at him in question.

"It just means that I get to hold onto you all night."

Her cheeks warmed.

"I love it when you blush."

His words made her think of Chat, and her face fell.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no. I just remembered...that I have laundry to do."

"I guess I need to try harder if you're thinking about chores while you're with me."

If he tried any harder, he'd have to call an ambulance.

"Monsieur. Madame," the hostess said to them. "Your table is ready."

They followed her to a small table in the back corner and took their seats.

"What were we talking about?" he asked Marinette.

She picked up her menu and hid behind it. "I'm starving."

He chuckled, then told her his favorite dishes.

While looking them over, she said, "Your father came over today."

He grabbed her menu and lowered it, forcing her to look at him. "When?"

"After class. I found him in the apartment when I got home."

His gaze drifted to the side, his brows creasing.

"Is something wrong?"

"What did he want?"

She put down the menu, but he didn't release it, almost as if he'd forgotten it was in his grip. "To apologize."

His eyes widened. "Apologize?"

She nodded. Did the man never say sorry? What a strange family dynamic they had. "He said he was just trying to protect you."

Finally letting go of her menu, he leaned back, seemingly perplexed. "Did he say anything else?"

"I can't believe you didn't know he stopped by. I thought, maybe, you made him do it."

He barked a sardonic laugh. "No one makes him do anything."

"Well, he's actually nicer than I thought."

"Nice?" He looked at her like maybe she'd lost a few marbles.

"Don't get me wrong. He's still intense and intimidating as hell, but he was cool. He offered me an internship." When Adrien didn't move, not even to blink, she said his name to get his attention.

"Did you accept?" he asked out of the blue.

"Yeah. Why?"

He went vacant again, lost in thought. Just what was going on? "Adrien."

"Maybe you shouldn't take it."

She straightened. "Why?"

"Because he's probably doing it to keep an eye on you."

"That's okay. I don't mind proving that I'm not a threat to your family. And, maybe, once he gets to know me, he'll actually like me. Plus, the experience will be worth it."

"Yeah, but…"

"But?" she prompted.

He just shook his head, as if no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fit the pieces of a puzzle together.

"Maybe, when you stood up to him," she offered, "he realized that you really do like me, and now he's just trying to make it up to you."

"I don't know."

"It'll be fine. Besides, what's the worst he can do? Give me crappy hours and menial tasks? Actually, that's expected from an internship." She laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work. He just sat there lost in thought.

Great, she just ruined the date.

Thankfully, the waiter approached them, asking about their drink order.

Once he left, she grabbed Adrien's hand to keep him focused on her, but being so forward made her blush.

He froze at the sudden contact, then looked at her and the tension in his posture vanished. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For meeting me today. For staying with me. For being you."

Her cheeks warmed even more.

He smiled. "And thank you for that."

Was it possible to float away and slide bonelessly to the floor at the same time?

oOoOo

Marinette and Adrien walked out of the elevators holding hands, fingers interlaced, palms touching, arms lightly swinging. She couldn't get over that he liked her more than a friend and a roommate.

Dinner had turned out great. The food was delicious and they hadn't mentioned his dad, the Miraculous drama, or any other awkward subject. Instead, they brought up random topics, seeing where their opinions differed, what they liked and didn't like, just getting to know each other even more.

Occasionally, he had said something that made her heart flip and tumble like a gymnast. The compliment that made her squirm, though, was when he'd said he loved the dress because it highlighted her eyes, bringing Chat to the forefront of her mind again. She had to sidestep that one carefully.

He stopped in front of the apartment door and looked at her for a long moment. "I enjoyed tonight."

"I think our first date was a success."

One corner of his lips lifted. "Wait until I tell Chloe about us."

Her soaring spirit crashed to the ground. "Chloe?"

"Yeah."

The blonde hadn't been mentioned or seen since the bachelor party. Marinette had completely forgotten about her, and, now, insecurity wriggled inside her like a pile of snakes.

He squeezed her hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Even she heard the uncertainty there.

"You do know that we're just friends, right?"

"Does she know that?"

His brows lifted. "You think she's into me?" He laughed. "She has her sights set higher than me. I believe there's a prince who has captured her attention."

"But—"

"She got jealous when she found out you moved in with me, but we talked and she's cool now."

Marinette just stared at him. Her brain couldn't make the words Chloe and cool go together.

"Seriously," he said. "She knows how much I like you, and when I tell her we're dating, she's going to be happy for me. For us."

Years of not liking her was proving a challenge to believe him. Who knows, though. If Gabriel could apologize, Chloe could very well be a saint.

What he'd said finally hit her, and a dopey grin took over. "How much do you like me?"

Slipping a hand around the back of her neck, his fingers threaded in her hair and he eased closer to her, so close their lips nearly touched. The sliver of space between them vibrated with the inevitable. She closed her eyes and leaned into his warm touch, relishing in the sensations cascading through her.

Then his lips touched hers, soft, yet certain.

As if the contact was an ember falling onto dry brush, a wildfire ignited within them. He pulled her against him and she eliminated what space was left, pressing her soft curves firmly against the hard planes of his body.

It was as if he were a incubus, drinking all of her in. And she let him, kissing him fully, savoring the feel of their lips moving together, the brush of their thighs and chests, each touch of a hand that gripped and caressed.

He leaned back, breathing hard, eyes half-lidded. "Does that answer your question?"

Not trusting her voice, she nodded. She stood on a cloud of desire and ecstasy. Adrien Agreste really did like her, and, based on that body-melting kiss, a lot.

"Good." He touched her jaw, thumb grazing over her lips, which were most likely pink and swollen. His crooked smile, unfairly sexy as it was, made her heart jolt. Then his hand fell away and he stepped back. "Goodnight, Marinette."

He got several feet from her before she remembered they lived together. "Adrien."

Stopping, he turned to her. "Yes?"

"We live together, remember?"

His brows furrowed, then pink spread over his cheeks. "Look at what you did to me?"

"Me?!"

"You made me forget where I live."

"I didn't do that."

He walked back to her and unlocked the door. "You most certainly did."

She did, didn't she? She smiled from ear to ear and stepped inside the apartment with him.

* * *

AN - someone else, Kinythcosplay, did fanart for the story! And it's great! Check it out on this chapter on AO3 or on our tumblr blogs. Same name. I almost died when she said she wanted to do it. Once was unbelievable. Twice, now, is just mind blowing. I swear this fandom really is the best ever. Readers, artists, and writers alike. You're all great!

It seems there's been more newcomers, so I wanted to say welcome. I feel like you all are coming into my home and I should be offering a beverage and a comfy place to sit. Lol.

My sister and I have been brainstorming again. Those are fun sessions, just back and forth, building on each other's thoughts, shouting excitedly when we come on something. She's such an integral part to this story, I'm very grateful for her assistance!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Chat slipped into the Agreste mansion and crept upstairs, his footfalls silent on the marble floor, his form cloaked in the shadows stretching across the large space. He stayed clear of the cameras and motion detectors, away from the staff's corridors, even with everyone most likely asleep, and out of sight as he bent to sneak into his father's room.

The older man sat at his desk, working on his computer, back straight and shoulders tense, focused solely on the screen. Even when he thought he was alone, Gabriel didn't relax.

Chat moved like stale air, his heart beating a slow and steady rhythm, his mind clear, ready. He settled into a corner and leaned against the wall.

Why did he offer Marinette an internship? And have Adrien akumatize a person just to keep him away from the apartment? What was his plan, his intent?

Chat could think of nothing good. "Father," he said, his voice quiet, unrushed.

Gabriel flinched, his gaze darting around the room, searching for him. "Adrien?"

Still hidden in the darkness, he remained fixed and impassive. "What do you want with Marinette?"

He stood, his eyes narrowing briefly. "Her forgiveness...and yours."

The words—lies—grated against his ears. He stepped into the soft light of the room, arms crossed and jaw tight, his doubt glaringly obvious.

"Do you think I'd hurt her, the one you love?" Gabriel softly laughed.

Chat said nothing.

"You know, I think your mother will like her."

The statement softened the jagged edges of his mood. She would like Marinette. They were both kind and selfless.

"I can see why you're fond of her."

"Why did you keep me away if you were simply making amends?"

"I didn't want it to feel insincere, as if I was doing it just for you." He lowered his glasses and rubbed his eyes, relaxing slightly.

"You apologized partly for me?"

"Of course. We can't be at odds right now. Not when we're so close to uniting our family."

"Why offer her an internship?"

"To get to know her better. And, despite what I said, she does have talent."

Everything sounded right and was exactly what he wanted to hear, which was why unease still threaded around his neck like a noose.

Gabriel stepped from behind the desk toward him. "I know I've been hard on you since your mother passed, but I wouldn't harm Marinette, not out of spite or punishment or even revenge."

Chat wanted to believe him, he needed to believe him.

"I swear it. On your mother."

Exhaling, Chat's arm's fell to his sides and he nodded.

Gabriel grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. "For a moment there, you had me nervous."

Chat looked up at him. "I could say the same about you."

His father's soft smile didn't reach his eyes. Releasing him, he turned back to his desk. "Marinette mentioned an incident at the training center."

"Yeah, I don't know what happened."

"You need to be careful. No one can know you're Chat Noir." He paused and focused on him. "For the family name, but especially for Marinette's sake."

"But she's innocent in all this."

"Some people don't care. They see you as the villain and would do anything to stop you."

Chat's fingers curled into fists, the tips of his claws cutting into his palms through the gloves.

"The faster we get Ladybug's Miraculous, the faster our lives can return to normal and you won't have to fear for Marinette's safety."

Chat nodded. He would do anything to protect her. "Is that why your spies have started watching the apartment?"

His father blinked. Did he not expect him to notice he'd gone back on his word to respect his privacy? Gabriel clasped his hands behind his back and nodded. "For her safety."

Chat hated the thought of being watched, but he would relent for her.

"I'm thinking we need to alter our strategy," Gabriel said, changing the subject.

"I agree."

"Then would you finally agree to follow Ladybug and watch her transform back into her civilian self?"

He was so tired of fighting Ladybug, and the image of people going after Marinette kept playing out in his head. Needing to end this, he said, "Yes."

"Good." He walked back to his desk and sat. "I'll plan the next attack and contact you when we're ready."

Chat lingered for a moment longer, hoping his dad would offer him a farewell. This night, he seemed warmer, almost like how he used to be. But the older man didn't glance his way again.

On his way out, Gabriel cleared his throat and Chat stopped.

"I'm glad you came here, Adrien."

Chat's heart leapt. "Me too. And thank you for speaking with Marinette. She's really excited."

Gabriel nodded once, then went back to work.

oOoOo

Chat jumped from the mansion to the neighboring building, then to the next one and the next, making his way back to the apartment. "Plagg?"

 _Don't tell me you believed him._

"Actually, I do." While the thread of unease was indeed loose, it chafed his skin. "But that's not what I want to talk about."

 _Oh?_

"Earlier today, when you mentioned Chat and Ladybug always being together, what did you mean?"

 _I used to think our powers of creation and destruction were two halves of a whole and our wielders were the same._

That couldn't be right. Ladybug had never shown interest in him that way. And now he loved Marinette. "But—"

 _Key words, kid. Used to. Maybe they always ended up together because they were always together._

For thousands of years, his kwami had believed something, only for Adrien to prove it wrong. He winced. How was Plagg not bitter about that? "I'm sorry."

 _For what?_

"For proving something you believed in for so long to be wrong."

 _You live and you learn._

How unusually pragmatic of Plagg.

Landing on Marinette's balcony, he ignored his kwami's silent question, and tapped on her window. He hated disturbing her sleep, but this needed to be done.

Marinette stirred, then sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her black hair was pouffed in the back and her tank's strap hung off her narrow shoulder.

He tapped the glass again.

Her gaze snapped to him, and she shot out of bed.

Chat tore his wide-eyed gaze off her and breathed out hard. Note to self, she came out of her room in the morning wearing a bra. She did not sleep in one.

Marinette climbed on the desk and unlatched the window while he focused solely on her face and on nothing else, absolutely nothing else.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, his voice a little squeaky. He cleared it with a cough. "I just needed to tell you something."

Even sleepy, she looked radiant and downright delectable, which had nothing to do with the tightness of her top.

"Chat." She waved a hand in front of his face. "What did you need to say?"

"Um, just that I want to do the interview tomorrow." Realizing it was early morning, he corrected himself, "Today at three."

"Okay. I'll text her."

"Now?" he asked expectantly.

She sighed. "Sure. But she probably won't see it for awhile."

"That's..." Okay, he meant to say, but his gaze accidentally dropped. With the window open, the cool night air had an interesting affect on her body.

Her gaze followed his and, blushing, she quickly crossed her arms. "You wait out there."

Jumping down, she threw on a robe and tied it extra tight, as if she were afraid he'd hop in and try to ravage her. Well, she wasn't entirely wrong. The thought had crossed his mind. But he wouldn't...not unless she wanted him to.

Marinette grabbed her phone charging on the nightstand and quickly sent off a message, then made her way back to him. "I can't promise you anything, but that girl would move the moon if it got in her way, so I'm sure three will be fine."

He nodded. "Thanks."

As he straightened, readying himself to leap away, she took a step closer to the window. "Wait. Did something happen?" she asked. "I mean, what's the rush?"

"Nothing." He hated lying to her, especially because she was the one spurring him to do this. "I just had some time to think, and I do have something I want to say to everyone."

"Oh?"

"You'll find out later." He paused in thought. "You'll be there, right?"

"If you want me there."

"I always want you. With me," he added quickly.

"Then I'll be there."

"Sweet dreams, my princess."

oOoOo

Alya put her phone on the little tripod and positioned it on the counter to record the couch, then made certain her internet connection was good for the live interview. She really needed to invest in better equipment, but, first, she needed money. Maybe after this interview, she'd be offered a job or, at least an internship somewhere.

The pillows on the couch looked too home-y. She might not have professional equipment, but she could certainly try to look professional. Grabbing them, she tossed them on the bed. Never mind that Nino was lying on it, listening to music.

"Hey," he said, giving her an accusatory look while pushing the pillows off him. "What was that for?"

"I didn't mean to hit you. It's just that they don't look right."

He sat up. "They looked fine."

"Not for the interview. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to do it here."

"You mean, maybe we shouldn't have invited a bad guy to where we live and sleep?" he deadpanned. "That was the first thing I said."

"Not because of that. Our place isn't nice enough."

"Excuse you?"

"Everyone is going to see this interview, Nino. Everyone."

He watched her for a long moment as Alya shifted on her feet, and his eyebrows shot up. "You're nervous."

Alya Cesaire-Lahiffe was always cool, confident, and certain. She placed her hands on her hips. "I am not."

Walking to her, he said, "It's okay to be nervous, babe."

Was she? Her heart was beating faster. And her mind was racing. She breathed out. "Maybe I am a little nervous."

"You're going to do great." He wrapped his arms around her, and she dropped her head on his shoulder, enjoying the comfort. "If you freeze, just think about me naked and that'll warm you right up."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Thanks. I'll be sure to think about that time—"

"Don't say it."

"—you thought a spider crawled in your pants—"

He groaned.

"—and I found you screeching, butt naked, running around the apartment."

"You swore to never mention that."

Laughing, she hugged him tighter. "But it'll help me relax."

"The things I put up with for love."

Her phone buzzed the same time her doorbell rang. "Marinette's here."

As she ran off, he yelled, "What about my bruised ego?"

"I'll make it up to you later." She threw open the door and pulled her best friend inside. "Does the place look okay?"

Marinette took in the living room. "Yeah."

"Good." Dragging her friend further inside, she placed her next to the bar stool beside the phone. "You'll sit here out of view of the camera but in sight of Chat, who will be"—she rushed over to the edge of the couch—"right here where he can be comforted by your presence."

"I don't think he needs me to be relaxed."

"Just in case."

Marinette put her purse on the counter. "Whatever you say, boss."

"Do I look professional?" She smoothed her button-down shirt and tugged at her pencil skirt. It felt weird and restrictive compared to her normal clothes.

"More like hot."

"Shut up." Her cheeks warmed and she touched them in horror.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at me. I'm turning into you." She didn't blush and stammer. She was cool and collected and, aw, hell, this interview was going to be the death of her.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Both their gazes jerked to the window, and Alya's stomach twisted at the sight of the black leather-clad super villain. No backing out now. Not that she would have.

"Are you going to let him in?" Marinette asked with a slight chuckle.

Alya took a deep breath, crossed the room to the window, and unlatched it.

Chat Noir slipped in and grinned at them. "Bonjour, ladies." His eyes remained on Marinette longer than necessary.

"First off," Alya started, "Thank you for agreeing to do this. Is there anything you want me to steer clear of?"

Plopping onto the couch, he stretched out his legs and leaned back. "Just don't ask about my identity."

"Not there."

He looked back at her. "What?"

She marched to him and pointed at the end of the couch. "You'll sit there. I'll be here. And Marinette will be over there."

Nino, now standing in the bedroom doorway, cleared his throat. His expression said she shouldn't antagonize the bad guy.

"Fine, Fine." Chat Noir sat up straight. "Is this okay?"

Nino's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and Marinette giggled. Alya just nodded and faced her friend. "Is he fully in view?"

She peeked at the screen and gave a thumbs up.

"Okay." Alya took a deep breath and looked at Chat Noir. "Do you want water or anything?"

"Nope. I'm ready when you are."

He didn't seem scary or angry. In fact, he seemed just like how he used to be: cocky but helpful. She sat, then gestured for Marinette to hit the record button.

Smiling at the phone, she said, "Welcome viewers, I am Alya Cesaire-Lahiffe and, today, I'm interviewing the infamous Chat Noir live." Turning to the super villain, she found him wagging his fingers in a mock wave. "Chat Noir, why did you turn on Ladybug? What was the cause of your change?"

"That's personal."

"Yes, but how are we to understand your position if you won't explain yourself?"

He looked to the side in thought. "All I'm willing to say is that I was enlightened."

"How so?"

"I learned that the only reason we have the superheroes is to fight Hawk Moth, and the only reason he started attacking is to get our Miraculouses."

"For what purpose?"

"Not for anything dastardly if that's what you're wondering."

"So you're saying we have nothing to fear from him?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, but what does he want with the Miraculouses?"

"That's not my secret to tell, Mrs. Cesaire-Lahiffe. You'll have to ask Hawk Moth."

She sat straighter. "Would he agree to an interview?"

Laughing, he shook his head. "No. I don't think he would."

She shifted in her seat. "Okay then. Let's go back to what you said about this endless circle of Hawk Moth needing the Miraculouses and our heroes needing to stop him."

"Exactly." He leaned forward. "It's a circle. Remove one side and the other is pointless."

"So no Miraculouses would be better?"

"If they didn't exist, he wouldn't. If Ladybug would hand over her Miraculous, Hawk Moth would go away. Life would return to normal, similar to how it was before we came along."

"But she does good."

"Were we on a path of self destruction before she came along? Would we not survive without her?"

"Well...no. We would be fine."

He shifted forward even more. "Right. But because she's too selfish to—"

"I doubt anyone would call Ladybug selfish."

"Let me finish." He lowered his raised hands. "Because she won't relinquish her Miraculous, the city, which would easily make do without her, has to constantly be under an akuma threat. Every citizen has to worry if they're next. I think everyone should demand to have her hand it over."

"Like you're clearly willing to do?"

"Yes. I see that it's for the best."

"Which means you think you're the good guy in all this?"

He nodded.

"Wouldn't you miss having super powers, though?"

Leaning back, he placed his chin on his gloved hand. "I would miss the freedom of running across the rooftops, jumping from death-defying heights. I'd miss the power the Miraculouses give. It's a rush."

"Do you miss helping people, saving lives? Knowing you made a difference?"

He fell silent for so long, she considered asking another question. She glanced at Marinette to see what she thought, but the girl was sitting on the edge of her seat, staring at Chat Noir as if nothing else existed. Nino watched as well but not with the same kind of fervor.

"I do," he whispered, looking down.

"What was that?" she asked, mainly to be certain the phone's microphone would pick up his answer.

"I said I do miss all of those things." His voice was no longer carefree, nor smug. It couldn't be easy holding back your true nature. "I don't want anyone to get hurt. I don't want any child to have to lose a parent if it could be stopped."

Her breath caught. "Is that what happened to you? Did you lose your mother or father?"

He tensed. His glowing green eyes landed on her like a warning, maybe even a threat. She swallowed.

Marinette quietly cleared her throat and Chat Noir shifted his focus to her, which instantly softened. The iciness he emanated even warmed. A good journalist would seize on the intimate moment, people online had to be wondering who he was looking at in that way and why, but she couldn't do that to her friend.

"I want to conclude this interview with a statement," he announced without taking his gaze off Marinette. "I don't have much left in my life. What I do have, I hold sacred. And if anyone tries to use her"—his voice took on a sinister growl—"or harm her, whether in retaliation or because they think they're being a hero, I will stop at nothing to destroy them and everyone else in this city if need be."

The ensuing silence was a fog that filled the room, tangible and eerie. He really did love her. And it seemed this display was the whole purpose of the interview. Something must have happened. Was Marinette in danger? Alya wanted to ask a thousand questions, but he stood, thanked Alya, bowed to the phone—or was it to Marinette?—and then left.

No one had moved. She didn't think she had even blinked.

A blank-faced Marinette slowly reached out an arm and turned off the phone's camera.

* * *

AN - Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel. *shakes head* And Chat, don't dig yourself deeper into villainy, please.

Thanks for reading and commenting, and I hope everyone had/has a good spring break! Guys, another person, Chibi-Chisai, made fanart! But this time, it's the scene from chapter seven where they confront each other on the rooftops. It's great! I put it in the chapter on AO3, and it's on both of our Tumblrs. I'm thrilled people like this story enough to want to make art for it, to comment, to share with their friends, and to favorite/follow. It's more than I had ever hoped for when I started writing this. I wish I could squeeze all of you!

As always, thanks to my sister for taking the time to go over each chapter.

Which reminds me, if there's ever any mistakes; grammar, continuity, clarity; please let me know. My sister and I don't catch everything, nor are we professional editors, and I want the story to be as good as I can get it. So I'm cool with you guys letting me know. In fact, I'm very appreciative of the help.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Alya stared at the number of views under the interview video. She just sat there and stared at it, watching the numbers climb. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours and there were already over three million views. Her brain couldn't process it.

Several news agencies had even contacted her with internship and job offers. She'd let most of them go to voicemail, figuring she should hear them all out before making up her mind on which one to choose. Choose. She had her pick, from local networks to national conglomerates.

It was too much. Her head was going to explode.

"This story mentioned you specifically," Marinette said as she read something on her phone.

"Really?" Most everything was about Chat Noir, which was expected.

Her friend flipped to her stomach on Alya's bed. "It says that you did an excellent job asking important questions and have a good nose for the deeper story. It goes on to say that you handled yourself well under the stressful circumstance, and they look forward to your future in journalism."

"That's…"

"Amazing?" Marinette suggested. "Because it is."

Alya nodded. "I guess I'm just a little shocked. I mean, I knew it would be big. Chat Noir hasn't done an interview since he turned. It's just that I thought it would mainly be a Paris thing. Maybe Europe. But not around the world. It's insane."

At her friend's silence, Alya realized she was immersed in something else on her phone. "What is it?" Marinette looked troubled. "Did someone say something bad about me?" She'd expected that too. People could be straight up asses online. That she hadn't really come across anything nasty so far had surprised her.

Marinette didn't respond.

Alya pushed away from her desk and moved to the bed. "I'm okay with whatever it says. Just give it to me." They probably said she'd done a poor job because she didn't get into who the girl he'd mentioned was. Everyone wanted to know that tidbit.

Brows now furrowed, Marinette still said nothing.

Peeking over her shoulder, Alya read the headline: _Save Paris. Get Rid Of Ladybug._ "Wow. That's a bit much. You can't trust Hawk Moth will just disappear once he gets his way. Think about it. If he doesn't, then no one will be left to stop him."

Marinette scrolled down to the related stories and clicked on one that said Chat Noir was the real victim, then another calling Ladybug selfish, and another claiming that she didn't even want to stop Hawk Moth which was why she hadn't done so yet. Each article seemed to depress Marinette even more.

Alya snatched her friend's phone from her. "It's time we get out of the apartment."

They'd been cooped up there since Chat Noir had left, answering questions on her blog, which had nearly crashed as word of the video spread, and conducting interviews with news agencies about Alya's time with the villain. They'd eventually fallen asleep on the bed, and Nino had graciously slept on the couch after keeping Adrien company. Apparently, the boys had felt left out.

Grabbing Marinette's arm, she tugged on her to get her to move. "Come on. Let's get some fresh air and lunch."

"Maybe Ladybug should do an interview," her friend suddenly said.

"What?"

"Yeah. Like a rebuttal. The people should have both sides of the story."

Alya released Marinette and sat beside her. "That's actually a good idea. Do you think she'd do it, though? She's not overly fond of the media."

"Of course she will." She looked at Alya, then added, "Put it on your blog and see what she says."

"Okay."

When she didn't move, Marinette pointed to Alya's laptop and said, "Now. While the story is still hot."

As if prodded by a poker, she jumped to her feet and rushed to her desk. "Right. Good instinct, Marinette." But her friend didn't acknowledge the compliment.

Those news articles had to really be bothering her. Alya knew Marinette was a Ladybug fan, but she'd never realized how much.

Their phones buzzed the familiar akuma alert, and Marinette hopped off of bed. Alya nearly fell out of her chair from the suddenness of her friend's movement. "Holy balls, Marinette. It's just an alert. It's not like the akuma is right outside the window."

"No, no. That's not why I jumped up. I just remembered I forgot my...meeting with Gabriel about the internship."

"You never mentioned it before."

"Well, I forgot about it with all the hoopla going on."

She lifted a brow. It was possible. Marinette did have a villain basically declare his love for her to everyone in the world. In a very roundabout, sadistic way. "Do you want Nino to drive you home?"

Grabbing her purse off the dresser, she said, "I'm good. I actually want a moment to myself, you know?"

"Sure." She stood and crossed the room to give her a hug. "Be careful. And thanks for helping so much. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Please. You can do anything you put your mind to." Marinette squeezed her tighter before letting go and leaving the apartment.

oOoOo

Marinette glanced at her phone to see where the akuma had been last spotted and bumped into someone.

"Hey," Nathaniel said while stabilizing her with a hand on her arm.

Embarrassed, she blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He readjusted the pencil behind his ear.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to congratulate Alya on her interview with Chat Noir. It's crazy. "

"You didn't have to come all the way over. You could've called."

He laughed. "I tried but it kept going straight to voicemail."

"Oh yeah. We eventually had to turn off her phone. The calls were nonstop." She checked her phone again for an update. "I have to go, but call me later and we can catch up. You can tell me how that project you were working on turned out."

"Really?"

She'd started walking away, needing to get to the akumatized person, but his question took her by surprise. "Of course. Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?"

"I just thought that since you're with Adrien, you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

She furrowed her brows. "You're still my friend, right?"

Pink tinted his cheeks, and he nodded.

"Okay then. Call me." She backed away. "It was nice running into you."

He smiled. "Literally."

"Yeah," she said with a soft chuckle.

Since he watched her walk away, she was forced to go down another street before disappearing into an empty alley and transforming.

Ladybug swung up to the rooftop and jumped across buildings. "Tikki, the alert didn't mention Chat."

 _Maybe he's controlling the akuma again._

"Maybe." She swung her yo-yo a little harder than she normally would have to cross the highway. "I can't believe he said I was selfish to everyone."

 _And then turn around and say he would destroy the city if you got hurt._

"What do you think he meant by that?"

 _That he loves you and fears for your safety._

"Which means someone must know about me and him. Do you think he's been spotted going to my room?"

 _It's possible. You'll have to be more careful when you're out, just in case._

"Yeah. I can't have Chat turn full dark. He might not ever come back from that." He was already at the edge as it was.

 _I was thinking more of someone finding out that you're Ladybug._

"That too."

 _Marinette_.

"I know. I just want this to be over with. I want Hawk Moth behind bars, Chat back to normal, and my life to return to being uncomplicated."

 _I don't think it would. Chat will be different because of this. And you have feelings for him now._

"Ugh." The kwami was right. Succeeding wasn't the same as turning back the clock. "I'll get over those feelings and Chat will be okay. He always bounces back."

Would she, though? She really did like him and it was messing with her ability to compartmentalize.

 _Let's just focus on one thing at a time. First is Chat's Miraculous._

"Right."

She stopped on a building overlooking the flamboyant man with a...vacuum on his back? Shaking her head, she scanned the area for Chat.

The akumatized man sucked up a child running from him, and Ladybug jumped down without finishing her search for her old partner.

Dodging her yo-yo attack, he said, "I, the Cleaner, will finish what the others could not."

He aimed the vacuum hose at her, and she leapt behind a car, which got sucked up, then behind a metal trash can. Trying to clog the vacuum, she bounced from one thing to another until there was not much left on the street.

"I know what you're doing, but this isn't like the Collector's book," the Cleaner announced. "Mine is a void, capable of holding everything on this planet."

Guess Hawk Moth learned his lesson. Turning away from him to try another tactic, she suddenly was caught up in the vacuum's suction force. She hurled her yo-yo and latched onto a streetlight, gripping the string with all her might. She hovered mid-air, stretched out like a flag being sucked into a black hole. Worse yet, her yo-yo was under too much strain to zip her back to the pole.

Grunting with effort, she slowly pulled herself away from the man.

"Once I have you in here," he said, his voice growing louder and the suction growing stronger as he walked to her, "I will finally be respected. No one will treat me like a doormat again."

Reaching the pole, she latched on it with her arms and legs. "Lucky Charm!"

A red brick wall with black polka dots slammed to the ground between them. The force that had been a constant tug on her disappeared and she dropped to the ground in relief, not even caring that concrete was hard and would surely leave a bruise.

His vacuum whirred louder and smoke drifted her way.

Hopping to her feet, she darted around the wall and found the Cleaner's vacuum stuck to it, overheating. He faced her and snarled, struggling to handle the mechanisms on the side of the cleaning tool.

"Hawk Moth," she called, not entirely certain what she was doing.

 _Marinette, don't forget you only have a little time left before your detransformation._

The Cleaner's face relaxed and he looked at her with dispassionate eyes. "Yes?"

"What do you want with my Miraculous?"

"Have you finally given up?"

"Maybe I'll hand it over if I know what you're going to do with it." She ignored her kwami's concern.

The man blinked. "Lies. You'll never hand it over."

Well, she'd tried.

She threw her yo-yo at the canister hooked over his shoulder, and the vacuum powered offt as the akuma fluttered out of the hole. The poor man slumped against the wall.

After capturing the akuma, she freed the city of its power and took off toward her apartment.

On her way there, though, the hair on the back of her neck pricked. She looked over her shoulder but found nothing. Weird.

Continuing down the street, she thought she saw something off to the side. Double weird.

She stopped on top of a building and looked around.

A black bird shot to the sky, making her flinch.

 _Marinette_ , Tikki said just as her Miraculous beeped.

"I know."

Throwing her yo-yo off to the side, she moved away from the apartment toward the busy marketplace.

 _What are you doing?_

"I have a weird feeling I'm being followed." After running into Adrien in her bedroom, she had stopped going there as Ladybug. But she always transformed close enough to the building to not have to walk far. Now, she'd have to stop doing even that.

She worked her way to the market faster, then dropped into the crowd next to a clothing stand. By the time people realized what happened, she'd already shoved a wide-brimmed hat over her head and threw on a cloak over her shoulders. She tossed the clerk some money and flowed with the stream of people moving around the stalls, careful to keep her masked face hidden.

She was about to transform in public. Her heart pounded in fear of being caught, nearly making her dizzy. Tikki's calm concern was the only thing that kept her knees from quaking.

Her Miraculous beeped its last warning, and the magic fizzled out.

She held her breath, waiting for someone to shout or gasp in surprise.

None of that happened, though. Everyone just kept on about their business, not even glancing her way.

A deep exhale rushed out, taking all of her pent up nerves with it and nearly made her slump. They rounded a corner and she removed the disguise, dropping it to the ground.

She slipped out of the crowd and found Adrien looking at all the people around him. Smiling, she called his name and waved to get his attention.

His looked at her, then at everyone once more, his face hard, before giving her his full attention.

"Hey," she said as she weaved her way through the crowd to reach him. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" His gaze shifted from hers to land on a flower stand off to the side. "I was actually hoping to surprise you, but since you're here." He walked to the lady behind the table filled with flowers, purchased a bundle of snapdragons, then came back to her. "I was just picking up these for you."

She took them from his outstretched hand and sniffed their pleasant aroma. "I love these."

"I know."

Thinking of how Chat had brought a stalk to her, she glanced at him in question, but he was looking around them again. "You do?" she asked.

"I mean, who doesn't? They're cool."

"Yeah." They were even red like Chat's, making her stomach twist for some reason. "So, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"I actually have to get back to my father's."

Her heart sank. "Oh."

"But I'll be home later."

"Okay." She stepped back, trying not to leave all awkward and sad. "Thanks for the flowers."

As she shifted on her feet, ready to turn, he said, "Actually, I can just text him. He doesn't have to see me."

"I don't want to get you in trouble." Especially, since Gabriel would technically be her boss and she wanted the internship to go smoothly.

"It'll be fine." He wrapped an arm around her and leaned in for a kiss on her cheek that landed partly on her lips.

Just that little touch made her insides quiver with delight. She grinned at him.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm just happy."

For the first time during their surprise meetup, he finally relaxed into his usual self. He pulled her closer against his side and started walking. "Me too."

He led her out of the market but away from the apartment. She looked up at him, and took a moment to appreciate the way the sun lit up his eyes. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could get some ice cream."

"Oh yeah?" she chided teasingly.

He came to an abrupt stop and placed a hand over his eyes. "I'm sorry. I should've asked you first."

She pulled his fingers from his face—her stomach fluttering from the casual contact—and smiled. "I was just messing with you. I'd love some ice cream."

He turned fully to her, intertwined their fingers, and just stared at her, his gaze roaming over her face. "I want to kiss you."

Her cheeks warmed and she had an urge to be silly with him. "You do?" she asked innocently.

Removing his hand from her lower back, he brushed his knuckles across her cheek. "All the time."

She leaned toward him and did her best not to grin mischievously.

He moved closer, their lips now a hair's breadth apart.

"You'll have to catch me first." Freeing her hand from his, she ran away, unable to contain her laughter any longer.

"Hey," he called before giving chase.

A peek over her shoulder showed him gaining on her, fast. Damn. Careful to protect her flowers, she picked up her speed. She couldn't make it too easy for him.

They darted across the street, around people and pets, and then over a bridge where he finally reached her. Scooping her off her feet, she fell into his arms with a gasp, nearly dropping the bouquet.

"I caught you," he said.

"You did." Her heart raced as she gazed up at him.

"Now I get to kiss you."

"It better be good."

His brows shot up. "What?!"

She laughed, wrapped an arm around his neck, and pulled him down to plant her lips on his. He drew her more to him, and she soaked in his warmth, relishing the feel of him against her. It wasn't a long, deep kiss, but, nonetheless, it turned her into mush.

When he straightened and lowered her to the ground, he said, "I don't think I'll ever get used to this."

"To what?"

"Being able to touch you, to kiss you. Having you in my life."

She blushed and considered staying quiet. Instead, she peeked shyly at him. "I know the feeling."

"You do?"

"Are you kidding me? I've only had a crush on you for years."

Beaming, he gave her a quick peck.

A familiar voice singing in the background caught their attention. Andre in his signature beret and striped shirt passed out his signature ice cream to a decent-sized crowd.

"How did you know I was going to take you here?" Adrien asked.

"I didn't. I, um, just saw it on my way to the market and thought..." Afraid to sound cheesy, she didn't finish her sentence and settled on a shrug.

He grabbed her free hand and led her to Andre's cart to wait in line. "I actually saw it on my way to the market too. We must've been near each other."

"Maybe." He couldn't have been near her, unless he was Chat, which was an absurd thought.

"Beautiful Marinette," Andre said as they stepped to the cart. "And what beautiful flowers you have. They mean grace and inner strength, you know." He leaned over the cart and whispered, "But also deception."

She almost looked at Adrien to see his reaction. She was deceiving him, after all. "I can't believe you remember me."

"I'd never forget you." Looking at Adrien, he said to her, "And it seems you found your love."

Just when her blush went away, it reared its ugly head again.

He grabbed the scooper and dug into the canisters. "I even remember the order. Red cherry like his lips, topped with mint green like his eyes." He handed the ice cream to her, then turned to Adrien. "And yours was strawberry with dark chocolate, blackberry for her hair, and blueberry for her ocean blue eyes."

She almost dropped her ice cream. "Really?"

"Yeah. I wish I would've realized it was you." Sorrow flashed across his face so fast she almost missed it. Strange. Who had he thought it represented? He smiled at Andre and accepted the ice cream with a thanks, then handed over some money.

"Where there is love," Andre sang, "the ice cream man, Andre, always recognizes it."

With flowers in one hand and the ice cream of love in the other, she walked beside Adrien on cloud nine.

* * *

AN - Season two is out on Netflix! Argkjbidssc

It's a game of cat and mouse now, and Chat is trying to be sneaky sneaky. Let's hope she can stay out of their trap.

Thanks for sticking with the story and showing the love! One of my sister's friends has started reading, and I'm so embarrassed and I don't even know why. Lol! Hi, Kate! In some ways I feel just like Marinette. Mainly because I blush so easily. But with age, I've learned to accept that aspect of myself. If I blush, then I blush. *shrugs* Love ya, sis! Thanks for believing in me!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

A tap on the glass sent a deluge of emotions through Marinette, excitement to see Chat; an urge to shift into a defensive stance; fear of discovery; warm, tingling desire; and revulsion for feeling that while she was in love with Adrien. She was a mess.

Letting all of that go, she turned to the windows with a smile and unlocked them.

He dropped inside and bowed. "My princess." He straightened. "Did you like the interview?"

Staying away from the bed, she decided to sit on the desk since he always stole her chair. "It was very enlightening."

"How so?"

Deciding a nervous Marinette would get straight to the point, she asked, "Am I in trouble? Is someone after me?"

"I don't know." His eyes turned cold and determined. "But I'm making certain no one will ever harm you because of me."

"You can't."

He flinched. "What?"

"I won't allow you to terrorize the city in my name."

"It was just a warning."

"A hollow one?"

He shrugged.

"Chat Noir."

A corner of his lips lifted. "You never call me by my full name. It makes me feel like I'm in trouble."

"You will be if you do something irredeemable."

He lifted his hands in surrender. "Okay, fine. I'll just go after the person."

She supposed that was better. "What did Hawk Moth think about the interview? Or did he have you do it?"

"He doesn't control everything I do."

"So it was all you? Why? What spurred it?"

"I'm the villain, Marinette. Everyone in this city wants me stopped, and some people won't be as good-hearted as Ladybug."

That little statement warmed her to the core. After their last confrontation, she thought he hated Ladybug. "Have you received any direct threats?"

"No."

"Then I don't get it? What got you all worried for my safety."

"Hawk Moth said if people found out I loved someone, they'd use them against me."

 _Love_. She bit her lip.

He smiled. "Relax. I know you're with someone."

She breathed out, then realized something and sat up straighter. "Couldn't Hawk Moth have been making an oblique threat, warning you to stay in line?"

His gaze fell from hers in thought. "I don't know." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe."

He suddenly looked so sad, she jumped off the desk and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Who is he to you?"

"He's. He's…" He shook his head, then looked at her. "I'd rather not waste my time with you talking about all that."

"But—"

"Please. I came here to see you. Not to do another interview."

Her hand fell from his arm. She was so close to learning more about him. "Okay."

"Have you been keeping up with your training?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. I want to help you learn to defend yourself."

She drew her brows together. "We've already sparred a couple times."

"Yes, but our sessions will be more focused now."

"Why?"

"In case someone does try to come after you."

She crossed her arms. "You mean in case Hawk Moth decides I'm in the way?"

"He wouldn't." As he pushed some of her hair from her eyes, he gazed at her with such a tender expression that she nearly backed away. "Just humor me, okay?"

Being so close to him made her nervous. And not for her safety. She took a deep breath, then nodded.

"Is now okay?" he asked.

"Sure. I just have a dinner later with some friends."

The sparring session began like the last time: him working on her weak points. What made it different, though, was his intensity. He pushed her to move faster, to strike harder. He was dead serious in wanting her to be able to defend herself. And not just against other people, but himself too. It was obvious in that he had her counter moves only he could do.

Taking a break, she caught her breath and wiped her sweaty brow. "Why are you teaching me how to defend myself against you?"

His posture went rigid, but then he relaxed a little. "I should've realized you would pick up on that."

"Well?"

He turned away from her, his head hanging. "Sometimes it all turns into a blur. And I find myself reacting without thinking."

"Did you hurt someone? On accident?" For some reason, she thought of Adrien at the training center.

"I don't want that to happen to you." He faced her. "I don't want to ever hurt you."

"You won't."

"How can you know that?"

Placing a hand over his chest, she said, "Because, despite everything, I know your heart."

"How?"

She knew because she'd worked with him for so long, seen him do everything in his power to save others. Part of her wanted to tell him the truth. What would he do if he found out? Would it wake him up, bring him back to her?

"Marinette?"

If he found out, would he hate her? Feel betrayed? Would he use the disadvantage of her civilian form to take her earrings? Not fully knowing was a knife in her gut. She wished she could just be completely honest with him for once.

"Hey." He touched her chin. "What's wrong?"

"Chat—"

The doorbell rang and their gazes jerked toward her bedroom door.

"Are you expecting someone?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Maybe it's for Adrien."

"No."

Looking at him, she lifted a brow.

"Well, if it's for him, wouldn't they know he's not here?"

She shrugged and the doorbell rang again. "I better go see who it is."

"I'm staying in case it's a burglar."

"I doubt it's that." She chuckled at his overprotectiveness.

After running downstairs, she opened the door and instantly tensed. Her hand gripped the doorknob with enough force, had she been Ladybug, it would've crumbled in her hand. "Chloe."

Something fell over on the second floor. What was Chat doing up there?

"Marinette." Her name came out very different from how Chat had said it, more cool and pointed.

"Adrien isn't here."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that. Are you going to let me in?"

Despite the strong desire to slam the door shut, she stepped back and let the blonde through. "Do you want to leave a message for him?"

"I'm not here for him," she said while texting someone.

"Okay…"

"Look." She put her phone in her purse. "I don't like you."

"The feeling is mutual."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "But Adrien clearly does. And, though I've done my best to make him see your shortcomings, he still likes you." She dramatically sighed. "You make him happy. And because of that I'm going to tolerate your presence."

"That's...nice."

"I know. I'm being quite magnanimous."

"Then I guess I can tolerate your presence too. For Adrien."

"Good. My father is hosting a charity banquet this weekend. You and Adrien are invited." She moved to the door. "It's formal, so buy a gown." Just before leaving, she stopped and faced Marinette, her nose wrinkling. "And I suggest taking a bath beforehand. And do something with that…" She struggled for a word as she pointed at Marinette's hair. "Saturday. Seven o'clock sharp." Turning on her designer heel, hair swishing out, she walked away.

Marinette closed the door, head swimming. Chloe had offered a truce. Had the world turned upside down? Had she fallen into an alternate dimension?

Soft laughter from upstairs had her spinning around. "Chat Noir, eavesdropping isn't nice."

He jumped over the railing and landed on his hands and feet. "I was just looking out for your safety."

She harrumphed. "How much of that did you hear?"

"If you're wondering if I heard who you're dating, then yes."

"You swear not to cause trouble or torture him?"

"Well..." He rubbed the tips of his claws together.

Marching to him, she jabbed him in the chest. "You better not or I'll have your hide."

Amusement and awe seemed to battle for the dominant emotion. "You really do like him, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then I swear to treat him as I would myself," he proclaimed with a weird grin.

Not certain what that actually meant, but taking his word for it, she nodded.

"Adrien is a very lucky man." He swooped in and kissed her cheek so fast she didn't have a chance to flinch away. "Until next time, my princess."

He jumped to the second floor and disappeared into her bedroom as she touched her cheek.

oOoOo

Adrien waited for Marinette downstairs, thinking about their afternoon together. She liked both sides of him, and wanted to protect Adrien from Chat. Little Marinette against Chat Noir. It had warmed his heart and made him want to tell her who he really was. Surely she'd understand and would be okay with it. Or would she feel lied to, made out to be a fool? Would she never trust him again? She was all he had, what kept him together.

"Hey." Her gentle voice interrupted his downward spiral. "Lost in thought, huh?"

He stood. "A little."

"What were you thinking about?"

"You."

She beamed. "Really?"

Silly woman had no clue how amazing she was. "Of course. You're in my head often now. I find myself unable to wait to see you"—he swept up her hand—"to hear your voice"—brought her knuckles close to his lips—"to touch you." He placed a gentle kiss on her fingers and looked up at her. The expectant blush didn't disappoint. She caught her lower lip between her teeth, and he had to clear his throat to continue. "You're enthralling, Marinette."

"I agree. I mean, I feel the same about you." Her cheeks reddened even more, and he did his best to not smile at her slip up. "From the moment you gave me your umbrella. If you only knew." She laughed but then abruptly stopped. "No, actually you should never know."

"Why?"

"Because then you'll think I'm crazy and run away in fear."

A corner of his lips lifted. One of the things he loved about Marinette was how she always made him want to smile. Chloe was right. She really did make him happy. "I already think you're crazy and I'm still here."

"Well, if you really knew…" Her mouth snapped closed and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey!"

He chuckled as both their phones buzzed with a text. They looked at it, made a straight line to the elevators, and out of the building. Alya wasn't happy they were going to be late. That girl was one person he might run away from in fear.

They made it to her place in record time and knocked on her door. Marinette handed her friend a bottle of wine and hugged her as he greeted Nino with a nod.

"You weren't that late after all," Alya remarked.

Adrien closed the door behind them. "We only had to run across Paris' rooftops like Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Marinette barked a laugh. "If only. We wouldn't have been late at all."

"Could you imagine if you two were?" Nino asked. "How cool would that be?"

They walked into the living room and sat on the couch while Alya went into their small kitchen to grab a bottle opener. "Not that cool. Two lovers unknowingly fighting one another, plotting each other's demise." She sighed as the cork popped out. "A romantic tragedy."

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other. It was a good thing she wasn't Ladybug because that would just tear him apart. She didn't look as relieved, though. Did she know who he was, or at least suspect him to be Chat Noir?

Alya handed them each a glass. "Dinner will be ready in a bit."

Pouring himself some wine, Nino said, "At least Marinette is cool enough to know them."

Alya coughed and shot him a glare.

"It's okay," Adrien said. "I know she knows him."

Alya's gaze snapped to him. "You do?"

"Yeah it came up in conversation not long ago."

"And you're okay with that?"

He shrugged, then looked at Marinette to find she'd already downed half of her glass. He blinked, then asked, "You'd tell me if you felt unsafe, right?"

Swallowing, she nodded. "Yeah. Of course."

Alya sat down, watching them carefully. "So you're not jealous?"

He shook his head and tried to think of how to change the subject. He didn't want Marinette to feel guilty and refuse to see him.

"That reminds me," Marinette said. "Chloe came by today and acted really weird."

"What happened?" Alya leaned forward, ready for the scoop.

"She said she would tolerate my presence since I make him happy."

Alya gaped. "Chloe is going to be nice to you?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. She said tolerate, not enjoy."

Nino snorted as he pulled the food out of the oven.

"She's not that bad," Adrien said. "She has a good heart."

"Buried under six feet of coal," Alya murmured in her glass, then got up to help Nino.

"Really." Adrien faced Marinette. "You'll see. Just give her a chance."

"I plan on it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. She's your friend. It's only fair."

She really was amazing.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked while grinning herself.

His cheeks warmed. "Because I'm happy."

Alya waved them over. "Bring your happy butts to the table. Dinner is ready."

They ate and talked, the conversation flowing smoothly. Fits of laughter occasionally erupted, especially between the girls. He loved to see Marinette so joyous and carefree. Her blue eyes shone like a lake under a midday sun.

She touched his leg under the table. "You're doing it again."

He realized he was smiling once more. "I can't help myself."

"These two lovebirds," Alya said. "It's about time."

Adrien looked at the brunette. "Marinette mentioned something about me thinking she was crazy if I knew how she was."

Marinette's hand gripped his thigh hard enough to make him squirm. All that exercise was definitely making her stronger.

"Oh boy, you don't want to know." Alya took another sip.

"She had your schedule mapped out and knew everything about you," Nino said while laughing. "Probably knew more about you than you did."

Alya glanced at Marinette, then elbowed Nino, stopping him from going on about her thousands of posters.

Adrien blinked.

The table was as silent as a graveyard.

"It wasn't that bad," Nino tried to backtrack. "It's not like she spent an afternoon with a master plan to get you alone for a moment."

Alya took a big gulp of her wine.

Under his breath, he asked her if she really did do that.

Adrien glanced at Marinette who was redder than her wine and staring at her plate as if hypnotized. His heart melted. How had he been so blind? He reached under the table and grabbed her hand, then squeezed it. "Now that I think about it, I've always liked you as well. I was just too caught up in other things to realize it."

Nino laughed. "Ain't that right. He was so into Ladybug." Mimicking his friend, he added, "Ladybug this. And Ladybug that."

Marinette smiled. "She is pretty cool."

"I think you're cooler," Adrien said.

"Awww." Alya watched them with her chin on her hands and elbows on the table.

"Psht. Nobody is cooler than Ladybug." Nino glanced at Alya, then quickly added, "Except my old lady here."

She rolled her eyes and picked up her fork. "You know, Chat Noir used to think the same thing about Ladybug. I wonder if they could ever go back to that?"

Nino tapped his chin. "I don't know."

"No," Adrien answered.

"What?" Marinette asked in surprise. "Why?"

"She clearly broke his trust." They all gaped at him, so he turned to Alya. "If Marinette asked to borrow your most precious item for something very important, would you lend it to her?"

"Well, yeah. If it was really important."

"See. Because you're truly her friend, you'd do anything for her." He looked at Marinette. "And if she refused, how would you feel?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'd understand that she couldn't hand over something that was priceless to her."

"What if the life of someone very dear to you depended on you borrowing that item?"

"What if that item wasn't something she could just give away?"

He breathed out hard. "All I'm saying is that he clearly needs her Miraculous for something really important, and he thought she trusted him enough, cared about him enough, to give it to him."

"Do you think he would have given up his Miraculous if she'd been the one to ask?"

"In a heartbeat."

She fell back in her chair as if the breath had been knocked out of her. They stared at each other. It was crucial for her to understand his viewpoint.

"Are you sure you guys aren't Chat Noir and Ladybug?" Alya asked with a chuckle. "Because that was weirdly insightful."

Nino leaned forward. "Dudes, I'm kinda on the side of Chat Noir now. I'd be pissed if she didn't help me help someone I loved."

Marinette's mouth fell open.

"What do you think is wrong with the person he's trying to save?" he asked Adrien.

"How should I know? I'm not Chat Noir." Alya watched him so carefully he felt spread out on a dissection table. Scooping some food in his mouth, he chewed and swallowed it quickly. "This is really good, by the way."

* * *

AN - Season two spoiler: Plagg and Tikki don't know who Adrien and Marinette are here. Should I add that in the summary to make things less confusing? If it is confusing.

Thanks for sticking with me! And welcome, new readers! I'd hug you all if I could, but not in a creepy way, just a happy bear hug sort of way. But I'd also settle on a handshake. Even a head nod. Or a Fonzie "hey" and a finger point. Lol

My writing time has seriously suffered because of life. Thankfully, all the crazy stuff is finally done. But here's the thing. When I'm with my sister next month, I'll be busy with her and my husband and my kid and Disney and everything else, so there's hardly ever any writing time there. My plan is to get into gear now and write like crazy to have several chapters in my pocket for while I'm gone. This way there won't be a three week delay between chapters. I hope everyone is okay with just one chapter a week for the next two months.

And I can't forget to thank my lovely sister! A thousand cyber hugs until I finally get to do so in person.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Marinette rushed downstairs to the kitchen where Adrien stood holding a pastry out for her. She grabbed it and asked, "How do I look?"

"Like you're ready to take over the fashion industry."

She appreciated the exaggeration. Though she did think she looked pretty strong in her version of the power suit. Her first day had to be perfect, she had to be perfect. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

She blew out a breath to calm her nerves. "Thanks for breakfast."

After giving him a peck on the cheek, she turned to run out the door. Due to the early morning surprise akuma attack, she would already be just barely on time. Before she could get too far, though, he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him for a deeper kiss.

His lips were perfect. His hands were perfect. He was perfect.

But she had an internship to get to!

Unlatching herself from him, and not without a blush, she grinned as she made her way to the front door with him beside her.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

"If I show up with you, everyone will think I'm only there because I'm dating the big guy's son."

"Who cares what anyone thinks."

"I do. I'm just starting out here. I have to make a good impression."

He scoffed, and she elbowed him. "Okay. Okay." He opened the door for her. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise not to run anyone over or accidentally stab someone with a pencil." She smiled.

"No, I mean…" He seemed to struggle with what to say. "Just be careful, okay?"

"You're worried about Chat's enemies?" He hadn't mentioned the interview yet, which had kind of surprised her.

"A little. Do you want me to pick you up?"

Her heart filled her chest. "As sweet as that is, the no special privileges rule applies then too."

"Okay, okay. You better go before I decide to keep you here all to myself."

She grinned, leaned in for a quick kiss, then took off in a run to not be late.

When she stumbled into the reception area, the stylish man behind the front desk pointed her to the back with barely a second glance. He answered the phone with one hand and typed on a computer with the other.

Her little wave went unnoticed, so she let her hand fall to her side and walked down a long hallway, her heels clicking on the concrete floor. Posters of Adrien, some of the very same she had in her old room, lined the walls. Though they were larger, properly framed and well lit.

That was her boyfriend! A pleasant tingle made her smile.

Then she stepped into an absolutely huge space filled with workbenches and dress mannequins, spools of thread, swaths of fabric, racks of clothes, and boards overrun with drawings of designs. People worked frantically, some sitting, marking up papers, others using sewing machines, and more running from station to station carrying armfuls of sample cloths. It was overwhelming, but very tidy and rather organized. No doubt because Gabriel was in charge.

No one noticed her, so she just followed the walls, assuming Mr. Agreste, being a very private person, would have his own office.

She found the bathrooms, a kitchen, and a supply closet, then came upon an unmarked door. Gathering herself, she lifted a hand to knock, but someone grabbed her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that," a woman in a sleek dress said.

"But he's expecting me."

She let Marinette go. "The intern, huh? Well, he hates it when people knock. And he hates it when people come in empty handed."

"Oh." Was she expected to barge in? That didn't seem right. And last she checked, she couldn't walk through walls.

"Come here."

Marinette followed her to a large desk not far from his office. "Are you his assistant?"

She nodded, then grabbed a tablet and dropped it in Marinette's arms. Good thing she had quick reflexes. "I'll ring you in. You say nothing until he addresses you, especially if he's taking a call or concentrating on something or lost in thought." She waved a hand. "Better yet, just don't speak until spoken to."

Holy crap. What was this, a Devil Wears Prada remake? "Anything else I should know?"

"He hates it when people are late. Now go."

Oh my god, it was already ten minutes after.

As soon as the assistant got off the phone and waved her in, she eased open the door and tiptoed inside like a ninja scared for her life.

Gabriel sat at his desk, eyes glued to his computer screen. A window made up the entirety of the back wall and a chair was in front of him. The office had a mixture of dark and light with nothing personal decorating the space. No pictures of his family or silly trinkets. No awards or even a plant.

She stayed close to the door, in case she needed to flee.

A lifetime passed as she stood there waiting for him to acknowledge her. It became a game, a test of wills. Did he expect her to crack? Because she wouldn't. She was Ladybug. She had this.

He lifted his head and looked at her through his glasses. "You're late."

"It was a busy morning."

"Oh?"

"There was an akuma attack and—"

"Not an excuse unless you're Ladybug."

She closed her mouth.

He stared at her.

"I won't be late again."

His eyes narrowed on her before he glanced pointedly at the chair. "Sit and go through the designs. Tag the ones that speak to you. Be prepared to explain why."

"Is this for something in particular? A theme I should know of?"

He said nothing as he went back to work on his computer.

 _Okay._

And that was her day. Weird requests without much instruction and long spans of absolute silence. He glanced at her occasionally, which felt like the prick of an icicle on the back of her neck. He was never rude to her, just not warm. Not even lukewarm.

When he looked over her work, she'd get no response or, very rarely, a nod. She imagined it being a standing ovation. He'd even made her eat lunch with him. Not that she minded silent awkward lunches, but she'd been hoping to meet the other designers. The times she did get to escape his presence, people watched her with either suspicion or sympathy. No one but the assistant confronted her.

Did they know she was dating his son? Did they resent her? Based on one woman's expression, she pitied her. Just how many interns had he gone through and crushed?

By the time she'd left, the sky was starting to darken. She'd thought he'd never let her leave. And now she would be late for her Ladybug interview with Alya.

Father Time hated her.

"How'd it go?" Adrien asked over the phone.

"I think it went well," she answered as she moved down the street. "He wants me to come back tomorrow."

"That's great!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's a reason he doesn't take on interns."

"What's the reason?"

"It's a long story. I'll have to tell you another time. Did he say anything to you?"

"No. Was he supposed to?"

"I was just curious if he acted strangely or anything."

"Not anymore than usual." Realizing how that had sounded, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sorry. That was rude."

"It's okay. I know how my father is. So he didn't say or do anything?"

"Besides watch me out of the corner of his eye? No. But that's expected, right? He has to observe in order to direct."

He was quiet for a moment. "Yeah. I guess."

"What's going on?" It was as if he'd expected his father to try to hurt her.

"Nothing. Are you on your way home?"

"I actually have to run some errands. I'll be back later."

"Okay. Be careful."

He worried about her as much as Chat did. Smiling, she hung up with him, then quickly escaped to transform into Ladybug and zipped over to Alya's.

 _You did great today, Marinette,_ Tikki said.

"You think?" It was so hard to tell with that man.

 _A lot of people would have succumbed to the pressure. You didn't._

"I guess."

 _Now you just have to get through this interview without a single slip up._

She nearly lost her hold on her yo-yo's string. "No pressure."

 _You'll be fine. Just remember you're Ladybug and Alya isn't your best friend._

She'd only ever spent short bits of time with her as Ladybug. With Alya in journalism mode and Ladybug having to talk more, she worried she'd say or do something that would clue her friend into her real identity.

Outside Alya's apartment's balcony, Marinette waved at her. "Here goes nothing," she murmured.

 _You'll do great._

Alya opened the door, grinning from ear to ear. She almost squealed before she straightened and smoothed her face. "Welcome. Please come in."

Ladybug did her best not to giggle at her formal tone.

"Do you need something to drink before we get started?"

Nino sat next to the phone's tripod, officially taking Marinette's job. Alya thought she would be working late to show Gabriel she was serious.

"I'm fine. Thank you," Ladybug answered, glancing around the space as if taking it in for the first time. "Do you want me here?" she asked pointing to the end of the couch where Chat had sat.

"That would be perfect."

Ladybug sat on the edge of the seat, back straight, and Alya positioned herself close enough for the interview to appear intimate.

"Do you have any topics you want me to stay clear of?" her friend asked.

"Just my identity. And we have to keep it short. I need to get back out there." To the apartment before Adrien started wondering where she was.

Alya nodded, then gestured to Nino, who touched the phone. "Welcome again. I'm honored to have Ladybug here tonight. Unfortunately we aren't shooting this live in case Hawk Moth decides to take advantage of our city's hero's known location."

She faced Ladybug and continued. "Thank you for agreeing to do this. Would you like to start with a response to Chat Noir's interview?"

Ladybug nodded. "I just want to say that…"

Nino checked his phone, then stood and made his way behind the camera to the front door.

"...that protecting this city is…"

Adrien quietly followed Nino inside and sat on the bar stool next to him. She had to stop herself from smiling at him when his gaze landed on her. Which wasn't too hard to do, not with the way he looked at her. He really wasn't fond of her anymore. Well, maybe she could convince him she wasn't the bad guy.

She cleared her throat. "Protecting this city is the most important thing to me. If I could be out there all day and night to help save lives and prevent crime, I would. I love this city. It is my home. It's citizens are my family."

"What do you say to the people who think you don't want to stop Hawk Moth?" Alya asked.

"That couldn't be any further from the truth. The only reason I'm here is to stop him."

"Why has it taken you so long?"

"He's smart. Every time I think I'm close to discovering who he is, he slips through my fingers. And, as everyone knows, he never does his own fighting. He uses people, innocent people, to do his bidding. He's a coward, and, unfortunately, those kinds are the hardest to root out."

Alya nodded. "What about the people calling for you to hand over your Miraculous?"

"While I understand their frustration, I don't believe he will just go away. Once people have a taste for power, they never give it up."

"Couldn't that argument apply to you as well?"

"Well…" Adrien leaned forward in his seat. "As much as I love helping people, I'd much rather not have to be needed to do so at all. Again, I'm only here because of him." She interlaced her fingers. "When I first put on the earrings, I was afraid to fight, of failing. I didn't think I was good enough. I even tried to return them." She chuckled. "And then I saw you"—she looked at Alya—"recording everything, in danger, and I couldn't let you get hurt. I had to do something." She shifted her gaze back to the phone. "And that's still true to this day. Hawk Moth can't hide forever. Sooner or later he's going to slip up, and, when he does, I'll be there. Paris won't be under his threat forever. I promise."

"What about Chat Noir? You haven't mentioned him at all so far."

Ladybug breathed out. "Chat Noir has been duped. He's not a villain at heart. Hawk Moth must have something over him. I just wish I knew what."

"Should he go to jail once he's caught?"

No. "That's not for me to decide."

"How did it feel when he turned on you?"

"Crushed. He…" She stared at her hands, trying not to wring them. "He was my partner. I trusted him. We saved each other's lives countless times, and we had fun during the down times."

"Sounds like you were friends."

"We were," she answered quietly. "I would've done anything for him."

"Except give him your Miraculous."

"It's not mine to give."

"If you could, would you?"

Adrien shifted so far forward, she thought he'd fall off the stool. "No."

The room went dead silent.

"Not even to help him help someone he loves?"

"Do you know why Hawk Moth wants both Miraculouses?"

Alya shook her head.

"A wish will be granted, no matter what it is." Adrien slipped partially off the stool and righted himself. "But if they use them, the universe will balance itself out. If they wish for someone to come back to life, someone else will die. Or if they wish for wealth, others will become poor."

"How do you know this?"

She hoped Master Fu wouldn't be upset with her. "The Guardian of the Miraculouses told me."

"There's a guardian?"

"Yes. And I won't comment any further on it."

"Fair enough." Alya cleared her throat. "Thank you for sitting with me today."

Ladybug dipped her head.

"And thank you for watching," she said to the phone. "This is Alya Cesaire-Lahiffe, reporting for the LadyBlog."

Nino touched the phone and took it off the tripod as Adrien jumped off his stool. "Ladybug," the blond called.

"Yes?"

"Is it true about the wish and the balance?"

She nodded.

His gaze fell from hers and his shoulders slumped a little.

"I'm sorry," she said, though she wasn't certain why she was apologizing.

Without addressing her or his friends, he turned and left the apartment.

Weird.

After rushing to leave Alya's, she then rushed to get back home only to find it empty.

Double weird.

And the only text she had was from Nathaniel. He wanted to know if he could come over and show her the finished comic. She shot off a quick reply that he was more than welcome, then she texted Adrien what was happening. Partly so he wouldn't be surprised to find Nathaniel there, but mainly to make certain he was okay.

While she waited for Nathaniel, she threw together a little platter of food that included Adrien's Camembert. She'd never seen him eat it, yet the small supply always dwindled before it was restocked. And, not wanting him to be embarrassed, she'd decided to add it with the other cheese and crackers.

Nathaniel rang the doorbell, then greeted her with a kiss on the cheeks at the appropriate distance from her lips, which meant he really was okay with her and Adrien. She hadn't wanted to rub it in and make him feel uncomfortable or bad. But that meant she had to avoid him, which probably also made him feel bad.

"Is Adrien here?" he asked.

She shook her head. "But maybe he'll be here soon to see what you've come up with."

"That would be cool."

He had such a dreamy expression on, she did her best to hide her smile. "We can wait a bit and catch up if you want. I brought out some food too in case you're hungry." She gestured to the platter and he nodded, his gaze lingering on the Camembert with a slight look of surprise. Or was that distaste?

"Thanks, but I'm good." He sat down and and held onto a folder that most likely held the comic. "Anything new?"

"Well, yeah actually. I got an internship with Gabriel."

"Adrien's dad?"

"Yeah, but I didn't get it because of that. He didn't even know his father offered me it."

He leaned forward. "I didn't mean it like that. You're a great designer. You deserve that position."

"Thanks." She moved to the couch, scooped up some Brie, and bent to sit. With her food an inch from her mouth, her stomach clenching in anticipation, the akuma alert on their phones sounded and she cursed out loud.

His eyes widened. He'd probably never heard that kind of language from her.

"I'm sorry." She put her food down and stood, scrambling to come up with an excuse to get him out of the apartment. "I told Alya I'd go with her to check out the next akuma attack."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Yeah. We're going to stay out of the way. Is it okay if we do this later? I really am sorry."

"It's fine." He crossed the room to the door. "It was good seeing you. Even if it was for a couple minutes."

Her shoulders slumped. She was a horrible friend.

His smile fell. "It's okay. Really. Be careful out there."

After he left, she used the back entrance to the apartment, snuck out to transform, and made her way to the akumatized man, stomach grumbling in protest.

* * *

AN - poor Nathaniel. Lol. But now Adrien knows the truth. Just what will he do?

Thank you for reading! I'm so happy I'm not writing in a vacuum. I love writing and exploring a different world, but you guys keep me going and make it so much more fun. I read every comment right away, then again and again. lol. And I love every one.

My sister loves them too. And she loves you all too. And I love her. Goodness, there's so much love, it's like a Christmas special up in here. XD


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Unable to wait, Adrien left Nino's apartment and went straight to his father's. He charged through Gabriel's doors despite Natalie trying to bar his path. "Is it true?"

Gabriel didn't even look up from his computer. "Is what true?"

"That the wish the Miraculouses grant will have an opposite effect for someone else?"

His father went still, then he looked at him over his glasses. "Where did you hear this?"

"Answer the question."

Gabriel slowly stood. "I'm assuming you heard it from Ladybug."

Adrien just kept his gaze on him, ready to transform in case his father did.

"Regardless, they're lies. She's trying to trick you, to turn you against me."

"She doesn't lie."

"Doesn't she? How do you think she keeps her secret life as a superhero safe?"

"That's different."

"Is it? She lies to those closest to her everyday to protect them. She'd lie to you in a heartbeat if it meant protecting the city."

Adrien's gaze fell to the floor. Would she? If it was for a noble purpose, maybe.

"From all my research, I've yet to come across such dire warnings. If I had, I would've abandoned my goal."

Careful to keep his voice smooth, he asked, "You would abandon mom?"

Gabriel watched him for a long moment. "She wouldn't want anyone to get hurt for her sake."

Adrien breathed out. He at least answered the question correctly. Still, he wasn't certain who to believe. They both wanted something from him.

"How did you get a chance to talk to her?" Gabriel asked carefully.

"She did an interview with Alya to counter mine." At a look his father gave him, he added, "Not live. She's going to post it later. So Chat—we cant know about it until then."

Gabriel nodded once. "I'm going to increase the akuma attacks. If she's tired, she's bound to make a mistake and de-transform somewhere for you or my spies to catch her."

Ladybug said she'd tried to return her Miraculous. She didn't even want to be a hero. That was very different from his reaction to getting superpowers. Maybe she wasn't acting selfishly. Maybe the Guardian lied to her and she's the one who is misinformed.

"Adrien."

He looked at his father. "Yeah, sure. That sounds fine."

"There'll be times I'll need you to use mine while I'm at work."

"Okay." Maybe he could talk to her. If the Guardian had been filling her head with lies, then she was innocent. "Have you heard of the Guardian of the Miraculouses?"

Gabriel's eyes went all flinty. "Where did you hear about him?"

"Ladybug."

"So he's revealed himself to her," he said under his breath. "I would very much like to find him. After you get her Miraculous, bring her to me."

"What if I can get her to bring me to him?"

Gabriel's lips curled upwards in something that wasn't exactly a smile. "That could work."

"Do you know him?" His reaction was odd, to say the least.

"Yes, and I've been waiting for him to poke his head out." He walked to the large painting of his mom. "This is good news." Entering the code to unlock his lair, he mumbled, "Very good news."

Adrien followed his father through the secret passage and waited off to the side as Gabriel transformed into Hawk Moth and searched for a person to akumatize. "Plagg."

His little kwami rustled inside his coat pocket. "Yeah?"

"Did you know there was a guardian?"

A long silence passed.

"Plagg."

"Fine." He breathed out. "He's the one who gave me to you."

"How come you didn't tell me about him?"

Plagg shrugg. "You never asked."

He snorted. Figured. "Well, tell me now."

"Not much to tell. I've been in a box ever since my last wielder retired."

"What does he look like?"

"I don't know. Old."

"That's it?"

"All you humans look alike."

Now he really did laugh. His father tensed, and Adrien spoke more quietly. "How come Ladybug knows him?"

"An emergency must've came up, forcing him to tell her who he is."

"Why would he lie to her about the consequences?"

"I don't think he did. I believe them both."

"You would believe anyone, especially if they had Camembert."

"It's only the best thing ever."

Adrien shook his head and watched as a black butterfly flew out the window.

"Follow it," his father said, "wait for Ladybug, and ask her to take you to him."

"If she refuses?"

"Stick to the original plan and bring her to me."

"You won't harm her, will you?"

Gripping his cane, he said, "Of course not."

His stomach twisted with unease. He opened his mouth to ask him more questions, but his father pointed to the window and commanded him to go. The look on his face said he wouldn't tolerate anything less.

Clenching his hands into fists, he transformed and left Gabriel behind. As he leapt across buildings, he grumbled about his father.

 _I don't trust him,_ Plagg remarked.

"I know you don't."

 _Why do you?_

"He's my father."

 _Not a very good one._

"He's the only family I have left."

 _You have me and Marinette. And Ladybug if you wizened up._

"If she's being lied to, she might actually help me now. And then I'd have my mom back as well as Ladybug." Officially excited, he picked up his pace, found the akumatized man, and waited for the superhero.

He didn't have to stand around for long.

As soon as she landed, he stepped forward and she immediately moved back. He raised his open hands to show he wasn't there to fight. "I just want to talk."

"I have work to do."

He looked at the akumatized man, dressed in a business suit and carrying a briefcase, just standing there. His father must be keeping a steel grip on him. "He won't do anything unless you do."

She watched the man for a long moment, brows drawn together, then her hard gaze landed on him. "Fine. But if you're going to ask for my Miraculous, the answer is still no."

"Actually, I wanted to ask what you know about the Miraculouses."

"They give us powers."

"And they grant a wish if ours are combined."

"And you need to save someone?"

He nodded.

"Has that person passed away?"

He kept his face free of the pain clawing at him. "Yes."

Stepping closer to him, concern softening her features, she said, "I'm sorry you lost someone close to you. But if you do that, someone else will die."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"How? Who told you?"

She paused, considered something, then said, "The Guardian of the Miraculouses."

"The who?" He hated playing dumb, but he needed her to talk, and not wonder why he already knew things he shouldn't.

"He looks after the Miraculouses and picks their wielders. He's very wise."

"What if he just said that so no one will use them?"

"I don't think he'd lie. I trust him completely."

"More than you trusted me apparently," he mumbled.

"I did trust you. It's just." She sighed. "If Hawk Moth knows about the wish, then he has to know about the repercussions. And I know you wouldn't go through with it if he told you the truth. He's been lying to you, Chat. You have to see that."

The akumatized man shifted toward them. "Wrong."

She held up a finger at him. "Don't you start."

"What if I talk to him?" Chat asked. "It's hard to believe someone I don't know."

Ladybug tore her gaze off the man to look at him. "I can't do that. His secret isn't mine to give away."

"But—"

"I'm sorry, Chat. You either trust me, your partner and friend, or you trust the guy who has fought you from day one, who uses people and is using you now."

He looked from the akumatized man to her, his head aching. He didn't know who to believe. "I'm sure if I could just talk to him, it'd—"

"I can't!" She gripped her yo-yo, face pinched and slightly red.

Hot anger surged through him. "You won't help me at all!"

"And you won't see reason," she shouted back.

"So you'd rather just keep fighting?"

"No!" She marched closer to him. "I hate fighting you. I hate not having you at my side, spouting stupid jokes. I even miss your puns and our victory fist bumps. I miss you, Chat." She breathed out. "I miss you."

Hawk Moth, speaking through the akumatized man said, "You're just like the old man. I asked him for help once too and he refused."

The softness in her eyes as she looked at Chat sharpened when she turned to face the man. "I said don't start."

"Enough talk." He turned to Chat. "Get her Miraculous."

Ladybug took a defensive stance between them.

And he just stood there, staff still attached to his back, arms hanging by his sides. He hated fighting her too. And he missed her.

"Do it," Hawk Moth demanded.

"Chat?" she asked, hope lending a lightness to her voice.

And he missed joking around. He never punned anymore.

"Chat Noir, do _not_ forget our deal."

"Will you stop talking?!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the man's head. He brought up his briefcase as a shield and blocked her attack.

He couldn't let his father resort to akumatizing a murderer. But he didn't know who to believe.

When he stepped back, both the man and Ladybug, still locked in combat, looked at him. "Chat!" they said in unison.

It was too much. And his head felt like it was in a vice. He rubbed his temples and leapt away from them. Not too far, in case his father thought he was abandoning him.

oOoOo

The akumatized man fought with his briefcase like it was a shield. It was crazy hard to work around. What more, she had to work with Chat's eyes on her. It reminded her of the first time she had to fight an akuma without his help.

 _Ladybug landed in the street, aware of the akumatized woman shooting at people with her weaponized yoga mat. The poor folks were forced into positions that made even her wince. Some were bent over backwards, others had their legs wrapped around their heads. The more fortunate ones were stuck balancing on one foot or holding a forward fold._

 _Her main focus, though, was on Chat. He sat crouched on a street lamp, watching her, his face stoic, nearly unreadable. Definitely not the light, carefree version she knew._

 _She tried to position herself in such a way to keep an eye on both of them, but maybe he wouldn't actually try to take her Miraculous. Maybe he was just supposed to watch. She prayed that would be the case. She couldn't bear it if she had to fight him. She didn't even think she could. Her body would certainly rebel. This was her friend. He had her back. Or was supposed to._

 _"You," the woman said, turning to face Ladybug. "Give me your Miraculous."_

 _"No can do." She lifted her yo-yo and glanced at Chat. He hadn't moved an inch._

 _"Then we'll see how long you can stand on your head. You'll be begging me to take it."_

 _She'd have to catch her first. Ladybug hurled her yo-yo, while avoiding the blast from the yoga mat. Rolling out of her dive, she caught her yo-yo and tossed it again. The woman batted it away and shot at her once more._

 _They seemed evenly matched. Neither could break through the other's defenses. If Chat worked from the side, or better yet, came up from behind, the woman wouldn't stand a chance._

 _"Chat!" she called before remembering he wouldn't help her. The throbbing ache in her chest turned sharp and piercing. It took her breath away. She bit her lip to keep it from trembling._

 _The woman laughed. No, it had to have been Hawk Moth. He was probably the giddiest he'd ever been, thinking he would certainly have her Miraculous in no time._

 _And he just might. She felt like half a person without Chat, definitely half a superhero._

 _The woman shot at her over and over again, forcing Ladybug to contort herself more than the yoga prisoners to avoid being hit._

 _"Ch—" She bit off his name with an audible snap of her teeth, which corresponded with another spike of pain in her chest. Grimacing, she touched the spot. Would that ever go away? Probably not. She sighed and forced herself to continue fighting._

 _Accepting that she couldn't do any serious damage by herself, she resorted to using her lucky charm. And even then, it took longer than it should have for her to capture the akuma._

 _And all the while, Chat just watched her with his guarded expression. Did he hate her now?_

 _The ache flared and she nearly dropped her yo-yo._

 _"Chat, please." She didn't have long before her de-transformation started, but maybe he would talk to her for a moment, tell her what happened._

 _He flinched and looked away from her._

 _"Chat." Her Miraculous beeped and she stood there for as long as she dared before leaving him. She wiped away the tears while barely holding the ragged hole in her chest together._

Ladybug de-evilized the business man's akuma and ran. Chat had stayed out of the fight, but was now on her heels, a far cry from that first akuma attack without him.

Now, he held nothing back. And must have decided it would be easier to take her Miraculous once she was forced to transform back rather than fight.

He had to have been following her the past couple times. It was a good thing she'd contacted the police and set up a plan with them before responding to the akuma alert.

She darted around a corner and looked for the narrow alley that was part of her escape route.

For a moment there, she'd thought Chat was back to his old self. She'd thought they might become partners again, take down Hawk Moth together. But no. Why did he always choose Hawk Moth? What was this deal that gave him control over Chat?

Approaching the end of the alley, she prayed the police were there and ready to implement their plan. Chat was closing in on her. His footfalls landed faster than hers, sounding closer and closer. She didn't dare look back over her shoulder. It would be just her luck to trip over something and lose her lead as well as bungle her escape plan.

"I see you've been working out," he shouted.

She was definitely faster. A month ago, he would've caught up to her by now.

Rushing out of the alley, she saw the officers on the side holding nets, along with firemen holding a firehose, spout aimed at the opening. Not wanting to tip Chat off to something amiss, she kept going, refusing to even acknowledge the others on the street.

A sudden grunt and a scuffle had her slowing to a stop. She turned to find Chat caught in a thick net.

He laughed. "This again?" he asked, reminding her of the bug scientist akuma.

He lifted his claws and opened his mouth, most likely to summon Cataclysm. The firemen off to the side turned on the hose and water shot out, knocking Chat over.

"Go," the officers called to her.

Maybe she could take his Miraculous while he was distracted.

Chat called his special power...or tried to. It was rather garbled under the torrent of water pinning him to the ground.

"Get out of here," the officers commanded. "Now!"

Grumbling, she turned and ran away.

* * *

AN - So you might've noticed I took creative license with the story. We don't really know what happened to his mom, but, to keep it simple, she's not alive for my story. Also, I want to make it clear that Hawk Moth knows about the consequence. He's just manipulating Adrien again.

As always, thank you for reading and supporting me on this crazy journey. I love all of the reviews and PMs. Interacting with you guys is what really makes this fun. And now I can't imagine writing something without instant feedback and notes of encouragement. Lol. You've all spoiled me (and please don't stop) XDD

And here's the part where I thank my sister for helping me with the story. Dank u wel!

RebelArtemis, I live in the US. I've been staying up on the episodes on YouTube, but the first half of the season is out on Netflix here, so I've been rewatching them there. Gotta support the show!


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Marinette rushed back to Gabriel's office after defeating another akuma. They were happening everyday now. And at the worst possible times. She'd gotten the alert while sitting with him in a meeting, told him she had to use the lady's room, and was just now getting back...ten minutes later. As Ladybug, that was pretty quick. As a person using the restroom, people certainly had to be wondering if she was still alive.

She rushed past the receptionist and into the design area. Gabriel's assistant looked at her with laser-focused eyes. "Where have you been? He's been asking for you."

"Sorry. I think I ate something bad at lunch."

The woman sighed. "Here." She handed her an armful of sample fabrics. "Take these to him and see which ones he likes for the new line." She clicked the speakerphone and told him Marinette was coming in.

She got no response from him. She never did.

Marinette balanced the cloths in one arm as she opened the door and walked in. They teetered and wobbled, making her feel like a circus performer doing an act on a tightrope. In Gabriel's presence it always felt like she walked a thin line.

"Do you always take extraordinarily long breaks, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?"

"No. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She hoped.

He watched her for a long moment, then waved her over.

As she stepped to him, her foot caught the leg of a chair and she stumbled forward. The fabrics tipped over, but she practically performed a quadruple jump and a triple backflip to prevent any from falling out of her grasp.

Beaming, she placed the pile on his desk. If he only knew what a clutz she was, he'd see what she'd done as a miracle. Instead, he just watched her with a raised brow.

She pulled out a polka dot swath as if nothing had happened. "This one would be nice for the girls' dress." Then she told him why. That was the routine, but him staring at her, barely even glancing at the fabrics, wasn't. He was probably going to fire her. She swallowed. It hadn't even been a week and she'd already screwed up so bad, he was planning her demise. Now her stomach really did hurt.

oOoOo

"I suppose I'll see you in"—Gabriel looked at his watch as he moved to the door—"an hour."

She piled the rejected cloths to take them to his assistant. "I will?"

"For the Bourgeois charity gala. You are still planning on attending, are you not?"

It was Saturday already? She groaned. Her days were all blending together. Realizing his gaze was still on her, she straightened. "Yes, sir." She'd just need Ladybug speed to get ready.

"Then I'll have the Gorilla pick you two up in exactly an hour." He opened the door. "Do try to not be late again."

As soon as he was out of sight, she hightailed it out of there, rounded the corner of the building, ready to transform—Tikki would just have to deal with her using her powers for personal reasons—but Chat landed in front of her. She skidded to a stop before she slammed into him.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Home. I have a thing to go to and I don't have much time."

"Well, in that case…" He scooped her up and vaulted them up to the rooftop.

Wind whipped her bangs around as he sprinted to her apartment. In no time, they were standing in that little grove of trees close to her building, the very one she had first ran into him. They've certainly come very far.

"Why'd you bring me here?" she asked.

He still held her in his arms. "I figured your roommate would wonder if you just happened to appear in your bedroom."

The way he looked at her made her insides knot, a tangled mess of emotions. She had to keep reminding herself to not act like Ladybug. "You mean my boyfriend?"

"Oh? He's your boyfriend now?" He didn't let her go. Instead, the corner of his lips lifted in that sexy crooked grin.

No. No. She couldn't think of him like that. She had to keep her head on straight. "Well, we haven't put a label on our relationship yet."

"No?" He bent closer to her, slowly closing the distance between them.

She scrambled out of his arms. "Bad cat."

He snickered. "Good thing you don't have a spray bottle."

Or a fire hose. "You'd be a sopping wet, mangy cat right now if I did."

He gasped in mock horror. "I'd never be a mangy cat."

"Mm hmm." She crossed her arms. "What were you doing at the fashion studio?"

"Checking up on you."

Now, this kind of talk she was more comfortable with. "You still think someone is after me?"

He shrugged. "Have you noticed anything strange?"

Besides Gabriel watching her like she was a failed science experiment? "No."

"How's the internship going?"

All her pent up anxiety flooded out on an exhale, and she finally relaxed. "Horribly."

"What happened?" His hands curled into fists.

"Nothing that you have to fight someone over. I'm just a colossal screw up."

He recoiled as if she'd slapped him. "Excuse you. While you certainly have your quirks, you're perfect."

She bit her lower lip to keep from grinning like a fool. He thought she was perfect. No. No. She couldn't think like that.

"I mean it. What happened?" he asked again.

"Nothing. Just forget it. I should go get ready."

"Hey."

She'd started to turn away, but stopped. "Yeah?"

"Tell me if anything happens between you and your boss, okay?"

"Why?" Gabriel might be a jerk, but she didn't want Chat to hurt him.

"Just...please."

That didn't sound like a man bent on revenge. What was this about? She nodded, and he jumped to the rooftop.

Weird.

oOoOo

Adrien wasn't certain what his father wanted with Marinette. Maybe he was just taking her under his wing and helping her or maybe he was keeping her close as a warning. He hated not knowing. Worse, he hated thinking his father was capable of hurting her to hurt him. Because he did think it. And it made his skin crawl.

He flipped the channel, waiting for Marinette to come downstairs. She'd been in her room since he'd snuck in, which was before she even got to the front door. Surprisingly, she hadn't made a dress for the event. Something about not having any time because of the internship and everything else. He had no idea what 'everything else' was because she'd always just brush it off or finish with a mumble, then change the subject.

Knowing how formal the event was and how she owned nothing close to appropriate, he'd gotten her a dress. It felt like such a nineties movie thing to do, but he couldn't let her go and feel even more out of place. Chloe and his father as companions weren't exactly comforting. And neither were many of the wealthy and judgmental attendees.

She'd found the large box on her bed and screeched in delight. He'd breathed out in relief, not knowing how'd she take the gift. Then she had ran out of her room and hugged him hard enough to make his ribs groan before darting back upstairs to get ready. Her pure joy was infectious. It'd made him feel good, buoyant even, until he started thinking of what he'd do without her. If his father tried something.

"Okay," Marinette's voice came from upstairs.

He stood and looked up to find her door partly open. "Marinette?"

"Don't laugh."

"When have I ever laughed at you?"

"This morning."

"In my defense, you walked out of the apartment with your hair in a towel." She was absolutely adorable with her eyes half closed and moving like a zombie.

"I was just tired."

"From staying up late working on your designs. Yeah, I know." He was kinda worried she might not be getting enough sleep. "Are you gonna come out now?"

After a long silence, the door swung open and she tentatively stepped out. The long gown fit her perfectly. Almost too perfectly. She walked down the steps, careful not to trip on the bottom, then stopped when she caught him staring. That neckline. Good lord. It was much lower than he thought when he picked it out. He wanted to tug at his collar. And go stand under a fan. And have a bucket of ice dumped on his head. While she wasn't large chested, the dress definitely accentuated what she had. And someone slap him, he couldn't stop staring.

"It's too low, isn't it?" She shifted and he looked away. "It's beautiful," she continued, "don't get me wrong, but I don't normally wear something quite so…"

He nodded, then realized she could take the gesture as him agreeing that it was too low, so he switched to shaking his head, and now he just looked ridiculous. "You," he squeaked and cringed.

She turned red. "Is it that bad?"

Did she not know the effect she had on him? "No. It's just that I'm stunned. You're...stunning." Not only did she turn him into a prepubescent boy, but she also made him forget words.

"Are you certain?" She shifted again and he thought he was going to die.

"I'm quite certain." His phone buzzed, jerking him out of his stupor. "That's my dad. We better get going."

She froze. "Gabriel?"

"Yeah. Didn't he tell you he was riding with us?"

"No. He just said the Gorilla was picking us up."

He held out an arm for her to take. He'd use any excuse to touch her and he wasn't ashamed in the least. "You won't need your purse."

"Oh." She looked down at the strap over her shoulder, as if she'd forgotten it. "I'll feel more comfortable with it."

Odd. But whatever got her moving. His father hated waiting.

When they slid into the backseat of the limo, Gabriel addressed them with a curt nod. The Gorilla closed the door hard enough to make the car rock. Marinette flinched. She sat so stiff-backed, he felt like a slumped over pauper next to her. Was their time together always this uncomfortable?

Adrien cleared his throat. "So—"

"I take it that is not one of your designs?" Gabriel asked with a glance at her dress.

She shook her head. "I didn't have time to make one."

His father's long silence said exactly what he thought of that. "What _do_ you do with your free time, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?"

"Well…" Her gaze fell to her hands, wringing in her lap.

"She takes self-defense classes and helps Alya with her blog," Adrien offered.

"And that takes up all your time to the point you'd miss out on an opportunity to showcase your own work to potential contacts and buyers?"

"Well…"

"Father," Adrien warned.

Gabriel sighed. "Next time, I suggest you prepare better."

It wasn't like she had much advance notice. And it wasn't like he had her coming in everyday, practically all day. He had talked to his father about that, but he just said he needed to see how committed she was.

Relaxing her hands, she said, "I will."

"I have something for you, Ms. Dupain-Cheng." Gabriel reached for a small black box beside him.

She furrowed her brows. Adrien was just as confused.

"I noticed you always wear the same earrings, which I assumed wouldn't be appropriate for the occasion." He stretched out his arm, but she just stared at the jewelry box.

"Wow," Adrien said. They both looked at him, and he blushed. "What? You don't normally give gifts."

"It's also an apology for the way I treated you." He moved the box closer to her.

She visibly swallowed. "I'm very honored, but you don't have to. The internship offer was more than enough."

"The offer wasn't because I felt bad. You deserved it."

"You feel bad?" Adrien asked even more astonished.

His father gave him a sideways glance, then leaned forward to put the box in her hands. "Please."

Adrien's mouth fell open. He never said please.

"Thank you, but I can't take this." She tried to give it back. "It's too much."

He waved away her concern. "Try them on."

"Really, I can't."

Most girls would be thrilled to get jewelry. Of course, Marinette wasn't like most girls. He smiled at her, encouraging her to take them. She really shouldn't be so modest.

"Why is that, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?" Gabriel asked.

"It's just that these earrings are very special to me."

"How so?"

"They're very old. Been in the family for many generations. And I swore not to ever lose them."

Huh. He didn't know that. In fact, he'd never really paid attention to her earrings before.

"That's understandable." Gabriel leaned back without taking the box from her. "I can keep your earrings safe. There's a vault at the Bourgeois hotel I have access to."

"This is all very kind of you, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"Marinette." Adrien stared at her, pleading for her to accept the gift. His father wasn't normally so generous and he wanted to encourage the behavior. "If it makes you more comfortable, just put them in your purse. You always keep it on you anyway. They'll be safe there."

Gabriel's jaw ticked.

She waited a long moment before breathing out and nodding.

The earrings Gabriel had given her were beautiful, a long line of gold that broadened at the end, like a stretched out teardrop, and was absolutely stuffed with diamonds. She almost dropped the box and he had to hold back a laugh.

She put them on, but she still looked a little squeamish. He'd never realized she wasn't good with gifts.

"They look lovely on you," Adrien said.

"Are you certain you don't want me to keep yours safe?" Gabriel asked. "What if you lose your purse?"

"I won't take it off my shoulder for any reason, trust me. Thank you, though. For everything." She smiled at him, and he nodded, his stoic expression unchanging.

The car stopped and shook as the Gorilla climbed out to open their doors.

oOoOo

Not wearing her Miraculous felt weird, like she was naked and vulnerable. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" Adrien asked.

She shook her head, but he pulled her closer to him, giving her his warmth. She was the luckiest girl in the world.

They walked into the banquet hall and she forced herself to not stare at all of the flowers and silk filling the space. It all looked so elegant...and expensive.

"Adrikins!" Chloe yelled when she caught sight of them.

Marinette cringed before remembering their truce. They were going to be civil. There was no animosity between them. None whatsoever. She repeated it over and over as the blonde made her way to them while dragging a man behind her. Sabrina wasn't too far behind.

Everyone here looked so glamorous, like they belonged. She felt like an imposter.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Chloe said, greeting Gabriel first, then Adrien more warmly. When she made it to Marinette, she paused before leaning in.

Plastering on a smile, Marinette kissed her cheeks, then quickly straightened. That wasn't so bad. Neither of them looked like they were going to vomit.

"This is Prince Sebastien of Geldenberg, my fiancée," she introduced the handsome young man and held up her hand to show the ring. Her grin seemed genuine enough.

"Congratulations, Chloe." Adrien patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck. She's quite a handful."

"Oh, stop it." She laughed and held the prince closer, then told him their names. Marinette didn't get anything elaborate, but she was surprised she was mentioned at all. Maybe this really wasn't a ruse.

"I'm expecting a dance later," she told Adrien before leaving to mingle with the other partygoers.

"Dancing?" Marinette asked with a gulp. Yay, she'll get to embarrass herself in front of all these people.

"Yes," Adrien answered.

"I hope you wore steel boots."

He laughed. "You're not that bad."

Gabriel just stood there, watching them with a lifted imperious brow. He probably thought dancing was below him. He probably thought this whole thing was below him. He probably thought she was below him.

Adrien elbowed her. "Quit stressing. It's not until later anyway."

Like that helped.

A man in a perfectly tailored, very stylish suit walked to Gabriel. "I thought you couldn't make it tonight?" he asked with a heavy Spanish accent.

"I never said I wasn't coming."

The man sniffed, then looked at Adrien and her, and she finally recognized his face. "Matias Perez." He was nearly as famous as Gabriel, and, based on the latest rumors, very competitive with him. "I loved the color choices for your latest line, and the details at the hems were genius," Marinette said.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" He stepped to her, grabbed her hands, and kissed her cheeks. "Such a beauty with impeccable taste." He then kissed her knuckles, and she couldn't stop the blush from spreading on her cheeks. "And so innocent too." He looked at Adrien. "I hope she's not with you because I'd be forced to steal her away."

Marinette laughed. He definitely lived up to his flirty reputation.

Adrien smiled, taking the man in stride. "She's my date for the night and for the foreseeable future."

"And my intern," Gabriel said with some possessiveness that surprised her.

"But maybe not for long." There was a twinkle in Matias' eye as he winked at her. He pulled out a business card from his coat inner pocket.

Gabriel snatched it out of his hand in a flash. "Go poach from someone more unassuming."

Marinette blinked. Gabriel was surprisingly fast and very intense, his eyes more frosty white instead of blue. But Matias either didn't notice or didn't care.

"When you tire of being stifled under him, look me up." He sauntered away, smiling as if nothing had happened.

Woah. Competitive was an understatement.

Gabriel turned and walked away as well. People made space for him as if he were death incarnate.

"Matias worked under my father for a while," Adrien explained. "They had a falling out."

"I'd say so."

Compared to that escapade, the rest of the evening was pretty uneventful. The only strange thing was Gabriel watching her, which really shouldn't be considered strange anymore, seeing as how he always watched her at the studio. And now she might understand why. He probably thought she was going to be the next Matias and was waiting for her to turn on him. The man probably had abandonment issues. First his wife, then his apprentice. No wonder he'd held such a tight leash on Adrien growing up.

When it came time to dance, Chloe dragged Adrien away before Marinette even had a chance to stand from the table they'd been eating at. He shot her an apologetic look before he disappeared into the crowd flowing far more elegantly than the kids at the bachelor party. Certainly nothing as rambunctious. She bent to sit back down, but Gabriel stepped to her and held out a hand.

"I feel it is imperative that I accompany you on the dancefloor." He glanced at Matias not too far from them.

Oh. She closed her hanging jaw and stood. "I'm not very good."

"I overheard."

He didn't run away in fear, so she took his hand and walked with him away from the dining tables. Doing so was the weirdest thing she'd ever done, and she'd certainly been through a lot of strange things in her years.

They assumed a very formal dancing position, keeping a good foot of space between them, and stepped in time with the music. All she could think about was not mutilating her boss and hoping her hands didn't break out into a sweat. She'd already done so in the car, and once was enough.

"Tell me more about this family heirloom of yours," he said, though it was more of a command.

"Honestly, I don't know much." He watched her with such intensity she felt like a spotlight should be on her. "I didn't realize you had an interest in antiques."

"Only in specific cases."

"Oh." She had nothing else to add and felt like a dolt because of it. Come on, Marinette, you can make better conversation than that. "I'll ask my mom and let you know what I find out."

"So it's from China?"

"I think so." She needed to change the subject. "You're very good at leading. I haven't tripped once." While he was as stiff as a pole, he was graceful and supportive.

"Adrien still has a lot to learn about leading."

"I suppose you do have more experience." He did run an international company.

"It's just not in his nature. But I'm working on it."

They passed Chloe and Adrien, gaping at them, and Marinette withheld a chuckle. "Because you're grooming him to take over the business?"

"Something like that." He glanced down at her. "You seem very fond of him."

She blushed. "I am."

"What do you think of Chat Noir?"

She tripped, but he gripped her waist and hand and kept them moving as if nothing had happened. That was if she didn't count his sharp tsk.

"Sorry. Like I said, I'm not very good at this."

He spun them around. "Well, what do you think of Chat Noir?"

"He's a hero at heart. Not a villain. He's just misguided."

"That's quite a controversial viewpoint you hold."

"Well, the interview made up my mind."

"The interview..."

"Yeah. The one with my friend, Alya." Was she sweating?

"I'm aware of it."

"What do you think of him?" She wasn't certain if putting the focus on him seemed suspicious. Not only was she keeping her Ladybug identity a secret, but she needed to not let anyone find out Chat visited her regularly. Her life was growing way too complicated.

"He and Hawk Moth are a menace to society," he stated.

"Oh." She blinked. For some reason, his answer surprised her. "I think it's all Hawk Moth. He's controlling Chat...Noir. Besides, he's the one who started attacking Paris."

"You sound fond of Chat Noir too."

"What?" She lifted her brows in faux bewilderment. "I don't even know him."

He just watched her, face unchanging. God, she was a horrible liar.

Adrien approached them from the side. "May I have this dance?"

She hadn't even realized the song had changed.

Gabriel nodded, gave a curt bow to her, and left the dancefloor. She watched him go.

"He didn't say anything did he?" Adrien asked, taking her in his arms, much closer than Gabriel had, and got them moving. "I mean. I know you two talked. But—"

"He didn't embarrass you." She smiled. She certainly would've been concerned if her parents had alone time with her boyfriend.

"Was he nice, though?"

"Yeah.." Intense. But he was always intense.

"Good." He pulled her even closer to him. The front line of his body pressed against hers and a blush sprang up on her cheeks. She tried to duck her head so he wouldn't see it, but he made certain to keep her in sight. "Have I told you I love that?"

"My blush?"

He nodded.

He and Chat both loved it, apparently. She groaned. "Well, I'm certain you'll see it often enough."

Grinning, he dipped closer to her, making her heart kick into overdrive, then suckled on the side of her neck.

She gasped and her knees nearly gave way.

He leaned back to look at the fierce blush now staining her face and beamed at what he'd done. "Beautiful."

Lord, she was most definitely sweating now.

* * *

AN. I totally made up Geldenberg. I didn't want to use a real country. Felt too weird. Lol. And Matias is made up as well. I thought it would be fun to fill in Gabriel's backstory. He's not going to be a returning character though, so don't get attached. Speaking of Gabriel, me thinks he's a wittle suspicious…

We are seven chapters away from the reveal! I seriously can't wait to write it! The outline is done, and it looks like 48 chapters will be the total. Things can change though. I give myself the freedom to tweak the story as I write. Sometimes better ideas pop up that way. It's weird.

Thanks for being awesome readers! And to my sister, thanks for being an awesome beta!


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Master Fu," Marinette said as she sat at the small table in his treatment room. Tikki and Wayzz hovered nearby talking amongst themselves. "I need to ask you something."

He poured them a cup of tea. "About Chat Noir?"

"Yes." She took her cup from him and enjoyed the pleasant warmth. "He knows about you now."

After taking a sip, he nodded. "I saw the interview."

"You did?" She blushed. She'd been kind of hoping he hadn't seen her reveal him and the wish. "Are you mad?"

"You can't change what's been done. Besides, Hawk Moth already knows about me, and everyone already knows how important the Miraculouses are. Now they know just how special they are."

"Wait. Hawk Moth knows about you?"

He hummed in acknowledgement, then took another sip. "Do you not like your tea?"

She'd completely forgotten about it, and immediately brought the small cup to her lips and drank. The smell was better than the taste. "What if he met with you?"

"Hawk Moth?"

"Chat. What if you explained why he can't use the Miraculouses? I'm sure he'll listen to you."

"You're sure?"

She nodded.

"You think he'll believe me, someone he doesn't know, doesn't trust, and hasn't built a relationship with?"

Now that he put it that way, no. Her excited posture slumped. "But shouldn't we try?"

"And who's to say Hawk Moth won't use the opportunity to attack me? He knows of me and would, no doubt, want to claim all of the other Miraculouses."

"We have to try something." She threw up her hands in exasperation and almost spilled her tea. "What we're doing isn't working. Him asking to see you was the first time he'd talked to me in nearly a month."

"Or did Hawk Moth command him to do so as part of a larger plan?"

She sighed, her shoulders slumping even more.

After a long moment of him staring at her, he said, "Your desire to help him is admirable."

Expecting another rejection, she let her gaze fall to her tea.

"Marinette."

She looked at him.

"And, because of that, I'll do my best to help as well."

Pulse jumping, she sat up straighter. "Really?"

He nodded.

"Great! I'll tell Chat you'll agree to meet at a specific location. Somewhere out of the way just in case Hawk Moth tries anything. And—"

He lifted a hand for her to stop. "But you must be prepared for this not to work."

"It'll work. I need him back so we can take down Hawk Moth."

He just continued sipping his tea.

Putting her cup down, she said, "I'll let you know when."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. Adrien is expecting me soon."

He tensed. "Adrien?"

"My roommate." She beamed, thinking about their planned date. "Adrien Agreste."

Master Fu flinched, spilling his tea. The hot liquid splashed his hand and he swore under his breath.

Tikki and Wayzz flew over as Marinette rushed to help him. "Are you okay?"

"I thought I saw a bug."

She scanned the room, but didn't see anything. "You're afraid of bugs?"

"Spiders. It was big." He studiously avoided his kwami, whom now hovered over his shoulder.

Tikki just shrugged.

Marinette picked up the cups and teapot, trying not to giggle. "I'd take care of it for you, but I don't see any spiders."

"It's okay. the commotion probably scared it off." He watched her, brows creased in worry. Even his kwami seemed troubled. Were they both afraid of spiders?

"I can look for it real fast before I go. It's no trouble."

"No. No." He had her place the tea set on the desk. "I'll be okay."

She shrugged and moved to the door. Tikki followed closely behind.

"Marinette?" Master Fu asked.

She faced him.

"How long have you been seeing...this boy?"

"We've been roommates for a little over a month."

"And you two are close?"

She blushed. "We're dating now, actually."

He swallowed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Of course." Was he sweating? "Come back as soon as you set a time with Chat Noir."

She nodded and said her farewells.

oOoOo

After yet another akuma attack, Ladybug dodged Chat Noir, changed back to Marinette and rushed to meet Adrien for their date. Couldn't she just have one day without someone trying to attack her? Just one?

She rushed through the restaurant's doors and stumbled into a person. "Sorry," she said while continuing onward.

The person laughed. "Marinette."

Adrien? She turned and beamed at the sight of him. "Hey!"

"Where were you?"

"I...was just running some errands."

He nearly started laughing again. "No. Where were you just now? You didn't even see me."

"Just distracted, I guess. I have a lot going on."

"I know. I barely ever see you."

The hostess gestured for them to follow her, and Adrien interlaced his fingers with Marinette's. Her heart thudded offbeat. "I've missed you," she said.

He looked at her like he wanted to kiss her and she knew the feeling 'cause she really wanted to kiss him.

The hostess had them sit, passed out the menus, then left.

Adrien reached for her hand and she let him have it. "I've missed you too."

Sighing, she turned to mush under his gaze.

"What's that look for?"

She straightened and smoothed out her face in case she looked stupid. "What look?"

"You seemed. I don't know. Content or something." He looked embarrassed.

She squeezed his hand. "That's because I am. And, honestly, I still have a hard time believing we're together." God, now she was blushing.

The waiter came and went with their drink order, and Adrien didn't let go of her hand. She was totally okay if he kept holding her hand for the rest of her life.

"What are you doing later today?" he asked.

She held back a yawn. "Your dad actually wants me to come in later."

"But it's Sunday."

She chuckled. "Is Adrien Agreste, famous model and heir to the Agreste enterprise, whining?"

"It's not really an enterprise, and...maybe I am." He winked at her, making her heart stammer offbeat. "I was hoping we could see a movie or something."

A massive yawn escaped her tight hold despite her best effort to contain it.

"Or maybe it would be better if you took a nap."

She definitely needed one. Gabriel and Hawk Moth were both unforgiving tyrants. "I'm okay. He'll eventually ease up once he realizes I'm serious about this."

Adrien's gaze drifted to the side, then stayed fixed on something. Then he smiled.

"What is it?" She twisted around and found her parents walking in. Guilt shot through her and she spun back around to dip lower in her seat. "Hide."

"Why? I like your parents."

"Because..." She hadn't told them they were dating. With everything going on, she didn't even have the time to help with the bakery. Not to mention her mom had left several messages for her to call back. And she had never gotten around to it.

"Adrien?" her mom asked as she neared them. "Is that Marinette with you?"

Marinette sat up straight and faced her mom. "Hey. I'm sorry for not calling you back. I've just been really busy."

Her mom touched her shoulder. "It's okay. I knew you would have less time when you started the internship and university."

Breathing out, she could finally return the soft smile her mom graced her with. "Hi, dad." She glanced at him to find him staring at her hand. No, her and Adrien's hands. Still intertwined. Marinette swallowed.

Her mom elbowed him. "Isn't it a funny coincidence to find them here when we were just talking about them." She bowed slightly to Adrien and he tried to bow even lower, which looked pretty amusing with his head practically on the table.

He gestured to the seats on either side of them and said, "Would you like to join us? We haven't ordered yet."

"Oh, no," her mom said. "We don't want to intrude."

Tom took the seat right next to their hands and Adrien finally let her go. Marinette drew her brows together and looked hard at her father. He didn't even seem to notice.

"Well, okay then," her mom said. "Thank you for the offer, Adrien." She walked around and took her place on the other side of the small table. "How's the internship going?" she asked Marinette.

"Fine. How's the bakery, _dad_?"

He finally took his attention off Adrien, whom was growing more nervous and confused by the minute. "Business is up. A lot of weddings."

"Speaking of," her mom said, and Marinette prepared to tell her how Alya and Nino were doing, "are you two an item now?"

Marinette coughed on her inhale. "A what?"

"An item. You know, boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well…" If she said yes, he might think she was being too clingy. But if she said no, he might think she wasn't really into him. "Um…"

"Yes," Adrien declared. "At least I think so." He looked at her in question.

She nodded and smiled from ear to ear. They were officially together. Now, she definitely wanted to turn to mush.

"How does that change your living situation?" her dad asked, more gruffly than she'd ever heard from him.

Someone kicked Marinette and she flinched, yelping in pain.

Her mom grabbed her arm. "I'm so sorry. That was meant for Tom." She finished the sentence with her own hard look at him.

"It's okay." She reached under the table to rub her calf. "It's a valid question."

Her dad lit up. "So you're moving back home?"

"What?" she asked, stunned. "No."

"But—"

"And, as a matter of fact"—she crossed her arms—"I'm going to move into his room."

"You are?" Adrien's voice came out all squeaky.

Her father asked the very same question but with a bit more heat.

"No. Come on, dad. You know me better than that."

He breathed out and leaned back, finally relaxing. "I do. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Releasing her arms, she settled back as well, then realized Adrien was watching her intently. "What?"

"It was weird. For a moment, there you reminded me of someone."

"Oh, really? Who?"

He looked away, then chuckled. "It's silly. You'd just kind of reminded me of Ladybug."

She tensed, then tried to cover it with a laugh that echoed in the room. The restaurant's constant drone of noises stopped and people turned to look at her. Cheeks on fire, she stared at her napkin, then plastered on an innocent smile and forced her gaze to meet Adrien's. "That is pretty silly."

"Don't sell yourself short," her dad said comfortingly. "You could easily be a superhero."

"Yeah and they'd call me Klutz Girl." She took a gulp of her water.

"No. You have the heart of a superhero. You're kind and headstrong."

"And crafty," her mom added. "You've always been good at coming up with plans."

Marinette laughed harder. She hoped it wasn't coming off as forced. Then, the waiter came to them and she grabbed her menu to hide behind it. Finally.

Just as they ordered their food, their phones buzzed an akuma alert. "Oh, come on," she exclaimed before realizing what she was doing.

Everyone looked at her, including the waiter.

"Well, there's been so many and it's disrupting traffic." Not to mention her life.

Her mom looked at her phone. "It's far enough away, it shouldn't cause a problem on the way home."

"That's...good."

Everyone ordered, though Adrien seemed a little distracted. He kept looking at his phone.

"Is something wrong," Marinette asked.

"Actually, my dad is near there. Is it okay if I excuse myself to call him and make sure he's okay?"

"What a thoughtful young man," her mom said. "Go on. No need to ask."

Adrien stood and gave Marinette a kiss on the cheek before making his way out the front door. As soon as he was gone, she told her parents she had to use the restroom, thankful she didn't have to make herself even more suspicious looking in front of Adrien.

* * *

AN - We finally have Master Fu involved. The chapter had some plot setup, then some fluff with her parents. Still kinda plot too, though. Since now marinette and Adrien are official. Because that's going to lead to something…

There are people binge reading, sharing the story with their friends, reading at prom, and I'm just so tickled by all this. And I've reached 300 favorites! Thank you so much, everyone!

Much love to my sister! Just a little over a week until I see her!


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Resisting another yawn, Marinette plopped on Alya's couch with a bowl of popcorn ready to watch a movie with her best friend. Adrien and Nino both had other things to do, surprisingly not with each other, which made it a girls' night. A much needed one, in her opinion. "How long has it been since we've hung out?"

"Too long."

"Boys."

The brunette nodded. "At least they're cute."

They laughed and propped they're feet on the coffee table.

Alya grabbed the remote, but didn't turn on the movie. Instead, she twisted to face Marinette more head on. "Speaking of boys—"

Marinette held up a hand. "We've only kissed."

"Girl, I wasn't gonna ask about that." She tossed some popcorn at her. "I was just wondering about Adrien. Don't you think it's a little weird he's not jealous of you and Chat Noir?"

Marinette shrugged. "Maybe it's like a celebrity crush."

"Except most people don't have their celebrity crush visit them in their bedroom."

"Maybe he's not the jealous type."

"From what I've heard, he was definitely jealous of Nathaniel."

Marinette ate a handful of popcorn to stall. It was a little weird, but there had to be a reason. "Maybe he trusts me."

"Maybe." Alya leaned back. "Everyone trusts you. It's that innocent face and easy blush." Marinette threw popcorn at her, and Alya caught one with her mouth. She chewed and said, "It's a good thing. Trust me."

"I can't. You don't have my face."

"Good one." Alya tapped her foot against Marinette's. "What if...now hear me out, okay? What if Adrien is Chat Noir?"

Marinette froze. "No possible way."

"Listen. He's not into Ladybug anymore, he thinks the Miraculouses shouldn't exist or be used or whatever, the dude can fight—you said so yourself—and he's not jealous of Chat Noir. At all."

"But Adrien is too sweet and he's too busy to go off gallivanting around as a superhero or villain."

"What if, though?"

Marinette's stomach twisted. He couldn't be. Could he? "What does Nino think?"

"He thinks I'm crazy."

She breathed out. "Because you are. Next, you'll be thinking I'm Ladybug." She laughed but Alya didn't join her. "Don't tell me you think I'm Ladybug?"

"Well…"

"Oh, come on. You know me."

"Do I, though?"

"Only for like five years."

Alya looked at her as if through a magnifying glass, and Marinette tried not to shrink under her gaze.

"If you were," her best friend said, "I'd be okay with it. I'd even be okay that you never told me. I'm an adult now. I'd understand why."

Part of her really wanted to fess up. She hated lying to her all the time. And it would make her life so much easier. Alya could be her cover in sticky situations. The girl had already helped her escape Chat multiple times. Ladybug could just give her a call if she needed a getaway car or a distraction. "Okay, fine. I'm Ladybug."

"Girl, quit playing with me."

"I'm not."

"You made your point. You're not Ladybug. I get it." She picked up the remote and started the movie.

Marinette's mouth fell open. If she'd denied it, her best friend would've kept thinking she was Ladybug. She rolled her eyes and leaned back in the cushions to face the tv. If she ever does find out the truth, she's going to slap herself for not believing Marinette.

Not long after they officially got into the plot, their phones buzzed with the Akuma alert.

Every. Single. Time she tried to take a moment for herself, Hawk Moth just had to ruin it. She was going to go out of her mind. And now how was she going to escape and be gone for a while without looking suspicious? Might as well just go with it.

"I should handle this." She waved her phone and stood. "I'll be back afterwards."

Alya paused the movie. "Really? You're going to stick with this joke?"

"Yup."

"You might as well just transform here and jump out the window."

Marinette winked at her and left the apartment.

oOoOo

Chat watched Ladybug land on the roof of Rush Hour's massive tank as the akumatized man plowed down the street, knocking every vehicle out of his path. A trail of wrecked cars, smashed trucks, glass and debris were left in his wake.

His road rage, now amplified, had Chat's jaw clenching. He couldn't allow himself to look at the innocent people climbing out of their cars, bloodied and confused. He couldn't hear their moans and cries. If he did, he'd go to them and

everything he'd done, everything he'd sacrificed will have been pointless.

His dad was already livid with him for not fighting Ladybug anymore. If it wasn't for the threat of him akumatizing a murderer, he'd call it quits. This whole experience felt like it was eating away his soul, changing him for the worse. And his mother wouldn't want that. She wouldn't want any of this.

Ladybug smashed out one of the small side windows of the tank with a swing of her yo-yo and slithered into the vehicle through the hole.

Limbs flung around as they fought. The tank swerved hard side to side. Then the door burst open and they rolled out. Chat winced as they hit the street and tumbled to a stop.

Ladybug landed on top and both were still.

Chat crept closer to see better, staying up high and out of sight.

Their chests heaved as they collected themselves. They blinked slowly as if not quite realizing where they were.

Chat willed her to snap out of it and take care of the akuma.

As if she'd heard his mental jab, she shook her head, grabbed her yo-yo and hogtied the man, then leapt back inside the now-crashed tank. In no time, his car had returned back to its normal four-door state.

She trudged back to the man and sat on the ground next to him, slowly undoing her yo-yo. It seemed she'd much rather be doing the job from her bed, with her eyes closed and snoring.

Hawk Moth's plan must be working.

As Ladybug de-evilized the akuma he wondered why they never thought to follow it before. Sure it meandered a bit before eventually going back to Hawk Moth's lair, but he could've gone after it. Watching it fly right to his home would've been quite the shock. He sighed. Things would've turned out so different, maybe even for the better.

Once her work was done and her magic restored all of the damaged vehicles, she looked around the street. "Chat!"

He stood from his crouched position.

Her gaze found him. "I talked to the Guardian. He's agreed to meet you and explain everything."

Chat's heart leapt and he jumped down to the road. "When and where?"

"Tomorrow. Four o'clock at the old mill by the Seine."

He nodded.

"Just you, though. No one else."

"Fine."

They stood there for a moment longer, neither moving. Maybe now that the Guardian wanted to meet, he wouldn't have to take her to Hawk Moth. His father never said he wouldn't hurt her, and Chat didn't want to risk her safety. It's not like he hated her.

"You're going to follow me again, aren't you?" she asked.

"It's what I do now."

Her shoulders sagged a little, either in disappointment or fatigue, he wasn't certain. But he was willing to bet on the latter.

"Alright then, let's get this over with." She turned and threw her yo-yo at a street light, propelling herself up to a rooftop.

And he followed her. At least his dad couldn't say he wasn't trying.

Despite being tired, she was still fast...and crafty.

She kept losing him, utilizing alleys, buses, crowds, anything that would impede his view or give her a boost in speed. She'd hopped onto the back of a sports car and rode it for a good mile, her pigtails flapping in the wind. He'd kept pace, but it had given her a break, let her catch her breath.

And every time he lost her, for even a couple seconds, his pulse would jump. A fresh wave of adrenaline would flood his veins like a triple espresso. He'd scramble to catch up, scattering people and traffic with just his mere presence, then he'd finally see a glimpse of a slender red and black polka dotted leg or hand.

She rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. He was close behind, so he didn't panic. He'd see her once again as soon as he was clear of the building, just like all the other instances.

Except, this time, she wasn't there.

He came to an abrupt stop and looked around, then darted to each opening from the street.

A dog barked at him before running away with its tail between its legs, crickets chirped, and a car honked in the distance, but there was no sign of Ladybug.

Walking back to where he had expected her to appear, he scanned the buildings around him. She had to be hiding in one. She was amazing and all, but she couldn't just vanish mid-air.

When his gaze landed on Nino's apartment, he berated himself for not noticing it earlier. Alya would definitely help her escape, and, because of the interview, Ladybug now knew where she lived.

He vaulted himself to her balcony and noticed Marinette walking to Alya sitting on the couch. They seemed to be joking about something. With the bowls of popcorn and the tv on, he realized they were having a movie night. While he was happy for her, he wished she would go to bed early. She'd almost fallen asleep during their lunch.

Not wanting to bother them, he scanned the apartment for Ladybug to no avail. Maybe she hadn't come here after all.

Marinette suddenly went still. He looked at her and found her eyes on him. Great. She was going to think he was stalking her. He tentatively waved.

She said something to Alya, grabbed her purse, then ran out of the apartment. Alya threw up her hands and fell back into the couch.

After checking the building's entrance, he found her on the rooftop. "I didn't mean to disturb your time with your friend."

"It's okay." She shifted on her feet and readjusted her purse strap.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" He stepped closer to her, and she shifted back ever so slightly. With his normal eyes, he might not have even noticed the movement. His chest clenched. "Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head.

"You can tell me, you know?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you have to turn on Ladybug? Why did you turn on everyone?"

He stepped back. "I had to. You know that."

"You didn't have to." Her hands tightened into fists. "People die and their loved ones mourn. That's the natural order."

"But I have a chance to change that. Most people would do the same."

"Not if it meant someone else dying."

"You don't know if Ladybug was telling the truth."

"She was and, deep down, you know it."

He shook his head, more frantically than was necessary.

"Stop lying to yourself!" She breathed out hard. "Stop pretending that Hawk

Moth has everyone's best interest at heart. Because you know he doesn't. You know it." She punctuated the last sentence with a finger jab.

His heart thudded hard in his chest as her words rang in his ears. "I have to."

"Why?" Anger twisted the simple question into a command.

"Because he'll akumatize a murderer if I don't."

Her face went blank. "What?"

"He's held back because of me. Because I promised to help him."

"Oh." Her gaze fell to the ground, voice no longer hard. "Why didn't you tell Ladybug this? You two could've planned something and taken him down together."

"Because I want my mom back too." He rubbed the back of his neck while forcing his eyes not to well up. "I miss her."

"Chat." She reached out a hand before letting it fall to her side. "You both can't have a wish. He's probably using your mom as false bait. He'll take the Miraculouses and use them for himself."

She didn't know their wish was the same and she couldn't know. It would give too much away. Not really caring, but needing to sound convincing he asked, "How do you know there's only one wish?"

"Something that big seems like it'd be a one-wish deal."

It probably was. He hated this. He hated lying to her. He hated how everything had gotten so screwed up.

Eliminating the space between them, she pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry."

He tensed, surprised by the sudden contact, then softened under her touch, letting his head rest on her shoulder. She was the only one who actually cared about him as Chat Noir. His chest tightened even more.

"I'm sorry about your mom and I'm sorry that you've been protecting this city while everyone thinks of you as a villain."

"I am."

"You're not."

Tears stung his eyes. "I am. I've let everyone down."

She shook her head against him.

"The city. Ladybug. You." He swallowed down the sadness filling him.

"So stop. Go to Ladybug and tell her everything."

"I can't."

"Why?"

Because Hawk Moth is my dad. "It's too complicated."

"Nothing's too complicated," she whispered, hugging him tighter. "You can tell me anything."

God, he wanted to. He suspected it wouldn't even change her feelings if she knew he was Adrien. She was just too good for him. That realization stabbed him though, making him wince.

"I shouldn't have told you all this." He separated himself from her, despite her trying to not let him go. "I'm putting your life in danger."

"You're not, Chat." She reached for him again. "You're not."

"Once Hawk Moth has the Miraculouses, all of this will stop. I swear it." He stepped to the ledge. "No Hawk Moth. No more akumas. No threat of a murderer or psychopath getting super powers."

"Chat."

"And everyone's life will go back to normal."

"Chat."

"Just think about it. I won't be a bother to you and everyone else anymore."

She sucked in a breath, tears lining her eyes. "You're not. Never were."

He couldn't visit her anymore. Not as Chat Noir. He might say too much and then Hawk Moth would definitely go after her to protect his plan and his identity.

Chat stepped to her and kissed her on the lips. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek, breathing in her scent with his heightened sense of smell for the last time, then left her on the rooftop with his heart in a vice.

* * *

AN - I feel like I need to hide in a bunker after uploading two short chapters in a row. But I can't stretch it out if it doesn't want to go there. Have mercy on me. :|

Poor chat. He's said goodbye to Marinette and the only person he could connect with as Chat. Poor Marinette tried to tell Alya the truth. *s2 spoiler* If you're caught up on season 2, then you know she doesn't succumb. I just thought it would be funny if it went down like this.

Next chapter is the third quarter mark. I don't want this to end! But it has turned into a behemoth. Everyone deserves a medal of accomplishment when it's over. Lol. Thanks for sticking with me and showing the love. Same for my sister. She rocks.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 - third quarter!**

"That's what he said?" Master Fu asked Marinette.

She'd rushed over as soon as she'd left Alya's place to tell him that Hawk Moth was basically blackmailing Chat. "Yes. And he lost his mom. That's the bait Hawk Moth is using to reel him in even more."

"But you only get one wish."

"That's what I said."

His gaze locked onto hers. "Careful you don't give yourself away, Marinette."

"I was—am being careful."

Both Tikki and Wayzz looked concerned.

"So what do we do?" she asked. "We can't exactly bring any of this up with him tomorrow."

"Yes." He rubbed his chin in thought. "The plan will have to continue as is."

"But—"

"We cannot let him suspect you. It's too dangerous."

"I can always transform if he comes after me."

"You might not realize it until it's too late."

"It's kind of hard to miss him," she said, thinking of his skin-tight leather suit.

Master Fu said nothing, but it kind of looked like he wanted to. Just as she was about to ask, he shifted his attention to the gramophone concealing all of the other Miraculouses. "Take it. Hide it somewhere safe."

Her eyes bugged. "What?! I. I can't."

"Just in case something happens to me tomorrow."

She shook her head. He was entrusting her with all of the Miraculouses. It was just too much. "Master Fu—"

He took her hands in his. "When I first saw you, I knew you were the one for the Ladybug Miraculous. And I know you are the one to continue my legacy."

Her jaw dropped. Was he saying what she thought?

"There was a time when apprentices were chosen based on skill alone. The butterfly wielder was infamous among the Guardians. He had drive and ability, but, now I've come to see that he lacked compassion and kindness." Master Fu released her to poke her sternum. "He lacked your heart."

"You mean Hawk Moth was going to be a Guardian?"

He nodded.

"What happened?"

"A tragedy. He quickly lost his way."

She held up a hand, her mind still trying to process everything. "So you know who Hawk Moth is?"

"No. Only the Guardian who picks the wielder knows their identity." He nodded to the gramophone. "Take it, Marinette."

"But—"

"When Tikki brought you to me with the Miraculous book, I knew you were different." Her Kwami smiled at her as he spoke. "And over the years, you've proven yourself to be true. I trust you."

She breathed out. "Where should I hide it?"

"Somewhere safe. But don't tell me." She opened her mouth to admonish him, but he added, "Just in case."

Did he think they were going to fail? She worried her lower lip.

"I know you'll succeed," he said.

"You mean _we_."

He just smiled and walked to the closet to pull out an empty box. "I'll show you how to open the secret compartment first. Just in case," he quickly added with a wink.

Not liking that kind of talk, she crossed her arms and leveled her gaze on him. But when he waved her forward, and despite it putting a bad taste in her mouth, she made sure to listen attentively...just in case.

oOoOo

Marinette stepped outside, carrying the rather light gramophone, and checked to see if Adrien had texted her back. She wanted to make certain he wouldn't be home when she appeared with a big box.

Her phone showed that he hadn't even read the message yet. He could be asleep. It was getting late, and he did say he had a big shoot tomorrow, lasting possibly the whole day.

She got moving down the street to her apartment. Worst case scenario: he's there and she'll just say she picked up some more stuff from her parents'. That was perfectly reasonable.

By the time she rode the elevator up to her floor, the box was not quite so light, which made getting the front door open tricky. After managing, she walked into a darkened room, confirming her theory that he was asleep. She breathed out in relief.

Stepping lightly, she climbed the stairs and came to a halt when Adrien opened his door.

He smiled. "I thought I heard you come in." His gaze dropped to the box. "What's that?"

She swallowed. "Just something I picked up from my parents' place."

"Oh?" He walked to her. "What's in it?"

"Nothing."

One of his brows lifted. "Being secretive, huh? I'm officially intrigued." He offered to hold the box for her as she was most definitely sweating, but she gripped it tighter.

"It's just another family heirloom."

"Like your earrings?"

"Kinda."

"You going to hold it all night?" A corner of his lips lifted in that grin she loved. "Cuddle it while you sleep?"

She tried to laugh but it came off strained.

"I was just joking." He opened her door for her. "Come on, I'll help you unpack it."

She followed him in with leaden legs. Master Fu said to not let anyone see it. "Actually I was just going to leave it in the box. It's kind of gaudy."

"If it's a family heirloom, you shouldn't hide it in a box."

Feeling stuck in a corner, she sighed. "Fine. But I did warn you." She placed the box on her desk and pulled out the bronze and wood gramophone. "See. Gaudy. And it doesn't go with my room."

As she went to put it back in the box, he stopped her with a hand. "Are you kidding me? That thing is a work of art." He touched the design on the horn, then bent to stare at the artwork on the wooden base. "It's so detailed and just...beautiful." He straightened. "This does not belong in a box, Marinette."

"But—"

"As a matter of fact, I would be honored if you displayed it downstairs."

Display? How was she going to get out of this? It really was a work of art. " _Okay_."

"Yeah?"

The only people who would see it was just them and Alya and Nino. Not that big of a deal. Besides, Master Fu had it out. "Yeah."

As he carried it for her downstairs, he asked how it came into their family.

"I have no idea."

He laughed. "You really should start to learn these things."

She had a lot to learn if she was going to become the next Guardian.

"How about here?" he asked, gesturing to a table along one of the living room walls.

After making room for it, he set it down and peered at the plate on the front of the base. Twin dragons surrounded some Chinese characters. "I don't recognize this. It must be an older dialect." Facing her, he said, "I can take a picture and try to get it translated."

"Nah. I'll just ask my mom." Master Fu probably wouldn't like that one bit.

Adrien shrugged, then threaded his fingers with hers. "I'm glad I got to see you tonight."

She blushed. "Me too."

"I probably won't see you in the morning. They're having me come in early to prepare."

"That's okay. I actually have to be somewhere too."

"Good. Now I don't feel so guilty missing your one day off." He stepped closer to her and her heart responded by shooting to her throat. "So how about a goodbye kiss tonight?"

Unable to speak, she nodded.

He gave her that crooked grin again and bent to place a simple kiss on her lips, then he pulled back and said, "Alright. Sleep well."

Her mouth hung open. "Hey!"

Appearing way too innocent, he asked, "Yes?"

"That's it? All I get is a granny kiss?"

"Granny kiss?"

"Yeah. That's what you call what you just did."

"Oh?"

She pulled him to her and planted her lips on his.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he drew her fully against him and met her with the same fervor. A fire bloomed deep in her belly.

His kisses and touches were like a song written just for her with a breathy chorus, a sweet melody of tingles, and a rhythm to match the beat of her heart. It left her entranced and dizzy and craving more.

He brushed a hand down her arm, eliciting a trail of goosebumps, and placed languid kisses across her jaw to the crook of her neck. He suckled the pulse point just as Chat had.

She tensed.

He pulled back. "Did I do something wrong?"

Besides remind her of Chat Noir? She cleared her throat. "No. That's just a tender spot."

"Okay. I'll have to remember that." He waggled his brows with a mischievous look.

She stared at him, unable to rid herself of the image of Chat.

"Marinette?"

She closed her eyes, willing herself to just see Adrien. When she opened them again, she was grateful Chat's face was gone. There was no way he could be him. "You just reminded me of someone for a moment there."

His face blanched and he separated himself from her.

Oh god, she shouldn't have said anything. "Not that I'm thinking about someone else while you kiss me."

He opened and closed his mouth several times, then finally worked his way up to asking, "Who?"

"No one."

"You can tell me."

She winced as she told the truth. "Chat Noir."

He swallowed.

"Are you mad?" She wasn't certain. He could be angry or stunned or appalled.

"I'm not mad at you." He relaxed as he took in her doubtful expression. "I swear. It's okay."

"Yeah?"

He wrapped her in a hug and rested his head against hers. "I could never be mad at you."

Squeezing him tighter, she said, "I could never be mad at you too."

oOoOo

Ladybug showed up at the old mill and found Master Fu already there talking to his kwami. They seemed to be in an intense conversation, so she stayed back.

It was a nice day. Sunny, not too warm, with a gentle breeze. Hopefully, that meant good things for their meeting with Chat. He would certainly see Master Fu as a more trustworthy person than Hawk Moth. He had to.

Soft footsteps approached her and she smiled at Fu. His kwami no longer hovered nearby. "You ready?" she asked. "You know what you're going to say and everything?"

He nodded. "But first, I need to give you this." He held out his hand, clenched around an object. He didn't seem ready to give it up, whatever it was.

"Master Fu?"

"Keep Wayzz safe." He lowered his head and turned over his hand to reveal a small Miraculous box.

Her chest tightened. She couldn't imagine giving Tikki up. "But what if you need him?"

"I couldn't transform years ago. I certainly won't be able to today." He tried to give her the box, but she stepped back. "Just in—"

"Don't you say it."

He smiled. "I won't say it if you promise to keep him safe."

"You know I will."

"Good." He grabbed her hand and placed the box in her palm. "He can answer any questions you have. And whatever happens, remember to trust your heart."

Why did this feel like a goodbye? She tucked away the box and said, "Everything is going to be okay. Chat will see reason and come back to us, and you'll have Wayzz back in no time."

"That is the hope." His watch beeped. "It's four."

She took a deep breath, and they moved closer to the river to find Chat already there, standing alone. Her lungs constricted, holding onto the exhale as if it were a lifeline. Please see reason.

 _You can do this, Marinette,_ Tikki said.

Chat watched them as they approached, tense and uncertain. Did he think they were there to fight him? "This is the Guardian?"

Master Fu didn't straighten or cower. He just stayed his usual, humble self. "I am."

Glancing at her, Chat then refocused on the older man. "How come you're showing your real identity?"

"My body is not strong enough for the transformation."

"So you agreed to meet me defenseless?"

"Not quite." He nodded to Ladybug, and Chat clenched his gloved hands into fists. Fu's face saddened. "I came here to talk, not fight."

"She said you told her there would be repercussions if the Miraculouses are used to grant a wish."

"That is true."

"Is it?"

"Do you think I would lie?"

"I don't know you. Anything is possible." The words were sharp but not his mannerisms.

Hope bloomed in her even more.

"How do you know Hawk Moth hasn't lied to you?" Master Fu asked. "Why do you trust him more than Ladybug, more than your own conscience."

"My conscience is clear."

"Is it?" He took a tentative step forward. Chat didn't budge. "You do know that I'm the one who chose you to wield the cat Miraculous?"

His green eyes widened. "Does that mean?"

"Yes. I know your real identity."

He took a step back, almost in fear. Then his gaze landed on her. "Do you know?"

She shook her head, and he exhaled through his mouth.

"If you really are being honest, why haven't you told her something so important?"

So used to keeping their identities a secret, she hadn't really thought to ask him. She wasn't even certain she wanted to.

"To protect you. And her."

Chat's furrowed brows mirrored hers.

"I still believe you are worthy, and I still have hope for you."

"Then Hawk Moth is right, you are an old fool."

Master Fu took another slow step forward and gently placed a hand on his arm. Their close proximity had her nerves spiking. Looking him in the eyes, he said, "But picking you wasn't a foolish thing. You are selfless and caring. Everything Hawk Moth isn't."

Chat glanced at her again, and a battle raged within him. It played out on his face, his old self and Hawk Moth's creation vying for dominance, and left her whole body rigid with suspense.

He shifted his focus to Master Fu and his lips tightened.

No.

She grabbed her yo-yo as he snatched Master Fu's wrist and catapulted up and over the river.

"No!"

Tikki gasped in her head.

Ladybug backed up, ran forward, then leapt. Sailing over the water, the wind whipped at her hair and she stretched out her limbs mid-air. Adrenaline coursed through her veins.

Chat landed on the other side moments before her and vaulted himself and Fu further away.

"Stop!"

She flung her yo-yo to catch his leg, but someone shot it off course with an energy blast.

Of course. An akuma.

A man wearing a tinfoil hat and a green camouflage bodysuit held a bizarre bazuka-looking gun.

Ignoring him, she took off after Chat, doing her best not to lose sight of the pair. She had no idea where he was taking Fu. Hopefully, not to Hawk Moth's lair.

A blast struck her in the back and made her fall to the pavement. She landed hard, knocking the breath out of her. Her muscles twitched as if they'd been electrocuted.

"I always knew you were a villain." He walked up to her and kicked her foot. "Don't believe the mainstream media I said. Did anyone listen? No."

She sucked in a breath and crawled after Master Fu. They were getting further from sight and soon she'd have no idea where they went.

"It's all a conspiracy. Everyone's focused on you, and no one is watching the government."

She scrambled to her feet, forcing her legs to work properly. He shot her again, and the ground rushed up to meet her.

 _Use your Lucky Charm._

She needed to follow them, not risk running out of time. Master Fu was the real Guardian. Not her.

"But I'm watching them. Me, Conspiracist," he said beside her. "And so will everyone else when the Miraculouses belong to Hawk Moth."

He knelt and reached for one of her earrings.

Flipping over, she wrapped her yo-yo around his wrist, trapping it in place and kicked away the bazooka gun. Well, more like flailed. But it worked. The weapon clattered to the street, and she used what she'd learned from the ground classes to pin him in an uncomfortable position.

Her limbs no longer twitched or tremored.

He garbled some more nonsense, but she was too focused on quickly ridding herself of him to make it out. Ladybug hurled her yo-yo at the weapon, breaking it in half. No akuma.

Grumbling, she knocked off his tin hat, but still no akuma.

After a quick glance back to find Chat and Fu gone, she bit back a curse. "Where is it?" she demanded.

He laughed. "I'll never tell you, demon spawn."

Each second that passed, they would be further away. Master Fu, the real Guardian, would be further away. She just wasn't ready. She needed him.

The akumatized man tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but she just tightened her hold. He groaned in pain.

 _It's okay, Marinette. Master Fu knew this could be an outcome._

"But Chat was supposed to have seen reason."

"What?" the Conspiracist asked.

She ignored him while searching one handed for a trinket that might hold the akuma, all the while tears stung her eyes.

 _Maybe it is too late for him._

"No." She refused to believe it.

 _He rejected the truth. He keeps choosing Hawk Moth. What more do you need?_

"He's just doing it because he has to."

"You're crazy," the Conspiracist said.

Finding a set of keys, she grabbed them and climbed over the man, planting her knees on his shoulders. "Look at me."

His face softened and he stilled under her. "You lost, Ladybug," Hawk Moth said through the man.

"I still have my Miraculous."

"But I have the old man and the other Miraculouses."

When he found out Fu didn't know their location, she hoped they wouldn't hurt him. "Let him go."

"Not a chance."

"Then free Chat Noir from whatever deal you have with him."

"Only if you give me your Miraculous."

"No."

"Then we are at an impasse."

Clenching her hand so tightly around the keys, she broke them and the akuma flew out. The man under her turned back to an average-looking guy, albeit a confused one, and tried to scramble away from her, calling her a demon spawn again.

She rolled her eyes and jumped off him, then caught the akuma and ran in the direction she'd seen them go.

But Master Fu was gone. Her chest ached at the thought of him alone in enemy hands.

And Chat…

Her shoulders sagged from the heaviness of her heart. It weighed her down, threatening to cave her in.

She'd tried everything, and that was the problem. There was nothing that _she_ could do. Chat had to accept the truth of himself, of Hawk Moth, and the Miraculouses. She just hoped he came to that realization before it was too late.

* * *

AN - so, I made up some stuff about the show, because at this time, we don't know Hawk Moth's origin story. And I've gone back and forth over how it could play out, watching the episodes with master fu over and over again. And while it feels like he might've picked the butterfly wielder, "not wanting to make the same mistake again." I can't see him knowing Gabriel is Hawk Moth. Because why pick his son unless he was being manipulative. And he'd have to know, because it couldn't have happened that long ago. He might be super old but I doubt Gabriel is. The whole thing is confusing to me, lol, so I just went with my own version. Hope you guys are okay with that.

I'm finally at my sister's place! And we just went over this chapter together. It's fun to do it in person!

Thank you for reading and commenting! I love them all! And for the new reasers, welcome! If you binged this, I hope you've caught up on your sleep. XD

We're at the third quarter... *wailing* I don't want it to end.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Marinette pulled Master Fu's miraculous box out of her purse and just stared at it. She'd made her way back to the apartment to find it empty. Grateful for the alone time, she'd climbed the stairs, closed her door, and slid to the floor, wondering what she would do now. It all seemed so hopeless. She might as well just turn her Miraculous over to Hawk Moth and be done with it.

"Marinette," Tikki said, coming to rest on the wooden box in her hands. "We'll get through this."

"What if we don't?"

"We will."

"Nothing I've done has worked." She let her head fall back against the door, fatigue settling over her like a lead blanket. Her bones felt old, her spirit threadbare. "It just keeps getting worse."

Tikki flew directly in front of her face. "So long as you don't give up, there's always a chance for things to turn around."

Normally, optimism was her middle name, but she just couldn't muster any positivity right now. "They have Master Fu, Tikki. I'm no Guardian. And I'm clearly not a very good Ladybug. I'm sorry you got saddled with me."

Tikki put her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm not. You're stronger than all the others. You can do this. I know you can."

Marinette pushed her thousand-pound body off the floor and dragged herself to bed, then crawled under the covers. With the constant akuma attacks, she hadn't gotten much sleep, and, now, it seemed her body demanded the debt to be repaid.

Ignoring Tikki's concerned gaze, she turned away from the sunlit windows and curled into a ball. She squeezed the box tight to her chest and let herself sink into a deep slumber.

The next time she opened her eyes, she had no idea what time it was.

Settled on the pillow next to her, Tikki watched her with care.

"How long was I out?" Marinette asked.

"Through the night. The sun has been up for awhile."

She managed a nod, and closed her eyes again.

"Adrien came in a couple times," Tikki said.

She opened one eye. "Did he see you?"

"No. But the last time he seemed worried."

"Why?"

"Maybe because you were supposed to have gone in for your internship."

She knew what her kwami was trying to do, but she just didn't have it in her to care. "I'll call in sick."

"But—"

"Tikki." She gripped the wooden box even tighter. "I just need a moment here. Please."

The kwami nodded, and she fell back asleep.

oOoOo

Adrien walked away from Marinette's door for the fourth time. He'd wanted her to get some sleep, but this was a bit much. It was a good thing his father decided to stay home for the day.

Banishing the memory of leaving the old man in the lair with Hawk Moth, Adrien stopped on the stairs and squeezed his eyes shut.

His father had promised he wouldn't hurt him. He just wanted to question the Guardian about the location of the other Miraculouses. Adrien's fears about Marinette interning under him seemed unfounded, so that meant he could believe him now too. He hoped.

Marinette's door opened and she stood in the crack, looking unlike her usual radiant self, hair a mess, face drawn and pale. It confirmed his suspicions that she'd caught a bug.

He rushed to her. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged.

"Is it your stomach, your head, or all over?"

A corner of her lips lifted in an attempt to smile. "All over, I guess."

He touched her forehead. "No fever. Maybe it broke while you slept."

"Maybe." She shifted on her feet. "I just wanted to let you know I'm alive."

"I'll make you chicken noodle soup."

She went to shut the door but stopped. "You don't have to go through the trouble. I'll be fine."

"I want to." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I'll come get you when it's ready. Oh, and don't worry about my dad. He stayed home today, and I'll let him know you're sick."

She stared at him for a moment, then nodded and closed the door.

As he dropped the vegetables into the pot, someone knocked on the door, and he rushed to open it before the person woke up Marinette.

Alya barged in. "Where's that girl? She hasn't returned any of my texts." She looked right at Adrien trying to shush her. "From yesterday. That's not cool."

"She's sick."

"Oh." She lifted her nose and inhaled. "You're making soup?"

"Yeah."

"Well aren't you just the sweetest." She walked into the kitchen, forcing Adrien to follow her. "Did you add any spices?"

"Nothing with heat." He tried to stop her from grabbing a spoon and tasting the stock, but failed.

She sipped the liquid and nodded. "Some heat is good. It'll help open her nose."

"She doesn't sound congested." He took the spoon from her and dropped it in the sink.

Her gaze landed on the whole chicken, now practically falling apart after having been cooked through. "I can help separate the meat."

Grabbing her arm to stop her, he asked, "I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you here?"

"To help you take care of my friend."

He lifted a brow.

She sighed and leaned against the counter. "Nino's grandparents are in town for the week."

"So?"

"They decided to stay with us."

Finally understanding, he laughed. "And you needed to escape."

"They're driving me crazy." She squeezed her forehead, then looked at him with big, pleading eyes. "Can I hang out here for a bit? I make a fantastic sous chef. Just ask my mom."

While he liked Alya, sometimes she was a bit much. But maybe having Marinette's friend here would help her feel better. "Okay." He pointed at the sink for her to wash her hands. "You can separate the meat."

She turned on the water. "So, how did the big shoot go?"

"Shoot?"

"Yeah. Marinette said you would be gone all day yesterday because of a cologne commercial or something."

"Oh, yeah." With Everything going on, he'd totally forgotten that lie. "It went well."

Turning to him, she dried her hands and asked, "How do you forget something like that?"

"Just a lot going on, I guess."

She narrowed her eyes at him and he could practically see her suspicion like a thought bubble over her head.

When she removed her narrowed gaze off him to focus on the chicken, he breathed out and got to work on the noodles.

He struggled with getting the dough through the machine, and Alya came to his rescue. She reshaped it and carefully guided it into the slot.

"Thanks," he said. He supposed it was a good thing she'd come over after all. "Your mom showed you how to do all this?"

"Yeah. I'd make dinner for the twins when she had to work late at the hotel, and there were several months where they would only eat pasta. I got so tired of doing this, I broke down and bought noodles. The little shits said it wasn't the same and demanded mine." The smile on her lips lent the harsh words softness, even fondness.

He took her dish towel and tried to clean the dough off his Miraculous ring.

"I've always thought that was a cool ring," she said. "Where'd you get it?"

"My mom gave it to me," he lied.

"Is that why you never take it off?"

He tossed the towel on the counter. "I'm afraid of losing it."

She nodded in understanding as the last of the dough fell to the floured counter top. After plopping the noodles in the soup, she faced him. "Mind if I see it more closely?"

His stomach twisted, but he held out his hand.

"You, goofball. I can't get a good look at it with it attached to you."

"Well, that's as close as you're going to get to it."

"You really never take it off?"

He shook his head.

"Not even in the shower?"

"Not even then."

She shrugged and crossed the space to inspect his ring. "What metal is it?"

"I don't know. I—"

"Alya?" Marinette asked from the doorway, leaning against the frame, as if it was the only thing holding her up. She'd pulled her hair back into a ponytail, though not a very tidy one.

"Well, look who's finally come down," Alya said. "How are you feeling?"

One of her shoulders rose an inch, then fell. "I just looked at my phone. I'm sorry I missed all your texts."

"It's cool," Alya said. Adrien coughed and the brunette shot him a look. "It's a good thing I came over here. Your boy needed help with the noodles."

"I would've managed."

She hummed in mock agreement.

Adrien rolled his eyes and looked at Marinette. "It's almost ready."

"Thank you. Both. But you didn't have to go to the trouble."

"It's not a trouble. Besides"—Alya checked if the noodles were done—"it gave me a reason to be out of the apartment."

Adrien scoffed. "I've met them before. His grandparents aren't that bad."

"That's because they like you. Me, on the other hand." She shook her head. "They think I should be catering to his every whim, like some kind of Stepford wife."

"If you need a break from them later," Marinette said, "you can come here."

"Really?"

Adrien repeated the question with less enthusiasm and more surprise.

Showing the first real signs of life, Marinette slapped a hand to her face. "I'm sorry. I should've asked you first. It's your place, after all."

"No, no." He walked to her and grabbed her hand. "It's yours too." She smiled weakly at him, and he wished he could take away her sickness. He hated seeing her so down. Glancing at Alya, he added, "I'll let the concierge know it's okay for you to come here when we're out."

"Awesome. I seriously appreciate it." She checked the noodles again and turned off the burner. "It's all done now. I'll get out of your guys' hair."

"Stay and have some," Adrien offered. As much as he wanted some alone time with Marinette, he didn't want to be rude. "You did help make it."

"Thanks, but I'm having lunch with his family." She sighed and trudged to the front door. "Feel better, Marinette."

When she made to step outside, she abruptly stopped, as if she'd hit a wall.

"Alya" Chloe said from the hallway.

Alya backed into the apartment. "Chloe," she said just as cool.

Adrien squeezed Marinette's hand before letting her go. He darted to the entrance and waved the blonde in.

She didn't budge. "Is she sick? I heard her say feel better. That must mean she's sick."

"What's the matter, Chloe?" Alya asked. "Afraid of some germs?"

"Yeah. I'm not catching whatever she has."

Adrien sighed at the two of them. "She's not bad off. And her fever broke last night."

"Fine." She raised her voice. "I'm coming in, Marinette. Stay ten feet away." At his chiding look, she added, "Please."

He turned to go back into the living room and found Marinette still stuck to the door frame, not even paying attention to them.

"You look ragged," Chloe said with a face like she'd bitten into a lemon.

"What did you expect?" Alya remarked. "Her in a gown, ready for a ball?"

The blonde gestured to the door with a flick of her wrist. "Weren't you leaving?"

Alya dropped into a chair. "Nope."

Those two had always disliked each other, but if Marinette and Chloe could put aside their animosity, then surely they could too. "What are you here for, Chloe?" he asked.

"Well, since you're my best friend"—she fished in her large purse and pulled out a cream-colored envelope—"I wanted to hand deliver your invitation to _my wedding_."

"You've finally set a date! That's great news." He took the envelope and gave her a hug.

"Marinette's invited too, as your plus one, of course."

Alya scoffed, but Marinette didn't react.

He hoped she wasn't taking a turn for the worse. Viruses were like that.

"Marinette," Chloe said.

She glanced at her. "Oh, yeah. Congratulations."

Chloe's brows lowered, then she marched to Marinette and pulled her inside the kitchen before closing the door on them.

Alya stood, but Adrien said, "I'm sure she's fine."

"But—"

"Just give them a moment."

Dropping back into the chair, she glanced at the gramophone. "When did you guys get that?"

oOoOo

"What's wrong with you?" Chloe asked, not buying the sick act one bit.

"Nothing."

"Please. You can take them for a fool, but not me." She crossed her arms. "Why are you so morose?"

"I just have some things going on, Chloe. I'm sorry if I'm not all bubbly twenty-four-seven."

"I don't care if your perky or not, but I don't want you dragging down Adrien."

"I'm not—"

"Besides, the Marinette I know doesn't let 'things' get to her." She rolled her eyes. "The Marinette I know is annoyingly persistent, someone who doesn't let a bad situation stop her from getting what she wants. She wouldn't mope around in her pajamas. So whatever you have going on, snap out of it and do what needs to be done. Stop tormenting my Adrikins. He's acting like you're going to die."

She might've exaggerated that last bit, but, really, who did Marinette think she was? There was only room for one drama queen around here and that spot was hers.

Marinette just blinked at her, but she was at least standing on her own now.

Chloe nodded in approval, walked out of the kitchen, passed Adrien and Alya, and opened the front door. "Don't forget to RSVP."

oOoOo

After lunch, Adrien left to go check in with his father and Marinette went to her room. She pulled open her sock drawer and took out the Miraculous boxes.

Chloe was right. Marinette wasn't a quitter. She might not be a Guardian right now, but with Wayzz's help, she could learn. And, who knows, she might even come up with a plan to rescue Master Fu.

Tikki hovered nearby, hopeful.

"I'm going to talk to Wayzz for a bit," she said to her kwami.

"Of course."

"I'll switch back as soon as I can."

Tikki hugged Marinette's nose and nodded for her to take off the earrings.

* * *

AN - So now that we have the reaction to losing Master Fu out of the way—gotta love Chloe, lol—we'll get to see what she comes up with. And now you know Adrien took him to his father. *sighs* It'll take a mallet to the head, folks. A mallet.

As always, thanks for reading and for making this project fun! We're so stinking close to the reveal! And, in a way, it's closer than you think. ;)

My sister is the bomb. (I can say that again, right? Surprisingly, I saw it somewhere, and I'm relying on you youngins for confirmation. XD)


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

After Wayzz spent most of the night and morning teaching Marinette about the other Miraculouses, she decided to introduce herself to the kwamis the next time Adrien was out of the apartment. They all seemed so unique and interesting. And she'd decided it was finally time to utilize them. Master Fu hadn't wanted to risk the other kwamis. He'd thought she could handle it, but he was wrong. She needed help.

She hid his box, grabbed her purse to leave for her internship, and rushed downstairs to say goodbye to Adrien. But she caught sight of Gabriel looking at the gramophone and missed a step. Then another. And another before finally catching the railing. With her heart in her throat, she breathed out. She was still alive. Nothing was broken.

"You really should watch where you step," Gabriel said, his gaze now fixed on her.

"Mr. Agreste." Doing her best to ignore the warmth in her cheeks, she straightened and composed herself. "I thought we were meeting at the studio."

Adrien walked in from the kitchen carrying a mug. "I told him you were sick yesterday and he wanted to come check on you." He shrugged as if to say he'd tried to convince him otherwise. Or maybe he shrugged because he was as surprised as her.

"I must confess that wasn't my only intention." Gabriel turned to the gramophone. "Is this a family heirloom as well?"

"Yes," she answered and made her way to him. "My mother's."

He hummed in acknowledgement. "I wanted to visit her today to inquire about your earrings, but now I'd also like to know more about this piece. It's exquisite." He turned to her. "I'm fascinated by Tibetan antiques."

"Um." She glanced at Adrien, but he just shrugged again. Normally asking her mom about their heritage wouldn't be a problem, but there was one tiny problem of not actually having any family heirlooms. "She might be busy at the bakery. I don't really know her schedule anymore."

"I don't mind waiting. We can enjoy some of your father's macaroons in the meantime."

"Maybe I should call..." Her words fell on deaf ears as Gabriel was already halfway to the door, clearly not taking no for an answer. "Okay then."

Adrien mouthed 'sorry,' then followed his father out of the apartment, mug still in his hands.

How in the world was she going to get out of this pickle? Forcing her legs to move, she locked the door and rushed to catch up to them.

"I don't recall the gramophone the last time I was here," Gabriel said as they got into the car.

"I brought it over a couple days ago." Maybe she should act like she was going to throw up and blame it on the sickness.

"She wanted to keep it in the box in her closet." Adrien shook his head like he thought she was crazy.

Gabriel's eyes took her in. "Oh?"

"Well, it is old." _Come on, Marinette. Think of something._ They were nearing the bakery. "You know, I'm not certain she's even home. It might be errand day, and my dad won't be able to answer any questions about them."

"Do you have a lot of heirlooms, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?"

"Not that I know of?"

His brow lifted.

"No," she answered definitively as the car rolled to a stop. Her stomach clenched. Not that it was her mom's fault, but she was about to ruin everything, and Gabriel was going to think Marinette was a liar and so would Adrien, and everyone would hate her and she really just wanted to run away and hide.

Gabriel slid out of the car and Adrien leaned toward her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Of curse. Why wouldn't I be?" She smiled as softly and realistically as possible. And she kept that Oscar-worthy smile plastered on her face as they walked inside the bakery. She was completely at ease, supremely confident, and—

Her mom wasn't downstairs.

"Oh, thank god," she breathed out.

Gabriel looked at her.

"Oh, thank god, this place is still functioning without me." She forced out a laugh. "I half expected the bakery to be in shambles."

"Is that why your eye has been twitching?" Adrien asked.

"Wha?" She moved to touch them, but stopped herself when Adrien covered his chuckle with a hand. "You," she admonished him.

"I'll be right with you," her dad called from the back.

"It's just me, Papa. And Adrien and his father."

He poked his flour-covered head around the partition. "Oh, good. I had a little mishap with the mixer."

"And a bag of flour, I assume," she said, doing her best not to giggle. Adrien bit his lower lip to keep from smiling.

Maybe if she asked her mom to tell a little white lie, she would do it for her. Then, Marinette would have to think of another lie to explain why her mom needed to fib in the first place. But she'd figure that out when she got there.

She looked at Gabriel and Adrien. "I better go help him. Feel free to—"

"Mr. Agreste," her dad said, walking to them while wiping a towel over his face. She suppressed a sigh. Just when she thought she'd caught a break. "It's a pleasure to see you again. How can I help you?"

Gabriel opened his mouth to speak, but Marinette jumped in first. "Is mom here? Gabriel had a couple questions about Tibetan antiques."

Her dad furrowed his brows and tried to work out the seemingly random statement. "Antiques?"

"Well, not just any antiques," Gabriel said. "The ones connected to your family."

"Mine?" He placed a hand to his chest in question.

Her poor dad. "So she's upstairs then?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, but—"

"Great. I'll go get her." Adrien made to follow her, but she stopped him and whispered, "It's probably better if you stay down here. Surprise guests and all, you know?"

"I didn't even realize we had antiques," her dad was saying to Gabriel.

Marinette flew out of the bakery and upstairs before her dad dug her into a deeper hole. She barged through the door, calling for her mom.

"Marinette, honey?" Her mom looked up from the laptop she was working on at the table. "What's wrong?"

"Gabriel and Adrien are here."

"That's lovely."

Marinette shook her head and tried to think of what to say.

"It's not lovely?" her mom asked, head tilted to the side.

"It's just that they—Gabriel has some questions. And I can't answer them. And neither can you, but I told him you could. And now I need you to lie for me."

Her mom blinked. "I don't think I understand. Why do you need to lie in the first place?"

"He thinks we have some family heirlooms. Tibetan antiques, which he's fascinated by, and he wants to ask you about them."

"But—"

Marinette breathed out hard. "I know we don't, which is why I need you to lie."

"But—"

"Because I'm Ladybug!"

Her mom watched her for a long moment, then slowly closed the laptop. "Marinette, I'm not certain what's going on, but—"

"Tikki, spots on."

The kwami zipped out of her purse with an admonishing expression firmly in place, then was sucked into her earrings, spurring the transformation.

Her mom fell off the barstool, transfixed and mouth ajar.

Ladybug rushed to her side and pulled her to her feet. "I need your help to keep my identity a secret."

"You're…"

"Yes. The earrings are my Miraculous, and Gabriel is going to ask you about them. Along with a gramophone the Guardian gave to me."

"But you're…"

"Mom!"

Her mother lifted a shaky hand and gently touched her mask. "All this time you've been the one protecting us?"

Ladybug nodded.

Wrapping her arms around her daughter's neck, she pulled her down into a fierce hug. "And those bruises?" She sucked in a ragged breath and squeezed her even tighter.

The relief of someone knowing the truth, but especially someone who cared about her more than anyone, felt like a thousand-pound weight had just vanished from her chest. She hugged her mom back. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, no no, honey." She leaned back, tears lining her eyes. "I'm sorry you've been going through this all alone."

 _Marinette_ , Tikki said, _you've been gone for too long._

"We can talk more about this later." Ladybug wiped the moisture from her mom's cheek. "First, we have to keep my cover intact."

Her mom inhaled deeply. "Of course. I'll just make some stuff up and everything will be okay."

Ladybug relaxed. Hearing those words from her was a balm to the pain of losing Master Fu and even Chat. "Thank you." She hugged her again and commanded the de-transformation in her mom's arms. "Mama, let me introduce you to Tikki."

Her mom released her and bowed deeply to the kwami hovering nearby. "It is an honor."

Tikki giggled. "The honor is all mine. And thank you for helping us."

"What about Tom?" her mom asked, as if just remembering her husband. "I don't think we should keep this from him."

"Oh, well…" She glanced at Tikki, who just shrugged in acceptance. "We'll tell him afterwards."

oOoOo

"So that's it," her mom finished the surprisingly believable tale of where the earrings and gramophone had come from. "Nothing exciting, I'm afraid."

Gabriel's lips curved upwards. "Oh, I wouldn't say that, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Your grandmother was lucky to find such a beautiful gramophone at a market."

"I can't believe you never told me about it," her dad said, scratching his mustache.

"Well, it is old."

Adrien barked a laugh. "That's exactly what Marinette said."

Her mom wrapped an arm around her. "I might've influenced her opinion on it."

"I kinda made her put it on display in the living room," Adrien said sheepishly while fiddling with a macaroon, then looked at Marinette. "I just didn't want you to be ashamed of your heritage, because it's beautiful, like you."

She nearly swooned.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Thank you for allowing us to take up your time, but we need to be on our way."

"Mr. Agreste?" Marinette asked. "Would it be okay if I get to the studio a little late? To be honest, I'm still not quite feeling well and, now that I'm here, I'd like to stay a little longer with my parents."

"That actually works out for the best. I have some personal matters to attend to."

"Thank you." She wished she could breathe out in relief, but she had to keep playing it cool.

He nodded and gestured for Adrien to leave with him. Before he did, though, Adrien leaned in to kiss her on the lips, only to suddenly change course and land on her cheek.

After they left, her dad rounded on them. "How come no one told me about these antiques?"

Tikki made a sound in her purse, and Marinette dropped a macaroon in with her. She needed the energy after transforming for her mom.

Her dad's gaze followed the action. "Do you have a pet in there?"

"Tom," her mom said, "let's close the shop for a while and go upstairs."

"But we just opened."

Her mom walked to the door and locked it.

"What's going on?"

Marinette gestured for him to follow her out of the bakery, and her mom prodded him forward. He did, but not without asking a hundred questions.

When they finally made it upstairs, Marinette stood facing her dad, uncertain of how to tell him. Without the pressure of being trapped, she couldn't find her tongue.

"Marinette has something to tell you," her mom started for her.

"Yes. You see..." She licked her lips, and her mom nodded for her to continue. "About four years ago, I found a box. And then something crazy happened. And I sometimes go out. But sometimes I don't have to. Because it depends on the situation—"

Tikki flew out of her purse and stared into her father's eyes. "She's Ladybug."

He screamed. At first, though, nothing came out. His mouth opened, seconds passed, then the sound came, and Marinette winced. He flailed about trying to swat at Tikki, but she deftly avoided his wild swings.

"Tom." Her mom caught one of his big arms and ended up nearly flying around with it. "Thomas Dupain, you calm down right this instant."

Tikki hid behind Marinette's head, and her dad finally relaxed. "What kind of bug is that?"

"I'm a kwami," Tikki said with a touch of heat, then grumbled about always being called a bug.

"It _can_ talk." He rubbed a hand over his face and stared at all of them. "I thought I'd gone crazy."

" _She_ can talk, dad. And you're not crazy. She's a magical creature who gives superpowers to people through her Miraculous."

"But she said you're Ladybug."

"Because I am."

He mouthed unintelligible words, gaze flicking from Tikki to her. "How?"

She told them both how Master Fu had tested her, how she'd met Tikki, and about her first akuma attack. As her dad processed the information, still recovering from the shock of finding out the truth, her mom asked plenty of questions, which Marinette and Tikki happily answered. They'd ended up sitting on the couch with her kwami resting on her knee, connecting in a way she'd never thought they could and realizing how much she'd needed it.

"Is that why you've been taking self-defense classes?" he asked. "To help with fighting Chat Noir?"

She nodded. "But not at first. I needed a cover for all of my bruises when Adrien saw them."

Her mom shifted forward. "Does he know too?"

"No. No one else can know. It's too risky."

"My little girl is a superhero," her dad mumbled in awe.

Tikki giggled, and he blinked in surprise. "I love your cookies and macaroons," she said. "They're the best in Paris."

He beamed at her. "Do you have a favorite? I'll make sure Marinette is properly stocked at all times." Jumping to his feet, he seemed ready to bring up the whole bakery if she asked it of him.

"I do love chocolate chip and—"

The akuma alert went off.

They looked at Marinette, and her mom sighed. "Be careful."

"I could tail you," her dad offered. "Act as backup." He flexed his arm muscles to show her what a great sidekick he would be.

She smiled. "I'll be fine."

"So how do you do this?" her dad asked. "What's the standard operation?"

"Well, I guess I just find somewhere safe to transform and jump to the rooftops and go wherever the akuma is."

Her dad looked out the windows. "No front doors, I assume?"

She shook her head, but, with him focused on something outside, he didn't see it. "I usually go to the roof or out the back door."

"I think you should go out the back door today and be extra careful," he said, still looking out the windows.

"Why?"

"There's a car out front and they keep looking over here."

Both she and her mom made to stand and look for themselves, but he waved a hand for them to stop. Could it be the person Chat was worried about?

"I'll go outside and drop a cake to distract him while you make a break for it."

Maybe her dad was a little too into this. But it was great to have a team now.

* * *

AN - this chapter was important to me as a parent. I hope my daughter will know it's okay to come to me, to know that we can work through anything. I feel like in too many YA novels the parents are nonexistent, imbeciles, or pushed away to protect them. I know some parents are bad, like Gabriel, and I have a something later on in the story that addresses that aspect. Anyway, that's my two cents. Lol

This chapter was lighter than the previous one, which is important to her moving forward and to the reader's sanity. XD Oh, and this chapter was part of my last AN when I mentioned the reveal will, in a way, happen sooner than 40. One more thing...chapter 40 is SO CLOSE!

My sister isn't just the bomb. She's the bomb diggity. (Did I go too far?) And I'll be leaving her super early Saturday morning. I'm so sad


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Alya had been waiting days to prove that Adrien really was Chat Noir. Not that she wanted to be right, but her gut told her to trust her instincts.

An akuma attack was happening and neither Adrien nor Marinette were answering her texts. After confirming with the concierge that they weren't home, she made her way to the elevators, her heart thumping faster. She messaged Nino that she was following a lead and would be back later.

Her stomach churned, her palms were clammy, and guilt ate at her like a festering wound. She was taking their kind offer of using their place to escape Nino's grandparents just to spy on Adrien. Worse yet, he might actually be a villain.

The long walk to their door felt arduous. The door itself felt leaden. And the empty apartment felt downright eerie.

She hoped she wouldn't throw up.

After rubbing her sweaty hand on her jeans, she grabbed Adrien's bedroom doorknob and breathed out when it clicked open. If it had been locked, her plan would've been ruined.

She stepped inside, noting how clean and orderly everything was, from the bed to his desk, then looked to see where she could possibly hide. There weren't a lot of bulky items, like plants or statues. There weren't even curtains. The man had fancy automatic blinds instead.

The bed, or more specifically underneath it, was the only option.

Sighing, she crawled into the narrow space and positioned herself to see both the door and the windows. She had no idea which way he might come in, though her bet was on the windows, since that was how he got into Marinette's room.

Now, she just had to wait. And conserve her phone's battery power, yet be ready at a moment's notice to start recording. And not be bored to death. Her stomach grumbled. Or starve to death. She'd left her place as soon as the alert sounded, without breakfast and without grabbing even a protein bar.

Lifetime-long minutes passed.

Her back was starting to ache.

She shifted, trying to change her position, and smacked her head on a board. Giving up, she just laid there, suffering in silence.

The back of her head was throbbing. If she ended up with a giant lump, she was going to be pissed.

Tapping her fingers on the floor, she sang in her head, _If I could turn back time, away we'd go._ No, that wasn't right. _If I could turn back time. If I could find a way. I'd take back..._

How long had it been?

She looked at her phone and rolled her eyes. Not even twenty minutes.

This was stupid. She was most likely wrong. What was she thinking? Adrien was Chat Noir? What a reach. And if her friends got home and found her under his bed, they'd either have her committed or kicked out and banned from ever coming back. She was risking her friendship for what? A niggling suspicion?

Her phone buzzed, and she scrambled to look at it. The akuma had been taken care of and the streets were now open, though traffic delays were expected.

Her heart kicked into overdrive, pounding against her ribs. This was it. _Now or never, Alya._ _Get out from under the bed and act normal or stay and see if Chat shows up._

But what if she was right? Marinette needed to know she was dating a villain. And Nino needed to know who his best friend really was.

But maybe she was wrong. Maybe—

Something landed on the roof with a soft thud.

 _Oh my god. Ohmygod. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod._

She angled the phone to record the windows and tried to hold still.

A black shape dropped to the iron windowsill. She zoomed in closer.

Chat Noir!

Adrien was Chat Noir!

No. Maybe he was just going to see if Marinette was home and decided to surprise her by coming in a different way. Maybe—

Chat Noir hopped inside and said something.

She covered her mouth in astonishment as the bodysuit vanished and left Adrien standing before her. And this huge black bug was flying nearby him.

She tried to zoom in even more, but Nino's text made her phone buzz.

Her muscles went on lockdown. She stared at the boy on her screen as he moved in her direction, cocking his head as if listening for something.

His feet moved to the bed and she scooted away.

Oh, man. She was a goner. She'd finally dug her nose in too deep. Adrien would surely have to...dispose of her. Or Hawk Moth would. She gulped and scurried out from under the bed opposite of him and made a beeline to the door.

She got it open an inch before it was slammed shut. His pale hand was on the door, fingers flared, one of which had a silver ring that had to be his Miraculous. Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir.

And she was going to die.

She couldn't breathe. No, she couldn't breathe out. Or both. Something was wrapped around her chest, squeezing her ribs.

"Alya," he said, his voice cool. Too cool.

She bit her lip to keep from whimpering.

"What did you see?"

She shook her head. There was no way she could speak. Her mouth was too dry and her heart was lodged in her throat.

He snatched her phone out of her hand, and she turned, slapping him across the cheek.

His head snapped to the side, but the rest of him stayed in place, keeping her trapped against the door.

She looked from her tingling hand to his reddening cheek, mouth slackening from what she'd done. She'd slapped Chat Noir. And she was dead. So very dead.

"Are. Are you going to kill me?" she asked as he white knuckled her phone and clenched his jaw.

"Kid," a little voice said. "You need to relax."

A big bug flew between them. No. A tiny black cat?

"What the?" she thought out loud.

The creature turned to face her. "The name is Plagg. Nice to finally meet you."

She blinked at him.

Adrien breathed out, then played the video of his transformation. His other hand didn't leave the door.

She heard the window sliding open, the soft landing as he hopped inside, then the text's buzz and her gasp. She hadn't even realized she'd done so.

"This wasn't live was it?" Adrien asked.

"No."

"You didn't send it to anyone?"

"I didn't have time."

He nodded and started tapping on her phone.

"What are you—"

"Deleting the video."

"But—" He looked at her with eyes that were not sweet Adrien's, and she swallowed her complaint.

"Here." He held out her phone.

Slowly taking it, she asked, "So you're not going to kill me?"

His face twisted in horror. "Will you stop asking me that?"

"But you're evil."

He leveled his gaze on her, then turned and walked several steps away. "I don't kill people. I don't even hurt people. Inconvenience them? Yes. Scare them? Probably. But no killing."

She wasn't going to die! She wanted to sigh and laugh and cry. Instead, she followed him, as if pulled along in his wake. "You're really Chat Noir and this is..." She gestured to the black cat-bug-thing.

"Plagg," the creature said, slower than the first time.

"He's my kwami, gives me my powers and stuff," Adrien answered.

"Do you like Camembert?" Plagg asked her.

"I guess so?"

The kwami flew to Adrien. "I trust her."

Adrien just rolled his eyes.

"Wait," Alya said. "You're Chat Noir!"

"Yes. I thought we've already established that fact."

"You"—she stepped closer to him—"are Chat Noir." She poked him in the chest.

He backed away from her. "Yes."

"You have been causing Marinette heartache." She poked him again to hammer her point in.

"I have?"

"Yes!" She threw her hands in the air. "She's been stressing over liking both you and, well, you. You're torturing the poor girl."

"I did try to lay off on the flirting. But it's difficult." He rubbed the back of his neck, appearing as his usual self, which made her nearly go cross eyed from trying to keep Chat Noir's image firmly in place. She couldn't let herself forget that for one second.

"Why go to her as Chat Noir? How can you keep everything separate? Who's after Mari that you'd threaten the city? I can't believe you're Chat Freaking Noir. I mean, I can because I guessed it. And Marinette thinks I'm crazy."

"Wait," Adrien said. "You told Marinette?"

"Of course. She's my best friend and she had—has to know the truth."

"But she didn't believe you?"

She shook her head. "Which is why you need to tell her."

"I can't."

"You can and you will."

Plagg flew between them. "He's not supposed to tell people. Humans aren't very good at keeping secrets."

"You're proving my point here, buddy." She crossed her arms. "No way can I keep this from my girl."

Adrien looked from her to Plagg, then back again.

"She deserves to know the truth," she pointed out. With his furrowed brows, it seemed Adrien would cave. He just needed a little encouragement. "She already likes both sides of you. If anything, she'll be relieved. Even thrilled."

"Really?" Adrien looked so hopeful and innocent, she struggled to put Chat Noir's image back on him.

"Yeah."

"Plagg?" he asked, as if for permission.

The kwami sighed. "Fine. But I want Camembert at all of your modeling shoots, and everywhere else I'm stuck at for hours on end."

"Deal."

Watching them interact, she realized the little creature was probably the perfect companion for him: like a close-in-age guardian. Someone he'd listen to but could still be friends with. She shivered at the thought of Adrien not having Plagg and only Hawk Moth.

"Alya," Adrien said rather loudly.

She focused on him. "Yeah?"

"I said I'll tell her."

"Great." She pulled out her phone. "Now we just need to get her butt home."

"No. I don't want to cut short her time with her parents. She doesn't get to see them much anymore. Then she has to go to her internship. I'll tell her tomorrow."

"You think I can keep this from her?"

"Just for half a day. Please," he added with puppy-dog eyes.

How could this sweet boy be Chat Noir? It seemed like too vast a dichotomy to be real. "You better not be lying."

"I'm not, I swear."

"Okay." She made her way to the door. "I'm gonna watch some tv for a bit."

"Tv? Why?"

"I'm not going home yet. It's just his grandparents there." Crazy guy. Had he forgotten why she had access to his apartment in the first place?

oOoOo

"Hey, Adrien," Alya called from the couch. He'd practically stayed in his room the entire time, doing who knows what. But most likely avoiding her. Which she couldn't blame him for. She was the one person who knew his dark secret. And yet he wasn't going to kill her. Maybe he wasn't that bad. Maybe Hawk Moth just had his mind all twisted and confused. Marinette could probably help him with that.

"Yeah?" he asked from above her.

She twisted around to look at him. "Marinette is going to meet us and Nino for dinner in thirty minutes."

"I'm not going to tell her in front of everyone," he said as he walked downstairs.

"I didn't say you should." She twiddled with her phone. "But how are you going to tell her?"

"When we're alone. I'll somehow steer the conversation there. And, I don't know, let her down gently."

Oh man, if she could be a fly on the wall. "You'll do fine. Marinette is very forgiving and she'll understand you're just trying to help your loved one." She won't understand why he's still doing it when someone else might lose their life as a consequence, but Alya wasn't going to tell him that. She smiled at him.

He lifted a brow. "Where are we meeting her?"

"Just around the corner. She wants us to get a table."

"Sure." He turned to the door, but paused. "You're not going to act weird or anything?"

"What?! Of course not." She blew out a breath like that talking horse from an old show she used to watch with her mom.

"You're acting weird right now."

"I'm doing my best here, okay? You're Chat Noir." She had been barely able to focus on the movie. Her mind too absorbed in playing back all of her interactions with him, putting all the pieces together. But she couldn't figure out who Hawk Moth was. And she was dying to ask him. Every time he had come downstairs for a drink or something, the question wanted to leap off her tongue. It had taken everything in her to play it cool. Not to mention, staying on the couch rather than running away in fear. "You won't tell Hawk Moth I know, right?"

"Of course not."

She sighed. While she could somewhat trust Adrien to not kill her, Hawk Moth was an entirely different story.

"Is Nino already on his way?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"What about his grandparents?"

"His mom has them for the evening." Did he hate Hawk Moth and was just working with him for his loved one? Did they know each other's real identities? Who exactly was Adrien? Was he more Chat Noir or was he more Adrien?

"Are you going to stare at me like that all evening?"

Oh shit, she didn't even realize she'd been doing so. "I'm cool."

"You have a lot of questions, don't you?"

She nodded.

"But you understand that I can't answer any of them?"

"Yes." Unfortunately. It was why she had stayed firmly planted on the couch, trying her best to distract herself with the movie.

"Okay, then. Let's go."

"Yeah, let's go." Oh god, she was echoing him. She really was acting weird.

He laughed and led her out of the apartment to the restaurant. Was being by his side the safest place to be? Or the least? She didn't really know, but she pondered it the entire way to the table.

"Hey, babe," Nino said. He gave her a kiss and pulled out a chair for her. "How's it going, dude?" They did a man hug thing and Alya couldn't help but marvel at how normal Adrien was.

"What's up with you? Nino asked her as he sat down. "Did you get that lead or something?"

Adrien scooted his chair in closer to the table. "Lead?"

"It…" She swallowed. She'd been so focused on him and Marinette, she'd completely forgotten about Nino and possibly having to lie to him. "It…"

"Cat got your tongue?" Nino asked with a laugh and Adrien snorted.

Seriously? She gave the blond a hard look, but he just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Or were you just saying that to get out of being with my grandparents?" Nino asked.

"She did come over and crash on the couch," Adrien admitted.

Nino's mouth fell open. "I knew it."

"I just needed a break. I love your grandparents, but, honey, really. They're a bit much." She glanced at Adrien who seemed a tad smug that he was able to change the conversation while avoiding any lies.

"I know. I'm just giving you a hard time." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

That's it. Adrien would have to tell him right after he told Marinette. She'd find a way to make him if he resisted. Maybe she could use a spray bottle on him.

"Hey, guys," Marinette said as she plopped in her chair, stealing everyone's attention. "Today has been absolutely crazy."

Alya lifted her glass to her lips. "Just wait for tomorrow."

Adrien's sudden stare felt like a thousand daggers, and she choked on her water.

"You okay, babe?" Nino asked, patting her back.

She nodded and cleared her throat. "What made it so crazy, Mari?"

"Well, Gabriel was at the apartment this morning, which I was not expecting, and…"

Alya watched Adrien watching his girl with such softness and joy and care, that she had to be the key to getting his head on straight. She had to be.

oOoOo

"Was Alya acting a little weird to you?" Marinette asked Adrien as they walked back to the apartment together after dinner.

"Maybe a little, but you know Alya."

"True." She nestled in a little closer to him, their hips practically joined, like a three-legged stroll. She loved being in his arms. "How was your day?"

"About normal."

"About?"

"Yeah. Until Alya showed up at the apartment." He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I offered up our place. I just—"

"It's okay. It was probably for the best anyway."

She twisted to better look at him. "Really?"

He nodded, then pulled open the apartment lobby door for her. "How was my dad?"

"Eh, the usual. But I do think he's starting to like me. He seems less standoffish or suspicious or something."

"That's good to hear. Your parents don't hate us for barging in like that?"

"Nah. I think it helped us become a little closer." Can't get much closer than them being in on the Ladybug secret.

"Well, yeah. Your dad didn't even know about the heirlooms."

Among other things. She squeezed him tighter to her as they rode the elevator to the top floor. He dipped his head toward her for a kiss that she was more than ready for. If they could just be like that, lips locked and in each other's arms for the rest of her life, it would be perfect.

The kiss quickly deepened and left her weak-kneed, out of breath, and nearly vibrating from the desire for more. But the elevator opened with a ding that pulled them out of their lust-filled haze. And it was a good thing too. Part of her was ready to rip his clothes off right there. She had no idea how he had so much self-control.

When they made it to their apartment, she'd finally worked up the nerve to talk about taking their relationship to the next stage. He was such a gentleman, he was probably waiting until she was one hundred percent ready. And she most definitely was.

"Adrien?" she asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah?" He dropped his keys into the bowl and fumbled for the light switch.

"I was just thinking that I—we could possibly…" The lights came on, exposing a trashed living room, and her mouth fell open.

Drawers had been pulled ajar. Some were on the floor, their contents spilled out on the ground. The books and pictures had been knocked over. Even the couch cushions had been tossed aside.

They'd been robbed.

"Marinette," Adrien said, his voice disheartened. "I'm so sorry."

"What?" She looked where he faced, then rushed to the stand that once held the gramophone. "Oh no. No, no, no." The Miraculouses. And the kwamis. And Master Fu's heritage.

"It looks like they also took the stereo and consoles. I'll call the police. You go look upstairs and see if anything else is missing."

She numbly nodded and drifted to her room, then his. While they too were a mess, everything was still there. Why would someone take an old gramophone?

"See anything?" he called to her.

"No." Her plan to take down Hawk Moth was now gone.

He ran upstairs and grabbed her arms. "I promise I'll hire an investigator to find your gramophone." He lifted her chin to look him in the eyes. "I swear it."

She wound her arms around him for a hug, needing the comfort more than ever.

* * *

AN - Thanks for reading and commenting! Seeing everyone's theories has been a lot of fun. And I'm so excited to find out what everyone thinks about the reveal that I'm going to post a non-spoiler teaser on my tumblr page when I finish the section. Expect that on Wednesday!

I'm proud of my sister. She's improved greatly at editing. Like, in the beginning of the chapter, I had something else and while it was okay, she rearranged some things and stuck that first sentence where it is and it totally made the intro more intriguing. Two thumbs up! 3

Someone asked how Gabriel might know about the gramophone. In the backstory for this fic, it's because he can read the characters on the plaque. He knows of the box holding all of the kwamis just like how he knew about the book. Because he was once a trusted miraculous wielder. I imagine all of the wielders knew about them and were properly trained. But, after the disaster, which I'm pretending happened more recently, Master Fu decided to keep that info, along with his identity, a secret.


	40. Chapter 40

AN - here's the big reveal a day early. My gift to you awesome readers. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 40**

Adrien waited for Marinette to get home from his father's studio. He'd been fretting over telling her the truth of who he was all day. Literally all day. And Alya kept calling and texting to make certain he wouldn't back out of their deal.

Marinette liked Chat Noir, but she clearly didn't agree with what he was doing. What if she couldn't accept it? What if she left him?

Oh god, he felt sick to his stomach again.

His phone buzzed with a text from Marinette. Five minutes until she got home.

He blew out a breath and gave himself another pep talk. He could do this. He had to do this. If he didn't, Alya would and that would be horrible. Marinette liked both sides of him. It was like Alya had said, she would be relieved, thrilled, to find out she liked only one guy instead of two. Honesty was crucial in a relationship, and this was a step in the right direction.

Grabbing his lighter—and after three tries to start it because of his sweaty hands—he lit all of the candles, then went to check on the food. Everything had to be perfect. She had to know how important she was to him, how much their relationship meant to him before he explained the situation.

"Chill, kid," Plagg said as he ate his favorite cheese. "You're making _me_ nervous."

"I can't help it." He smoothed out his button-down shirt. Semi-casual to show he was trying. Boy, was he trying. "I need her to understand and be okay with everything."

"And I need her to talk some sense into your thick skull."

"Plagg," he admonished him.

"What? It's true."

"Once I tell her I'm trying to save my mom, she'll get it."

"And what if she doesn't?" He flew to his face. "What if she says she can't be with you while you're with Hawk Moth?"

Adrien backed up. "She won't. Marinette gets how important family is."

"But—"

At the sound of her unlocking the door, Plagg gave him one last look before disappearing into a drawer.

Adrien snatched the bouquet of flowers off the countertop, darted into the living room, then inhaled deeply. She would understand. She would.

"Hi," he said as soon as she walked inside.

After dropping her keys into her purse, she looked up at him, mouth promptly falling open. Her gaze dropped to the bouquet in his hands, then swept over the room filled with candles and more flowers. "It's beautiful, but you didn't have to do all this because my gramophone was stolen."

He blinked at her. "No. I mean, I'm sorry it was stolen and that the police don't have any leads yet, but this"—he gestured to the space around him—"isn't because of that."

One of her brows lifted, then the other shot up to meet it. "Oh, you're being romantic." Her cheeks darkened and she shyly crossed the room to take the flowers from him. "Thank you."

He sucked in a breath as she looked up at him through her lashes. She was stunning...and he must've said that out loud because she flushed even more. "It's true, Marinette. Stunning, inside and out. You've become so important to me, I just can't imagine not having you here."

Tears lined her eyes.

He pulled her into a hug, enjoying the feel of her in his arms, the feel of her hugging him back, of her head nestled into the crook of his neck. He never wanted to let her go. "Marinette, I..."

She looked up at him in question, then her gaze dropped to his mouth and she licked her lips. The action left him dazed and captivated and undeniably turned on.

Then she kissed him, and he was soaring.

When she pulled him closer and pressed herself against him, he forgot everything.

Time must've passed but he had no notion of it, not with Marinette filling his senses.

She leaned back, lips pink and puffy. "What were you going to say?"

"What?" He kissed along her jaw toward her ear.

She giggled. "It sounded like you were going to say something."

He breathed in her soft perfume, his stomach fluttering as it always did when she was close to him. She made him happy and nervous and calm yet excited. And his body seemed to gravitate to her. Nothing else mattered. Only her. "I love you."

She tensed and he realized what he'd said, then froze. Sure he'd said it as Chat, but he could be extra flirty and teasing as his alter ego. As Adrien, he was more serious. As her boyfriend, it meant so much more. And he meant it all right. No words were truer.

"I love you too." She threw her arms around him, then her legs, forcing him to catch her.

An avalanche of kisses, caresses, nips, and fierce hugs descended upon him. And he welcomed them all.

She dropped to her feet, let her purse and the bouquet fall to the couch, and led him to the stairs. Where were they going?

"Dinner. I made...dinner," he said between kisses.

"Not...hungry." She continued tugging him forward, while kicking off her shoes. "We'll eat later."

They could always reheat it. But why were they going upstairs? And why was she unbuttoning his shirt? She got it halfway open, then just ripped the rest off.

Oh.

She took another backwards step up the stairs and slid her fingers over his chest and ribs. He sucked in a breath. "Marinette."

"Adrien." She kept backing up without taking her hands, let alone her lips, off him. This was the most coordinated he'd ever seen her.

"I need to tell you something."

"I'm listening." She kicked open her door and pulled him inside, stopping them just in front of her bed.

He looked at her through a haze that was growing cloudier by the second. It was like she was crafting a spell that hypnotized him, making him forget everything.

Her hands slid down his stomach to just slightly under his pants, and he groaned.

She really was trying to kill him.

Wherever she touched, a fire erupted until he was consumed by her. He was glad she'd taken off his shirt because he would be sweating under it.

"Adrien?"

Was her voice normally that seductive?

"Yeah?"

Was his voice normally that breathy?

She took off her shirt, exposing that lacy red bra he'd envisioned her in a hundred times. And, god, did she look better in real life. "I want you," she said.

There was something he was supposed to tell her. Something important. But she was standing there, almost naked, pink-cheeked and doe-eyed and more sexy than any woman had a right to be. "You have me."

He lowered her to the bed and everything else fell away.

oOoOo

Marinette rolled over and ran into a body. A big, warm body. Her eyes flew open and she took in Adrien sprawled out face down on her bed. She smiled and ran a light hand along the dips and curves of his back. He shifted a little and mumbled something but stayed asleep.

He was amazing. In every way. And she was so lucky and happy. Happier than she'd ever been. Especially after the disaster of the last couple days. It'd been so hard to fake normalcy.

Adrien Agreste loved her. Went out of his way to make a perfect night just to tell her that. And it had been so romantic and endearing and she wanted to scream.

People had called her Lady Luck, but she'd never felt that way until now. How else could she have snagged her long-time crush?

He loved her!

And she loved him.

Part of her wanted to crush him into a hug and tell him how important he was to her, like how he'd done last night. They never did get to eat anything. She felt a little bad about wasting the food, but being with Adrien was worth it.

She fell back onto her pillow with a sigh. Last night had been amazing. She'd felt emboldened by his reactions and encouraged by his responses. His pulse had pounded under her touch, his skin flushing, his breath quickening. She'd never felt so desired and cared for.

Thinking over the night and what led up to it, how forward she'd been, made her cheeks warm. She touched them, then covered her mouth to hold back a giggle.

Wait until she told Alya. There would be no holding back squeals and joyous laughter.

Her phone buzzed on the nightstand, and she grabbed it to see who had texted her.

Gabriel.

She sat up straight. Damn, she'd forgotten she was supposed to go in. But he wanted her to meet him at the mansion.

Looking at Adrien, she considered waking him up to say goodbye, but decided against it. She'd leave him a note to tell him she couldn't wait to see him again.

After freshening up, she slipped out of the apartment and went straight to Gabriel's. Natalie let her in and ushered her to his office without a word said. Marinette had tried to get her to open up and maybe relax a little, but the older woman was a vault in a wealthy Swiss bank. So she'd learned to let her be and accept the silence.

"Good morning, Marinette." Gabriel stood from his chair.

"Good morning to you, sir." The door closed behind her with a click that made her flinch. The last couple times she'd been there, it had never been closed. "Did you want me to run something to the studio?"

"I actually want to see how you handle yourself under stress."

"Oh?" She swallowed. As if working with him wasn't stressful enough.

"I'm expecting an important call from a very demanding client. I want you to take it."

"Oh," she breathed out. That wasn't so bad. She was good with people. "Sure thing, Mr. Agreste."

"Good. Come here and I'll show you where their files are."

"At your desk?"

"Yes."

"In your chair?" He'd never let her anywhere near his computer. Maybe this meant he was finally accepting that she was serious and wasn't going to run off like his last apprentice.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng."

She practically jumped to his desk and sat, then carefully listened to his instructions.

An hour had passed. She'd been talking with the client who wanted everything explained, re-explained ten different ways, and his designs for an event reworked twenty times, all the while having to deal with his passive aggressive comments. Difficult, indeed.

At the tail end of the "conversation," Adrien walked in, and she gladly hung up with the client. She'd felt like she'd fought ten akumas and Hawk Moth himself.

Adrien looked surprised to see her, but he quickly recovered and waved at her, his face turning pink. And so was hers based off the warmth emanating from her cheeks. Images of last night kept flashing in her mind.

"I'm glad you could make it," Gabriel said to Adrien.

His words jerked her gaze to him. He had asked him to come? Odd.

"No problem. What did you need? It sounded important."

"I discovered something. Or should I say, someone." He shut the door behind Adrien and pressed a button. Several locks clicked into place at the same time.

Adrien glanced at her, confused, but she just shrugged. Still, her insides chilled to icy lumps.

"You did?" Adrien asked hesitantly.

Gabriel walked around him, so they all faced one another. "Upon closer inspection, I've realized why I recognized the gramophone."

Her gramophone? But it had been stolen.

"It's the Guardian's," he continued.

She tensed. How could he know that?

Gabriel faced her. "Give me your Miraculous."

Adrien shook his head. "Father?"

It all clicked into place. He was Hawk Moth and he had her gramophone. Shit. Shit. Shit. "Adrien, you need to get out of here," she commanded. He didn't move, so she spared him a glance. "Go!"

"Dark wings, rise," Gabriel said just before transforming into the supervillain and turning on his own son. He pulled the sword from his cane and swung it at Adrien, landing a hair's breadth from his neck. "I won't ask again."

"Father," Adrien hissed, not even flinching away in surprise. "Stop. She's just Marinette, and you're scaring her."

Her chest clenched and she sucked in a breath. No. Oh, no. "You're Chat?" She nearly choked on the question.

He reached out to her. "I can explain."

Her heart pounded in her ears, nearly overwhelming her.

"I was going to tell you last night. In a much better way than this." He gave a hard look to his father.

Adrien was Chat Noir. The thought kept spiraling in her mind until she felt dizzy and sick.

Hawk Moth pointed the sword at Marinette and took a step in her direction.

She stumbled backwards.

"Father, stop," Adrien pleaded.

Tikki flew out of her purse. "Snap out of it, Marinette. You have to protect yourself."

Tears stung her eyes. They'd finally admitted their love for each other. He'd been her first. He couldn't be Chat. They couldn't have been fighting each other this entire time.

Hawk Moth took another step toward her.

"Marinette!" Tikki yanked on her ear.

She drew in a deep breath. "Tikki," she whispered, unable to speak around the hard lump in her throat, "spots on."

Hawk Moth continued his advance, but she stayed focused on Adrien, watching him confront the truth. He tensed, jerking away from her as if she'd slapped him. Eyes widening, his mouth worked, trying to form a sentence.

oOoOo

Marinette was Ladybug.

The sentence seemed disjointed, but it also made sense. All those times she'd done something small: a look, a stance, her fierce protectiveness, and her...bruises. They were from him. Not defense class. Him.

He looked at his hands. He'd done that to her. He'd sworn to never hurt Marinette, but he had. He'd knocked her off a building, hit her, yelled at her, hated her.

Ladybug—Marinette threw her yo-yo at his father, pushing him back. She hurled it again, catching his sword-wielding arm, and tried to yank him to her. But Hawk Moth was too strong. She'd never fought him before. She didn't know how ruthless, how hard and cunning he was.

Hawk Moth used the wooden shaft of his cane to hook onto the yo-yo's string and twisted it, dragging her forward, over the desk, inch by inch closer to him.

And she'd lied to Adrien about the bruises. About the fatigue, and when and why she had to suddenly run out. All those times, she was just leaving to transform. All those times she'd let him in her room, she was just wanting intel. Did she even care about him as Chat? Was it all fake?

Ladybug dug her heels in and leaned back, but that didn't stop his father. Nothing could stop him.

She'd kissed Chat. Was that just for intel too? Was she no different than Hawk Moth?

"First, I will take your Miraculous," Hawk Moth said through gritted teeth as he continued to pull her toward him. "Then you will open the gramophone and stay out of my way."

"What have you done with Master Fu?" she asked.

"I would worry more about yourself than that old man."

A fire lit in her eyes, and she flipped back onto the desk, jerking his father's cane from his grasp.

She'd tried to take Chat's Miraculous. Had she been waiting for him to let his defenses down around her civilian form to steal it?

Hawk Moth leapt to her, swinging his sword. She dropped low and kicked his legs out from under him. But, as he fell, he got in a good hit that knocked her off the desk. She landed hard on her side.

Was she more Ladybug, calculating and hard, or more Marinette, soft and kind? He had loved Ladybug, then had fallen in love with Marinette. He was so confused. So torn. And hurt.

The two people he loved most fought with determination and cold intensity. Their narrowed eyes and merciless strikes mirrored one another. They were quick and smart, much smarter than him. Where Chat couldn't hold his own against his father, Ladybug was more than capable. She'd always been better than him. He'd looked up to her because of it. He'd looked up to his father for the same reason.

"Adrien," Ladybug said as she avoided another swing from his father's blade, "help me, please."

His hand twitched. His legs urged him to go to her.

"Son, we're so close to getting your mom back." He took a kick to the ribs and winced. "Help me finish this."

His insides churned. Nausea made him swallow.

"Adrien. Please," Ladybug said, no she was Marinette. Nervous, sweet Marinette. And his heart broke.

"See," Hawk Moth explained to her, "he won't help you. He belongs to _me_."

She ripped her gaze off him to look at Adrien. Her eyes were just as torn, just as heart broken.

Hawk Moth reared back, face jubilant, and stabbed her in the side of her stomach.

Adrien drowned in an icy lake. All warmth, all thought left him as he stared at her widening eyes, at the slackening of her jaw. Ladybug and Hawk Moth moved in slow motion, her reaching to the wound; him pulling the sword out, blood coating the end; her falling to her knees; him standing straighter.

Her gasp echoed in the room and in his head, a funeral bell tolling, a countdown. He had to decide. He had to choose one of them.

His transformation into Chat Noir felt hollow. None of the thrill filled him. Not when Ladybug was doubled over, hands pressed to her side.

He didn't move, though. He was a statue made of indecision and hatred and love.

"A little late now," Hawk Moth said with barely a glance in his direction. "Take her Miraculous and let's end this."

 _Forgive me._

Chat noir walked to Ladybug. She looked up at him, eyes glistening and jaw tight.

Dropping to his knees beside her, he removed her earrings.

She sucked in a breath, then clamped her mouth shut, clearly withholding a sob as she was forced back into her civilian form.

"Finally," Hawk Moth said while picking up the wooden shaft and sliding the now-wiped-clean blade in. He turned to the painting of his wife and spoke low. "We will see you soon, my dear."

Chat slipped her earrings into his pocket and bent to pick her up. She recoiled away, but was unable to stop him.

Hawk Moth still stared at the painting, his form more relaxed than Adrien had ever seen.

 _Forgive me._

Chat shifted to hold her with one arm, then grabbed his baton.

He ran to the windows, breaking the glass with a swipe, and jumped out into the open air. Extending his weapon, he bounded away from the mansion, with Hawk Moth yelling at his back. He had to be quick so his father couldn't catch up to him.

"What are—" She cut off her words at his look.

Holding her in his arms, her soft scent still causing his stomach to flutter, made his chest clench in agony. He didn't know what to think, what to feel about anything. It was all a mess. But there was one thing he knew for certain, he had to get Marinette to safety.

He landed in front of the hospital, people scattered away from them, and he lowered her to the floor.

When he turned to leave, she reached for him. "Wait."

But he didn't. He couldn't.

In one leap, he sped away from all that he loved and all that he hated.

* * *

AN - my sister made me rewrite the reveal scene three times and we've edited this thing like five times, trying to get it as close to perfection as possible since it's such an important chapter. I'm sure it's not perfect, but we're satisfied.

I'm so incredibly anxious for people's reactions...and maybe a little afraid for my life. Lol

Btw, I've added an epilogue to my outline. So we now have a total 49 chapters.

Thank you for reading!


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Marinette partly woke up, her mind fuzzy and her body…in pain? She grimaced. Her side ached and something was attached to her arm and clipped to her finger.

"It's okay, sweetie," her mom said. "You're going to be okay. Do you need more morphine?"

"Mom?" Her voice sounded rough, a little unused. How long had she been asleep? She tried to open her eyes, but they felt so heavy.

"We're here. It's okay." Her dad touched her shoulder. His large hand was soft, almost tentative.

Marinette finally pried her eyes open, then winced from the light streaming in through the windows.

"Close the blinds," her mom told her dad. "Sorry, sweetie, I should've thought of that."

His hand disappeared from her shoulder and sweet darkness filled the room. The hospital room, she finally realized. She'd been stabbed. Her earrings. She jerked to touch her earlobes. Tikki.

Her heart ached for her kwami.

"They're gone," her mom explained. "We asked the staff if they removed them for the surgery, but they said you didn't have any on when you were admitted."

"Who has your earrings?" her dad asked.

"Chat took them."

"And then gave them to Hawk Moth?"

"I'm not certain." Would anyone know if Gabriel had gone through with his plan? Had someone mysteriously lost their life? "But I know of a way to find out."

"Honey," her mom said, "you're in no position to do anything. You need to recover."

"Not like I am, but"—she cast her voice low since the door was open—"if I suit up, the kwami's powers will help speed up my recovery and allow me to investigate."

"But your earrings are gone."

"I have the Guardian's Miraculous in my room."

"No," her father protested. "You've already gotten hurt. Badly. No more."

Her mom gave her a sympathetic look. "I have to side with Tom on this one. It's too dangerous."

"I promise not to get involved. I just want to see—"

They shook their heads in unison.

"Okay. But can you go to the apartment and at least get the Miraculous? I don't trust Hawk Moth not to raid it now that he knows who I am."

"Do you think you're in danger?" her mom asked, looking out the door, then the window.

They might all be in danger. She just couldn't know right now. Not stuck in a hospital bed. "Grab some clothes for me while you're there, then go pack some of yours. When you're ready, come back here with the Miraculous."

"What do you have planned?" her father asked.

"Mom's right. We could be in danger, so be careful while you're out." She thought of the car outside the bakery when Gabriel had taken her to ask about the gramophone. He must've been onto her since then. Which meant he had hired goons watching her and probably her family. She'd hate it if her parents got hurt, especially because of her. "I'll sneak out later."

"But—"

She interrupted her mom. "If it's not safe, then I can't be bound to a bed where anyone can just walk in. The suit will help me recover much faster than anything they can do for me here."

Narrowing her eyes, she finally nodded. "We'll be quick. I don't like leaving you here alone."

Her dad touched her shoulder one more time before they moved to the door.

"Mom?" When they stopped to look back at her, she continued. "I love you guys, and I'm glad I told you."

"Oh honey, we love you too." Her dad nodded in agreement as her mom darted to kiss her forehead.

After they left, she kept one eye on the door and window, and the other on the TV in her room. She'd flipped through all twenty stations at least ten times. She could watch the news, but her life was already stressful enough without the world's problems blaring in her face.

Her gaze flicked to the little digital clock on the stand next to her. It'd been half an hour since her parents left. Not too long, but the more time passed, the more she worried if they were okay.

Plus, she kept replaying the moment she'd found out who Adrien was over and over, and it just hurt too much. She loved him. And she found herself yearning for him despite everything. Which made her angry. Angry that she still cared about him. Angry that she hadn't put all the pieces together. Angry that she lost Tikki. When he ran off with her, he'd taken a part of Marinette. She'd grown so used to having her kwami around, she now felt empty and alone.

How did everything get so messed up? How had she not realized Gabriel was Hawk Moth? It didn't matter that he'd been akumatized years ago. She should've stuck with her gut. She should've been more focused, should've fought harder.

What had made her think she could move out, have a boyfriend and an internship, and start university as if her life was normal? It wasn't. She was Ladybug. She had a responsibility to the city. People depended on her, and she'd let them all down.

"You should pay better attention to your surroundings," Gabriel said.

She flinched, twisting to look at him in the doorway, and hissed in pain. Her side burned enough to take away her breath.

"Careful now." He took a step inside. "You don't want to pull out your stitches." His gaze flicked to her ears and he scowled. "Where are your earrings?"

"He didn't bring them back to you?" Hope filled her and she barked a laugh. " Oh man, that's gotta sting, especially after all the brainwashing and lies and manip—."

He moved to her side and the machine tracking her heart rate beeped faster. _Traitor_. Gabriel smiled and leaned closer to her. "You _should_ be scared."

Before she could process what had happened, Gabriel latched onto her wounded side and squeezed tight. She nearly bit her tongue to keep from crying out. "Listen to me carefully. I want those Miraculouses and you will tell me everything you know."

Sweat beaded her brow. "You'll get nothing from me," she bit out.

He was so close to her, she could see the white striations in his blue irises and her own furious face reflected back at her. Good, he couldn't see the terror filling her.

"What is going on in here?" a woman's stern voice asked. "You will back away from my patient, sir, right this instant."

Gabriel released Marinette, and she finally breathed out. He turned to the nurse who stood with her hands on her hips, like an imposing mountain. "It seems her wound is causing her problems. You should have a look at it to make certain nothing is wrong."

As he backed out of the room, he sent her a look that would've frozen a roaring fire.

The nurse checked her stitches, then her vitals. "It looks okay, but no more moving around." She leaned back. "Who was that man? Do I need to have him banned?"

She shook her head. If everything went to plan, she'd be out before the day was over so there was no point in risking the nurse's life. "I moved too quickly and he was just making sure I hadn't messed up anything."

The woman watched her for a long moment. "Use that buzzer if you _hurt yourself_ again and I'll be right in here." With a baseball bat, her eyes seemed to say.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." And she was thankful. If she hadn't come in, who knew what Gabriel would've done.

"Girl," Alya said as she darted inside, "did I just see Adrien's dad?" She stopped when she saw the nurse. "Oh, do you need some privacy?"

The nurse shook her head. "I'm done. But you actually reminded me of something." She looked at Marinette. "A red-headed boy came by earlier while you were asleep."

That was sweet of Nathaniel to stop by.

As the woman left, Alya rushed to Marinette. "Did Adrien do this to you?" She worried her hands. "I should've told you right away. I should've called the police, the army, someone."

"Wait." Marinette looked at the open door to make sure no one was near. "You know?"

Alya nodded vigorously. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I found out the other day, and he swore he'd tell you, and he seemed so normal I thought it would be okay. But you must've not taken the news well, and I was the one who encouraged him. This is all my fault and I'm so sorry." By the end of the deluge, she was gripping Marinette's hand and holding back tears.

"It's not your fault. And it wasn't Adrien. It was Hawk Moth."

Alya's mouth fell open. "But why?"

"Remember, during our movie night, you thought I'd made a joke about being Ladybug?"

"Yeah. You really played it up too." She rolled her eyes.

"That's because I am. I had to take care of the akuma."

Alya seemed not quite ready to believe her. "Where are your earrings then?"

She tried not to wince at the reminder of losing Tikki. "Chat took them."

"What about all those times—"

"I was never around when Ladybug was?" She gave her best friend a look, encouraging her to see the truth. "Remember that time I said if I was Ladybug, I wouldn't tell you to keep you and my parents safe?"

"Then why tell me now?"

"Because Hawk Moth knows who I am. And everyone I love is no longer safe."

"So you're Ladybug." Her eyes widened. "You're Ladybug!"

"Shhh." She looked out the door again.

"Oh my god, I jinxed you guys. I said you two would be a romantic tragedy, and it's true."

Marinette refrained from saying she couldn't have jinxed them, since they'd been Ladybug and Chat Noir the entire time.

"Wait." Alya sat up straighter. "Who's Hawk Moth?"

"His dad."

Her brows lowered. "But he was just here."

Marinette nodded.

Alya's face hardened. "Did he come to threaten you?"

"Yeah, but I'm okay."

"Shit. We have to get you out of here. You're too vulnerable like this."

"We're already on it."

"We?"

"My parents know the truth." At Alya's brightening eyes, Marinette lifted a hand to forestall the questions. "Long story. I'll tell you later. Right now, I need you and Nino to get ready. Go pack some stuff and sneak out of your place. Make certain you're not followed." She grabbed the pen and notepad off the nightstand to write down Master Fu's address, then handed it over. "Meet me here in an hour."

"But—"

"I know Gabriel has henchmen watching me, so they might be focused on all of you now too. Also, I think we should get rid of our phones and credit cards. He's rich, who knows what kind of connections he has. And make sure Nino doesn't use his car. That'll be too easy to track." She finally looked at her friend who seemed a tad overwhelmed. "Where is Nino?"

"Dropping off his grandparents at the airport."

"Good, that'll make things less complicated. You should go. We need to move quickly."

Determination had Alya straightening. "Don't worry. I got this." She stood. "I'll see you in a bit."

Her parents came back not long after Alya had left. They seemed calm, but their eyes told another story.

"You were right," her mom said. "Someone was there."

"But he believed us when we said we were just getting stuff for your hospital stay," her dad added. He placed her luggage on the ground and reached inside to pull out a Miraculous box.

Marinette breathed out. "You guys are amazing. I don't know what I'd do without you." She gestured for them to shut the door, then slipped on the bracelet.

Wayzz flew out and looked around. "What happened? Where are we?"

She told him everything as quickly as she could, keeping out the small detail that Gabriel had just threatened her. She didn't want to upset her parents even more.

The kwami sunk to the bed. "It's a good plan. We can come up with something more comprehensive when we're in a safe place."

Marinette followed his instructions and transformed into Carapace, noting how weird it felt to not be Ladybug, then jumped out of bed. Her side stung, but it wasn't enough to make her grimace.

 _You should be strong enough to escape through the window, Wayzz said. Just try not to get into a fight on your way to Master Fu's._

She looked down at the green suit, the funny-shaped boots that made her feet look amphibious, then touched the hood covering her head. Everything felt so weird.

 _You'll get used to it._

The door opened and Nathaniel poked his head in. "I knocked but—"

She had jumped to the other side of the bed but he caught sight of her before she could duck under it.

Nathaniel stood frozen in the doorway. "Wha. Wha—"

Her mom rushed to him and pulled him inside before closing the door. "It's not what you think."

"Marinette?" Nathaniel asked with furrowed brows.

"Yeah." She pushed back her hood. "I was just trying on a costume I made. My parents brought it over and—"

"But you've been stabbed and, and, and you just flipped over the bed. And.."

 _You'll have to include him in the plans. The only advantage we have is Hawk Moth not knowing you have another Miraculous and we can't risk him talking about this._

"I agree." Besides, she didn't want to risk his life anymore than Alya's.

"Who are you talking to?" Nathaniel asked.

Her dad chuckled. "She often talks aloud. Don't mind her."

"Nathaniel, I'm Ladybug." She glanced down at herself. "Well, not right now. Chat Noir took my Miraculous, and until I get it back, I'm using another."

"You're…"

"Yes. And everyone I know is in danger. I need you to go with my parents to somewhere safe for several days." Or a week. Hopefully not months.

"But…"

"I'm sorry you've gotten wrapped up in all of this."

He looked around the room, seemingly dazed, before focusing on her—more like staring at her. "I always thought Adrien could be a superhero. But you really are one. You're. You're Ladybug." He rubbed a hand over his face, missing how she'd winced at the mention of Adrien. "I'll do whatever you think is best."

oOoOo

Carapace met everyone in Master Fu's apartment above the treatment room. It was about as big as her old bedroom at her parent's place.

"Dude, I love the new look," Nino said while dropping his giant duffle bag next to the tv. The news was on, the volume turned down low.

Alya held up a box. "I bought us prepaid phones." At Carapace's look, she added, "I used cash. Besides, we'll need a way to communicate when you're out superhero-ing."

Her dad came inside with a large box from the bakery in one hand and their luggage in the other. "I brought enough pastries for a week."

"And I brought actual food," her mom said right behind him, bearing packed grocery bags. She lifted to her toes to give Carapace a kiss on the cheek.

Nathaniel greeted everyone with a nod, but continued to stare at the door. He held onto the same folder from the last time he'd tried to show her his comic. "Adrien's not here?"

The mention of his name reminded her why he wasn't there and she winced in pain. It hurt worse than the stab wound, worse than even when Chat had turned on her, and she'd thought nothing could be worse than that.

Her mom rushed to her side. "Are you okay? I thought the suit was supposed to help."

"I'm fine. And it is helping." She was thankful the goggles hid the tears stinging her eyes.

"So where's Adrien?" Nino asked. "I tried calling him before leaving, but he never picked up."

She swallowed down the sudden lump in her throat. "We, um. We broke up. He left. I don't know where."

His and Nathaniel's eyes widened. Her mom rubbed a comforting hand over her back.

She needed to flee before they started bombarding her with questions and before she lost control over her tightly held chaotic emotions.

"I can't believe he left you. You guys were perfect for each other." Nathaniel walked to the wastebasket and dropped the folder in it. "I'm an idiot for thinking he was the coolest guy ever."

"He is cool," Nino piped up. "I'm sure his dad made him do it or something. He probably hates himself right now."

Nathaniel crossed his arms. "After everything she's been through, he shouldn't have just disappeared. It's not right."

"We don't know why." Nino got to his feet. "Let's not jump to conclusions."

"Marinette." Alya's worried voice snapped her attention to her as she stared at the tv.

She grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"—has been sighted near the Eiffel Tower," Nadia said, her face pale. "Two bodies painted red with black polka dots have been taken from the scene. Their identities are currently unconfirmed. The akumatized man made no announcement, gave no warnings or demands. But we believe he wants Ladybug. The superhero hasn't been spotted yet, but we're certain she's out there, hunting down this new villain."

Nadia continued reporting, but Carapace heard nothing else. Bodies. People were dead. Because of her. Because she couldn't stop Hawk Moth. "Wayzz?"

 _Even if you had Ladybug's magic you can't undo death._

"I have to stop him before he takes another life." Carapace stood.

"Sweetie." Her mom's worried look made her swallow. "You're seriously injured. Promise me you'll be careful."

"I will. It's not so bad in the suit," she lied. While she could flip and run and jump in it, she wasn't certain if she could take a hard hit, or even a mediocre one.

Her dad held her mom to him as they watched her.

"Don't forget your phone." Alya tossed her the prepaid one, and Carapace stuffed it into her pocket. "Call us if you need backup.

Carapace grabbed the shield off her back, jumped out the window, and used the green shell as a surfboard down the roof and across streets until she reached the Eiffel Tower with the setting sun dipping below the horizon. Police, reporters, and crime scene specialists were everywhere.

She walked to Roger, Sabrina's dad, and a police officer, and asked where the akumatized man was last spotted, what he looked like, and if they had any weapons or known special powers.

The older man, slightly more rotund over the years, yelled for backup.

"Wait," she said, hands in the air to show she wasn't a threat. "I'm La—a new hero sent to help Ladybug."

The men and women around her relaxed a little. Roger looked her over. "You're supposed to be a turtle?"

She nodded. "Tell me about this guy?"

"I don't know. No one does."

The policewoman next to him added, "They said a large shadow swept in, obscuring the lights. Then it was gone and the two girls were left hanging by yo-yos."

"Hanging?" That somehow made it worse.

"And those the shadow touched are different. Apathetic or empty." She shivered. "They've been taken to the hospital for an examination."

"Do you know where Ladybug is?" Roger asked.

"She's out looking for him." The lie just rolled off her tongue. It was getting too easy these days.

She left the crime scene and looked for a large shadow, but with nightfall the murderer could be anywhere. She was at a loss. Once again.

 _You're doing great,_ Wayzz said. _Just stay focused._

She stopped on a rooftop to catch her breath, or more aptly, control her raging emotions that were making it hard for her to breathe. "It's just so hard." She felt like a garment coming apart at the seams.

 _And that's okay. You can do this. Don't forget that._

A cold breeze swept past her, leaving goosebumps to prick her skin even through the suit. She was so tired of fighting akumas, so tired of feeling. Maybe she should just go home. But even that seemed like too much effort. She leaned against a chimney.

 _What are you doing?_

"Maybe this is all a waste of time. Hawk Moth has already won. He has Fu, the gramophone. Chat will undoubtedly give him my Miraculous and his." Her teeth chattered from the chilly air. "This is all just a waste of time and energy."

 _It isn't. You have to know that._ When she didn't say anything, he added, _What about the people who lost their lives?_

She shrugged. "They're already dead. You said I can't change that."

His astonishment radiated through her, warm against the numbing cold. _You're being affected by the akuma._

"No. It's just how I feel, Wayzz. I'm tired. There's nothing I can do."

 _You have to get out of here._

"Another Miraculous," a new voice, deep and masculine, said.

She jerked toward the sound, adrenaline finally bringing life back to her limbs.

"I wonder what other powers Hawk Moth will give me for this discovery."

Carapace pulled her shield off her back and held it in front of her, but she had no idea where he was. As far as she could tell, the wind was talking to her. "Where are you?"

"Right behind you."

She spun to find a broad, dark-clad hooded figure staring at her, his face and eyes too obscured to be discernible. Still, she felt his gaze like the blast of a frigid wind. "Why'd you kill those girls?"

"Why not?" He moved closer to her, his form blurring around the edges, nearly making her go cross-eyed. "Give me your Miraculous and I won't hurt anyone else."

 _Don't listen to him._

"How about you tell me where your akuma is and I'll make certain you and Hawk Moth share a cell."

He laughed. "He said you had heart enough for ten, but experiencing it is a whole other thing."

She cringed away from him as he moved closer to her.

 _Don't let him touch you._

"I know," she said, then jumped off the building, surfing on her shield down to the street. She landed and flipped the turtle shell shield to her hands. How was she supposed to fight with this thing?

He appeared behind her, laughing. "Draining you will be so satisfying."

A light turned on them and someone began talking, "Reporting live. Shadow Heart and Paris' new hero, Carapace, have just been spotted in a confrontation. Ladybug is still absent, as well as Chat Noir…"

The man continued reporting what he saw as Shadow Heart's form expanded, like a thick cloud of black smoke.

Coldness made her shiver, but she pushed back the apathy with her frustration and anger.

The black mass rushed to her and she leapt out of the way. "How do you fight a cloud, Wayzz?"

 _I don't know. You need to get out of here and regroup so we can come up with a plan._

"No." She wanted to put an end to this madness. No one else was going to die because of her.

"I feel your rage," Shadow Heart said. "It's enthralling, much more satisfying than the others."

 _He must consume people's emotions and leave them lifeless. You need to go._

She grit her teeth and charged the cloud as he morphed back into a shadowy man.

Lunging for him, he easily swept out of the way, laughing all the while. She kicked and punched him, but she might as well have been fighting air. He was so fast and so blurry she had a hard time keeping track of him.

The pointless attacks went on for minutes. Sweat collected at the nape of her neck under her hood. Her heart pounded. Her wound burned. But she couldn't let up. She had to stop him.

"More like the heart of twenty," Shadow Heart said. "But I grow bored." His arm snapped out and struck her wounded side.

She fell to her knees, a cry of pain escaping her lips. Warm blood oozed down her chilled flesh.

"Pain is another salivating emotion," he explained as he bent over her. "Most can't handle much. Their bodies give out too soon, but you, I hope you, are different."

He gripped her throat and the coldness came back over her and so much more. It was like fire peeling away her skin, turning her to ash. She lashed out blindly, hitting and kicking, grabbing at her neck, but it didn't stop him, didn't even phase him.

 _Use the shield_ , a small voice in her head cried out. It was a ray of light, piercing through a sky of roiling clouds.

She grasped the shield and swung it, knocking his grip from her throat.

Wayzz reminded her of his power and she shouted, "Shelter!"

A green forcefield erupted from her shield, extending around her and throwing him back.

She took just enough time to catch a couple sweet breaths, her vision barely clearing, before she ran. Carapace sprinted past the news reporter, jumped to the rooftops, and kept going until she was certain he hadn't followed her.

Stumbling to a stop, she fell to her hands and knees, panting from the mad dash and from her open wound.

Her bracelet beeped.

 _You have to get back before—_

"I know," she said through gritted teeth. She was a failure in every area of her life. Paris' new hero had just been seen fleeing the villain, unable to even hurt him.

She picked herself up and slunk back to Master Fu's, careful to not be seen as she dropped inside through the open window.

Everyone surrounded her as her Miraculous beeped it's last warning, igniting her de-transformation. The blood soaking through her shirt made the cloth stick to her side. They gasped and someone shouted commands, spurring everyone into action.

She was picked up and placed on the couch. Her shirt was partly lifted, exposing her wound, and someone dabbed gently at it. Water was brought to her, then a blanket, making her realize she was shaking. So much was happening, yet she couldn't take her focus off the tv.

The reporter that had been on site as she fought Shadow Heart was now interviewing someone, the man who'd been akumatized into the Conspirator. "I told you Ladybug isn't a hero, and neither is this new character. What is the government hiding? They gotta be up to something to put on this kind of a show."

"Do you think Ladybug has abandoned Paris?" the reporter asked a woman eyeing the conspiracy theorist like she wasn't certain what to think of him.

"Of course she has," the woman finally said. "Paris has never known a villain like this before. She'd be crazy to not run like that turtle girl."

The tv was suddenly turned off and Alya stepped in front of Marinette's stare. "Don't listen to that drivel. They're all just speculating and spewing nonsense."

But they were right. Ladybug was gone, and she was no hero.

* * *

AN - I have no idea what Carapace's powers/abilities will be, so I made it up. Hopefully they're believable. Lol.

Gabriel done gone and did it. He went full villain. I mean, he was before, but he just crossed a line.

Poor Marinette. The girl has been through so much. Things start changing next chapter though. It's Adrien's POV too, so we'll finally see what he's been doing. And there will be a happy ending to this story. Just hang in there. We'll get through this together.

Which reminds me, I took a break from the angst and wrote a fluffy one shot. I posted it on tumblr with the accompanying comic it's based on. It's so cute, from Ceejles, the one about Adrien marrying Marinette when he's taller than her. *Tumblr didn't like how long the reblog was, so I posted it on AO3. I can post it here too if that's wanted I just got lazy because of a stomach bug

ALso, I commissioned artwork from Shaniartist. It's of that picnic scene from a ways back—this story is so long. Lol—and it's just so soft and flowing and downright pretty. It's on our tumblr blogs, same names, if you want to check it out. It's also on the first chapter on AO3 as well as the 20th, since that's where the scene is.

My sister is brutal. You don't know what she's put me through to get this chapter as good as it is now. But that's also what makes her great. *eye twitches* lol

The amount of reviews I got on the last chapter was just staggering. I'm so relieved it went over well. Seriously.

Ack! I'm sorry this AN is horrendously long.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Chat vaulted himself away from the hospital, away from Marinette. He had no idea where he was going. He just had to get away. Away from his monstrous father, away from the lie that was Marinette, away from the painting of his mom with her accusatory stare, away from the pain and confusion and...and the blood.

He landed hard, stumbling forward, his legs shaky and weak, his breath shallow and quick.

Marinette was injured and it was all his fault. He'd promised to protect her, had even taught her how to fight him in case he lost control again. He fell to his knees, fisting his hands into his hair. A growl from deep within him escaped his lips. He'd given her those bruises. He'd hurt her. It had been him all along. He might as well have stabbed her.

Falling onto his hands, he squeezed his eyes shut.

The blood. Her frightened eyes. His father's cold, steely ones.

The lies.

His father poisoned everything.

Chat snatched his baton off the ground, climbed to his feet, and stared at the derelict warehouse in front of him. It was used up and cast aside, a shell of its former self, just like him.

Chat ran to it. Raising his weapon over head, he swung at the pockmarked walls. Plaster and wood erupted in a thick cloud around him. He struck again and again, enjoying the impact reverberating up his arms.

He yelled out his rage, his despair. He hollered until his voice grew hoarse, until only a croak came out.

But he kept swinging, kept kicking, destroying. Because that's who he was now. That's what he'd chosen.

A loud groan, a deep yet screeching sound came from all around him.

He blinked, but could barely see anything through the debri-filled haze. His muscles quivered and his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

 _The building is coming down, Kid,_ Plagg said quietly.

Chat wanted to let it bury him.

 _What are you doing?_

He sniffled. Tears stung his eyes. He ran a gloved hand across his cheek that came away wet and dirty. He'd been crying and he hadn't even realized it.

 _You need to get out of here._

He stood frozen in his anguish and fatigue. Everything was wrong. And it was all his fault.

A large chunk of the ceiling crashed to the floor beside him, kicking up more dust. He coughed.

 _I can't keep up the transformation. When the building goes down, you're going down with it._

"I don't care."

 _Well, I care. Now move your butt._

"I'm not worth it, Plagg." He wiped away the tears still streaming down his cheeks.

 _Is Ladybug worth it? Marinette?_

Chat's heart fluttered. A column cracked, sending half of the second floor tilting downward.

 _Then move!_

He forced his legs to carry him out of the crumbling building and into the alley, then he leaned against his staff, taking deep breaths.

His knees gave out and he slid down to the grimy concrete. Eyelids drifting closed, he tried to will them to stay open, but he couldn't.

Fatigue dragged him toward unconsciousness, wrapped his brain in a thick blanket, enclosed him in a warm cocoon...

He woke with a start, jerking to a seated position. Light made him squint and he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. His bare hands.

Plagg.

He looked around for his kwami and found him sitting on a discarded chip bag. Adrien sighed in relief and leaned back against a wall, working out the kinks of sleeping on the hard ground. "How long was I out?"

"I'm hungry," Plagg said.

Adrien glanced to the side, noticing the half demolished building and his eyes widened. He'd done that. "How long, Plagg?"

"All night and...I don't know. The sun has been up for awhile."

A subtle weight in his pocket drew his attention. He pulled out Ladybug's earrings. They were black studs instead of red with black polka dots. They were Marinette's.

"She needs you."

"No. She's stronger than me. And smarter." She wouldn't have fallen for the lies. She wouldn't have let her emotions cloud her judgement.

"She's also just a person. Who's injured and probably scared."

Blood flashed in his mind, then her frightened eyes.

Hawk Moth might have her! He jumped to his feet, his heart in his throat. "I need to make sure she's okay."

"I need food if you want to transform."

Adrien went in search of something to eat. Ladybug's—Marinette's Miraculous burned in his hand. His whole body ached. But he relished the pain.

"How are you going to help her?" Plagg asked him.

"I. I don't know if I will. I just want to make certain she's okay."

"Hold up." Plagg pulled Adrien's hair, trying to get him to stop walking. "So you're not going back to help Ladybug?"

"I don't know."

Plagg's green eyes narrowed. "After all that, you're just going to go back to him?" His little face somehow reddened through the black fur.

"No." Adrien rubbed his jaw. It felt dirty and prickly with stubble. "But if I can use the Miraculouses to bring my mom back, then I have to try."

"What about the consequence?"

"He said that wasn't true."

"Ladybug said—"

"What if she's wrong? Am I supposed to just give up on my mom?"

"I believe Ladybug and Fu."

Adrien rolled his eyes and started walking again. He couldn't quit now, not after he'd given up everything to get his mom back.

"Then do it."

Adrien stopped. "What?"

"Do it. Use the Miraculouses and bring your mom back."

"I…"

"You what?"

His gaze fell to his feet.

"Why can't you do it?"

"I don't know. What if they break and Marinette needs my help? I won't be able to do anything without powers."

Plagg flew to his nose and stared hard at him. "That's not the real reason, and you know it."

He tried to brush his kwami aside with a swipe of his hand, but Plagg wouldn't get out of his face. Throwing his arms up in frustration, he said, "Because I don't want anyone to die and...and I don't know what the truth is."

"Talk to Tikki," Plagg said. "She'll be able to tell you."

"How do I know if she's not simply repeating what the Guardian said?"

"Talk to her."

He just didn't know who to trust, to believe.

Plagg floated in front of his face. "Don't make me say it."

Adrien lifted a brow.

"Please." He sighed. " _Please_ talk to Tikki."

"Okay," Adrien finally said.

"Oh, thank the heavens." His ears perked up. "Tell Tikki I said hi. No, tell her I miss her more than Camembert."

Adrien almost snorted at that. While hunger might not have registered above a blip on the radar for him, it certainly had for Plagg.

Putting his ring in his pocket, he clipped on the earrings. The red kwami flew out, got one look at him, and tried to flee.

"Wait." He took off after her. "I just want to talk."

"I won't do your bidding."

"I'm not my father!"

She stopped and faced him. "You took me from Marinette."

"I had to."

"She loved you. She trusted you."

Her words were an arrow to his heart. He clenched his hands to squash the pain. "I love her too. And I trusted her."

The kwami crossed her arms, making him think of Ladybug. "You have a weird way of showing it. Why didn't you side with her when you found out she was Ladybug?"

"I don't know."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

He rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't know."

"He hurt her. I felt it." She touched the side of her small abdomen, then she touched her chest. "But you hurt her worse."

He leaned against a wall. "I didn't know he was going to do that. I didn't know." Tears stung his eyes. Her blood soaked shirt and labored breaths were an indelible mark on his mind. "I tried to help her. I took her to the hospital. I took her earrings."

"Why?"

"So he couldn't. I needed time to think." He looked up at her. "I'm just so confused. I don't know who to believe about the Miraculouses."

She cautiously floated closer to him. "You said you trusted her?"

He nodded.

"Can you say the same about your father?"

"But my mom. We both want her back. And he did return my ring. He could've just kept it."

"Adrien." She flew to him. "Do you trust him?"

"I don't know." He squeezed his eyes shut. "I want to."

"But do you?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"Then you know what you have to do."

"But will she forgive me?"

"I don't know."

He would never forgive himself, so why would she? He'd hurt her on so many levels. Those bruises. Her shoulder after he'd knocked her off the building. Her fatigue. He'd been slowly turning into his father, relentless and hard. Marinette had kept him grounded. Sane.

And he'd betrayed her. Left her alone. "I need to find her."

"Good. And hurry."

"Thank you." He moved to take off the earrings, but paused and told her what Plagg had said.

Her smile left him wondering more about the kwamis' relationship.

Before he put on his Miraculous, though, he took a moment to calm the ache building in him. Going back to Ladybug meant giving up on his mom. She was supposed to be back in their lives. He'd dreamt it, saw it as if it had already happened.

Grief consumed him. His body shook as he sobbed.

It was as if he were at her funeral all over again, and he hated his father for making him believe they could have her back, for making him lose her once again.

He furiously wiped the tears away and said a silent goodbye to his mom.

His mother wouldn't want someone to die for her. And she'd hate to see what Adrien and Gabriel had turned into.

When he was certain he no longer looked like he'd been crying, he donned his ring,

Plagg watched him carefully for a moment before relief and joy overcame him "You're going to help her?"

Adrien nodded.

"I knew she could talk some sense into you. It's an annoying knack of hers." He chuckled then darted to Adrien's nose and hugged him. "Welcome back, Kid."

The sentiment was so uncommon, it made Adrien's mouth drop open. "You don't resent me?"

"You mean, would I kick your butt if I could?" He flew back so they could look at each other. "Hell, yeah I would. And you'd deserve it too. But, no, I can't hate you."

He hoped Marinette would feel the same. "I'm sorry, Plagg. I wanted to believe him."

"I know." After a long awkward moment, he said, "Well, what are you waiting for, lover boy? Get me some food and transform already."

He walked into a restaurant, grabbed some mints out of a bowl, and hightailed it out of there before anyone saw him. Plagg munched them down without a complaint at all. It was a Christmas miracle.

Adrien actually enjoyed the transformation. It'd been so long since turning into Chat Noir had made him happy, he almost got choked up.

The energy coming from Plagg felt like a contented sigh. _Where are you going to look first?_

"The hospital," he answered while jumping to the rooftops. Without her Miraculous she had to still be there recovering. That was if his dad hadn't taken her. Ignoring his fatigue and hunger, he pushed himself to run faster.

It turned out the hospital had lost Marinette. One moment she was there, then the next, she wasn't. No trace of her escape. His heart thumped harder at the thought of Hawk Moth sneaking in and taking her.

But maybe, knowing the danger she was in, she'd snuck out, despite her injury. She may not have her Miraculous, but she was still Ladybug, resourceful and determined.

Their apartment had turned up empty and so had Alya and Nino's. Even Marinette's parents' bakery was closed.

His heart raced with worry. Had his father taken them all? To pressure her or to torture her?

Chat made his way to the mansion, debating if he should storm the place or hide and observe.

 _Storm it,_ Plagg suggested with a touch of glee.

"He could have an akumatized bodyguard."

 _Fine. Do the smart thing._

And he did. He sat crouched outside in the shadows, listening, smelling, watching for anything that could be amiss. But the house seemed quiet. Maybe his father was being cautious.

The sun dipped below the horizon. The birds disappeared and the chittering insects came out.

Still nothing.

Maybe he didn't have her or her family. Maybe she ran. Adrien wouldn't blame her.

Just as he edged out of his hiding spot, Natalie walked out of the front doors, gaze straight forward, and strode through the gates to reach her car.

Ears still trained to listen for the smallest sounds, he heard her drop something light. After she left, he skirted the property's cameras and found a folded paper lying in the flowers near the sidewalk. He grabbed it, leapt away, and quickly read the hastily scrawled words: She's not here. He can't find her either. He's angry. Be careful.

The note could be a ploy to throw him off. But no, his father would want to end this quickly. No doubt he'd lure him here, not drive him away.

 _What are you gonna do?_ Plagg asked.

"I don't know."

He meandered around the rooftops, trying to come up with another plan. The note was crumbled in his fist, read and reread over and over again. Part of him couldn't believe Natalie had made contact with him. She'd always kept her distance, though occasionally true concern for him would slip through.

Maybe she was officially scared of Gabriel now. Maybe he…

A memory, specifically a threat, sprang to his mind.

No. Please, no.

Chat ran to one of the few newspaper stands left and grabbed one before vaulting himself away from the surprised attendant. He landed next to a street lamp and looked at the front page.

And his insides bottomed out.

An akuma attack had left two women dead last night. Ladybug never showed up. He clenched his jaw tight. This was his fault. He should have never taken her Miraculous.

He continued reading and stopped at the mention of another superhero, Carapace. This new person couldn't be Marinette. His dad had all of the other Miraculouses. Unless she'd kept one separate from the gramophone.

The new hero had failed. She'd run away, no match for the new villain. And he sounded truly evil. The people he'd come in contact with were in the hospital, not for any life-threatening injuries, but because they had changed. Like empty shells, the article had called them.

He dropped the newspaper and jumped to a rooftop, pacing its the length.

 _Are you going to fight him?_

"Not without Ladybug. She's the only one who can stop him. Besides you know if I do it, the akuma will just multiply."

 _You haven't tried calling her cell._

"If she's in hiding, she won't have it." An idea came to him, and he said, "That's it."

 _What's it?_

Chat sprinted from his spot and searched for a news van. "I need to contact her."

 _That's what I said._

"But not with a phone. Think about it. With this new akuma, everyone will be watching the news. Even Marinette."

 _And if you make an appearance, everyone will be reporting it. She's bound to see it._

"Exactly."

Finding a reporter was harder than he'd thought. With so many events having been canceled because of the new akuma and so many people staying indoors, there wasn't really anything to report on.

So he decided to smash through the window of a local news building recording a live show.

People flinched at his _slightly_ dramatic entrance, then ran away in fear. Some of the ones manning the cameras stayed put, though. Same with the anchorwoman.

Points for professionalism.

He walked to the well-lit desk, slid over the top of it, and smiled at the camera. "Good evening, Paris. I've just learned of a _cat_ astrophe. And we're all in need of a certain beautiful bug to save the day." His humor faded, and he hoped she could see how much _he_ needed her. "So if you're watching, meet me at our old spot tonight."

oOoOo

All of the news stations were covering Chat's little escapade. They'd replayed it nonstop, analyzing his words, his expressions, and mannerisms. Marinette, her parents and her friends were huddled around the tv, watching it all.

He wanted to meet her. Her brain couldn't quite grasp it, so she just blankly stared at the screen.

"It has to be a trap," Nathaniel said, pulling her out of her stupor. "He's still working with Hawk Moth."

Alya stared at the tv. "I don't know. He seems different."

"He punned," Marinette thought aloud. He hadn't done that in forever, let alone genuinely smiled as Chat. And it had her broken heart swelling with hope and clenching from anger.

"Well," her mom said, "you know him best."

Alya coughed.

"I'm going to meet him," Marinette declared and got to her feet. Wayzz's suit had helped her recover after ripping open her stitches, but it still hurt.

Her dad stood as well. "I'll go with you."

"Our old spot is a rooftop. I'll go as Carapace. And don't worry. If it's not safe, I'll run again." The akuma failure still stung, but she would do what needed to be done. Pride be damned.

"Mari," Alya's concerned voice stilled the room. "Are you certain you're ready for this? Maybe it's too soon. Maybe you should—"

She doubted she'd ever be ready. "I don't have a choice. I can't do this by myself. If he's willing to help, then I need him."

Alya stared hard at her, like she might demand to go too and kick his ass for her. Marinette smiled. She wouldn't put it past her either.

"Well, if he asks for forgiveness"—Nino popped a chip in his mouth—"hit him in the gut for me first."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What? I refrained from saying nutsack."

"Language," her dad warned.

"He had me akumatized. That's not cool."

Alya's gaze dropped to the floor. He would not be happy when he found out Chat was his best friend...and that his wife had known that fact. Frankly, Marinette was surprised she hadn't told him already.

"Wayzz?" Marinette looked at him silently observing them all.

The green kwami floated to her, not giving a hint as to what he thought. "Ready when you are."

She transformed and jumped out the window, surfing on the shell to the familiar rooftop with her pulse racing. She was soft and sharp, fire and ice, heavy and light. And she had no idea what to say to him, let alone how to act. Nino had mentioned forgiveness, but she didn't know if she had it in her.

Chat stood next to a chimney, arms hanging at his sides. He watched her coming toward him, but she stopped on the rooftop across the street and instinctively held her turtle shield at the ready. She had no idea if it was to protect her injury or her heart.

He grabbed his baton off his lower back and shifted into a fighting stance. "Who are you?"

"It's me," she said from between gritted teeth, realizing he wouldn't recognize her as Carapace.

He relaxed and latched the baton to his belt. "So you did save one."

She opened her mouth to say yes, but snapped it shut.

He nodded, as if in understanding of her silence, straightened, then walked closer to the ledge. "I messed up." He took a deep breath. "Royally messed up."

A war raged within her. She needed answers and so much more, but at the same time wanted nothing to do with him. He'd betrayed her as Chat, then as Adrien. Yet here he was, staring at her like she held his heart and his fate, like she was his judge and his executioner.

She swallowed, fighting the urge to run away. Wayzz stayed quiet, letting her handle the situation on her own, for which she was grateful.

Still, she said nothing. She couldn't, so he continued without a response from her.

"I should've seen my father for who he really is. I should've seen the lies, not just the hope of bringing my mom back. I should've gone to you about the akuma threat, about him. And I shouldn't have expected you to give me your Miraculous. I shouldn't have ever fought you." His gaze dropped from hers, and he whispered, "I shouldn't have ever hurt you."

He shifted on his feet and peered at her with determined eyes. "This is all my fault. And I want to make it right again. You don't have to forgive me. And I understand if you hate me. But I just need you to know how sorry I am, and that I didn't come back to fight you. I'm here to fix my mistakes. Starting with giving back your Miraculous." He placed them on the rooftop next to his feet, then backed away.

Tikki!

She leapt across the street, snatched the familiar black studded earrings, and squeezed them to her chest. When she looked up again, he was several buildings away.

The flickering fire within her exploded.

Fury propelled her from her spot. After everything, he didn't get to run away from her, to turn his back on her. She chased after him, but he had too much of a lead.

Her fingers gripped her shield, and before she fully registered what she was doing, her weapon was hurtling toward him. It struck his back and sent him careening face first to the rooftop. In two seconds flat, she was on him, flipping him over and pinning him to the spot with a knee pressed hard against his chest.

He grimaced, but didn't try to fight her. He wouldn't even meet her gaze.

"Look at me," she demanded.

He did, and it broke her already-shattered heart. She was angry and his sad puppy-dog eyes threatened to smooth the jagged edges of her mood. Yes, he had the worst father ever. Yes, he just wanted his mom back. Yes, he'd been protecting the city. But he'd hurt her, worse than Hawk Moth had.

"I gave myself to you." She pushed back the bittersweet memories of that night. "And that same day, you left me." Him leaving her at the hospital stung worse than being stabbed. "You let me fight the akumas alone. You let me fight Hawk Moth alone. You just stood there. And then he..." The feel of the blade slicing through her made her wince. "I fell in love with you, as Adrien and even as Chat, while we were fighting no less, which is so messed up." She took a deep breath to figure out what she was really trying to say. "And after everything, I'm here, and you're leaving me _again_."

Her hand itched to slap him, to ball up into a fist and punch, to beat, anything, something. Especially as he just laid there, staring at her like he didn't understand a word she was saying.

Instead, she wiped her cheeks of the tears she'd been unable to hold back.

"Come on." She got off him and walked in the direction of Master Fu's place. But when she didn't hear him following, she turned to find him sitting upright, gaze fixed on her. "Get your butt over here and let's figure out how to do this." He looked ready to argue, so she added, "You're not going to stop Hawk Moth by yourself. It'll take both of us."

He got to his feet. "But how could you want to work with me? You hate me."

"I don't hate you." And it was the truth, she realized with surprise. She was livid and hurt, but she couldn't find any hate for him in her. She understood why he did what he did. Not that his choices had been right or that it excused what he'd done.

"But I was the one who gave you those bruises. I tried to turn Paris against you. I chose Hawk Moth over you." His voice cracked at the end and his hands curled into fists. "You have to hate me. I _need_ you to hate me."

"Why?"

"Because it's what I deserve. And hating myself isn't enough."

"You feel guilty. I get it. But hate isn't going to save Paris. And neither is us working separately, possibly getting in each other's way."

He looked away from her. "I need to be the one to take care of my father and end the akuma threat. It's my mess."

She poked him hard enough in his chest to force him back a step. "What you need to do is get over yourself, and realize I'm right. Again."

He nodded, then faced her with glassy eyes. "I'm sorry...for everything. I can't… I don't..." A tear spilled over his mask, and she fought the urge to brush it away, to soothe his pain. They had to start over, to heal before she could trust her heart with him again.

She stepped back. "Let's go."

He walked with her to the edge of the building. "To where? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"To my hideout." Who knew how everyone would react to him staying with them, let alone when they found out he was actually Adrien. It probably wouldn't be good, though. "You should prepare yourself."

* * *

AN - This was another hard chapter to write, partly because of my demanding sister, lol, but also because it wasn't easy being in his head with all those tangled emotions. I lost my mom when I was sixteen, so I kind of get him in this aspect. And I've done things I regret where i didn't even know how to apologize. Granted, it's small potatoes compared to his regret.

Having marinette be strong enough to accept him back as a superhero partner, yet smart enough to know she needs to keep her distance to heal was really important to me. Striking that balance of not becoming hard and bitter while not being too soft with no boundaries isnt easy, but it's important to find and, for me, to show in stories.

We're so close to the end, but there's still a lot that needs to happen: master fu, the gramophone, Shadow Heart, and Hawk Moth. And of course the mending of their relationship.

Thanks for reading and commenting and everything! You all make the time spent writing and editing worth it. For the both of us. She loves reading everyone's reactions too. :)

To the guest who left a comment about at first thinking Adrien might be Shadow Heart. My sister and I considered having him get akumatized but then we wondered if that was possible. If maybe the Miraculouses protect them. Granted, chat has been affected by akumas plenty of times, lol. So we erred on the side of caution. Another reason we didn't go that route, was that it would delay Adrien and Marinette's reuninion and we just want our babies to start the healing process. XD


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Carapace slipped into the small apartment before Chat had even reached the building. Nerves sparked throughout her body. She was still on edge from confronting Chat and was even more so now that everyone was about to learn the truth.

Her friends and family stood facing the window, clearly waiting for her return. They watched her for a long moment. Her mom's eyes ran over Carapace's intact, non-bloody form and she sighed in relief.

Carapace had no idea what to say. 'Hey everyone, get ready for a surprise of a lifetime,' didn't feel appropriate. Neither did, 'Has anyone ever neutered a cat before?' Despite her anger, she really did want this meeting to go as smoothly as possible. They needed Chat and she needed to conserve what strength she had for Shadow Heart and Hawk Moth, not waste it trying to break up fights.

"Well," Alya blurted out. "How did it go?"

Hearing Chat's soft landing on the rooftop, she stepped to the side, out of the way of the window.

Chat slid gracefully inside, landed in a crouch, then slowly stood while taking them all in. She hadn't spoken one word to him as they ran to the apartment, but he must've expected the group because he didn't seem all that surprised.

Her family and friends, on the other hand, were very surprised. They tensed and their mouths fell open.

"I don't know if it was a good idea to give away our hideout," Nino said out the side of his mouth.

"He's on our side," Carapace announced. "And he's going to stay with us."

Nino shook his head. "You expect us to trust him after everything?"

"No." She looked pointedly at Chat. If they were going to trust him, then he needed to trust them first.

He slowly exhaled, looking like a cat left out in the cold rain. "Claws in."

If they'd been startled before by his surprise entrance, they nearly fainted at seeing Adrien standing before them, head down and eyes lowered. His black kwami hovered nearby.

"Bu—but," Nathaniel stuttered, his jaw practically an inch from the ground.

Nino went so still he could pass for a statue. Alya's gaze swung back and forth from him to Adrien.

Sabine's breath hitched and she snatched Carapace's arm, yanking her slightly behind her with surprising force. Her dad tensed. A vein bulged slightly in his forehead as he watched Adrien.

"I'm sorry," Adrien said.

Carapace released the transformation and Wayzz flew out, nodding at Plagg. Both stayed silent, letting the events play out on their own.

"But you can't be the villain," Nathaniel finally continued. "You were supposed to be the hero."

Alya rubbed Nino's arm soothingly. His furrowed brows drew even closer together as he glared at Adrien.

Nathaniel paled and he turned his stunned gaze on Marinette. "I helped set you up with your nemesis."

Adrien flinched and his head hung even lower.

"You let him akumatize me." Nino's quiet tone was louder than a shout. "I defended Chat Noir because I could understand his reasoning, but I can't understand why _my best friend_ would let me be akumatized."

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, still not meeting anyone's gaze.

"You could've said no to Hawk Moth," Nino bit out. "You could've fought for me. You could've—"

"I was the one who suggested it," Adrien admitted with a wince.

Nino's eyes flickered wide before narrowing. The look of betrayal made everyone turn to stone.

"I needed to focus," Adrien continued. "I kept helping Ladybug against the akumas. And I thought if you were on my side, I—."

"You used me," Nino cut in.

Marinette hadn't thought his sense of betrayal could deepen any further. She was wrong.

"No." Adrien breathed out hard. "I knew I'd protect you no matter what. If anything, I used my care for you."

"You used our friendship." Nino's free hand clenched into a fist and he took a step in his direction. "You abused our friendship."

When he took another step, nearly in Adrien's face, Plagg flew in front of his charge and held up his hands.

Alya tugged Nino back. At first he didn't move, and Marinette thought she would have to intervene as well, but then he forcefully exhaled and separated himself from the group. Alya followed him to the opposite end of the small apartment where they stood huddled together.

"I shouldn't have come." Adrien moved to leave through the window, but Marinette rushed to block his path and gave him a hard look. "I screwed everything up."

"Then make it right."

"I plan on it, but nothing I do will change anything here." He glanced in Nino's direction, then at Nathaniel and finally at her parents. His eyes couldn't hold theirs for longer than a millisecond. "Besides," he added, his voice barely above a whisper, "this is what I deserve."

Her father cleared his throat. He stood rigidly next to her mom, and the look on his face had Nathaniel backing into the bedroom space.

Adrien slowly faced Tom.

"You hurt my daughter." Her father closed the distance between them and grabbed Adrien's shoulders, fingers curling, digging into the blond's shirt.

Rage roiled like thunderclouds behind her father's eyes, and Adrien seemed to welcome the oncoming storm.

"Hey," Plagg said to her dad...and was ignored.

"Why?" Tom asked, shaking Adrien hard enough to make him take a small step back to catch himself.

"I didn't want to." The simple statement did nothing to quell her father's anger.

"Then why'd you do it?" Face pinched, he shook him again.

Plagg said, "He didn't _know_ he was fighting her."

Tom's sharp gaze cut across the kwami. "The _only_ person he should've been fighting was Hawk Moth."

Plagg closed his mouth in defeat, but he still hovered defensively near Adrien.

"I wanted my mother back," Adrien finally answered her father. "And..."

Tom stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"And my father."

Her dad made no move to release Adrien. "Explain."

"If he akumatized a murderer, then I knew I'd lose him forever."

Everyone's expression turned puzzled. Well, everyone besides Marinette and Alya's.

"Akumatized?" her mom asked.

Adrien's gaze fell to the floor as he stood in silence.

Marinette silently urged him to tell them everything. There could be no more lies or secrets if they were going to move forward.

"My dad is Hawk Moth," he said.

A collective gasp swept through the small space.

Sabine's gaze swung to Marinette. "But you've been working for him. And he came to the bakery. We fed him. Answered his questions."

Her dad's fingers flexed around Adrien's shoulders, knuckles turning white. "Why would you let Marinette near your dad when you knew he was Hawk Moth?"

Adrien's lips pressed together as he focused on her father's hard gaze. It almost seemed like he was willing Tom to strike him...to punish him.

"Dad," Marinette said. This was exactly what she'd hoped to avoid. If they wanted to succeed, they needed to work together, not fight or alienate him.

Her father held up a hand to forestall more words from her. Adrien glanced at the upraised arm and squared his shoulders, as if ready to take a hit.

"Well?" her dad commanded. "Why would you let him near her?"

"I didn't believe my father would hurt someone I love." His gaze darted to Marinette, then to her wound. His jagged posture softened. "But I was wrong about him, about everything." He faced Tom, completely raw and worn out. "I'm sorry."

A plethora of emotions flickered across her dad's face. The air in the room was thick with tension as everyone watched to see what he would do.

Her father's grimace fell, and he wrapped his big arm's around Adrien, pulling him into a hug.

Adrien stood stiffly in the embrace, stunned.

Her father rubbed a hand over his back, no different than how he would comfort her when she was hurting. "We'll figure this out."

Tears lined Adrien's eyes and he let out a long exhale. His tense body collapsed into her father's hold and he fisted his hands into Tom's shirt, his back shaking from his silent sobs. Plagg settled into his blond hair.

When Adrien said something about cold steel, her father looked at her in question. Not knowing what he was talking about, she shrugged, and wiped away her traitorous tears. She was supposed to be angry, and she was, but seeing him break down just from a soft parental touch had her chest constricting so tight it hurt. She couldn't imagine having Gabriel, Hawk Moth, as a father and her only surviving family. What kind of abuse had he suffered?

Her mother stepped to them and hugged their clumped-together forms, then stroked Adrien's hair, offering whatever solace she could.

oOoOo

Marinette held her earrings in one hand as she broke off pieces of bread for Wayzz with the other. "And you're okay with this?" she asked him.

"Yes. I'm sure a Tikki is worried about you."

Adrien had claimed the small dining table where he currently sat. His kwami hovered nearby, looking longingly at them in the kitchen. She could've sworn she'd heard Plagg's tummy rumble.

Part of her wished everything could go back to the way it had been before Chat switched sides. That way things could be easy again.

Even after her parents' forgiveness, he still chose to keep to himself. Probably because mostly everyone was ignoring him. Nathaniel was back to drawing, not paying anyone attention, especially Adrien, and Nino and Alya were downstairs. Her parents had gone to talk to them. Hopefully to help smooth things over so living together wouldn't be completely painful.

"I'm going to talk to Tikki now," Marinette said to the green kwami.

Wayzz smiled. Despite trying to play it cool, her desire to see her kwami was probably written all over her face. "Tell her I said welcome back."

She nodded and unlatched the bracelet, making Wayzz disappear into the Miraculous. In a split second, she had her earrings on and was beaming at Tikki.

"Marinette," her kwami squealed in delight, flying to her and squeezing her nose. "Are you okay? You look okay."

"I'm...recovering. Wayzz has been a big help. He said welcome back, by the way."

"It was good you kept him apart from the others."

"The others?" Adrien asked.

"That's what's in the gramophone your father stole," Marinette answered. She hadn't meant it to sound accusatory, but he winced nonetheless.

"And that's why he's desperate to open it," Adrien wondered aloud.

Marinette walked to him and sat down. "He never said anything? Like what his plans are?"

"No." His gaze dropped to the table. "He didn't tell me a lot of things."

Instinct had her wanting to place her hand over his and give it a soft squeeze. Instead, she asked, "What do you think he wants them for?"

"I don't know. Only our Miraculouses can grant the wish. So maybe he wants an army. Maybe it's plan B."

"Or a distraction. The akumas, especially this new one is hard enough, but if we had to deal with more evil Miraculous wielders…" She shook her head in inevitable defeat.

He clenched his hand into a fist. "It won't come to that."

"It could. Master Fu can't hold out forever."

"Then we free him and steal it back."

Her eyes widened. "You think we can?"

"If we can keep the akuma distracted, thereby distracting my dad, I can do it. I know the security system, the mansion, and I know where he's keeping him and I have a pretty good idea of where the gramophone is."

Her buoyant chest deflated. "I can't take on Shadow Heart while I'm still injured. I barely escaped the last time."

He looked at the bracelet in her hand. "Then give the Miraculous to Nino and have him help you."

"He's not trained. He—"

"He's strong and capable. I trust him completely. And even if he hates me, he'll still help you."

"Dude."

Marinette and Adrien jerked their attention to the doorway where Nino and Alya stood.

"I'm pissed," Nino continued. "But I don't hate you." He walked fully inside the apartment. "And I'll help because that's what friends do when they're _asked_."

Adrien winced. "I'm sorry."

Nodding once, Nino sat opposite of them and asked, "What's the plan?"

They explained how the Miraculouses work and what to expect. Nino absorbed it all, nearly bouncing in his seat, fingers reaching toward the bracelet in her hand. But before she would give it to him, they went over a few scenarios of how to distract Shadow Heart and keep Hawk Moth busy. Her parents had joined them, along with Nathaniel.

They were all huddled around the table working together and Marinette couldn't help but smile.

"Got it," Nino declared. "Now, can I put it on?"

She handed over the bracelet and he clasped it on nearly as fast as she had with her earrings. Wayzz flew out and dipped his head to his new wielder. Nino thrust out a hand. "Nice to officially meet you, little dude."

The kwami chuckled and returned the greeting.

Nino looked at all of them. "Can I try out the transformation?"

Marinette shrugged. "That would be for the best. You need to get acquainted with the suit before we can approach Shadow Heart."

"Sweet." He stood and moved to the couch. "Shield on!"

A green light shot up from his toes and encapsulated him, changing him into Carapace. He hooted in joy. "This. Feels. Amazing!" He jumped around, light on his feet, and did a couple lightning-quick kicks. "I could take on the world!" He hooked his arm into the turtle shield and swung it side to side. "Woah, he's in my head. He's talking to me right now."

Marinette laughed. "Our kwamis help guide us. They've been around a long time, seen a lot. If he offers advice, you should listen to him."

Adrien's smile fell and he glanced at Plagg who was stuffing his face with cheese. Had Plagg tried to talk him out of the decisions he'd made?

Eventually, everyone started yawning, at least the ones who'd stayed awake. The hours had slipped by and early morning had snuck up on them. Alya finally convinced Nino to release the transformation and they made their way to the small bed. Her parents had already fallen asleep downstairs.

Nathaniel stood from the couch, stretching his hands and back from all the drawing he'd done. "Sofa is yours, Marinette."

He walked by them, pointedly not looking at Adrien, then went downstairs where his cot was.

"I think he feels a little let down," she said to Adrien as she moved to the couch. "He really did have you on a pedestal."

Staying put at the table—the boy hadn't moved from that spot all night—Adrien just nodded.

"So, um, you can sleep wherever." She looked around the cramped space. "I should've thought more about this."

"I'm fine here."

She eyed the table with doubt.

"I've fallen asleep while doing homework plenty of times. I'll be fine." He offered her a half smile.

She wished she could use her Ladybug magic to fix all of his problems and change the past, but she couldn't. He had to deal with what he'd done. She settled back and pulled the blanket over her.

While it hadn't taken long for her to fall asleep, a restful night eluded her. She tossed and turned until, out of nowhere, her body relaxed and let her slip into a deep slumber.

Slowly waking up, brain fuzzy from sleep, she tried to stretch her arms and legs and noticed her hand was caught in something.

Her eyes flew open and she saw Adrien's fingers intertwined with hers as he slept leaning against the couch. Heart suddenly hammering against her ribs, she froze.

He must've come over to help her sleep...and it had worked. She didn't know what to think about that or about how his hand felt good in hers and how she desperately wanted to keep holding onto him, but she couldn't. She was still hurting too much.

Separating herself from him, she carefully sat up, trying to avoid waking him. The sun filtered in through the blinds, softly lighting the room. The shower was on, probably her mom, but everyone else still seemed asleep, their breaths flowing in and out smoothly. The drone of cars and the chattering of birds meant the rest of Paris was definitely awake. She'd have to check the news later to see what damage Shadow Heart had done overnight.

She gritted her teeth in frustration. People were depending on her, possibly dying, and here she was, hiding.

Tikki flew to her from the kitchen where she'd been holed up with Plagg. "Time to change the bandages."

Marinette nodded, then made her way to the kitchen. Cleaning the quickly-healing wound was routine now. It'd gone from clearly pulled-together flesh, red at the edges, to pink, the cut less obvious. She gently patted the soapy water over the wound, focusing on not disturbing the stitches.

A shadow came into the corner of her eye, and she looked up to find Adrien staring at her, specifically at her stomach. She glanced down and remembered she had bruises from her fight with his dad and Shadow Heart. Those, coupled with the stab wound, made for quite a sight.

Eyes glassy, he slowly stepped to her side, as if afraid she'd run away in fear.

She held her breath, not moving an inch.

He placed a hand on one of the clean bandages and looked at her, silently asking for permission. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She stared unblinking at him. He wanted to help her, and she wasn't certain if she could let him. He was Chat Noir. They'd fought and fought...and a tear leaked from the corner of one of his eyes. It slid down his cheek untouched.

Breathing out slowly, she gave a nod so slight it was barely a twitch.

He waited a moment, then peeled off the packaging and lowered to his knees. She nearly took a step back in surprise, pulse quickening.

With trembling hands, he gently placed the bandage over her wound, but stopped to steady himself before smoothing out the edges with light strokes. Warm fingers grazed over the tender flesh of her bruises. She tensed, but didn't stop his ministrations. Each touch was careful, reverent. A prayer for forgiveness.

"Nothing is okay," he whispered into the deafening silence. "It can never go back to the way it was. Not my mom, my dad, Nino." He looked up at her, still kneeling, eyes full of sorrow and regret. "Us."

"You're right."

He dropped back, sitting on his feet, head hanging.

"It will be different from before," she added.

With furrowed brows, he lifted his gaze to meet hers.

She lowered her shirt. "There's no more secrets now. Nothing to hide. No lies. And Paris will be free of Hawk Moth. We will finally be free of him."

"It doesn't change what I've done though."

"I know. You'll have to earn back the city's trust. You'll have to earn back everyone's trust." She nodded to where Nino slept with Alya.

"How can you have so much faith in me? Why didn't you ever give up on me?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and shrugged. "Because I love you."

"You shouldn't."

"I know." She sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides. "I keep forgetting and then remembering that you gave me bruises, akumatized those people, kidnapped Master Fu. It's jarring. And...painful."

He sat before her, face filled with misery. Each word seemed to cut him. She didn't want to hurt him, though. She wasn't going to replace his father as someone who claimed to love him, but was just using him, lording his failures over him, merciless and cruel. No. She wanted—needed him to heal.

"I know you're sorry," she said. "I know you didn't want anyone to get hurt, even me. It's why you're here. But I can't forgive you yet." She wiped away a tear as it escaped free of her hold. "I need more time."

He rose to his knees, tentatively took her hand in his, and looked into her eyes. "I'll do whatever it takes, give you whatever you need to be worthy of you again."

The tight band around her chest lessened just enough to let her finally take a full breath.

* * *

AN - this was another hard chapter to write, partly because I'm balancing so many different expectations, but in the end I went with my gut. For example, I just couldn't have Nino punch Adrien. It didn't feel right for him to do so. He's angry and hurt, but Adrien is his best friend. He loves the guy, and I see him as a more laid back character, not a hot head with a penchant for getting into fights. For him to express his anger as much as he did, shows how upset he is.

As for Plagg, while he may think the kid is an idiot, he's been through everything with him. He knows what's in his head, experienced his pain. He's going to be a little protective, but at the same time, he's not going to coddle him, because that's just not Plagg. Lol

Her father was the most important reaction for me, though. I've shown how protective of his daughter he is, their love and care for each other. So, naturally, he'd be the most physical, grabbing Adrien and shaking him, but as a genuinely kind person and as a father, he sees this kid, how he's hurting, and realizes he hasn't been so lucky in the family department. And that Adrien's father is no father, just a cruel man who shares some genes with him. That's why I had him be the first person to really show forgiveness, to show what a good father is and to let him feel that.

As important it is for me to show a strong character who has self respect and healthy boundaries without being hard and bitter, e.g. Marinette, it is equally important for me to show that even if you screw up, there's still hope for forgiveness, especially if you do what Adrien is doing: admit you screwed up, show remorse and apologize, and work your ass off to do what you can to fix it, even if it's honoring the person's need for space.

This story has so many themes, please forgive me.

One more thing: The earlier example of trusting your parents and letting them help you was the first lesson (for a lack of a better word) I wanted to include. This was the second. That even if you have crappy parents and can't trust them, there are good parents out there who can help you and love you.

Okay, okay. Ted talk is over.

Thank you for reading! I enjoy all of the comments and all of the reactions. So even if you're not entirely happy with how I've handled Adrien and everyone's reactions, that's okay. Seriously. Everyone has a right to their opinion. It is, after all, based on your truths from your life experiences.

Thanks to my sister too. I couldn't do this without her.

The healing has started, plans have been set. Next up is the rescue mission. Onward!

(And I thought the last AN was long. Phew)

To the same guest from the last chapter, yes. I see you. I see all. I know all. Muwahaha. XD


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

"Are you ready?" Marinette asked Adrien and Nino. She could barely wait to get Master Fu back. Who knew what Hawk Moth had put him through.

"Ready," Nino answered, bouncing on his toes.

Adrien nodded once, firmly rooted to the spot.

Marinette looked at him. "Call me as soon as you get the gramophone and free Master Fu."

"I will. But if the plan doesn't work, run."

"Not until you've completed your part."

His jaw ticked.

They'd gone over the plan a billion times and argued this point a billion more times. She wouldn't lose him to Hawk Moth again. But he didn't want her to have another bruise on her body. Which was ridiculous. She was a superhero. She fought villains. That was her job and she was bound to end up with a bruise or two.

Adrien held her gaze until Nino stepped between them.

"It's going to work," their friend said. "So let's kick some butt and save Paris."

In two seconds, they'd transformed and were out the window, moving in opposite directions. She glanced back at Chat, just as he did the same to her. A look of longing and worry crossed his face.

Carapace's voice registered in her ear. "I'm in position. Evil Dude is in sight."

"Almost there." She focused on where she was going and picked up her pace, ignoring the dull ache in her side. After landing opposite of the grey cloud creeping through Paris, she alerted him that it was time.

He hooted and surfed on the shell-like shield down to the street. "Yo!"

The dark cloud stopped its search of victims. Mostly no one went out at night anymore. Not after several more people were hospitalized.

The mist coalesced into an imposing man. "You again?"

"Not just me."

Ladybug jumped down to them and stood straight with her yo-yo in hand. "You look surprised."

"He said…" Shadow Heart shook his hood-covered head. "It doesn't matter if there's ten of you. No one can stop me." He returned to his incorporeal form.

The cloud shot to Ladybug, and Carapace was suddenly in front of her, shielding her. She twirled her yo-yo dispersing Shadow Heart's presence before his ethereal touch turned them to apathetic husks.

The akumatized man's thin lips spread wide, as if the development pleased him. "Finally. A challenge."

"One that'll be your end," Carapace said as he ran to fight him.

Two against one made it harder for him to stay in his corporeal form. It was the edge she'd been hoping for. Unfortunately, he learned how to overcome the shortcomings faster than she'd thought he would.

Shadow Heart came at Carapace with a flurry of attacks that seemed a blur to even her. Carapace blocked the first, missed the second and third and fourth and… Ladybug rushed to help him and ended up gasping in pain from the hit to her stab wound.

She narrowed her eyes and redoubled her efforts. More times than not, her yo-yo and strikes were just a waste of energy though. He changed forms so quickly, she wanted to scream in frustration. The urge was so strong, she had to clamp her jaw shut to not give Hawk Moth the satisfaction of seeing her at a loss.

Worse yet, she and Carapace kept bumping into each other. Half of the hits she took were friendly fire. Her molars were going to crack if she bit down any harder.

Ladybug stepped back.

Carapace glanced at her, eyes narrowing in confusion behind his goggles, but she just looked at him, trying not to give away their real intention.

"Done already?" Shadow Heart asked Ladybug while fighting Carapace. "You're upsetting your partner."

Ladybug covered her surprise at how well Nino was pulling off his part of the plan. She disappeared behind a row of cars and came at him from another angle. Carapace purposefully didn't look at her.

"Abandonment really is a delectable emotion."

He drew in a deep breath as if to inhale more of the emotion's scent, and Ladybug came at him from behind, landing a blow that knocked him forward.

He caught himself and...laughed, a belly-busting guffaw that reverberated off the nearby buildings.

Carapace looked at her in question, still panting from the fight. She just shrugged, while ignoring the pain in her side.

"You tricked me," Shadow Heart said while wiping at his eyes. "I haven't had this much fun in ages. I'll be sad when I bring your heads back to Hawk Moth."

A chill raced down her spine. "He's only using you. Without him, you're just another run-of-the-mill criminal."

Shadow Heart circled them. "I won't always need his power."

She tensed. "What do you mean?"

Casting his voice low, as if telling a secret, he said, "He's giving me my own Miraculous."

Damn it, they were right. Her heart pounded faster. "He could be lying. Why don't you just take one of ours? Better yet, take mine, then Chat's and claim the wish for yourself?"

Shadow Heart went completely still, his face a blank canvass. "You cannot turn my own creation against me," Hawk Moth said through the akumatized man.

"Creeeepyyyy," Carapace drawled under his breath.

She bit back a sigh of relief. They finally had Hawk Moth's full attention.

oOoOo

Chat slinked toward his childhood home, careful of his father's spies positioned around the city and the cameras around the property. All the while his thoughts were on Marinette.

He had to make everything right. He hated what he'd done, who he'd become. Just thinking about it all made him nauseous and angry.

Landing inside a large supply room, he crept toward his father's office. The sloth-like pace made his muscles twitch. The longer the mission took, the more likely Marinette would get injured. But if he rushed and ended up risking everything, she'd kick his ass. One of his lips quirked upward. She was such a badass.

Hour-long minutes passed and he let out a breath he'd been holding when he finally made it to the office. He eased the door shut and turned around only to come to an abrupt halt. His heart shot to his throat.

Guarding the safe hidden behind his mom's painting stood the Gorilla, nearly seven feet of thick, corded muscles. His stance suggested readiness. His wide face was grim, dark eyes focused on him.

Neither spoke, nor moved.

Chat could barely breathe. He didn't want to hurt his long time guardian.

The seconds ticked by in his head. Seconds that could leave Ladybug worse off. His fingers itched to grab the baton at his lower back.

"Your dad sent me here in case you showed up."

"I have to stop him." The Gorilla's silence made Chat inwardly plead for him to step aside. "I should have stopped him a long time ago."

Did he care more about his job or the boy he'd protected the last ten years?

Still, the hulking man didn't budge.

Chat's insides turned to icy lumps. It nearly made his teeth chatter. "Help me."

The Gorilla's heavy brows drew together, either in indecision or anger.

"Please," Chat whispered.

Exhaling hard, his guardian's imposing frame deflated and he stepped aside.

Chat ran to him and gave him a hug that contained all the years he'd wanted to do just that. His father had always said the help was the help and nothing more. They weren't family and they weren't their equals. "Thank you."

The Gorilla grunted in that way of his.

Flipping open the painting, he quickly entered the passcode.

And it was the wrong one.

Chat grumbled his frustration. He should've known his father would've changed it.

The Gorilla muttered something under his breath, his eyes flickering wide.

"What?" Chat asked.

"Natalie. She repeated some numbers every time she saw me. I thought she'd lost it."

Gabriel's assistant was helping Chat again. Weren't family his big toe. He felt closer to them than he ever did with his father. "What is it?"

"593…" He scratched his head. "Um...593170."

Chat swung around and entered the code. The safe's light flashed green and unlocked with a _snap_ , revealing the gramophone.

Just as he snatched it out of the safe, the alarms blared.

Chat cringed and spun to face the Gorilla. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but more security will be sent here now." He ran to to the door where he stood as a sentry. "I'll only be able to hold them off for a couple minutes."

oOoOo

Shadow Heart suddenly shuttered. Going completely still, his chin dropped to his chest.

Something was happening with Hawk Moth. Chat must have retrieved the gramophone!

Fatigue forgotten, she whooped in delight along with Carapace. They weakly high fived each other, not even caring that it was pathetic.

"Neither of you will survive this night." Shadow Heart glared at them.

"Neither will you, buddy," Carapace retorted.

Ladybug shook her head.

"Wait. That didn't come out right." He glanced at her. "I'm not used to this kind of banter yet." He looked back at the villain. "Let me try again."

Shadow Heart turned to mist, and, instead of attacking them, he zipped away, flying down a side street.

Whatever he was up to had her stomach churning.

"What do we do now?" Carapace asked her.

"Run after him." She forced her jelly legs into a sprint.

Carapace heaved a sigh.

oOoOo

"Is he keeping Master Fu in the same place?" Chat yelled over the alarms at the Gorilla.

Eyes focused on the office's door, he said, "He moved him yesterday."

"Do you know where?"

The Gorilla gave a pointed look at the part of the floor, that once unlocked, lead to Hawk Moth's lair.

Great. Just great.

He reluctantly turned to the painting that held the lair's access code. Partly because his father had probably changed it, but mostly because his father was up there. And he'd have to fight him.

 _If you're not ready to face your father, come back for Master Fu later_ , Plagg finally spoke up.

"If I do that, he'll be a goner."

 _But—_

"The only reason he's been kept alive is for the gramophone's code. I take that and leave him…"

 _He's a goner._

"Yeah."

 _But are you ready to take on your father?_

"It doesn't matter. I'm not leaving without Master Fu."

The door burst open, knocking the lock out and busting apart the frame.

As men tried to pile in, the Gorilla grabbed a guy dressed similarly to Hawk Moth and threw him into another guy dressed in the same purple suit. "Go. I don't know how long I can keep them back."

Chat's heart pounded so hard, his ribs would surely be bruised tomorrow.

 _It's now or never, kid._

Chat closed the distance to the painting and pressed the familiar set of hidden buttons.

Nothing.

 _Look for other buttons._

"They could be anywhere!" He ran his hands over the floor to ceiling painting, testing for spots of hardness.

But it was all soft canvass and lumpy paint.

Chat cursed under his breath.

A grunt pulled his gaze to the Gorilla as a man shoved him out of the doorway, deeper into the room. Another ran at him with a knife.

Chat extended his baton and rammed the second guy into the wall hard enough for bones to crack. The anonymous man slumped to the floor in a crumpled heap.

The Gorilla charged more henchmen coming through the doorway. They heaved against him as if he were a great boulder, trying to push him back. "Hurry."

Chat swung back to the painting. "Where could the buttons be, Plagg?"

 _He's your father. Think like him._

He stared at the painting, ignoring the grunts and thumps of the fighting behind him, then lifted his hands and touched the random geometric shapes.

Nope.

Furrowing his brows, he tried again and again and again. He would get Master Fu. He would right his wrongs.

Without pause, he went in for another attempt and found several hard spots. He pressed them and the painting clicked.

 _You did it!_

He blinked, then scrambled to stand on the spot that would take him to Hawk Moth's lair and checked to make certain the gramophone strapped to his back was secure. Nausea had him nearly doubled over, but he forced his back to straighten.

Face his father. Get Master Fu. Get out.

Simple.

He really needed to stop lying to himself.

oOoOo

Shadow Heart swept toward a group of laughing girls coming out of a movie theater, completely unaware of the danger they were in.

Ladybug wanted to yell at them for coming out after dark. It wasn't safe with the new villain. Didn't they know that? "Carapace!"

Her friend glanced at her as they ran after the akumatized man.

"Get those girls out of the way."

He tipped his head then picked up his pace. She knew he'd been holding back to stay with her. Not for the hundredth time, she cursed her wound. Each footfall was like being stabbed all over again. But she had to hold it together. Chat needed her.

As Carapace leapt onto his shield and surfed past the speeding black cloud, he whooped in delight and disappeared in front of it.

Ladybug's side burned. Her lungs burned. Her legs burned. And spots were not only on her suit but in her vision. She stopped, planting her hands on her knees and gasped for a breath that didn't sting.

"You are weakened," Shadow Heart said in his corporeal form. He walked to her with certain steps, his concealed eyes on her like two embers singeing her skin. "And now you're alone."

Her gaze bounced around the street and found his words to be true. She pressed down her rising fear with sheer will. She didn't have to win the fight with him. She just had to stall for Chat. Lifting her chin, she said, "And you're still going to lose. You hear that Hawk Moth? You're going to lose."

Shadow Heart snarled and lunged at her.

She blocked and dodged, staying carefully away from his grabby hands. Even just being this close to him felt like he was sucking the fight out of her. Part of her just wanted to sit and stare into nothing.

Shaking her head, she grit her teeth and spun her yo-yo faster, not just trying to strike him, but to keep him away from her.

He went in left, then changed course and went right, lashing out with a fist that struck her wound like a battering ram.

Her breath rushed out and she fell to a knee, crumbling over her injured side.

He laughed.

She saw stars as her head was suddenly whipped back from a massive hit. She landed hard on her back that sent a jolt of pain through her as if she'd been electrocuted.

Two Shadow Hearts appeared over her, a wicked grin stretching their lips as they spun around.

oOoOo

Chat Noir found his father as soon as the lift brought him above the floor. The gloating, reverberating off the steel walls made his knees quake.

"Finish her," Hawk Moth said, huddled over his cane like a raving lunatic.

Marinette!

He coiled, ready to pounce.

 _Ladybug's probably just trying to keep him distracted. You need to focus on Master Fu._

Plagg was right. Still, his muscles refused to uncoil. They wanted to run and hit, kick and destroy...protect what he loved.

 _Focus._

Plagg's sharp tone snapped him out of the red haze clouding his judgement. He grit his teeth and turned, gaze sweeping the room for the old man.

A lump in the far corner caught his eye.

Sliding his boots along the smooth floor, he eased closer to the cloth-covered lump and checked to make certain it was really Master Fu. A bruised face greeted him, ghastly enough to make his hand jerk back in surprise.

All this time, he'd thought their prisoner was being taken care of. Just another lie.

He narrowed his eyes on his father's back.

 _Chat_ , Plagg warned.

"I know," he whispered around gritted teeth, then turned back to Master Fu.

The elderly man didn't stir as he slipped his arms under him and lifted him up. It was like cradling a child. Fu seemed so much smaller than when Chat had brought him to the mansion.

He crept back to the section of the floor that would take him away from the monster that was his father and stepped on the spot. It didn't budge. He gently tapped, then stomped on it.

His father spun around to face him. The gray mask made his face look like a grim skull, especially with his cold, detached eyes staring straight at Chat.

oOoOo

Ladybug took hit after hit. She felt like meat being tenderized by an overzealous chef.

Where was Carapace?

Pain filled her from head to toe. She was a ball of red, throbbing string, wound so tightly, she couldn't breathe.

"You leave Ladybug alone right this instant," a familiar insolent voice shouted.

The pummeling halted long enough for Ladybug to put a face to the voice. Chloe. What was she doing here?

oOoOo

"You think I wouldn't have planned for this?" Hawk Moth lifted his chin. "You think I don't know my own son?"

Fear doused Chat's limbs in icy water. He nearly dropped Master Fu. "You knew I'd come?"

"Of course, you ignorant boy." He looked away as if something else had pulled at his attention. "Ignore the girl. Focus on Ladybug."

Chat just stood stunned, engulfed by shame and mortification.

"And now that I have you back, I can relieve you of your Miraculous."

 _Do something,_ Plagg said.

"But you changed the codes. You had extra security installed—"

"And I even fed the safe's new password to Natalie. She always had a soft spot for you." His face twisted as if he thought the sentiment was revolting. "I had to lure you here where you'd be effectively trapped."

Chat glanced at the circular window.

"Yes, well that can be rectified as well," Hawk Moth said.

Thick metal plates slid toward the center of the window, slowly shutting out the night sky.

And Chat ran toward the narrowing gap.

oOoOo

"You have fire in your veins," Shadow Heart said, his gaze fixed on Chloe. Hunger transformed his features into something akin to envy.

Ladybug tried to move, but he planted a boot on her stomach and pinned her to the floor. Which certainly hadn't required much effort from him. She'd gone from tenderized meat to pâté.

"Thanks. But creepy much?" Chloe planted her hands on her hips. "Now, back away from Ladybug before I—"

"Before you what? Annoy me to death with your incessant prattling?"

"Excuse you?"

Ladybug groaned. "Just go, Chloe." She didn't need her quasi friend's death on her conscience too.

"As your number one fan and the mayor's daughter, it is my duty to…"

The boot lifted off Ladybug's stomach, allowing her to take a deep breath that felt like another punch to her ribs.

"What are you doing?" Chloe's voice trembled slightly.

"I'm moving away from Ladybug."

"But now you're coming toward me." Her heels clicked on the floor as she skittered backwards.

"I want the fire in your veins."

Ladybug felt around for her yo-yo, but found nothing. Unable to think of anything else, she settled on calling for her Lucky Charm and prayed Chat had completed his mission.

Shadow Heart paused his advance and looked back at her.

 _I don't have enough energy left,_ Tikki said. _I barely have enough to keep the suit powered. I'm sorry._

When nothing happened Shadow Heart continued stalking toward Chloe.

"I command you to leave me alone."

The akumatized man laughed, then snapped his mouth shut as a rock hit him in the head.

"Come at me, bro," Carapace said as he surfed behind Chloe, peppering Shadow Heart with more rocks.

The dark villain snarled and turned to mist, flying after Carapace.

Ladybug dropped back to the street not even caring if it would hurt.

Heels clicking against the ground grew louder until they stopped by her ear.

"Ugh." Chloe bent over her. "You're going to get blood all over my new blouse."

Surprisingly strong hands grabbed her arm and lifted her up to a seated position.

"You have to help me help you stand."

Ladybug curled her legs in and planted her feet. Her noodle legs gave out on her halfway up.

Chloe grunted in a very non-ladylike manner. Ladybug would've snorted if she could spare the energy.

"Look." Chloe knelt to gaze at her in the eyes. "You're tired...and gross. I get it. But you need to get off your superhero butt right now. Do you hear me?"

Ladybug gripped the blonde's shoulders.

"Finally." Chloe held her gaze and nodded in encouragement.

Then Ladybug willed her body to stand. She'd expected trumpets and fireworks. Instead, she got more pain. The street had been more comfortable. Right now, a bed of nails would be preferable to moving.

"All right." Chloe looked around them. "Where to?"

 _I can't hold your transformation much longer. You need to get back to Master Fu's place._

Ladybug grunted an acknowledgment, then gestured to the side. Chloe held onto her tight and got them moving.

oOoOo

"No!" Hawk Moth shouted. "Get her Miraculous. Stop. You fool!"

Chat Noir couldn't spare a glance back at his father. The metal plates were inching closer together, slowly shutting out his only escape.

"Get back to Ladybug!" Hawk Moth hollered.

At least she was safe.

Chat shifted Master Fu and eyed the window. He'd made this jump before several times. Granted, he didn't have an old man in his arms and a clunky gramophone on his back.

 _Now!_

Chat jumped and sailed through the air as the open gap narrowed each second. Tucking himself into a ball around Master Fu, he slipped through. The fresh air slapped him in the face and he smiled in delight.

He finally did something right.

* * *

AN - i love who Chloe is turning into: MOre mature, still has attitude but she's more self-aware, a touch softer or something. Can't put my finger on it exactly, but I always enjoy it when she pops in.

And things are finally looking up for our heroes. Woot!

Guys and gals, this is chapter 44. There's only five more left. I'm crying.

Thank you so much for reading, favoriting, following, and commenting! If I can't respond to you because you're a guest or your messaging is turned off, just know that I'm sending you lots of gratitude and love.

You've heard of my beta, right? That she's my sister? And that she's pretty cool? Thought so. Lol


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Ladybug hung in Chloe's grip as the blonde banged on Master Fu's door to the therapy room. The superhero had managed to call Alya to let her know the window wasn't going to work as her entrance.

The door flew open and Alya's gaze landed on Ladybug in relief for a split second before scanning around her. "Where's Ni—Carapace?"

"Alya?" Chloe asked with her mouth hanging slightly open. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping Ladybug. Obviously." She took her from Chloe only for Tom to rush over and bear the burden, placing Ladybug on the treatment cushion.

She felt like a hot potato.

"Thanks for helping," Alya said to Chloe with, surprisingly, only a touch of sarcasm before trying to close the door.

Chloe stood her ground. "And what is Marinette's dad doing here?"

 _I can't hold the transformation much longer,_ Tiki said.

Ladybug lifted a hand to get their attention just as Nathaniel and her mom charged downstairs with the first aid supplies.

"What is all that racket?" Chloe asked as she pushed herself inside the room. "Nathaniel? And you," she said looking at Marinette's mom. "Aren't you—"

Nathaniel and Sabine didn't pay her any attention as they rushed to Ladybug.

Her mom laid a gentle hand on Ladybug's arm. "You have to let go of the transformation so we can help you."

"Chloe." Alya pointed to the door. "You need to leave."

"But—"

What sounded like a boulder falling over came from upstairs, then pounding footfalls, and finally Chat appeared through the doorway as he zipped downstairs.

Chloe stepped into his path with a fierce look narrowing her eyes. "Oh no you don't. I didn't save her, for you to—"

Chat darted past her and landed hard on his knees beside Ladybug. "Are you okay?" He winced. "Sorry. Clearly you're not. But is it bad?" He looked at her mother in question.

"We don't know yet."

"Hello?!" Chloe walked to them. "Chat Noir, Ladybug's villain, is. Right. Here."

Everyone turned to face her and said, "We know!"

Surprised by the outburst, she took a step back.

"I know Ladybug is hurt and all," Alya announced, "but I really need to know where Carapace is."

Ladybug opened her mouth, but Chloe spoke up. "That turtle guy?"

Alya's eye twitched. "Yes. That turtle guy."

"He chased off Shadow Heart so we could escape."

Alya blanched.

"Has anyone called him?" Chat asked as he gently smoothed Ladybug's hair out of her face. She wanted to say thank you; that had been annoying her.

"Yes," Alya answered. "And he didn't pick up."

"He's probably just busy," her dad said. "Nathaniel, go upstairs and see what the news is reporting."

 _Marinette, I can't hold..._

Her transformation fizzled out and Tikki fell out of her earring to the mattress beside her head. Her dad immediately pulled a cookie out of his pocket and fed the little kwami.

"No. Way." Chloe stumbled forward. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug?"

"Well, shit," Alya exclaimed as Sabine started checking Marinette over. "Now all of Paris will know and—"

"Excuse you. But I'm Ladybug's number one fan. Even if…even if she's really Marinette." She shuddered. "God, this is so weird."

"But you hate her."

Her dad's brows lowered, and Marinette quickly licked her dry lips and said, "I trust her."

"You do?" Chloe smoothed out her face. "I mean, she does. See."

Nathaniel poked his head out from upstairs. "They haven't mentioned him on the news."

Marinette flinched as her mom pressed too hard against her stab wound, then looked at her best friend. "He did great out there today. I'm sure he's on his way back now."

Chloe's gaze bounced from her to Alya. "If Nino is Carapace, I'm going to scream."

"Well then, scream. Because he is. And he saved your butt today."

To Chloe's credit, she didn't scream, but she did start to argue that she would've been just fine without him.

"Are you almost finished?" Chat asked her mom as Chloe and Alya went back and forth.

She nodded, and Marinette did not look at how many bloodied towels were next to her mother's knees.

Sabine took the pile of discarded wrappings and supplies with her upstairs, and Chat said, "I want you to wear my ring to heal faster while Tikki recharges."

"But?" She glanced pointedly at Chloe still arguing with Alya.

"I trust her too."

He removed his ring and, as the flash of green light faded, Chloe finally did scream.

"Shhh," Alya said and slapped a hand over the blonde's mouth. "You want everyone in the building to call the cops?"

Marinette passed her earrings to Adrien.

Plagg flew out of the ring on her finger. "Isn't someone going to mention that we saved Master Fu?"

"What are those things?" Chloe squeaked as Marinette beamed at Adrien.

"I'm sure you'll tell her all about it once you're in her head," Adrien said to Plagg

"Who's Master Fu?" Chloe continued.

"Will you just wait?" Alya chided her. "We'll explain everything in a sec." To Adrien, she asked, "Did you get the gramophone?"

Plagg answered for him. "Yes we did. Despite there being a hundred guys after us and getting trapped in Hawk—"

"It's upstairs," Adrien said. "Along with Master Fu. I put him on the bed since he's kind of asleep."

"He's fine," her mom yelled from the apartment. "We're having tea."

"And still no news on Carapace," Nathaniel added.

At Alya's wringing hands, Marinette pushed herself upright while holding back a wince. "I'll go search for him."

"No." Adrien placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You rest. I'll go."

"Dudes!" Nino's voice floated from the apartment and Alya bolted upstairs. "That. Was. Awesome!"

"You should transform," Adrien said as she tried to get up.

"I will. Just help me upstairs first."

Adrien sighed, but relented when her dad lifted Marinette to her feet and practically carried her to Nino and Master Fu. Chloe followed closely behind, staring at the kwamis as they flew alongside them.

Her gaze landed on the small man, now even smaller than the last time she'd seen him. Bruises mottled his face and an angry cut split his lower lip. She hoped it wasn't infected. He nodded to her in greeting, the movement slow and careful.

Gabriel had done this to him.

Her blood boiled.

Alya's voice stole her attention, and she glanced at her checking Nino over with worried eyes and hands while chastising him before pulling him into a deep kiss.

Nathaniel coughed and looked away.

"So who's the old guy?" Chloe asked.

"He's—" Adrien started before Chloe cut him off.

"I am _not_ talking to you right now, _Chat Noir_." The name was laced with acid and dripping with venom.

Adrien grimaced and stepped back.

Marinette's brows lowered. The temptation to defend him crept up in her, but she held her tongue. He had to confront this, the consequences of his actions. "He's the Guardian of the Miraculouses."

"The one you mentioned in the interview?"

She nodded to her, then made her way to Master Fu. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." She wanted to give him a hug but was afraid she'd hurt him. He looked so frail, it made her tear up.

He gave her a soft smile. "I knew this would happen."

"Then why did you go through with it?"

"Because Hawk Moth's lies were poisoning Adrien's mind, and he needed to hear the truth."

"But he didn't come back to us until after that." She shoved away the memories of that pivotal day.

"A puzzle is incomplete without all the pieces in place." He wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'll heal. For now, I'd like to have a word with you in private."

Sabine stood from her place beside him and waved them all downstairs.

"But I have so many questions," Chloe protested.

"And we'll answer them all _downstairs_ ," her mom said while nudging Chloe to move.

Like a lost puppy, Adrien lingered after everyone left before making his way to the door.

"I'd like you to stay as well," Master Fu said to him.

He tensed. "Me?"

Amusement brightened Fu's eyes. She had no idea how he could find any humor after what he'd been through. "No, the fly that snuck in through the window with us."

"Oh." Adrien's slumped form moved away from them.

"Yes, you, Adrien Agreste," Master Fu clarified. "Now, please close the door."

After Adrien did as commanded, he took a deep breath and faced them. "I know what you're going to say, and I agree. You should take back my Miraculous and give it to someone worthy."

"That's—"

"It's okay. I disappointed and betrayed you. I deserve it." His watery eyes hardened. "But please don't blame my actions on Plagg. I can't tell you how many times he tried to convince me to go back to Ladybug, to not listen to my father. Without him, I think I would have lost myself entirely."

"I—"

"And I know it probably doesn't mean much to you, but I am sorry. For everything. But especially for taking you and handing you over to my father. There's no excuses, but I didn't think he'd...he'd…" Adrien seemed to cave in even more as he gestured to Master Fu's poor state. Pretty soon the blond would fold in on himself until he was just a speck.

"Are you done?" Master Fu asked him.

He drew himself together and nodded.

"Remember when I said you were worthy?"

Adrien's only response was the hardening of his jaw and stance, as if preparing himself for the rebuke that would take away Plagg.

"I still think so."

Adrien exhaled, his shoulders dropping a good two inches. "But after everything, why?"

"Because of your actions." He looked at Marinette. "Your mother filled me in."

She winced. "Are you mad they all know our secret?" she asked Master Fu.

"A wise man once said, 'You can't change what's been done.'" She smiled at the memory of him saying that after the interview. "But no one else can know."

"So...you're not going to take away my Miraculous?" Adrien asked.

Master Fu shook his head. "I knew you would eventually make the right choice."

"It just took a little longer than we would've preferred," Marinette added.

Plagg flew between them all. "Besides, I've kinda grown attached to your constant yammering." He turned to her. "I hope you're quieter."

Tikki joined him. "Just don't bother her incessantly about camembert."

"I only make an occasional request."

Adrien snorted.

Plagg's little face was the picture of shock.

"There's one more thing," Master Fu said.

Their gazes landed on him.

"I think Hawk Moth might be trying to gain more power."

"You mean other than getting our Miraculouses?" Adrien asked.

The elderly man nodded, and Marinette threw her hands up. "What now?"

"When he questioned me, it wasn't just about how to open the gramophone. He wanted to know more about the ancient spellbook."

A chill raced down her back. In hindsight, she shouldn't have given the book back to him, but she had been unwilling to lose Adrien.

At the confused look on Adrien's face, she said, "It's your father's book you brought to school and lost." She refrained from mentioning that she'd stolen it from him.

His face lit up in recognition. "That was a spellbook?"

Master Fu carefully sat at the table, leaving her to worry even more over his condition. "They give our kwamis and us extra abilities. Temporarily, though."

Marinette took the chair next to him and tried to keep her voice gentle. No need to make Master Fu feel bad if he'd been unable to withstand the abuse. "Did he get the information?"

"No. And I couldn't piece together which potion he was attempting to decipher." His eyes went distant and she wondered just what he'd been put through, then he looked at her. "You should transform. We'll need you in fighting condition to stop the akuma."

"Wait," Adrien said. "Shouldn't we make some for ourselves then? Just in case?"

Master Fu sighed. "It won't help."

"Why?"

"They're not meant to counter other Miraculous wielders." At Adrien's furrowed brows he added, "This way, if one turned evil, they wouldn't have the ability to easily take out the others."

"Besides, maybe he won't be able to figure out the code," Marinette offered with a tone that, unfortunately, lacked confidence in her own words.

Master Fu nodded. "You should transform."

She said the command, and a strange yet familiar energy washed through her. The sting in her side and the ache in her bones practically vanished. She breathed out in relief.

 _Glad I can help_ , Plagg said.

"Thank you."

"Adrien," Master Fu asked, "will you please bring up the others?"

"Of course." He dashed to the door and herded everyone upstairs. The apartment was getting smaller by the day.

Chloe looked at Marinette in the Chat Noir suit, then at Adrien and shook her head. She sat in one of the chairs at the table and said to her, "I prefer you as Ladybug."

"Lay off, Chloe," Nino said. "He's doing everything he can to make up for his mistakes."

"So you've forgiven him for lying to you, for letting Hawk Moth akumatize you?"

Nino gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Then go preach to someone else."

"How about we focus on what's most important right now," Marinette's mom quelled the brewing argument. "Gabriel and the akuma."

"What does Gabriel have to do with this?" Chloe asked.

Everyone glanced at each other then at Adrien. He rubbed the back of his neck. "My dad is Hawk Moth."

Her mouth fell open.

 _Blondie looks like a fish_ , Plagg remarked.

Marinette shushed him. "Master Fu," she said to change the subject, "Wayzz and I came up with a plan after you were taken." She purposefully did not let her gaze drift to Adrien. "But that got sidetracked when the gramophone was stolen. Now that we have it back, I think it could still work."

"Oh?"

Wayzz flew to him. "Yes, Master. The reasoning has changed, but the strategy is still sound."

"I'm not your master anymore." Fu gestured to Nino.

Nino slapped a hand to his face. "I forgot he's your kwami."

When he started to take off the bracelet, Master Fu said, "Keep the Miraculous. I can't use it anymore and you've proven yourself worthy of him. Do you agree, Wayzz?"

The green kwami nodded. "He is true of heart."

"Good. Now tell me the plan."

Nino sighed in relief and leaned into Alya, who rubbed his back. Everyone else crowded around the table.

Marinette shifted in Chat's thick boots. They felt heavy and clunky compared to Ladybug's suit.

 _Hey, don't hate on my amazing design choices._

"It was just an observation, not a critique."

"Plagg," Adrien said, "be nice."

 _Tell loverboy I'll do as I wish._

Marinette ignored him and addressed Master Fu "I can't do this alone. Today proved that. It also proved that the three of us aren't enough."

"I think we did pretty awesome." Nino beamed.

"But we couldn't stop him. And, while I trust you, Adrien, you can't confront Hawk Moth alone." He nodded in understanding for which she was grateful. "I want to give the fox Miraculous to Alya."

"Really?" She nearly bounced on the tips of her toes.

"We would make a great team, and we should be able to handle Shadow Heart."

Adrien stepped forward. "Then once you're done, we'll all go confront Hawk Moth together?"

"No. Fighting Hawk Moth while he's distracted is a good plan. Besides, it'll be easier to fight an akuma we already know. If he quickly makes another, one that's even worse…" She let that sink in before continuing. "Once we finish off Shadow Heart, we'll come in as backup."

"But then who'll go with me?"

"My dad. The ox Miraculous suits him." He was certainly as strong and as big as one. But most importantly, her dad would protect Adrien as if he were his own son. "And because I think teams of three would be best…" Marinette looked hard at Chloe who stared back at her. The girl had nerves of steel, and she knew Gabriel, which might give them an advantage. "Chloe should have the bee Miraculous."

Before anyone could voice their opinion, or more aptly their disbelief, she plowed onward. "Mom, you'll stay with Master Fu. And, Nathaniel, you'll protect them in case Hawk Moth finds out where he is."

Nathaniel's eyes widened enough to shame an owl. "But I'm no fighter."

"You'll have the dog Miraculous to help."

"But—"

"Nathaniel." She stepped to him and clasped his shoulders. "You can do this. Otherwise, I wouldn't have suggested it."

"You're sure?"

"Most likely nothing will happen. But if it does, I know you'll be able to handle it." She turned to the rest of the group. "Is everyone in agreement?"

"If I must," Chloe said as she looked at her nails in boredom. Though, the spark in her eyes belied her true feelings.

Mostly everyone voiced their assent with enthusiasm, especially her father who showed everyone what a great ox he'd make. Nathaniel just silently stood there, a look of solemn determination slowly transforming his face and squaring his shoulders. The sight made her proud.

Master Fu caught her eyes and he dipped his head in approval. The knowing smile he wore screamed 'told you so.' But she wasn't ready to be a Guardian. There was no way she would've been able to stay calm as Hawk Moth tortured her for information. She would've been akumatized within the first hour.

Adrien slipped out of the crowd and moved to the far end of the couch away from everyone.

And if Hawk Moth had been her father, if her mom's life had been on the line, and if she hadn't had the whole truth, she might've ended up like Adrien, sacrificing little bits of herself at a time until up felt like down.

 _It hasn't been easy for him. His father lied and manipulated him. A couple times, I thought he was going to kill his own son_ , Plagg said, confirming her suspicions. _He tried twisting him into something he isn't. And it might've worked if it wasn't for you. He hates himself right now, and, as much as I loathe getting all sappy, the kid loves you more than I love camembert._

Her heart ached for Adrien and swelled at the same time.

She left the group to sit next to him on the couch. His minor look of surprise at her sudden presence turned to shock as she picked up his hand and interlaced their fingers. He squeezed them, a silent thank you, and she settled back into the cushions to let her eyes drift closed for a much needed rest. Tomorrow, they'd finally end Gabriel's madness, or die trying.

* * *

AN - More healing! More reveals! And all the pieces have been set for the big showdown. :)

Everything that has happened up until and including season two, episode 11 (Gorzilla) is part of this story. And I'm pretending Adrien lost his mom when he was six or seven. I think I mentioned a general age before, but I can't find it to change it in case I have it older. If anyone remembers, please let me know. Thanks! We'll be going through the entire story once I'm finished writing to smooth out things like that and make sure everything flows.

I can barely believe some of you guys have been with me since November, back when this story had so much fluff and silliness. Now look at us. Just full of angst and tears. In a way, I kinda feel like I tricked everyone and I'm not sure if I should cackle maniacally or ask for forgiveness and go sin no more. XD

Anyway, thanks for sticking with me. And, to the new readers, welcome to the party!

Also, thank you, my beta extraordinaire, for always helping, even when life gets busy!


	46. Chapter 46

AN - this chapter was written before Queen Bee's episode. If you watch it before I do and before I get a chance to tweak this thing to match her abilities, then just go with it. Please and thank you :)

* * *

 **Chapter 46**

Apathy, detachment, and just pure nothingness seeped through Ladybug's pores. It's tendrils spread through her, choking the life out of every cell, a slow, suffocating death.

She shook her head to clear it. "He's near."

"That's obvious," Rena Rouge remarked, her gaze flying around the street. But there were just the standard parked cars, buildings, and vegetation.

Shadow Heart was in his incorporeal form, hiding from them. "Coward," Ladybug called out.

His sudden laughter felt like she'd been dropped into a vat of old, dirty grease. She grimaced.

"Who's the fresh meat?" Shadow Heart asked, his disembodied voice now near Rena Rouge.

Staying in their triangular defensive position, the heroes' heads turned toward the sound. Carapace held his turtle shield out, ready to release the energy dome if needed.

"No point in learning my name since you're not going to be around much longer," Rena responded.

"The newfound hope and determination is mouthwatering." This time his voice came from Carapace's direction. "But your excitement is the cherry on top."

"Dude, I'm taken."

The despondency vanished from Ladybug so suddenly she nearly stumbled. He wouldn't have just left. Nino's suddenly tense form had her turning. She spun her yo-yo to disperse the grayish cloud hovering over him. Carapace's face went from slackening to snarling.

Shadow Heart appeared as himself, dark hood covering the top half of his face, not far from him with a taunting smile.

Carapace tensed, muscles coiling as if ready to spring.

"No," Ladybug warned.

But he leapt for the akumatized man, breaking their formation.

oOoOo

Chat, Queen Bee, and Gozu, Marinette's dad, ran toward the mansion. They were supposed to be stealthy, but with the extra girth the ox Miraculous added to Tom and his hefty trident-styled weapon, he kept knocking over smaller trees and sending birds flocking up into the sky.

"What if the window is closed?" Queen Bee asked Chat as they approached the mansion.

Chat wanted to roll his eyes at her constant pestering. "It won't be closed," he answered her as he untangled some vines from Gozu's horns. "He needs to focus on Shadow Heart for the fight and seeing outside helps his vision."

She tapped him on the shoulder, though it was more like sharp jabs, and pointed up at the mansion. "Then how do you explain that?"

The steel plates were indeed closed. "Well, that throws our plan _out the window._ "

Queen Bee rolled her eyes.

Gozu raised a hand to speak and Chat couldn't hold back a smile. The man was the definition of a gentle giant. "Vol says it won't be a problem."

"What won't be?"

"I can break through walls. Or anything apparently. Not just trees."

Chat laughed.

"So do your thing," Queen Bee said with a flick of a hand.

Gozu looked apprehensive as he faced the window. It was rather high up. He'd have to jump and, with his size, that might be—

Gozu crouched, then shot up like a rocket.

Chat's mouth fell open. His Miraculous definitely held a ton of power.

 _Hey, I'm powerful too_ , Plagg whined.

Gozu ripped through the steel plates as if they were made of tissue paper, and Queen Bee smiled, until she realized Chat had seen it. She rolled her eyes and leapt in after Gozu, only to crash into him as he was flung from the room with a boom that left smoke curling out the window.

The missiles and turrets. Chat wanted to smack himself for having forgotten them. He ran to his partners after they hit the ground, apologizing for not having warned them.

Queen Bee had her trompo top-like weapon out and a fierce expression on her face. "So you weren't trying to sabotage the mission?"

"No!" He took a breath and lowered his voice. "For the last time, no. We have to stop Hawk Moth—"

"Hey," Gozu tried to cut in.

"What he's doing is wrong—"

"Guys."

"What I did was wrong and I—"

"We're not alone!"

Chat blinked and looked around. A large group of his father's henchmen were surrounding them. He pulled out his staff and hoped the others were ready to fight.

oOoOo

Ladybug and Rena Rouge ran after Carapace as he chased after Shadow Heart. What was he thinking? The akuma separating them was exactly what he wanted. If she survived this, she was going to—

"I'm going to strangle that man when this is over," Rena said under her breath.

At least she was staying positive.

Ladybug picked up her pace. As they turned a corner, Carapace and Shadow Heart came into view. They fought, Carapace using the shield both defensively and offensively. He blocked and shoved with it, swiping and hitting simultaneously. His movements flowed as if the weapon and style of fighting were made for him.

Still, Shadow Heart dodged the attacks with ease, his form blurring when he was unable to get out of the way in time. The shield would just pass right through him. It wasn't fair. He had every advantage.

Shadow Heart spared them a glance and smiled as they approached. He flew to Rena and she shivered.

Ladybug flung her yo-yo the same time Rena struck with her flute. Shadow Heart vanished and the yo-yo ended up knocking the flute out of her friend's hand.

"Girl," Rena said in a warning tone.

"Sorry."

Rena picked up her weapon and they ran to the cloud that was Shadow Heart, luring Carapace even further away.

This was _not_ going well.

oOoOo

Queen Bee threw her trompo at one group of his dad's hired goons and flinched as the explosion flung the henchmen back far into the gardens. When the top came back to her, she stood even straighter, her chin raised that much higher and practically pranced toward another group.

Chat shook his head and refocused on the three in front of him. He jabbed one in the stomach, while kicking another, only to miss the third. That one landed a punch that had Chat tasting blood. He growled and elbowed him hard. The big man just chuckled. The bastard could've at least winced. Or flinched or something.

The ground shook as Gozu charged. Chat smiled and stepped out of the way just as the overgrown goon was headbutted to...Belgium based off his direction.

More ran at them, this time with swords.

"Watch out," Chat warned Gozu.

Gozu turned and blocked a swing with his horns and met another with his trident. Chat jumped in, kicking the legs out from under the one rearing back after retrieving his sword.

Another explosion sounded and Queen Bee commented on how the blasts weren't even messing up her hair. The delight in her voice was infectious. They were doing it. They were working together better than he'd thought possible.

oOoOo

Ladybug and Rena Rouge rounded another corner and stopped dead in their tracks.

Shadow Heart had Carapace in his grasp, hands on his shoulder as if they were having a serious conversation, especially with the way Carapace just stared at him. Shadow Heart's hooded face turned to Ladybug and Rena and his lips stretched wide into a sickly smile.

"No!" Rena sprinted to her husband just as the akuma released him.

Carapace collapsed to the floor as if his bones had disappeared. He made no move to get up, not even a twitch to show he was alive.

Ladybug's heart clenched. He couldn't be dead. This wasn't supposed to happen. This—

As Rena Rouge tried to pass him to reach Carapace, Shadow Heart snatched her by the throat. She snarled and fought with her hands and feet, thrashing about like a wild animal.

Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped itself around his neck before she even realized what she'd done. She hooked the string around her arm and pulled it tight.

Shadow Heart gagged for air, but he didn't release Rena. Her movements slowed, the fury bleeding from her face.

Ladybug stepped back and jerked on the string. "Let her go!"

He didn't. And neither did he change to his incorporeal form to escape her hold.

She pulled even harder, making him nearly stumble in her direction. What little she could see of his face turned red, bordering purple. He couldn't last much longer. She dug her heels in and leaned back, the string growing so taut she hoped it didn't snap.

A growl rumbled from behind his gritted teeth and he lunged in Ladybug's direction, her yo-yo's string suddenly slackening.

Thinking it was an attack, she shifted into a fighting stance, but he just morphed into the dark cloud and shot away from them, leaving Rena to fall to the street.

She drew her yo-yo back to her and darted to her friend's side. "Rena?"

"I'm okay," she said, though she was shaking and her teeth chattered louder than a wood chipper. "I need to check on…"

Ladybug scrambled to Carapace and touched his neck. He was as cold as an ice cube, but he had a pulse. "He's alive."

Crawling to them, Rena confirmed for herself that his heart was beating, then wiped her eyes before the tears could fall. "I'm going to kill him."

She sighed loudly while trying to rub warmth into an unresponsive Nino.

At least he would be all right once she purified the akuma. "Let's get him back to the apartment."

Rena nodded. "And then we kick some ass."

oOoOo

Chat caught Queen Bee after one of her blasts sent her flying. "I'm pretty certain that's a long range attack, not for close quarters."

She jumped out of his arms with a huff. "And I'm pretty certain you should have never turned on Ladybug." She brushed some ash off her yellow and black bodysuit. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I believe it's time we stop Hawk Moth."

"Wait—"

Queen Bee flew inside his father's lair before he could utter another word. Another explosion vibrated the mansion, and he was right back to catching her.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you dare say a word."

He put her on the ground and kept his mouth firmly shut.

Gozu asked if she was okay, and she nodded.

"How many missiles does he have?" She eyed her trompo and the smashed-through window as if an idea was brewing in her head.

"No. You blow up the house and you might kill one of the housekeepers," Chat said.

"Did you see anything in there?" Gozu asked Queen Bee.

She shook her head.

Gozu faced Chat. "What's the likelihood he's not home?"

"None. His akumas are in his lair and that's where he feels the safest."

Queen Bee and Gozu looked at each other.

"What?" he asked them.

"There weren't any white butterflies," she said.

"They're not always floating around. You probably just didn't see them."

Gozu placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was empty."

"He has to be in there." Chat slid out from under his touch and vaulted himself into the cavernous room. Before his feet even touched the floor, a missile shot his way. He knocked it off course, then another and another. Explosions erupted throughout the room. Smoke stung his nose as he just barely dodged a spray of bullets. Those were definitely not training discs.

He leapt and ducked and spun out of the way so many times his stomach was threatening to reject his breakfast.

Then the fiery tail of a missile caught his eye as he tried to evade another stream of bullets, cornering him. His heart kicked into overdrive and he prepared himself to take a couple bullets rather than a face full of TNT.

Yellow and black shot through the air, then the missile went careening off to the side. Chat lunged for Queen Bee, knocking them both to the ground to avoid the gunfire from one of the turrets.

A hulking grey form barreled into the wall, crushing the nozzle of the weapon. Gozu rammed into the other turrets before they could turn on, and Chat jumped up to help him. Queen Bee took out several of the rocket launchers and soon enough the lair was barely recognizable with the pockmarked walls and scorched floor.

"You saved me," Chat said to Queen Bee, still barely able to believe it.

"Well, yeah. I'm not a monster like—"

Chat sighed.

"—your father."

His mouth fell open, eyes flickering wide in surprise.

"You're not a monster. Just a disappointment."

While it was true, it still stung.

"You won't be forever though."

Gozu stepped to them. "There's nothing here. I've looked everywhere. "

Chat's gaze flew around the room. He was right. Running to the entrance of the secret passage, he stomped on the floor, but nothing happened. "It's not working."

"What are you doing?" Queen Bee asked.

"There's a vault in his office. He has to be there."

"Stand back," Gozu announced.

"What are you going to—"

When he called on his special power, Chat pulled Queen Bee back with him, far away from the the burly superhero.

Gozu balled his hand into a fist that glowed white, then slammed the marble floor. The ground bucked like a wave. The reverberations made Chat's legs feel like wet noodles. He and Queen Bee clung together as they wobbled, nearly falling over. A screeching groan had them looking all around just as the floor gave way.

oOoOo

Ladybug and Rena Rouge ran after Shadow Heart as he flew into a park. When he disappeared into a grove of trees lining the far end, they stopped to catch their breath and see where he could be hiding.

As they searched, the two superheroes didn't notice Shadow Heart sneak up from behind, quiet as a wolf on the hunt. He stretched out his arms, lips thinning to a slit, and lunged for them, making Rena Rouge's mirage disappear.

With her heart thumping wildly, the real Ladybug hurled her yo-yo around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides. Rena jumped out of her hiding spot and sprinted to him, her feet flying across the grassy expanse. He snarled and jerked side to side. Ladybug nearly lost her hold on him, but she gritted her teeth and redoubled her efforts.

He caught sight of Rena and stopped fighting against his binds.

"Hurry," Ladybug called to her.

Rena's eyes narrowed and she slammed into him, knocking them to the ground as well as the yo-yo from Ladybug's grasp. The string slackened, freeing Shadow Heart. He scrambled to his feet and went for Rena.

"Crap." Ladybug struggled to retrieve her yo-yo.

Rena evaded Shadow Heart's hands as she grabbed his hood and pulled him face first to the ground, then whipped behind him while twisting the cloth around his neck. He flailed, nearly latching onto her leg, but she stepped on his arms and leaned back, drawing his head back with her.

Ladybug didn't know if she was trying to strangle him to death or snap his head off. Both were bad. "Rena, stop," she demanded once she reached them.

"Relax. I'm not going to kill him." Focusing on Shadow Heart, she taunted, "Someone can't change forms when they're in pain, can they?"

He responded with a jerk that almost caused Rena to fall off him.

"His earring," Rena commanded. "Try that."

Ladybug removed the jewelry and snapped it in half. An akuma flew out. She exhaled in relief and caught the black butterfly in her yo-yo. "How did you know?"

"I got a good view of him when his hands were around my neck." She jerked the hood wrapped around his neck back to her. "Not fun is it?"

Sometimes, Alya scared her.

Ladybug purified the akuma and contacted the police as Rena's foxtail necklace beeped. She only had a minute left. "I'll watch him until the police get here," Ladybug said while hogtying him with her yo-yo. "You go recharge."

Rena released the now-not-so-scary man with a disgusted look on her face and ran out of view.

oOoOo

Chat fell through the floor with a yelp, arms and legs flailing, then landed hard on his back. A low groan escaped his lips as he attempted to move his limbs.

Queen Bee flew to the ground and brushed the dirt off her suit. "I thought cats always land on their feet."

"I'm not a real cat and you're not a real bee."

She said nothing as she stepped to him and held out a hand. He just stared at it.

"Offer expires in three, two—"

He grabbed it and got to his feet with another groan. At least nothing was broken. "Thanks." He looked around through the hazy room. Thick chunks of concrete and wood littered the ground and dust filled the air. "Where's Gozu?"

"I don't know." Concern flashed across her face as she searched for him. "Where are we?"

Dark curtains were torn, partly hanging off their rods and...a desk was crushed under the weight of a large section of the ceiling. His dad's office. His gaze flew to the painting of his mom and sighed. It sparkled in the thin streams of sunlight filtering in through the space.

"Chat Noir," Gozu said "Queen Bee, come here. Quick."

They ran toward the sound of his voice.

"Over here," Gozu called. "She's hurt."

Natalie held her stomach with both hands and Gozu's even larger ones covered hers. "It's a stab wound," he said.

Chat landed next to them and tried to see what he could do to help. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"Adrien, you need to know—"

"Where's the Gorilla? Is he hurt too?"

She shook her head. "He's been akumatized."

"That's not possible. There's already an akuma out there."

"He can do more than one now."

"What? How?"

She took a labored breath. "The book. He finally figured out the potion that gives him the ability."

"Shit." He pulled out his staff and opened the phone to call Ladybug and warn her.

"I tried to stop him," Natalie continued with a shake of her head. "When he couldn't akumatize me, he...he…" A tear leaked from her eye.

Chat white-knuckled his staff as the phone continued to ring.

 _If he's not here, then he must have gone after Ladybug himself_ , Plagg said.

"Do you know where he went?" Chat asked, his heart, his very soul in a vice. If Hawk Moth hurt Ladybug again, he didn't know what he'd do. But the prickly rage building within him was a clue.

Blood seeped through both her and Gozu's hands. The look on his face said they had to do something quick. To top it off, his Miraculous beeped.

Chat bent to pick her up. "You go refuel. I'll take her to a hospital."

"Wait," Queen Bee said. "I can help. Put her back down."

"Is it your special power?" he asked as he did what she'd said.

She nodded and called the power to revitalize, her hands turning golden and practically glowing. Gozu gently removed Natalie's hands from the wound and Queen Bee touched it with her own. A bright light flashed, forcing everyone but Queen Bee to look away.

When her hands returned to normal, she carefully lifted them to show not even a scratch on Natalie's stomach through her cut blouse.

oOoOo

Ladybug ran through the mansion doors, only to be blinded by a golden light. Rena and Carapace stopped behind her, all shielding their eyes.

"What is that?" Ladybug thought aloud.

 _Queen Bee's special power_ , Tikki answered

Before she could ask what the power was, the space returned to normal and they rushed inside.

"Chat?" Ladybug asked the three superheroes surrounding someone. No one heard her over their bout of jubilation. They hooted in victory, then, much to her surprise, hugged one another. She'd never seen Chloe so...warm before.

"That was amazing," Chat said to Queen Bee.

She just brushed back her blond hair like whatever she'd done was no big deal.

"Thank you," a familiar feminine voice responded in awe, softer than the usual clipped tone she used.

"Natalie?" Ladybug asked.

The small group turned to look at her. They all started to speak at once, telling her about what had just happened as Gozu helped Natalie stand.

"Where's Hawk Moth?" Ladybug asked.

"Wait," Chat said. "He didn't confront you?

She shook her head just as an akuma alert sounded. Their phones showed multiple locations. "The system must be glitching."

"It isn't," Natalie said. "He can akumatize as many as he wants at one time now."

Ladybug looked at her phone. Five akumas. No. Six now. "Do you know what he's planning?"

She shook her head.

"He's trying to separate us," Chat said.

Queen Bee added, "So we're easy to pick off."

"Dude, that's brutal." Carapace looked at Ladybug. "What are we gonna do?"

"We'll have to separate. We can't let them destroy Paris."

Gozu shook his head.

"I know," she said to her dad. "But we don't have a choice. Just keep your eye out for Hawk Moth and don't try to confront him by yourself." She gave them their orders and everyone went after their assigned akumas.

oOoOo

Nathaniel answered his phone and sighed in relief when he heard Ladybug's voice.

"Is everything okay over there?" she asked.

"Yeah. The news said the murderer has been caught but—"

"There are akumas everywhere. I know." Her voice held a hard edge that made him smile. She was the coolest. "Have you transformed yet?"

"I was just about to."

"Hurry. I haven't figured out what Hawk Moth is up to, and I'm counting on you to protect my mom and Master Fu."

He swallowed, his heart thumping hard against his ribs. "I'll do my best."

"I know you will, Nate. I believe in you."

His heart wanted to burst.

She hung up, and he turned to the Guardian. "She's already after the akumas."

"Good." He handed Nathaniel a larger box than what had held Alya's fox necklace. "You are a loyal friend, caring, and strong willed. The dog Miraculous suits you."

Nathaniel took the black open cuff necklace, touched the beautifully carved dog heads at the ends, and placed it around his neck. It reminded him of a collar, yet didn't feel restrictive.

A brown kwami flew out with a large smile on her small snout. She gave him the command to transform and, in a flash, he was standing, filled to the brim with energy. A nearly invincible feeling rushed through him. "Woah."

"What do you smell?" Master Fu asked.

He furrowed his brows, but inhaled. Everything hit him at once. They each had a unique scent—the apartment was filled with them—and he could name each one. Marinette's was most obvious, probably because he'd spent more time with her. He knew the soft floral scent as if it had always been there, just out of reach of his conscious mind.

At the end of his inhale, he caught another smell, strong and acrid. It made his nose curl. "Danger."

"Where?" Master Fu asked.

He took another deep breath and shook his head. "Everywhere."

"Focus."

He nodded and closed his eyes, listening as his kwami showed him how to pinpoint each thread, just as he had naturally done with his friend's scents. "There's one." He cocked his head to the side. "Two." His eyes flew open, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. "They're coming this way."

* * *

AN - Ha! I tricked you. No Hawk Moth in this one, but he'll definitely be in the next chapter. He gets his own POV and a couple flashbacks.

Again, I'm making so much stuff up now, but this fic is AU anyway, so that's okay. If not, sorry? Man, this story is going to seem so off after the series actually gives us Hawk Moth's backstory and more miraculous wielders. I might have to come back and update it, but not if it means major rewrites. I'll just have to put up a canon divergence warning or something. I'm rambling, forgive me.

Does everyone know how grateful I am to have people reading, commenting, favoriting (I'm over 400 now!), and following? 'Cause I honestly feel lucky and flabbergasted by the response this story has gotten. I'm pleased I get to entertain you and maybe make your day a little better.

I had an unintentional rhyming sentence, and my sister was like 'what are you? Dr. Seuss?' I laughed. She laughed. The edit was made, and that's how we work. No ego, just fun (especially when it's midnight and I'm dead tired and slightly delusional). Thanks, sister!

Oh, I almost forgot, Gozu is an actual thing in Japanese Buddhism. He's a half-ox, half-man demon general, guarding the gates of Hell alongside his horse head buddy, Mezu. They do other things too like torture the wicked and hunt down escaped souls. I based his weapon on the Korean dangpa. Vol is Russian for ox, or that's what google said it was. I didn't make anything new up, just borrowed from different sources.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Ladybug panted, clenching her side, as she cleansed the third akuma. That one had been a doozy. She still felt the sting of the woman's whip on her back.

Three more. They could do this.

Her phone beeped with yet another akuma alert.

What the?

Disbelief and frustration raged within her, a fire that heated her face and had her seeing red.

"Whoa, chill, girl," Rena said. "He can't keep making them. Surely he has to run out of energy or potions or whatever."

Ladybug just grumbled under her breath and ran to the next site.

oOoOo

"Where are you?" Chat asked Ladybug on the phone. He had to practically scream over the car alarms going off around him. The vehicles were crushed beyond repair, but, of course, the alarms were annoyingly functional.

"I'm taking care of the new one."

He'd been trying to contain his for the past five minutes. "But—"

"Are you still in control of yours?"

"Yeah, but—" His akuma bucked and smashed him into a wall. Stars twirled in his vision. "I don't know for how much longer."

"I'm doing the best I can, Chat."

She sounded so despondent and tired, his own frustrations vanished. "I know. You're doing great." Chat blocked the beast's jaws with his staff. It whipped its head side to side trying to bite him while madly leaping around. "I can wait for you."

At least, he hoped so.

oOoOo

"Zvan," Master Fu said.

 _That's you,_ Nathaniel's kwami said with a giggle in his mind.

"Oh, yeah." He turned to the older man as he watched the news report on another akuma. "Sorry, I'm not used to the name yet."

Master Fu smiled before his face fell again. Everything must really be weighing on him. "Anything new?"

Zvan shook his head. "I can't decipher the scent. But it's stronger. Does that mean they're closer?"

"Either that or the person you're tracking is physically strong."

"Could it be Hawk Moth?" Sabine asked as she handed them each a small bowl of berries.

Zvan accepted the fruit with shaking hands.

Master Fu seemed too lost in thought to take his. He exhaled slowly, then whispered, "Let's hope not."

Sabine hadn't heard it, but Zvan had and it made his stomach twist with worry. He stared at his bowl, then set it on the windowsill. He would eat later.

oOoOo

Ladybug avoided the beast's sharp canines as it chomped at her. It's foul breath filled her nose. "Hold it still," she called to Chat.

"I'm trying."

The dog snarled loud enough to make her bones rattle. She snatched her hand back before it could bite off a finger. "Lift its head up."

Chat wrapped his staff around its neck, then reared back. The overgrown dog yelped.

Pushing aside her guilt for hurting the dog, she broke the name tag off its collar. A black butterfly fluttered out and she caught it with her yo-yo. She cleansed it without a thought, not even paying attention to how the street magically righted itself.

She bent over, hands on her knees, and tried to catch her breath. She needed a nap. No, a week of sleep. Maybe a month.

When her phone beeped with another akuma alert, she nearly chunked it as far as she could. "It's never-ending," she yelled to no one in particular.

Chat picked up the puppy and patted its head. "Hawk Moth hasn't shown up yet?"

She shook her head and straightened, rolling her neck to loosen the tense muscles there. His gaze went vacant and she asked what he was thinking.

"He's not splitting us up."

Her eyes widened. "But that would mean this is all just a distraction."

"A distraction for what, though?"

An icy sensation slid down her back. "The other Miraculouses."

"Or Master Fu. There's something more going on between them."

"Mom." She wound up her yoyo. "I have to get her out of there."

He put the puppy down. "Let's go."

"No. I need you out here detaining the akumas."

"But—"

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

He narrowed his eyes. "And I don't want you to get hurt."

"Chat! I can't do this right now." She readied her yo-yo to throw it. "Just take care of Paris."

oOoOo

Hawk Moth jumped to the rooftop of Master Fu's apartment, careful to make his landing silent. He gave himself a moment to relish the joy of a successful hunt. It skittered across his skin like electricity, filling him with more energy than ever.

He was so close to getting everything he wanted: the Miraculouses—Ladybug would tire herself out fighting the neverending akumas and Chat Noir would relinquish his Miraculous to save her life. They were so predictable, so weak. And obtaining the others would be even easier—and Master Fu. The only downside to his plan was that he'd have to kill him quickly.

Nodding to one of his akumas to stay put, hidden for the time being, he pulled his sword out from his cane and smiled at his reflection in the blade.

In one swift movement, he stepped off the ledge of the building, landed on the windowsill, and lunged into the apartment with the window's glass shattering all around him. The crash and the gasps of surprise we're music to his ears.

Zvan leapt at him, but he knocked the dog miraculous wielder away with a swipe of the wooden shaft of his cane. The boy flew backwards, striking the far wall. Plaster showered him, coating him in a haze of white. His head lulled, chin sagging to his chest.

"Pathetic."

Hawk Moth straightened from his fighting stance and looked around the empty space for the Guardian.

Not wanting to waste time by having to search for the old man, he stepped to the unconscious Miraculous wielder. "Face me and I'll spare the kid's life."

Instead of the diminutive master, Marinette's mother stepped out from the kitchen, wielding a chef knife in a surprisingly accurate fighting stance. Interesting. He lifted a brow. "I see where she gets her spirit from."

"Leave," she demanded, face twisting into a fierce scowl.

"Not until I get what I came for."

He took a step in her direction.

Instead of backing away in fear, she just narrowed her eyes even more.

One corner of his lips curled upward. "How long do you think your daughter will hold onto her Miraculous if she sees you bleeding out at my mercy?"

Her only response was to shift toward him, angling her knife for an attack.

He did the same, muscles coiling for a swift blow that would end the fight before she could move an inch more. Just as he prepared to leap, Zvan jumped at him.

Bracing himself, he caught the dog mid air and threw him into Sabine. Her knife clattered to the tiled floor as the two fell backwards. He snarled at them, advancing with the intention to kill. No more distractions. No more risks.

"Gabriel," Master Fu said from the other side of the room.

Hawk Moth spun around. How had he missed him standing in the corner? His body urged him to take down Fu now while he had the chance, but his brain told him to eliminate the others.

"It is better Emilie is gone," Master Fu said. That he now knew his late wife's real name wasn't exactly a surprise. Adrien would surely have told him. Still, it made a bolt of anger flash through Hawk Moth. "It would break her heart to see what you've become."

He grit his teeth and faced Fu. "Don't. Speak. Her. Name."

"You want her back, but you must know she would not want you. Not like this"

He pointed his blade at the older man. "Because of you. You—"

"No, because of your arrogance."

"Everything I've done has been for her."

"All she wanted was your love, for your child to grow up happy and safe."

Random images flashed in Gabriel's mind: a young family eating around a table, playing with baby toys...hiding from another attack. Words echoed in his head: safe, free.

 _"When do you think these attacks will end?" Emilie whispered to Gabriel as they stood over the crib, watching Adrien sleep soundly. Drool darkened the sheet under his partly open mouth._

 _"Soon."_

 _"I worry for him." She slipped an arm around his waist and nestled in close to his side, then looked up at him, her green eyes shining brightly in the soft light. "I worry for you too."_

 _He wrapped her in a hug, wishing he could keep her from ever worrying again. If only the Guardians would heed his advice and go on the offensive. But no, they always just sit and wait. The Miraculous wielders were defenders, they said. Not an army on the march._

 _"Gabriel."_

 _He refocused on her, squeezing her tighter to him._

 _"The Guardians are right. We save lives, not take them."_

 _His jaw ticked. She'd been talking to Fu again. "But if our enemies knew we wouldn't hold back, they—"_

 _She placed a soft hand on his cheek and he couldn't help but to lean into her touch. "Promise me you'll stop pursuing the change in decree."_

 _Did she know about his other plans? Did Master Fu? "You haven't revealed our identities to him, have you?"_

 _Her brows lifted in surprise and her hand fell to her side. "No. Never. The law states that no one but our Guardian and our significant other can know it."_

 _He breathed out. At least that law was working in his favor._

 _"Gabe." She waited to continue until she held his gaze. "Promise me you'll stop. The system isn't perfect, but—"_

 _"I promise," he lied. While they were too weak to do what was necessary, he wasn't._

"He'd never have grown up safe," Hawk Moth finally responded to Master Fu. "Not with everyone so scared to take action."

"It was not fear of losing centuries-old traditions that held us back from agreeing to the change. It was the fear of losing our souls. Of becoming you."

 _Hawk Moth ran through the temple halls, knocking out anyone who got in his path. He'd waited years for the perfect time to enact his plan. And he would not let his Guardian's betrayed eyes, growing vacant as death overcame him, disturb his thoughts. He shook his head to clear it and picked up his pace._

 _He was so close to reaching the chamber housing the Miraculous boxes. He'd already taken the book and the other Miraculouses from their wielders. He just needed the rest._

 _Skidding to a stop in front of a pair of large, gilded doors, he threw them open and rushed inside._

 _"You promised."_

 _At the sound of Emilie's broken voice, he came to an abrupt halt. Tears lined her eyes, spilling over the blue mask. Her peacock feathered fan hung in her hand at her side._

 _"Mayura, listen to me." He lifted his hands and affected a calming tone, despite his heart racing. "This has to happen. There's no other way for us to live in peace. For our child to grow up in peace."_

 _She searched his face, her mouth working and hope filled him, but then her gaze landed on his shoulder and she took a step back. "There's blood on your jacket."_

 _He grimaced. "We don't have time for this. Give me the box and let's go."_

 _She shook her head._

 _Reaching out a gloved hand, he moved to her. "Come here."_

 _"Master Fu was right." She snapped her fan open into a defensive stance. "My love for you has blinded me."_

 _A wildfire erupted within him. He clenched his outstretched hand into a fist. "Why can't you see I'm doing this for you? For our family?"_

 _She narrowed her eyes even as more tears fell from them. "I never wanted this."_

 _"What are you doing?" He stepped back as she advanced on him._

 _"Stopping you."_

 _She wouldn't attack him. She—_

 _Mayura lunged for him._

 _He stepped out of the way of her spiked fan with wide eyes. Master Fu had done this. He'd ruined everything. "Stop."_

 _"Give me the book and the other Miraculouses."_

 _His jaw slackened. "How did you know?"_

 _"You tripped an alarm and the others haven't reported in. Did you..." Her gaze fell from him and she sniffled. Her hurt and pain cracked something in his chest. "Did you kill them too?"_

 _"I haven't killed anyone." Except his Guardian, but he wasn't going to tell her that._

 _She sighed. "Turn yourself in. Please."_

 _His shoulders sagged. "I know you can't understand right now, but you will. In time, you will." He hardened himself. "We don't have much time left. Get the box and come with me.'_

 _"Please. Don't do this."_

 _"Listen to her, Hawk Moth," a new, yet familiar voice commanded._

 _Master Fu._

 _Hawk Moth turned and slid the blade out from his cane. It's high-pitched ting rang in the silent room. He was the cause of all this strife, blocking his proposal to change their laws and filling Mayura's head with his propaganda._

 _Raising his sword overhead, he ran at the old man._

"Everything would've been fine if it hadn't been for you," Hawk Moth said, pointing his blade at him as he stepped forward. "You destroyed the temple. You killed my wife."

"No," Master Fu said, softness filling his voice and face. "That was you."

 _Hawk Moth charged the Guardian, switching tactics at the last second, and aimed the blade straight for his heart._

 _A flash of blue swept in front of him just as his sword met the slight resistance of a body. A choked sob met his ears. A feminine, not masculine sob._

 _No._

 _The bag of Miraculouses he'd collected fell from his grasp as he caught his wife from slumping to the ground. Gleaming silver protruded from her chest._

 _No._

 _Blood darkened her suit around the blade. He knew enough not to remove it. That would surely cause her death._

 _"Why?" he asked. "Why did you save him?"_

 _She tried to smile through her short, strangled breaths and lifted a hand to his cheek. "Because that's what we do."_

 _Tears stung his eyes as he watched her chest heave, trying to draw a breath into her rapidly filling lungs. The sight tore him to shreds, and he leaned into her touch just before her hand fell from his cheek._

 _She stared blankly at him._

 _"Then I promise to save you, to bring you back." As he lifted her fully into his arms, the timer on his watch beeped. He turned to Master Fu. "And I promise you that one day you'll pay for all of this."_

 _The first explosion at the far end of the temple sounded and Hawk Moth ran. He had to get Mayura out before the whole building went up in flames._

Hawk Moth swung his sword to finally fulfill that promise. Just before he could cleave the old man in two, a string latched onto his arm, stopping the death blow. He turned to the window.

Ladybug stood in the opening, gripping her yo-yo's string and straining to keep his arm trapped. "Surprised to see me?"

He smiled thinly. "Not really."

The Gorilla's large fingers slipped through the open space of the window and wrapped around her. Perfect timing.

Her eyes flickered wide just before the akuma clenched tight, and she gasped in pain, losing her hold on her weapon.

The string slackened and Hawk Moth lowered his arm. He rolled his shoulder to ease the strained muscles and walked to her. Finally.

She struggled in the Gorilla's grasp, kicking her legs and trying to work her arms free.

He reached for one of her earrings, fingertips gripping the red and black spotted stud.

Ladybug howled in frustration and fear.

Relief and hope filled him to the brim. It was as if the years since his wife's passing had never happened. Emilie, his love, his light. Her bright presence shone down on him. Soon, they would be reunited.

Something crashed into him. He sailed through the air and slammed into the floor. Crouched over him was Zvan's large guard dog. He'd always hated this Miraculous's special ability, mainly because the supernatural dog always had its hackles raised when he was near as if it knew he wasn't to be trusted.

The guard dog growled, vibrating Hawk Moth's body, and sharp, canine teeth dripped slobber just before it opened wide and bit his shoulder, clamping down, tearing through muscles and ligaments, straight to bone.

Hawk Moth's cry of pain ended in a snarl. He gripped his sword and thrust the blade into the mut's side. It yelped just before vanishing from existence.

He stood, warm blood trickling down his arm, and attempted to move the damaged joint. Agony rolled through him, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Seeing Zvan trying to pry Gorzilla's fingers from Ladybug, he stalked toward them.

"It's too late. Just go!" Ladybug commanded.

"Not until you're free."

The foolish boy continued struggling against Gorzilla's inhuman grip even as he stepped behind him, raising his sword.

"Zvan!" Ladybug warned him.

He twisted out of the way of the blade's path, but not quickly enough. A long gash split his brown suit across his ribs. Blood seeped from the thin cut.

Zvan growled low under his breath and charged him.

They fought, a whirlwind of arms and legs, sword and teeth. The boy's tail hit him like a battering ram, but, as he punched and kicked, Hawk Moth sliced here, nicked there. Each cut was small, unnoticeable in the midst of the adrenaline certainly flooding his system, but it would be enough to slowly weaken him. Before he knew it, he'd grow dizzy from blood loss. His movements would slow. His eyes would unfocus. Then he'd simply collapse.

Hawk Moth smiled and stepped out of the way as Zvan stumbled forward, swaying, tipping, falling to his side. His eyes slowly opened and closed, until they moved no more.

Ladybug's cries filtered in through Hawk Moth's bloodlust. He turned to her. "Was he a friend of yours?"

Tears slid over her mask and down her cheeks.

"You shouldn't have given him a Miraculous. But hindsight is twenty-twenty."

As he walked to her, redoubling her efforts to free herself, a soft _whoosh whoosh_ had him spinning around, knocking a chef's knife from the air, two inches from his face. It clattered to the floor and he stared at Sabine, standing tall, chest heaving.

"You get away from my daughter!" she demanded.

"Fu, talk some sense into her before I'm forced to do something drastic." All of these delays were making him angry. He should've been done by now.

The old man inched toward her while trying to conceal something in his hand: a small black box. Hawk Moth sighed. Why did everyone force him into taking the bloody path? Such a waste of time.

In one leap, he lopped off Master Fu's hand and pinned Sabine to the wall with his blade through her shoulder. Her eyes widened a moment before she screamed. No. Not her. Ladybug. The sound was anguished...and furious. It made his heart flutter with delight.

He freed his sword and Sabine slid to the floor, clasping her shoulder with her free hand.

He walked back to Ladybug with a sneer. No more wasting time.

The building shook, making his legs wobble and forcing him to stop his advance. Then the wall exploded.

oOoOo

The Gorilla—Gorzilla, as he looked the same as the last time he'd been akumatized, big and blue—stood outside of the building with a hand shoved through the second floor where a window once had been.

Chat narrowed his eyes at the sight. "I'll handle him. You get in the apartment," he said to Gozu.

Gozu jumped to the building while calling his special power and punched his way inside. Brick and wood erupted around him and fell to the ground.

Well, that was one way to do it.

Chat considered where the akuma might be. The Gorilla only wore a pair of shorts, no shoes or anything else, so it had to be in there. He jumped on his leg and started climbing.

His old bodyguard shifted on his feet, then shook his leg. Chat held on for his life. It was like being on a rollercoaster from hell. He was going to puke, but he swallowed down his previous meal and continued climbing.

 _There!_ Plagg said.

Chat caught the light glinting off a metal object hanging out of the pocket of his shorts. The car keys. Of course!

Before Gorzilla could fling him off, Chat jumped, hand reaching for the keys. He clasped onto them and fell back to the ground. As soon as he landed, he broke them in half and Gorzilla shrunk back to his normally large size. He looked around confused.

"Get everyone out of the building and to safety."

He nodded and ran toward the front of the building. Chat jumped through the hole and was stunned. It was chaos inside. The walls and furniture were practically demolished. Zvan was lying in a pool of blood. Gozu held onto an unconscious Sabine and was attempting to reach Master Fu, who was clutching his...missing hand? Where was his hand? Where was Ladybug?!

Then he found her stumbling out of the kitchen with Hawk Moth on the offensive.

His gaze narrowed on his father. He did this. He'd hurt them.

"Chat!" Ladybug called while dodging an attack. "Get Nathaniel and Fu to safety." She swept Hawk Moth's legs out from under him. "Call Queen Bee. Have her heal them."

"But—"

"Do it!"

He clenched his hands into fists, wanting to help her fight, to stop his father, but he swept up Zvan, jumped out of the hole to the ground, and gently laid Nathaniel on the grass.

Gozu landed next to him. "Get Master Fu," Gozu said. "I'm helping Marinette."

"Wait." But he was already in the apartment. Chat's jaw ticked as he leapt back inside and snatched up Master Fu. He put him down and pulled out the phone on his staff. His foot tapped on the ground as he waited for Queen Bee to pick up.

A _whoosh_ from overhead drew their attention. Akumatized men and women leapt from the neighboring building into the apartment. Four and counting.

"Shit." Hurry up, Queen Bee.

Master Fu watched two more jump inside with furrowed brows. He was nearly as white as a ghost. Chat had no idea how he was standing with as much blood as he'd lost.

An explosion from the apartment snapped his attention to the building. The vibration from the attack reached Chat's feet and rubble shot out toward the street.

oOoOo

Thick dust filled the space, making it harder for Ladybug to see the akumas she fought. She shook her head to clear the ringing in her ears and yelled for her dad. He had to be okay, it was his special ability after all, but her nerves wouldn't be eased until she knew for certain.

"I didn't get him," he yelled back.

"You need to go recharge!"

The warning beep of his Miraculous seemed to punctuate her command. But he appeared near her and shook his head, then went back to fighting.

While he was big and strong without the help of a kwami he would be no match against all of these akumas and especially not against Hawk Moth.

Grumbling under her breath, she leapt away from the swing of a sword, it's owner—undoubtedly Hawk Moth—obscured by the haze, and a woman shooting energy blasts at her. She had to end this and as quickly as possible.

"Lucky charm!"

oOoOo

Chat jumped through the giant cloudy hole with his staff in hand and knocked Hawk Moth away from Ladybug as she fought two of the akumas while holding onto a red and black polka dot length of rope. He landed between them and snarled at his father. The grey haze filling the space lent a dreamlike quality to the confrontation.

Hawk Moth brushed the bits of plaster and dust off his coat. "Do you really think you can beat me?"

"Yes," Chat answered through gritted teeth. His heart pounded in his ears. So many emotions coursed through his veins like barbed cells. He couldn't name all of them, but fear was the most obvious.

"You've never come close before."

Chat held onto his staff with both hands. "I don't want to fight you."

Hawk Moth scoffed.

"Mom wouldn't want us to fight."

"It's for that reason you're still standing."

Chat shook his head, doing his best to ignore the sounds of fighting around him. If he could get his father to back down, the akumas would as well. "Mom wouldn't want any of this."

He pointed his blade at him. "Get. Out. Of. My way!"

"Mom wouldn't have let you do this and neither will I."

His expression went blank and Chat wondered what he'd said, but then fury twisted Hawk Moth's face into something monstrous. "I made her a promise to bring her back. And I intend to keep it." He raised his sword overhead. "Even if that means eliminating you."

Chat had just enough time to lift his staff and block the blade bearing down on him. His muscles strained under the force of impact. Icy coldness filled him. His father was going to kill him. He nearly choked on the realization.

"Father."

"Don't." He glared down at him. "You should have chosen your family."

Tears blurred Chat's vision, but he blinked them away, choosing to focus on disarming him rather than on the hatred in his father's eyes.

Hawk Moth drew his sword back and stabbed low. Chat jumped out of the way and ended up having to duck under an akuma's wild swing meant for Gozu. A Miraculous beeped, setting off alarm bells in his head. They'd both used their special power. Soon they would be defenseless.

His heart shot to his throat in blind panic.

His father struck him against the ribs with the cane, spun around, and slashed at him with the sword. Chat barely had enough time to block it with his staff before deflecting ten more attacks. Hawk Moth moved so fast, he had no time to counter, let alone find an opening to slip in and disarm him. Not to mention come up with a plan to help Gozu and Ladybug.

Chat flipped out of the way to create some distance for him to think, but Hawk Moth gave him zero space. Pure instinct moved his limbs: skirting the blade's razor edge, dodging a kick, blocking the cane. His breath came in faster and faster and a cramp jabbed him in the side every time he moved. Subduing the akumas must have fatigued him more than he'd realized.

As they fought, he had just enough awareness to stay clear of the others, but he had no idea how Ladybug and Gozu were faring. He risked a glance at her and got slashed across the thigh. He winced as his leg gave way, making him nearly stumble into another attack.

Pushing back the pain of not just the cut but of his father's willingness to maim him, he forced himself to stand tall. He looked into Gabriel's eyes and swung his staff at him over and over, not giving him the room to go on the offensive.

All of Chat's pent up anger and hurt came out in a barrage of strikes that quickened and hardened with each passing second. Fury flowed through his veins.

Hawk Moth's mask filled his vision, red tinting the edges, until nothing else existed but them. That ugly mask made him think of skeletons and death. It taunted him, reminding him of everything that was wrong in his life, everything he'd lost. He hated it. He hated him.

Chat blinked and realized he held his father's sword at his throat.

Hawk Moth laughed, a grating sound that begged Chat to slice through his father's neck. He fought the urge with his entire being. He was not his father. He would not kill.

Realizing Hawk Moth wasn't even looking at him, Chat's gaze darted across the room.

Icy dread filled him from head to toe.

There were even more akumas...and they were winning. Gozu was in the midst of de-transforming about to be impaled by a spear. Ladybug's Lucky Charm rope was on the verge of cinching around him, as if she would yank him free of his predicament. Except, she was so focused on rescuing her dad, she hadn't noticed the akuma behind her with a raised curved blade angled to slice her from shoulder to hip.

No!

They couldn't lose. They couldn't die.

As he opened his mouth to warn her, a sharp jolt punched his side, stealing his breath. His gaze flew down to the impact. The hilt of a blade jutted out from his midsection. His father twisted the dagger, wrenching an agonized cry of pain from Chat. He nearly dropped his hold on the sword still aimed at Hawk Moth's neck.

When his father pulled the blade out and moved to stab him again, Chat only thought of needing to help Ladybug before it was too late. He leaned forward, letting his weight drive the sword through his father's throat.

Hawk Moth's eyes flickered wide and he struggled to breathe. Chat fell back from him, his hands shaking, whole body trembling.

His father's stunned blue eyes pinned him to the spot, preventing him from even checking on Ladybug's fate.

The skeletal mask fizzled out of existence as Gabriel's jaw slackened and one of his legs buckled. Despite the pain it cost him to move, Chat caught his father before he hit the floor and landed hard on his knees.

He held onto him with one hand while the other clenched his side, trying to stop the blood pouring from the stab wound. They stared at each other, and Chat saw beyond the mask to the man who had wanted to protect him, who had loved his family so much it broke him.

No matter how much he wanted to wrench his gaze free, Chat couldn't look away. His heart pounded, drowning out all sound and smothering the pain radiating from his side. He wanted to ask him why his love hadn't been enough, why _he_ wasn't enough. But he couldn't speak, he could barely breathe.

Bright blue eyes faded, turning vacant...lifeless.

He'd killed his father.

He'd killed his father.

The thought boomed in his head and gripped his chest, as if trying to rip his heart from his ribs. Agony roiled through him in waves that brought nausea and a bone-deep cold.

He'd never wanted to hurt anyone, never wanted to take a life, to become a monster. The realization he was now no better than his father tore at him, shredding him from the inside out.

It was the only way, he told himself. But the words were hollow, comfortless.

Tears flowed freely down his cheeks. He had tried so hard to suppress them, wrestling with his chaotic emotions, but he was weak and tired, so very tired.

Dizziness made him sway.

Something was wrong, but his mind was too fuzzy to remember what.

Creeping in from the edges of his vision, darkness obscured shapes and leached colors, the world around him disappearing until nothing remained.

…

The end.

I'm just kidding. Don't kill me.

* * *

AN - Most people thought Gabriel was going to jail. I apologize for making the story darker than that and for tormenting Adrien. I really don't hate the boy, I promise. And we didn't take Gabriel's fate lightly. We discussed and debated it until we both agreed he has zero remorse for terrorizing Paris for years, killing people, and being the world's worst father. On the plus side, the epilogue will be a happy, funny piece similar to the early chapters.

Thanks to the new people who favorited and followed. I reached 600 follows! And, of course, a big thanks to the people who leave a comment. I appreciate every single one.

Only two more chapters left. :(

Thanks to my sister as well. After all this time, she hasn't lost interest in the story or my writing, and that means so much to me.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Adrien lazily opened his eyes, stretching his limbs as if he'd been dead asleep for days. A vaguely unfamiliar room greeted him. Bolting up to a seated position, he looked around.

The makeshift cot he was on was high in the room, black railing surrounded the small space, and a windowed trapdoor was directly overhead. Pink walls was the final clue that switched on the proverbial light bulb. He was in Marinette's old bedroom.

But why?

Dust. Blood. The hilt of a blade. Pain. Death.

Death… He'd killed his father. Coldness seeped through him as if he'd committed the act again. He bonelessly fell back on the cot.

The hilt of a blade… He'd been stabbed. Hands flying to his side, he lifted his shirt and felt around. There was no bandaging, no cut, not even the hint of a scar. He'd have to thank Chloe for saving his life.

A curved blade bearing down on an unaware Ladybug… He jumped out from under the covers and flew down the stairs. Ignoring the multitude of arranged flowers filling her room, he threw open the trapdoor and continued his mad dash into Marinette's parents' living room...where he abruptly halted at the sight before him.

Everyone was crowded in the space talking, eating, reading, drawing.

Plagg stopped chasing Tikki and looked at him. "Look who's finally awake."

Adrien's gaze dropped to his hand and landed on the silver ring around his finger. He'd thought they would've surely taken his Miraculous after taking a life, even if it had been someone evil.

Marinette stood from the small table where she'd been eating a sandwich and walked to him. A gentle smile graced her lips, and while a pleasant tingle swept through him that she'd still look at him that way after everything, he wasn't deserving of it.

Tearing his gaze off her, he let it roam over the people in the room. Natalie was well, in her usual pantsuit but with her auburn hair down, sweeping past her shoulders. The unfamiliar sight made him blink twice. Nathaniel, while pointedly not looking at him, was also in seemingly good health. Master Fu held a tea cup to his lips with both hands. Adrien's attention snapped to Chloe sitting with Sabine.

"You healed all of us?"

She lifted her chin. "Of course."

Her answer had made it sound like it'd been a piece of cake. But he knew the strain of quickly and repeatedly transforming to reuse their special powers took. "Does that mean…"

The already quiet room went completely silent.

Maybe he didn't kill his father. Maybe—

Marinette placed a hand on his arm. "She can't bring people back to life."

The burgeoning hope rising in him popped like the fragile bubble it was. It must have showed on his face because Marinette squeezed him a little tighter.

Alya shifted beside Nino. Based on the way he flinched, she'd elbowed his side. "Dude, you saved the day. We were totally bogged down and then all of the people turned back to their normal selves."

Adrien merely nodded in acknowledgment.

Marinette stepped even closer to him and whispered, "You did what had to be done. No one thinks less of you." She interlaced her fingers with his. "Especially not me."

He couldn't hold her intense gaze and his fell to the side. Two large bags off in the corner looked stuffed to the brim with something lumpy.

Marinette noticed what he'd been looking at and said, "Condolence letters."

The realization that people felt bad for him made him wince. They didn't know he was the traitorous Chat Noir. They didn't know that he'd been the one who'd murdered Gabriel.

Natalie stood and moved to him as well. "Officially, the public thinks Hawk Moth destroyed the mansion believing Gabriel was there, then tracked him down to where he was getting a session with Master Fu and was attacked. Ladybug and Chat Noir stopped him, but were too late to save Gabriel."

Alya added, "There are a lot of videos showing the various akuma attacks and how they all suddenly changed back at the same time. There's no body, of course. But we blamed it on his magic consuming him. With the videos and...Ladybug's trustworthiness, they believed the story."

He didn't miss how he hadn't been included as trustworthy. Not that he was surprised. "You should have told them the truth."

Everyone looked shocked by his statement. It had even earned direct eye contact with Nathaniel.

"Don't be ridiculous," Plagg said.

"What he means," Tikki clarified, "is that having the Agreste name besmirched and casting suspicion on you is counterproductive to you being Chat Noir."

"Maybe I shouldn't be."

Chloe sighed exasperatedly. "Look, you've been through a lot. We get it, but enough is enough. You and _only you_ are Chat Noir, Ladybug's partner, and you better start acting like it. She needs you and you know you need her so—"

Marinette hissed Chloe's name, but Master Fu lifted a finger to forestall an argument. "She's right." Chloe smiled as if she'd won and he continued. "Ladybug needs you. Paris needs you. Take some time off to heal, but don't give up on yourself."

He scratched the back of his neck to conceal the slight flush of embarrassment coloring his cheeks. So long as Marinette needed him, he would do anything for her. And not just because he owed her after what he'd put her through, but because he loved her.

Sabine gave him a soft smile. "You're welcome to stay here." She glanced at everyone in the room. "You're all welcome."

To Adrien's surprise, the entire group accepted her offer, even Chloe and Nathaniel. Sharing the secret of the Miraculouses, fighting alongside and protecting each other had brought them all closer.

"How long have I been asleep?" Adrien asked. He figured, based on the cot and the amount of letters, it had been at least a day.

"Not long," Marinette answered.

Tom added, "Several hours."

Adrien's jaw slackened.

Noticing his surprise, Natalie said, "The letters started pouring in as soon as the announcement was made. Instead of letting them pile up at the design studio, I had a runner bring them here. These are just the hand-delivered ones. You'll get even more tomorrow when the post comes. I can have them sent elsewhere if you don't want them."

He nodded. His father had been a monster, and he didn't want to read notes detailing how amazing Gabriel had been. Neither did he want to be constantly reminded of what he'd done.

Nino said, "We just wanted you to see that people care about you."

But those people didn't care about him. They didn't even really know him. Doing his best to sound genuine, he thanked them, then turned to go back upstairs. He wanted to sleep until he no longer felt so tired and worn.

Tom jumped off the couch. "Wait. Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

Marinette followed him to the trapdoor. "I could go for a nap too. Mind if I join you?"

Despite his gut telling him he should say no and let her be free of him, he wouldn't deny her anything.

They walked up to the cot in silence and snuggled under the covers. He made sure not to touch her, which wasn't easy in the small space, and promptly closed his eyes.

"Adrien," Marinette whispered. When he made a soft sound in the back of his throat, she continued. "I can't imagine what you're going through and I don't know what to do to help, but I'm here if you need to talk or be held or...just know that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Her kind words twisted inside him, freeing the tears he'd been keeping steadfastly at bay. He turned away from her so she wouldn't see him cry, and she gently rubbed his back.

oOoOo

Marinette could barely breathe. Silence, pierced by an occasional sniffle, choked the gravesite of oxygen. Rays of light stretched downward like fingers reaching out to touch the funeral attendees, offering warmth that was stolen by chilly gusts of wind. Goosebumps pricked her bare arms and she smothered a shiver.

Adrien's gaze was fixed on the mahogany casket slowly disappearing into the ground. She squeezed his hand and he returned the gesture with just a twitch of his fingers. His face was a careful mask dawned for his father's business associates and acquaintances. If you looked closely, though, his jaw was a touch too sharp, his eyes a fraction too intense.

He was hurting, filled with warring emotions, and her heart ached for him. She wanted to take him into her arms and never let him go. Instead, she shifted closer to his too-still form, lending her steadfast support, friendship, and love. It was the least she could do after he'd sacrificed so much to save them.

The fight with the akumas had been draining. She'd known she was about to die and then, out of nowhere, the magic dissolved and the akumatized people slumped, confused and completely normal again.

She'd nearly sagged from relief and fatigue, until Chat had suddenly collapse.

They still had their issues to work through, but, for now, Adrien needed her. They all needed each other. It was why they had stayed together at her parent's house. Everyone pitched in, helping Natalie plan the funeral and Master Fu look for a new apartment.

As the funeral attendees stood, preparing to drop their rose down to the coffin and say their goodbyes, Marinette lightly rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand. When it was her turn, she couldn't give Gabriel a farewell, because she was glad no one else would suffer at his hands, so she thanked him for bringing Adrien into this world. That was about as kind as she could be.

On their way back to the limo, a vaguely familiar heavily-Spanish-accented voice called to them. "Excuse me, Mr. Agreste."

They stopped and looked at Matias, Gabriel's old apprentice and competitor, slip between a small group and approach them.

"Forgive me for intruding, but I wanted to say that while I disliked your father, I hold no animosity towards you. And if you need help with the business, I'm happy to be of assistance."

Marinette blinked. She and Adrien hadn't talked about the fate of his father's company, and she wished she could stop time to just let him grieve without having to constantly handle his father's affairs.

Adrien nodded. "I'm signing over the business to Marinette." His completely serious, non-joking gaze swung to her. "Natalie is currently drawing up the papers. I'll have her give you his contact."

She no longer blinked. She just stood there and stared, mouth hanging slightly open.

"She'll be in touch," Adrien said to Matias. They shook hands and the Spaniard turned to her, kissing the back of her hand as he had at the Gala, then left.

She finally closed her mouth. "You're what?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but…" He watched her for a long moment and got them moving again. "It appears I should have discussed this with you first."

"You think?"

"You're the only person I fully trust. And I. I...can't take over his company."

At his pained expression, she softened her features.

"Besides," Adrien continued, "you're the one with the talent, the knowledge, and the passion for designing."

"Are you trying to butter me up?" she joked, grateful for the flicker of a smile it brought him. If this was the help he needed, then she wouldn't let him down.

"You don't have to do it. I just thought—"

"I'll do it. But anytime you want it back, it's yours."

He nodded. "I'm selling the mansion too."

Whiplash had her head spinning. "What?"

Dark memories flashed across his face that left her in complete understanding. "My apartment has plenty of space." He fell silent for a long moment, then shyly looked at her. "I'm assuming you'll want to move back in with your parents."

She sighed. Did he really think she would leave him?

He stopped walking, forcing her to do so as well. "Or not. I just don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything you don't want."

"I'm not going anywhere, Adrien. The faster you realize that, the better."

"But I. What I did. You shouldn't…" He trailed off as people passed them with soft smiles and kind words.

"Chloe gave me her therapist's number. We have an appointment next week."

"Chloe?"

She nodded. The blonde, not-entirely-irritating woman had said he would need all the help he could get after everything he'd been through. "He works with couples as well."

Adrien watched her and she could see a battle playing out in his head. It was the same war she'd witnessed many times since he'd woken up. She knew part of him wanted to push her away for her own good, and she was tired of beating around the bush.

She locked gazes with him and repeated herself. "I'm not going anywhere."

A long bout of silence stretched between them. "Then I'm still going to spend everyday proving myself to you, earning back your trust."

If that was what it took for him to heal, she'd happily play along. Hooking her arm around his, she smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

When they reached the limo, Nino and Alya were already there waiting for them.

"Doesn't this feel weird?" Alya asked as they slid onto the soft seats.

"What?" Marinette asked. "That people are unknowingly grieving a man who caused them so much strife?" She breathed out. "Yeah, but the sooner the public can move on, the sooner we can." And there was no way, she'd let this haunt Adrien for the rest of his life.

Adrien turned his gaze out the window. "It feels like cheating. The Agreste name isn't being dragged through the mud, I'm not going to jail, and I still have all of my friends." He shook his head.

"Dude, what did we talk about?"

He sighed. "I know."

"Besides," Alya added, "you're going to make it up to Paris and you can't do that from inside a cell."

Based on the look in his eyes, Marinette thought Paris just might become the safest city in the world. In the short time between losing his father and attending the funeral, he'd already rounded up Hawk Moth's spies and hired thugs, and dropped them in front of the police station.

Yes. Paris would definitely be well taken care of.

oOoOo

"Can you translate this?" Master Fu asked Marinette while pointing at an ingredient in the Miraculous spellbook. Tikki hovered near the plate of cookies her dad had placed on the kitchen table for them. The kwami picked up her second one and started on it.

Marinette stared at the characters, trying not to go cross-eyed. They all looked so similar, she kept mixing up the words. "A tear of joy?" What a strange ingredient.

"Good." He pointed at another one. "And this?"

A secret in a shell? That couldn't be right. She glanced at him and found him watching her expectantly.

"Some ingredients are what they appear, like the tear of joy," he explained, "and some are in code."

"An extra failsafe? In case someone got their hands on the book?"

He nodded and took a sip of his tea.

"It didn't stop Hawk Moth," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she said quickly and focused on the ingredient. If her translation was right, then this should mean something else. A bell dinged in her head. "A pearl!"

"Good job, Marinette," Tikki said, little crumbs falling from her face to the table.

Smiling, Master Fu continued the lesson, going over the different potions while explaining the Guardian's history and their purpose.

"So it's okay that you're training me to be a Guardian even though I'm an active Miraculous wielder?"

His face took on a far away look, loss pulling at the edges. It made him look decades older. "These are different times. We must adapt."

She touched his hand resting on his tea cup. "I'm sorry."

He blinked away the past and smiled. "Would you like to make one of the potions?"

Despite the excitement bubbling up within her, she asked, "Is there one that lengthens your life? Is that how you've lived so long?"

He shook his head. "It's a side effect of wearing the Miraculous. The kwamis are pretty much immortal, their powers infuse you and so do their extended lifespans."

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "But. You." She pointed to him, then at herself. "Me and Adrien. Does that mean?"

"Wayzz was my kwami for many years." He took a sip of his tea and she sat, transfixed. "As you get older, the transformations get harder until it can't be done at all." He smiled at a memory and she noted to ask him about it later. "At a certain point, the wielder begins training to become a Guardian, then chooses their successor."

Realizing what that meant, she flushed and shifted on the chair. "So, in giving Wayzz to Nino, I kinda stole your right to pick?"

He smiled gently. "Nino was a good choice. As to you and Adrien, yes. So long as you constantly wear the Miraculous, your aging will slow as well. I'll teach you how to handle the challenges that come with a long life later." He opened the spellbook to a certain page. "For now, let's focus on the potions."

She stood to retrieve his kit that held all of the mixing tools from her parent's closet and practically floated there. She and Adrien were going to live far longer than the typical eighty to a hundred years.

She glanced at the gramophone as she passed it and a stone formed in her stomach. Was it selfish that she wanted to convince him to let the others constantly wear their Miraculouses as well? He'd said it was to prevent Hawk Moth's travesty from happening again, but she didn't want to lose her friends and parents sooner than was absolutely necessary.

A counter argument began to form in her mind.

"I know that look," Tikki said as she came to rest on her shoulder.

"Are you going to help me?"

Tikki snuggled against her ear. "Always."

oOoOo

Adrien shifted the slightly crumpled folder to his other hand and knocked on Nathaniel's door. Even though they weren't close, he felt the need to smooth things over. They never did get a chance to talk while he'd stayed at Tom and Sabine's.

Nathaniel opened the door. His eyes flickered wide before narrowing on him, only to widen once more when he saw the folder. "I threw that away."

For some reason, Adrien's mouth went dry. Marinette hadn't told him that when she'd given it to him. "Oh."

They watched each other for a long moment and Nathaniel moved to close the door.

"I'm sorry," Adrien said quickly.

Nathaniel paused, his face still hard. "Me too," he bit out.

Anger flared in him. "Look, I know I didn't live up to your expectations. I didn't live up to anyone's expectations," he added half under his breath. "But I told you countless times I wasn't a hero."

"So it's my fault you ended up being a...a traitor?"

Adrien's fingers clenched into a fist. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to relax. "I didn't come here to fight with you."

Nathaniel's jaw worked and he went to close the door, but Adrien blocked it.

"I came here to tell you that you're a talented artist. You deserve that scholarship and that spot in the art program."

"Thanks." Sarcasm laced the word.

Adrien tamped down on his irritation. Out of everyone, Nathaniel had been the only person to show no signs of forgiveness. And maybe Adrien should have just left him to his feelings. They were well-deserved, after all. "I also wanted to tell you that even though, you thought I was the hero, it was you. You're the one who rose above the situation and not only stepped aside so Marinette and I could be together, but played matchmaker. You're the reason we're together."

Nathaniel opened his mouth to undoubtedly wish that he hadn't done so, but Adrien held up a hand to stop him.

"And even though it wasn't an easy situation, we're happy we're together. We'll always have you to thank for that."

"And Alya," Nathaniel huffed quietly.

Feeling bolstered, Adrien continued. "You're also the one who'd stayed and protected Sabine and Master Fu from...my dad. They said you fought fiercely and that you stopped him from taking Marinette's earrings. You faced your fears and stood firm. You're the real hero, Nathaniel. Not me." He handed him the folder. "You."

Nathaniel took the folder, his gaze lowered and his brows furrowed as if he were in deep thought. Adrien took a step back, then another. The redhead looked at him but said nothing as Adrien turned and left.

"You did good, kid," Plagg said from inside his coat pocket.

That went better than he thought. At least, that last look hadn't been filled with scorn. Maybe Nathaniel would come to forgive him and, when that day came, Adrien thought they just might become friends.

oOoOo

"Are you sure about this?" Adrien asked Marinette as they approached their apartment.

She tilted her suitcase upright and waited for him to fish out the keys. "Yeah. Nino and Alya are back at their place, Master Fu has his new apartment, and I'm sure my parents are happy to have some space again."

"Your parents will always be happy to have you with them." He tried his best not to sound bitter that she had parents who wanted and loved her.

She touched his arm. "Stick around long enough and you'll be just as trapped."

Her playful smile and soft touch soothed the ache in his chest. He was grateful for the momentary relief. "I'm not going anywhere," he repeated her words from the other day.

Her eyes seemed to darken with desire, and he coughed. While he yearned for more than chaste kisses and brief touches, he couldn't. Once he was worthy of her again, they could discuss taking their relationship further once more.

"What are we doing tonight?" she asked with a suggestive lilt to her tone.

He missed the keyhole and nearly dropped his keys. "I. I'm going on patrol later."

"Oh."

He swung open the door and grabbed her suitcase. She followed him inside, only to stop on the doorstep, as if hesitant to go any further. "You don't have to stay here," he reluctantly said.

She rolled her eyes and shut the door. "It's not that. I just had this intense moment of relief, like I'm finally home."

Happiness shot through him from head to toe. She really wanted to stay with him. The realization just kept hitting him over the head like heavy punches. He had no idea what he'd done in his life for her to choose him, but he wasn't going to risk losing her ever again.

She smiled at him.

"What?"

Her lips stretched even wider. She was radiant. "Your expression. It's all dopey and cute."

"It's your fault."

"Oh, really?"she sauntered to him, but stopped halfway. Her gaze had suddenly fixed on something behind him.

He turned and saw the textbooks stacked on the coffee table. "Natalie brought them over for us."

"I can't believe I forgot about university."

"I can." He chuckled. He would've been more surprised if she hadn't. "We start in a couple of days."

"Remind me to send her a box of macaroons tomorrow. That woman is a godsend." Then she paused, as if remembering something.

Tikki and Plagg flew out of their hiding spots to another room. He distinctly heard Plagg saying something about the kwamis finally getting some alone time and he did not want to think about what exactly that meant.

"Adrien."

He refocused on her. "Yeah?"

"Master Fu told me something the other day." She ushered him to the couch and had him sit. He wasn't certain if he should be nervous. Maybe the Guardian had decided he couldn't trust Adrien with his Miraculous after all. "You know how he's really old?"

Despite being confused by the randomness of the question, he nodded. One-hundred-eighty-something if he remembered correctly.

"Well, apparently, the Miraculouses slow our aging. We won't be immortal like our kwamis, but so long as we wear the jewelry, we'll have even more time together." She shifted and a light blush spread across her cheeks. Her gaze dropped from his. "Which, of course, you're not obligated to stay with me for a hundred-sixty plus years. I mean, that's a long time and I guess—"

He kissed her, a soft, lingering meeting of lips that stopped her downward spiral. That she thought he wouldn't want her for the rest of his life, no matter how long that might be, was absurd.

Just as he meant to lean away to break the kiss, she slipped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her. Her body heat seemed to draw him in even more, but it was her intoxicating scent that finished the job.

He grabbed her hips and slid her closer to him. The taste of her sent his heart into overdrive. His skin tingled, hyper aware of each touch: their knees pressing against one another, her chest grazing his with each of their heavy breaths, her fingers in his hair and gripping his shoulder, his hand kneading her hip and his other pressed flat against her back.

She was with him, wanted him, despite everything. And he would show her he was worthy of her until he drew his last breath.

When she finally pulled back, her cheeks were a delightful rosy hue. She touched her swollen lips. "That was the first time you've kissed me since...since…"

"It was the only way I could think of to stop whatever was going on in that head of yours."

She punched his shoulder and he laughed.

"Well, come on." She stood and moved toward the stairs. "Lets scour Paris for trouble."

"You don't have to patrol just because I'm going to."

She walked back to him and pulled him to his feet. "We're partners, aren't we?"

He interlaced his fingers with hers. "Always."

* * *

AN - Ta da! All of the important bits are tied up in a pretty bow and all is good in the world. Or is it… (you'll have to wait for the epilogue to see what I mean)

I forgot to mention that Ladybug's Lucky Charm in the last chapter was meant to save her father, while Adrien had to kill his. My sister and I liked that tragic juxtaposition.

Also, I didn't intend for Nathaniel to sound like a jerk, so I apologize if he came off that way. It's just part of his development. He's no longer a pushover. And that section was to finish off his character arc and show the beginning of forgiveness and friendship.

One of my readers wrote a one shot loosely based on the last chapter: Rock Bottom by MsBlackOut. It's so cool that this story has inspired people to draw and write.

Next chapter will be a funnier one with a small time skip. Not to mention it's the very last one. *ugly sobs*

Thanks for reading and commenting and everything. You all are great. Just like my sister. :)

Oh, yeah. I'm thinking about adding another chapter to Marry Me. I've been so focused on this (and getting my baby girl ready for kindergarten—hello loads of paperwork and supplies hunting and clothes/shoe shopping. She starts Monday. *ugly sobs again*), I haven't had time to really think about it, so I can't give you a time frame. Follow me or the story, if you want the notification for when I get to it.


	49. Chapter 49

**Epilogue**

Ladybug ran after a pair of bank robbers when one of the black-masked criminals turned and pointed a pistol at her. The crack of gunshots reverberated in the alley, making her ears ring.

In a blink, Chat appeared in front of her, his staff a blur as he deflected the bullets. "Sorry I'm late," he yelled over the din.

Her mouth fell open at his sudden appearance. Last she checked, he was halfway across the city stopping a mugging. He was either getting faster or had found a potion in the spellbook to clone himself. With the way he'd been going, she was inclined to believe the latter.

Grabbing her yo-yo, she threw it low, under Chat's spinning weapon, and hooked onto both of the criminals' ankles, then gave it a good yank. The pair crashed to the floor in what had to have made a thud, but her poor eardrums still rang. She hated guns.

Chat used the phone in his staff to contact the police as she walked to the men trying to free themselves. One snarled at her. The other shook in fear. She merely snatched the bags of money from their grasps and turned to Chat. "We're still on for tonight, right?"

He nodded. "I'll see you in an hour."

Knowing him, he would squeeze in a fire rescue, three crosswalk assists, one tire change, and two more criminal apprehensions within that hour.

Part of her wanted to shake her head because it had been three months since the funeral and he had shown no sign of slowing down his need to redeem himself. Instead, he just looked for more forms of punishment. One of which she was not particularly fond of. She pursed her lips as dismay filled her.

oOoOo

Marinette curled into Adrien's side on the couch as they watched a movie. It was one of their rare night's off, no studying, no business talk, no superhero work. It was just warmth, cuddles, and yummy takeout food.

Containers littered the coffee table and the movie was nearing the end, though she hadn't really paid attention to the plot. His dizzying scent filled her nose and his body against hers was simply too distracting.

She slipped a hand under his shirt and ran a finger over the dips and curves of the muscles in his stomach. His breathing stilled for a moment, but then returned to normal. She rubbed her leg against his just enough to get his attention. Again, the rhythm of his breath momentarily changed.

Gritting her teeth, she sat up and his arm slid off her back. The frustrating man had fallen asleep, head resting back on the cushion, completely dead to the world.

Silently getting to her feet, she turned off the tv, then draped a blanket over him before heading to her room with her lips pressed in a thin line.

oOoOo

Upon seeing Adrien still asleep on the couch in the morning, she purposefully clomped down the stairs.

He stirred and stretched his long limbs. The blanket fell off him to the floor and his shirt rode up to expose those smooth lines of muscles she'd been touching last night. An ache low in her belly stirred, but, as usual, she did her best to ignore it.

His eyes fully opened and he looked around him in confusion before his gaze landed on her. He smiled and the ache worsened. "Did I fall asleep during the movie?"

She nodded.

Walking to her, he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

She sighed into his touch and softened. "You shouldn't work yourself so hard. Paris has already forgiven you."

Ignoring her comment, he leaned back and looked at her work clothes. "Are you going in today?"

She wanted to shake some sense into him. "Don't think I didn't notice you changed the subject, but, yeah, I have a meeting with Matisse and several clients."

"Oh." His look of dejection made her heart flutter.

She gripped his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Her body erupted into tingles that made her want to climb into his arms and coax some kind of response from him. The yearning was growing unbearable. Every day at the most random times, she'd think of how his hands and mouth had been on her during that one and only night they'd been intimate. Any moment, she was going to explode in a ball of hormone-fueled fire.

He broke the kiss and they panted against each other's lips for a long moment. "You better get going," he finally said.

"I can tell Matisse to start the meeting without me."

His muscles tensed under her touch and he took a step back, letting her hands fall from his chest and neck. "You're still learning the ropes. You should go."

Knowing it was pointless to argue, she said her goodbyes and left, her lips pursing in what was quickly becoming their normal state.

oOoOo

"You just have to be patient, Marinette," Tikki said between bites of a cookie.

Marinette sat alone in her office, blinds closed and door shut, to eat her lunch. She swallowed a mouthful of chicken. "I just want him...fully. Like how it was before. He's always keeping himself at a distance."

Tikki gave her a chastising look. "You know it can't be like before. He's gone through too much."

"I know," she drawled. And she did, but it was so hard.

"Plagg said…"

When she didn't continue, Marinette prompted her with a look.

"Adrien still doesn't feel worthy of you."

"But I've forgiven him!" Realizing her voice was too loud, she lowered it. "Paris has forgiven him. Same with Nino and Chloe. Even Nathaniel."

Tikki looked around Gabriel's old office, now decorated with a lot of pink. She sighed and finally let her eyes fall on Marinette. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but, apparently, his therapist is helping him learn how to forgive himself, especially for getting you injured."

She knew it wouldn't be easy for him, but she didn't realize how hard it would really be. "How can I help him?"

Tikki just shrugged.

Once again, her lips squeezed together, but this time in thought.

oOoOo

Marinette looked at her parents, Master Fu, Alya and Nino, Nathaniel, Chloe, then finally at Adrien, all eating at the big table in Chloe's large apartment. It was their third monthly dinner after everyone had vowed to remain close after they'd defeated Hawk Moth and, surprisingly, it was always fun. But this time, she came with a plan.

Focused on Adrien, she cleared her throat. "You sure saved me from those bullets yesterday," Marinette remarked carefully, watching his reaction. "I don't know what I would've done had you not been there."

"Bullets?!" her dad exclaimed, still not entirely comfortable with the dangers of her being a superhero. She had a feeling he'd thought the Miraculouses would've been put away once Hawk Moth was defeated.

She ignored him and continued staring at Adrien.

The blond must've felt her gaze on him because he looked at her. "You would've deflected them with your yo-yo."

"Yeah, but if I had been distracted, then—"

"You're never distracted. You're the epitome of a professional superhero." He smiled at her.

"That's not true."

He laughed as if she was just being self-deprecating.

"I'm being serious. Do you remember that time back at Dupont with Lila when I used my position as a superhero to…" She shifted in her seat, realizing that she was about to tell everyone an embarrassing moment from her younger days.

Adrien waved a hand. "That was a long time ago. You've changed."

Chloe leaned forward and looked her in the eyes. "And here I thought Ladybug could do no wrong. Spill."

If it helped Adrien, she would suffer the embarrassment. "I kind of yelled and intimidated Lila. All because I was jealous that she was trying to get closer to Adrien."

"That's it?" Chloe picked up her fork. "I thought it was going to be good."

Alya assessed them as if putting together pieces of a puzzle while Nino just kept on eating, barely paying attention.

Sabine lowered her brows. "Marinette," her mother chided her.

"My point is that I'm not perfect," she said loudly to get back on topic. "No one is."

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Even Nino stopped eating and looked around.

She'd just laid it on too think, hadn't she? Well, no point in stopping now. "All I'm saying is that it's great to have my partner back." Now if she could just have her boyfriend back as well.

Master Fu sat up straighter. "We're all glad to have you back, Adrien."

Everyone nodded or voiced their assent.

Bless that beautiful old man.

But Adrien still didn't seem convinced. Sure, he flushed slightly under the attention and thanked everyone for their support, but his smile was a little too strained to be genuine.

Her lips pursed at the sight.

oOoOo

"Have you tried seducing him?" Alya asked a quickly sputtering Marinette as they walked to the university's cafeteria.

"No. Yes. Maybe." She breathed out hard. "I've tried to show my interest, but he changes the subject, transforms and runs out to save someone, or falls asleep."

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough. Have you showed some skin? Let your hands roam?"

"Well, no. I've been respecting his need to heal."

As they passed a building and several students on bikes, Alya walked in silence, clearly thinking. Finally she said, "Maybe if he sees how much you want him, he'll finally get that he doesn't need to keep beating himself up over the past. At least, in regards to you."

Maybe. But… "You think he doesn't already see that I'm dying over here?"

"You know how oblivious he is."

Marinette nodded.

"He could be thinking you're doing it out of obligation or that you get close to him because you're cold." She bit back a laugh and continued. "Or that you kiss him because your mouth is dry."

At her friend's full blown laughter, Marinette couldn't hold back her own chuckle. But she did have a point, she thought, lips thinning.

oOoOo

After stopping by a lingerie store, Marinette tried to position herself in an alluring way. She'd started leaning against the wall opposite the front door, but didn't want to scare him. So she'd stood by the stairs and propped a bare foot on one of the steps, but that just made her think she'd conquered a foreign land.

Her gaze roamed the space to land on the couch. She sat on it demurely and stuck a finger in her pouty mouth, then groaned at how stupid she felt and fell back onto the cushions.

The door creaked open and Marinette shot off the couch facing away from him, eyeing the stairs and ready to bolt.

Her name, sounding confused on his lips, stopped her from fleeing.

Cheeks heating, she faced him with a soft smile, hoping she didn't look ridiculous.

What was she thinking? Of course she looked ridiculous. Alya had talked her into getting the Chat Noir lingerie set, complete with cat ears pinned to her tousled hair.

She did her best not to fiddle with the bottom of her lacy corset as he stared at her, mouth falling open wider as his gaze traveled down the length of her body.

"Adrien?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

oOoOo

"So what happened after that?" Alya asked over the phone the next day.

Marinette collapsed back on her bed and draped an arm over her face, embarrassment flaring up in her again just from the memory. "He ran."

"He what?!"

"Then jumped out the window."

"Out the window?!"

Marinette groaned. "Maybe he doesn't like me like that anymore. Maybe when he sees me, all he can see is his mistakes. I'm probably just hindering his healing or something."

"Stop already. You're all he talks about when he's with Nino."

She sat up straight. "Really?"

"Have you tried coming onto him as Ladybug?"

"No. He's always busy saving cats from trees or helping old ladies cross the street."

Alya snorted. "Maybe you should try it. He hurt you as Ladybug, not as Marinette, so maybe that's where the block is. When are you doing your superhero thing?"

"Tonight." Every night if it was up to Adrien.

"Okay. I expect a full report tomorrow afternoon. Don't leave out any of the juicy details."

"My pathetic love life is just entertainment to you, isn't it?"

"Well...my shows aren't on right now."

"Alya!"

She laughed. "I'm just kidding. But I want my girl to be happy, so go bag that scaredy cat already."

Marinette pressed her lips together in determination.

oOoOo

Ladybug called Chat Noir, claiming she needed his help with moving a large dumpster out of the road. Not that she couldn't have picked it up and thrown it out of the street, but she thought this would be the perfect excuse to get him alone.

He landed a good distance from her, which wasn't surprising. He'd been avoiding her since last night's lingerie incident. "I'm here," he said awkwardly, not looking at her.

"Chat." When he still wouldn't let his eyes drift to her, she said, "Look at me."

He did, albeit reluctantly.

"Kiss me." And it hit her they had never done that as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

His green eyes widened. "Wh— What?"

"Kiss me."

When he took a step back, she pulled out her yo-yo and ensnared his legs before he had a chance to blink. "No more running."

She wasn't certain if she was doing more harm than good. Their stances vaguely reminded her of those dark days, but she had to snap him out of his self-flagellating funk.

"I thought you didn't want to hurt me anymore," she said as she stalked toward him.

"I don't."

"Your constant rejections cut deeper each time. It hurts."

He blanched and shook his head. "That's not. I. It's just that. But." His broken speech turned to mumbling and the only word she caught after that was 'worthy.'

Inwardly, she rolled her eyes. Why couldn't he see he was worthy? That she loved him? Outwardly, she pressed her lips together and stared at him.

After a long moment of him avoiding her eyes, she said, "If I didn't think you were worthy, I would've taken your Miraculous, moved out, and moved on. But I'm here"—she took another step closer to him—"asking you to kiss me."

He sighed. His tense posture collapsed and, when he spoke, it was barely a whisper. "You deserve someone better than me."

"I deserve someone better than the person who sacrificed _everything_ to save me and my dad? Who works his ass off everyday to prove himself? Who cares about me enough to want better for me? Someone whom I've always dreamed of being with? Someone who _knows_ me"—she waved a hand at her superhero attire—"and isn't intimidated? Someone who actually likes all of my quirks?"

His gaze had locked onto hers and, with each sentence she'd spoken, his eyes had become wider, softer, mistier, his mouth slackening, spine straightening.

"Besides, there's no one out there I _want_ more than you." She released her yo-yo and grabbed the bell at his neck, pulling him even closer to her. "Do you hear me, Chat Noir? I only want you."

Before she knew what had happened, his lips were on hers, his arms encircling her, scooping her up, pressing her against him. And then they were moving, the wind brushing past her, pigtails flying, hands gripping, hearts thumping.

She had no idea where he was taking her and she didn't care. Feeling him finally let go made her chest ache in a glorious way. She nearly choked on the flood of emotions washing through her, cleansing her of the past.

It was just them. Chat Noir and Ladybug, Adrien and Marinette, partners, friends...lovers.

His warmth surrounded her, a cocoon she never wanted to break free of. His love permeated her, eliminating her fears and insecurities. It was as if he poured everything he felt for her into his kiss, his hands, and the urgency to get to wherever he was taking her.

They landed inside a room and the next second she was on a soft bed. She blinked open her eyes and realized they were in his bedroom.

"Claws in," he whispered along her jaw between kisses and nibbles that sent jolts from her head to her toes.

Plagg flew out of his ring and straight through the door as if in a hundred yard dash.

She muttered the command to de-transform and barely noticed the sensation of Tikki's power leaving her. With the surges, tingles, and warmth filling her, she could barely even think.

Tikki fled the room as well, and Marinette melted into Adrien's fiery embrace.

oOoOo

Neither of them had a morning class, so Marinette lingered in bed, listening to Adrien's soft, rhythmic breaths. A tiny, niggling worry slithered through her, leaving the happy moment with an uneasy edge. Part of her wondered if something catastrophic would happen now. But Hawk Moth was gone. They were free.

Warm fingers found hers, drawing her attention. He watched her carefully. "You okay?" he asked.

Doing her best to keep her thoughts from playing out on her face, she smiled. "Yeah."

He lifted onto an elbow and looked down at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She didn't want to remind him of Hawk Moth, which would undoubtedly remind him of what he'd done to save her.

"Are you regretting last night?"

Her cheeks heated. "No. Last night was…" She didn't know how to put her feelings into words. It had been even better than their first time. They'd been more certain, yet more eager, leading to sensations that left her in a boneless, blissful state. "Worth the wait," she finished, her blush deepening.

His lips quirked and he lowered to kiss her. "Care for a repeat?"

Her only answer was a squeak of delight as he disappeared under the sheets. Thank god there were no more akuma alerts to interrupt them.

oOoOo

"Ugh, look at them," Plagg said from the kitchen countertop opposite a smooching Adrien and Marinette. "They're not even eating. Their food will get cold."

Tikki sighed in contentment. "I think it's cute."

"Hey," Adrien said against Marinette's neck, "you have your Camembert, so mind your own business."

"I can't. In the suit, you're always thinking about her. Out of it, you're always talking about her. It's worse than before." His ensuing groan sounded so despondent, Adrien couldn't hold back a snort.

Tikki patted Plagg's head. "It'll calm down in a bit, like it always does."

At her words, Adrien straightened and turned to them, careful to stay within Marinette's arms. "So it's true? That we're soulmates or something?"

Plagg rolled his green eyes. "Or something."

Tikki smacked him upside the head and the feline kwami hissed. "More like highly compatible."

"Oh."

At his dejection, Marinette finally spoke up. "You wanted to be my soulmate?"

"It's a nice thought. That we're meant for each other."

"It's also nice that I continue to choose you, right? We're not together by some mystical force, but because we want to be." Her gaze fell away from his, a light blush gracing her cheeks. "I don't think it gets anymore romantic than that."

She was right. And he loved it when she was right. It made his heart jump and shoot sparks to the tips of his toes. They'd chosen each other over and over again. And he would continue to choose her everyday for the rest of his life.

* * *

AN - So this is it. I hope you enjoyed the silly, yet meaningful, epilogue. Excuse me while I go cry…

Seriously though, this story has been a big part of our lives for the past nine months. I'm going to miss it as well as you readers. Some of you have been with us since the very beginning. Your support has been crucial to the story's completion and is very much treasured. And some of you will jump in once it's marked complete. Which I totally get. I rarely read ongoing stories for fear they won't be completed. I get way too invested. Lol.

Regardless, thank you for reading and commenting. There have been many times my day was made exponentially better because of a comment and I ended up reading it like twenty times. I'm right at a thousand reviews which is craaaazy cool.

We'll be going over this to clean it up and make little improvements. If there's any areas you think we can tweak (no major rewrites) I'm all...ears? eyes?

Lastly, I'm in the middle of outlining the plot for an original fiction, but I've also started writing the next chapter for Marry Me. I don't know if it'll just be a two-shot or something more. I'm kinda letting it be a cool down/fun writing time after this behemoth. Aaanndd there might be a surprise chapter after this (epilogue pt2?) with an even bigger timeskip.

Thanks again and thank you to my sister for beta'ing. *hugs to everyone*


End file.
